Archaic Kinds Of Fun
by TheIronBat
Summary: What's the most impossible job you can think of? For Jo Holbrook, The Tank, Killer Extradonaire...it's being a bodyguard. Leave it to Fury to kick it up a notch. Now she's playing chauffeur for Tony Stark and trying to figure out where her life went wrong. At least there's pancakes.
1. Short A Stark

**TIB: **This is an improved version of my other Avengers story, We'll Be A Sweet Disaster. If you've read the other story, you might be worried about OCs. Don't be. The only OC that will show up is Jo. Since this is a rewrite, some stuff is going to look familiar. I'll be keeping my favorite scenes, but there will be a lot of changes so please make sure you read.

If you haven't read the other story, ignore the above paragraph. The story starts about a month after the ending of _Iron Man 3_. Tony blew up his suits, but the arc reactor is still firmly in place. That's all you really need to know. Enjoy!

* * *

"_She rolled over all of 'em…like a, like a tank."  
__**SHIELD Agent on Josephine Holbrook**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter One  
****Short A Stark**

* * *

**January 12, 2014**

Hips swaying and arms waving, Jo Holbrook was having the time of her life. The beat of the music was keeping time with her heart, and there was a pair of large hands gripping her shapely hips. Her body is shiny with sweat, her tank top and loose skirt is sticking to her skin, and she feels amazing. She's relaxed despite being surrounded by a mass of writhing bodies out in the open air. Nothing is above her but open sky, there's nothing between her feet and the warm ground, and the street smells like flowers and BO. Okay, that last part is a little gross, but she's cool with it. The dancing makes her forget about**everything** except for the way her body is moving.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
__Ah, down beside that red firelight?  
__Are you gonna let it all hang out?  
__Fat bottomed girls, you make the—_

"Sonofabi—What?!" Jo nearly broke a finger trying to get her phone out of the hidden pocket on the inside of her flowy skirt, that she had to sew herself, and she was really not in the mood to talk to anyone that has her phone number. Despite the interruption, there was still a body pressed against her front and slowly moving against her. Whatever. She can multitask.

"Is that how you always answer the phone, Eris?" She knows that voice, because there's no one else that can ever sound that menacing without effort.

"There's usually a bit more profanity actually, sir." Her words were low and came out in a slow drawl as her hips moved in a circle.

"I need you to come in." The words made her completely freeze, and she smiled across at her dancing partner as she told Fury to wait a second. She let her hips have one last grind, gave her dancing partner's tonsils a goodbye kiss, and then sauntered away from the giant block party.

"I'm not one of your agents, sir. I've been assignment free for three years, and I'd like to keep it that way." After spending the past hour surrounded by bodies, being out in the open air made her feel a little cold. Then again, that could be because she's only wearing a thin tank top and an almost see through skirt.

"This is not a SHIELD assignment." Well, that's different. In the past, she went on SHIELD assignments exclusively. It's not that she hates the assignments, but they normally end with her killing someone. Or at least getting them somewhere close.

"What'd you have in mind, sir?" Okay, so she's curious. She's had complete radio silence for three years, except for two agents that like to drop in from time to time.

"Do you know about the Stark incidences?" Incidences, plural. Yeah, she's heard about them even in her isolation. It's kinda hard not to. Tony Stark. Billionaire, playboy, asshole, _Iron Man_. Maybe calling him an asshole is a little harsh, but she got blown up by one of his specialty bombs before he decided to turn over a new leaf. She's still a little bitter.

"Yeah, I've heard. Got blown up by his own stuff, some metal in his heart, an arc reactor, created a new element, and lately…the Mandarin thing, right?"

"That's the gist. After what happened, he blew up his suits and is now unprotected." Jo snorted, like a lady, and collapsed down onto a bench.

"Sucks for him. What do you want from me?" She's got a vague feeling about where this conversation is going, and she doesn't like it. Not one little bit.

"Stark is an asshole, and we both know it. He doesn't know how to lay low and he's got a special talent for pissing people off. We need him alive, and he is incapable of keeping himself that way at the present moment. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yeah, sir, I follow. You want me to list off some recommendations?" There's a definite bite to her tone, because he is not asking her what she thinks he's asking her.

"I need you to come in, Eris. You can keep him alive and ignore his bullshit. Six months, tops, and you're back in the wind." She has spent the past year in Rio. A few months before that in Paris. London. Two crazy weeks in Amsterdam. Tokyo.

"What's in it for me?" She was leaning forward on the bench now, elbows on her knees, and watching the people pass by. She can still hear the sound of music in the distance.

"Stark will be footing the bill." That's tempting. She's not exactly hurting for cash, because SHIELD does pay pretty good, but taking Stark's money?

"What all do I have to do?" She could almost hear how smug he was over the phone line and had to grit her teeth to keep a smartass comment at bay. She was having such a good night too.

"Just keep him alive. That's all." Hmm, she can spend the next six months keeping Stark alive. Then maybe she'll go back overseas and party it up on Stark's dime.

"Alright. I'm in, sir."

"I'll send you the complete file on Stark. I want you in Malibu in two days' time, or I'll send Agent Romanoff after you." Jo huffed and slumped back against the worn wooden bench.

"See you then, Fury."

**January 20, 2014**

"This is ridiculous. I don't need a…a…Why am I even here?" He can't even say the word; that's how crazy this whole thing is. He's Tony Stark!

"You are here because I am tired of looking after your self-destructive ass." It was said with a one-eyed stare that made Tony bristle and start to pace. Fury is still sitting at the round table, and SHIELD's top two assassins are staring at him with barely concealed amusement.

"I'm not self-destructive," Tony pointed out. Okay, he did tell a terrorist his home address, and said home was then blown up, but he's learned from that particular mistake.

"Have you built a new suit?" Tony crossed his arms but didn't say anything. "And the Extremis was safely removed from Pepper's system?"

"That still doesn't mean I need a…whatever it is you brought me here for." Tony gripped the top of a chair and ignored the way the skin over his knuckles popped white.

"It's a bodyguard, Stark. Body. Guard." Note to self, the birdbrain is next to go after the one eyed pirate.

"What are you gonna do? Assign me one of your uptight agents to keep me from doing something stupid? We both know that I can give any of your agents the slip." Natasha made a quiet sound in the back of her throat, which Tony completely ignored. Clint didn't though, going by the muffled squawk that came from his direction.

"Not one of mine. She's an independent contractor." Fury looked too smug.

"And just who is she?"

"Street name is Josephine Holbrook, codename Eris, also known as The Tank—"

"You call her The Tank?!" Clint's forehead was pressed tight against the table as his shoulders shook and even Natasha's lips had a small amused curve to them. Fury's face looked the same as always.

"She's virtually indestructible with fast acting regenerative powers, and she's telepathic so you can't lie to her. She's fast, she's strong, and she won't take any of your shit. She's also an independent contractor, so you will be her sole employer." Tony almost argued with that last bit, until he caught on to what Fury was saying. Tony would be the sole employer, so she wouldn't answer to anyone else. That was good.

"What is she, some genetic experiment?" The telepathy was a little disconcerting. He doesn't want anyone messing around inside his head, but the indestructibly sounds like something worth looking into. Just how indestructible is she?

"No, she was born with these abilities." Born, not made.

"A mutant? I thought they all went underground after what happened in San Francisco?" He remembers hearing about it, and who can forget about the Golden Gate Bridge being destroyed? Mutants may technically be a secret, but only idiots are still in denial.

"She's worked with us for years, even before then." Mutants and SHIELD don't always mesh well, so she might be cut off from her fellow mutants.

"She's normally pretty laidback, but she's definitely a first pick when you need someone to watch your back," Clint spoke up.

"You've met her?" Clint just raised an eyebrow, like the answer was obvious.

"We've worked a few cases together," Natasha added. Tony nodded, once, and turned back to face Fury.

"Why do I need her again?" Fury sighed, swiped a hand over his bald head, and leaned forward.

"You need a bodyguard because you destroyed all your suits, you have a special talent for pissing people off, and you removed the Extremis from Pepper. Someone needs to cover your back, and she's your best option." With that, the door to the conference room they were in flew open. A woman walked inside, and Tony turned to get a good look at her.

She was tall, five-seven, maybe. Her body curved and looked soft. Her hair was brown and pulled back into a thick ball so he couldn't see how long it was. A pair of dark green eyes were staring right at him, and he could see the recognition in them. So she knows who he is, not that he's surprised. He _is_ Tony Stark. If she's going to be seen in public with him, she's going to need some fashion advice. Her black sandals look like they're falling apart, her gray skinny jeans are showing a bare piece of her tan right thigh, and her green tank top is fraying at the bottom. Her arms are currently crossed under her sizable chest, and she's looking him over too. She looks…ordinary.

"_She doesn't look like a tank to me,"_ he thought as his eyes traced the glimpse of skin showing between her jeans and tank top.

"Thanks, I think. Looks are deceiving and all that." Her voice was a little rough, and she spoke in a slow drawl.

"You must be Josephine." Her tight-lipped smile revealed a dimple in her left cheek, and she rocked back on her heels.

"Jo, please, Mr. Stark. So, did I get the job?" She's still looking straight at him, and Tony's still peeved that Fury thinks he needs a…bodyguard. There! He said it! He's _Iron Man_! Iron Man does not need a bodyguard! "I'm not a bodyguard for Iron Man, sir. I'm a bodyguard for Tony Stark."

"I just really don't think—" He cut off at the sight of blood spraying from the side of the girl's head, and her green eyes went bloodshot as the bullet was embedded in the wall next to her. She swayed on her feet and then pressed a hand against the gaping hole in her head from where the bullet came out.

"Was that really necessary, Natasha?" she grumbled. She turned to look at the assassin, and Tony watched as the bloody hole closed up. Not even a minute has passed, and it looks like nothing even happened.

"That would have killed you, Stark. Jo will just have a headache for about an hour," Natasha calmly stated. Dark green eyes rolled and then settled on him again.

"You shot her in the head!" Natasha shrugged, Clint nodded with a smile, and Fury crossed his arms with a sigh.

"It's not the first time I've taken a bullet to the brain, probably won't be the last. I promise, sir, I can protect you." She doesn't look very old; is she really young or does the healing just make her look that way? She looks so open and _hopeful_.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"You won't regret it, sir!" She beamed a smile at him, and Tony felt like crawling into a hole. Iron Man with a bodyguard, what a laugh. This is never going to work.

**.xXx.**

"Aaaaaaand, this is your room." Jo's head was in a bit of a whirlwind as she came to a stop, and she blinked confused eyes over at Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark. Iron Man. Genius. Billionaire. Her _boss_. Oh, holy fuck! What has she gotten herself into? Tony Stark may have decided to start afresh, but she'll always think of him as the Angel of Death. She should've never answered her phone. Fucking SHIELD. Fucking Fury. Fucking _Natasha_ fucking _Romanoff_.

"Thanks, uh, Mr. Stark?" The corners of his brown eyes tightened a little as he smiled. It's a fake smile, almost saccharine, and he looks so uncomfortable that she wants to die of laughter.

"Mr. Stark, sir, boss…whatever tickles your fancy, sweetheart. Do you need anything else?" Jo glanced down at her army green duffle bag, with its random sewn on patches, and shrugged. She's got her only possessions, so she's all set. Well, except for one little thing.

"Yeah, there's something, _boss_. What's your schedule for today?" Her new boss sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The pockets of his very nice, and very expensive, slacks. This job is going to get her killed; she can just feel it. Not for the first time, she thought about Rio. She should've just stayed in Rio.

"You're really serious about this whole thing, aren't you?" She knew this was coming. After she hung up with Fury and thought the situation over, she realized the impossibility of her new job. Stark's ego would never accept a bodyguard, so she's pretty sure that he's going to fight her the whole way. It's his loss. Fighting is her specialty.

"You bet, boss. Schedule?" Tony had his mouth open to reply when the sound of glass breaking caught their attention. Jo was moving through the house (the backup Malibu home…who has a _backup_ Malibu home?) without another thought, and she could hear Stark scrambling behind her. She paused in the doorway of a kitchen, hoped that it was the only one, and met a pair of startled blue eyes. The woman was a few inches taller than Jo's five-seven and thin, with strawberry blonde hair and a calculating look in her eyes.

"Well, I have to say, she's not your usual type," the woman said smoothly. That's when it clicked. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and long-time girlfriend of Tony Stark. According to the files that Fury so nicely gifted her with, Pepper was dosed with some Extremis that gave her a little something extra. It also would've burned her up from the inside out, if Tony hadn't been able to remove it from her system. Jo did a mental headshake and eye roll. One day, people would stop trying to be something they're not. Super serums never worked out right, except for Captain America. He's a little special.

"Is she calling me fat?" Jo absently heard herself ask. She could admit that she was a little on the curvy side, but she's not fat. She's not Stark's usual type though, for sure. Besides, Tony is totally devoted Miss Potts, so Jo should've expected her to be in the house. It's going to take her a little while to get the hang of being a bodyguard. Normally she just beats people up.

"She," Stark said with a pointed look at Jo before turning back to Pepper, "is my new SHIELD issued bodyguard."

"A bodyguard? You expect me to believe that _you_ have a bodyguard?" Jo shrugged, Pepper tapped her foot, and Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"I will be in the lab for the rest of the day. If I leave, JARVIS will inform you. You're dismissed." Being a laidback individual, Jo doesn't get angry very often and normally tries to avoid confrontation. It hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours, and she's already imagining all the ways she can kill Stark and get away with it.

"Yes, boss." She turned on her heel and marched her way back to her room. The door was shut gently behind her, because there's no point in abusing furniture, and she tipped her face up to the ceiling. "Uh, JARVIS?"

"Yes, miss?" Her body tensed a little at the bodiless voice before a smile spread across her face. Yeah, she's heard about the AI system, but this…this is amazing.

"You can just call me Jo. Will you please inform me if Tony tries to leave the house?" Talking to a ceiling feels kinda silly, but she's done weirder things in her time.

"Of course, Miss Jo. Is there anything else you need?" Oh, this beats a butler any day of the week.

"Not right now, but thanks." Jo shuffled across the too soft carpet to the huge bed and dropped down onto the gray comforter. Note to self: get some color into her room. Now…what's she supposed to do?

A minute later, she had her heavy duty phone pressed to her ear as she waited for the other end to pick up.

"What do you want?" At the sound of the rough growling voice, Jo visibly relaxed and sunk down against the mattress.

"Missed ya too, asshole. Still babysitting for the Professor?" There was a huff and some shuffling, and Jo shut her eyes as she listened to the familiar sounds.

"How's Rio, kid?" It was just the opening she was waiting for.

"Not in Rio, Logan. You'll never guess where I am." And Jo let it all come out, from relaxing in Rio to getting a call from Fury to winding up as Iron Man's bodyguard. Logan listened in near silence, except for the occasional grunt, until Jo ran out of things to say.

"Want me to kill him?" Jo laughed at the serious question and shook her head, even though Logan can't see. She knows what he's really asking. Logan's never liked her working for SHIELD, so this is just his way of making sure that she's not being forced into something.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can put Stark in his place if I need to. Maybe he'll grow on me."

"Better not," Logan growled just as the sound of something breaking carried over the line.

"You better get back to the kids, before they burn the place down." Jo hung up a moment later with a quiet laugh as Logan yelled at some poor unfortunate kid, and she rocked onto her side and buried her face in a super fluffy pillow.

Logan might not seem like the caretaker type, but he's always been there for her. She's known the older mutant since she was two years old; maybe, if he was a little less rough around the edges, she'd think of him as a father. Maybe she does. Her father died while her Ma was pregnant, so she doesn't know what it feels like to have a father. Logan is the one who went with her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters when she was ten, and he stayed on there just so she wouldn't be alone. He took her shopping for the perfect dress when she got asked to their version of prom, and she told him when she lost her virginity. She didn't tell him the guy's name, of course, but still.

When this bodyguard gig is over, she might go back to New York and visit the old man. With that thought, she fell asleep.

**January 22, 2014**

Jo was still yawning and fighting to put her hair up when she walked into the kitchen, so she didn't notice the other presence in the room at first. There was the sound of a throat clearing, and Jo blearily blinked her eyes open. Huh, okay. She spent all of yesterday bored out of her mind, because Miss Potts was off being an amazing CEO and Stark was holed up in his lab. Looks like they're both in today and looking at her like she's crazy. Maybe she should've put on pants before leaving her room.

"Do you not own any clothes?" Stark and Pepper were both sitting at the kitchen bar, with coffee cups and empty plates in front of them.

"Didn't realize I was gonna have an audience," she shrugged and moved over to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water, found some granola bars, and plopped down across from the power couple.

"Miss Holbrook." Jo held up a hand to stop Pepper right there and quickly swallowed her bite of granola.

"Just Jo, please. What can I do for you?" Stark rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Pepper smiled at her, all cool professionalism, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Tony has a board meeting on Monday. Is there any way that I can persuade you to make sure that he actually shows up this time?" Pepper was looking right at her, and Jo shifted a little in her seat. She's here to be a bodyguard, not a secretary or assistant.

"Can I use violence if he tries to resist?" This time when Pepper smiled at her, it was a real smile. Jo could even see the amusement shining in the woman's pretty blue eyes.

"You're _my_ bodyguard. I thought you were here to protect me?" Jo flicked her eyes over at Stark and tried to fight down her manic smile.

"I'm here to keep you alive. A little maiming won't kill ya, boss," she said with a wink. Pepper laughed, Stark scowled, and Jo felt a little better about her decision.

"Then it's settled. You will be at the board meeting on Monday, and I will see you in two weeks." Pepper was already standing up with a hand on Stark's shoulder, so Jo hurriedly choked down her last bite of granola.

"You're leaving?" Jo's gonna be left alone with Stark? She might actually kill him.

"I've got some business to attend in DC. If it's okay with you, I'll call to check in?" Pepper was looking at her again.

"I am sitting right here. You're touching me right now," Stark piped up. Pepper looked down at him, ruffled his hair, and then turned back to Jo.

"You will lie to me and tell me that you've been on your best behavior, and JARVIS will lie for you too. I need at least one person to be on my side," Pepper said.

"I'm always on your side!"

"Don't worry, Pepper, you can count on me." Jo met Stark's glare right on, because she's not afraid of him.

"Excellent! Try to behave." Jo politely turned away as they said their goodbyes, and she waved to Pepper as she walked away. When she turned back around, Stark was glaring at her like she'd stomped on his toes and stole his favorite toy.

"You're my employee." Jo leaned across the bar, just a little, and made sure to lock eyes with her boss.

"Just doing what's best for ya, boss." She slipped off her stool and started for the doorway. "And let me know if ya plan on leaving!"

**January 27, 2014**

"Boss! Time to go!" Last Wednesday when she agreed to get Stark to his little meeting, she thought she was making an easy commitment. Stark's a grown man after all, so how hard could it be to get him to a meeting? Then she got daily calls from Pepper, asking her if Stark had left his lab and if he was eating. Today was the worst one yet. The other woman had to talk Jo through picking a suit out for the man, because apparently he's a giant two year old.

"The meeting isn't until Monday," Stark mumbled. He's scribbling notes, in midair, and he looks kinda crazy. Did he bathe in grease?

"It is Monday. C'mon, you need to take a shower. There's a suit on your bed, and I will be driving you." Stark blinked at her like he was discovering light for the first time, and Jo shook her head. Clearly the man needs to be supervised at all times.

"You're wearing pants. Without holes in them." Jo glanced down at her outfit and shrugged. She's just wearing black skinny jeans, a green tank, and a black blazer. If she's gonna be walking through Stark Industries, she wants to look a little nice. There's always the possibility of someone wanting Stark dead though, so she's staying away from pretty dresses and heels.

"I plan on going out in public today, with you. Shower! Now!" Stark swiped his arm across his forehead and managed to smile at her.

"You're like a drill sergeant, but prettier." Half of her wants to laugh, and the other half kinda wants to punch the smirk off his face.

"You'd better be out of this lab before I decide to take that as an insult."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He stopped next to her for just a moment, and Jo tipped her head back just a bit to meet his eyes. She's a little taller than most girls, but Stark is six-one. Jo gave him a little push, right between the shoulder blades, and Stark swaggered off.

Once he was officially in his own room, Jo moved off to the kitchen. She's been here less than a week, but she already has her favorite spots. Her ultimate favorite spot is the roof, where JARVIS helped her rig up a nice little resting space. Since the Malibu home is in the middle of nowhere, she's been able to work on her tan without having to worry about peepers. The roof is tied with her shower, because Stark does not pull his punches when it comes to his house. Her second favorite place? The kitchen. It's all big and modern, but she likes cooking when she's bored and JARVIS is fast becoming her new bestie. He knows all the best recipes.

As far as jobs go, this is probably her easiest one yet. Stark keeps to himself, and they've only crossed paths in the kitchen a handful of times. She's not racing across a desert with assassins on her ass, getting her ass kicked in the freezing cold, or chasing after some asshole just so she can put an end to him. She gets to spend her days in a giant house, and she's left alone to do whatever she wants. It's nice. Stark is still an asshole most of the time, and she's still a little miffed about being blown up by his brilliance. It could be worse though.

"I have arrived!" She spoke too soon. Eh, at least he cleans up nice. "Tell me how amazing I look."

"You'd look better with my foot up your ass." Stark glared up at her, because she's sitting on the kitchen counter eating an apple, and she grinned around an apple slice.

"Kinky. I approve. Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" Jo slipped off the counter, pulled some keys out of her pocket, and led the way out of the house. When Tony asked how she got the keys to a company car, her only answer was JARVIS. Then she shoved him into the backseat and played the part of chauffer. It's not a shining moment for her, sure, but maybe she can get a raise out of it. She just really hopes that her two assassin friends never find out about this; she'll never be able to live it down.

"How long do these things usually last?" Jo whispered once they were in an elevator. She's already gotten several long looks, not good ones, so she apparently didn't dress as well as she thought.

"Too long." Stark hasn't looked away from his phone since he got out of the car, and Jo's starting to regret not bringing a book or something. She escorted Stark into the comically large conference room, ignored the looks from the other board members, and sat in a chair against the wall and directly behind Stark.

The answer to her question should've been four hours. Four hours of a bunch of old men yelling at each other and Stark ignoring them all. Jo's not even sure what they're yelling about, and she's got a feeling that they don't know either. All in all, it's been a complete waste of time. Stark hasn't said a word, which is kinda odd since it's his company and everything. At the end of the fourth hour, Stark stood up and said a few words. She kinda wished she'd been paying attention, because whatever he said made everyone go silent.

"We're leaving, sweetheart." Jo flowed to her feet and followed after her boss, and she had to bite back her snicker at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. She waited until they were out of the room to say anything though.

"What'd you say to them?" Stark hasn't taken his phone out yet, so he was able to look over at her.

"You were in the room."

"I tuned out about five minutes in." He looks confused that she was able to ignore him. He probably doesn't get that a lot. People ignoring him, that is.

"They think doing clean energy is the wrong business to be in. They prefer the old ways," Stark grumbled.

"The old ways, huh? Making the big guns and killing innocent people? It does bring in more money." Stark snorted at that but didn't say anything. "You're doing the right thing, boss. And fuck everyone who thinks otherwise."

"You're a strange woman, Holbrook."

"Right back atcha, Stark." They were walking across the lobby, and Jo was finding it easier to walk even with all the people staring at them.

"You got shot in the head," Stark pointed out.

"You fly around in a tin can," she shot back. Stark was probably getting ready to argue with her, his mouth was open anyway, but he never got the chance.

A swarm of red pushed at her mental barrier, and the fire of the person's rage was so hot that she felt crispy. Stark was staring at her, and she knew she had to act fast. Jo pushed him to the ground with a solid kick to the back of his knee, and she rocked back on her heels as a bullet tore through her chest. The people around them screamed and began running once they realized she'd been shot, and Jo nudged Stark back to his feet. She kept him bent down so she could stand in front of him, and she took two more hits before she got him into the company car. A fourth bullet entered her right temple as she was getting into the car, and she slid behind the wheel with blood still dripping down her face. Normally she'd go after the person shooting her, but Stark is her first priority.

"What the hell was that?!" Stark was hanging over the middle of the seats, and she glanced at him as she weaved between traffic.

"That's a good question." She managed to get her phone out without wrecking, and she ignored Stark's rambling as she listened to the phone ring.

"What?!"

"Don't _what_ me, Fury! Someone just tried to shoot Stark and got me instead! Why wasn't I informed that someone was making a move on him?" Stark was finally silent, so she was able to hear Fury's quiet sigh.

"We thought the threat was eliminated," Fury finally said. Jo tightened her grip on the wheel and took a moment to just breathe before replying.

"I should've been told that there was a threat. If I hadn't heard the shooter's thoughts, the world would be short a Stark." She could feel eyes on her, but she was focusing on the road. To be honest, she's not gonna feel safe until they're back in the Malibu home. It's a pretty house, and it's also built like a small fortress. JARVIS walked her through the house plans and safety protocols.

"Did you get a read on him?"

"Nope. Just felt a lot of rage, so I'm guessing it's personal. Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah, Fury. I, for one, would like to know who is trying to kill me," Stark added.

"A lot of people want you dead." Jo agreed with that. There are a lot of people out there who are not Stark fans.

"For what? I'm a changed man!"

"You changing into a somewhat better person does not bring people back from the dead. Eris, I'll put Romanoff on the case and keep you updated."

"That's all I want, sir. I'll expect a file before the night is over, and there's holes in my favorite blazer." With that, she hung up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She glared at Stark until he moved back to his proper seat, and she's pretty sure she heard the click of a seatbelt. Maybe she should slow down.

They got back to the Malibu house in record time, and Jo politely asked JARVIS to enact the safety protocols while Stark watched on. Then she marched to her room and glared down at her new blazer. She's even got blood in her hair! She was standing in the bathroom, wiping the blood off her temple, when she registered a presence in the doorway. Her glance in the mirror showed Stark leaning against the doorway, in just his super expensive slacks and the black button-up. The sleeves were rolled up now, and it looks like he's been running his fingers through his hair.

"You saved my life."

"Kinda my job, boss. Nothing to worry about." She turned to face him with her fists propped on her hips, and Stark slowly looked her over. Took in the blood splatters on her green tank and the blood still in her hair.

"You got shot, for me."

"Four times. Five, if you count the time that Natasha shot me to prove a point. Look, boss, don't worry about it. I knew this was an inevitably when I took the job, and I'm fine. All healed up." She patted her ribcage, where there was a small hole and an impressive spatter that looked like a Pollock painting.

"Miss Potts is on the line, sir." Jo looked at the ceiling as Stark pulled his phone out, and she turned her back to walk further into the bathroom. She could barely hear Stark's footsteps as he left the room, but she let her shoulders slump the tiniest bit once he was gone.

Her mind still feels raw from the onslaught earlier. Whoever did the shooting was seriously pissed off, and she can still feel that rage slithering around inside her head. She hates her telepathy, hates using it, so it's hard to shake off when things break through. She's going to feel off-balance for days, but it's worth it. Stark might have a few bumps and bruises, but he's alive. She wants to have a few more words with Fury though. If he knew someone was going to come after Stark, he should have told her. How's she supposed to keep him alive if she doesn't know about the people coming after him?

"Miss Jo? I have prepared a bath for you." She smiled at the ceiling and felt her body relax a little bit more.

"You're the best, JARVIS. Literally, the best. You need me to kill anyone for you?"

"That is very kind of you, Miss Jo, but no. Enjoy your soak."

She got shot, but she's got a Jacuzzi. Life could always be worse.

* * *

**Finis: **New and improved, right? The mutant that Jo was talking to was, of course, Wolverine. I can't write a story about mutants and not throw Logan in, because I love him. The mutant timeline is different from the movies and will be explained throughout the story. If anyone has any questions, I'd love to answer them!


	2. Secret Friendship Handshake

**TIB: **Thank you so much to everyone who's read, favorited, and followed! I've decided that this story is the one I'm going to stick with, so "We'll Be A Sweet Disaster" will be taken down soon. Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_you've been drinking like the world was gonna end  
__(it didn't)  
__**Glory and Gore by Lorde**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Two  
****Secret Friendship Handshake**

* * *

**February 6, 2014**

Jo woke up with the sun, which isn't uncommon. She has nights where she sleeps more than anyone should, and sometimes she struggles through a few hours of sleep before calling it quits. She tried knitting for an hour, kept poking herself, and decided to go on the roof. There's something about feeling the sun on her skin that settles her, so laying on the roof for a couple of hours was just what the mutant ordered. JARVIS even put on some music for her and talked her through some yoga poses to keep her limber. She likes that AI system more than pretty much every person on the planet.

"Miss Jo, Miss Potts would like to have a word."

"Yeah, of course." Pepper came back yesterday, and Jo made sure to give the couple their space. She was just getting to her feet when the door leading to the roof opened, and she jogged over to where Pepper was standing. "Hey, Pepper. Whatcha need?"

"I just, I have a small favor to ask of you." Now that she was close enough, she could see the redness of Pepper's eyes and the way her hands were shaking.

"Is everything okay? Want me to kick Stark's ass?" Pepper's laugh seemed to shake too, and Jo shuffled on her feet a little. Comfort is not really her thing. She's a rough kind of girl, but she doesn't like the look in Pepper's eyes.

"Thank you for looking after him." The other woman looked on the verge of tears, and Jo took another step forward. Pepper raised her hand, which made Jo freeze. "Tony and I have decided to have some time apart. Maybe forever, I don't know, but I can't—"

"It's okay, Pepper. I think I get it. You're worried about what happened last week, right? You don't have to worry. I'll keep Stark safe."

"It's not just last week. It's the Extremis, SHIELD, aliens…just, everything. I need some time alone, and I really think he does too. Just promise me something?" Pepper is obviously torn up about this, but she's serious and determined.

"Yeah, sure." Stark might be an ass, but Pepper is a good person. Jo's done her research, so she knows that Pepper has somehow managed to be both strong and kind. It's impressive.

"Take care of him for me." It wasn't even a question, but it's not a demand either. It was something in between, and Jo suddenly realized that she was nodding.

"I'll keep him in one piece. Are you still gonna call for check ins?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Thank you, Jo." She was still standing in the same place when the door closed behind Pepper, and she lightly pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Where's Stark at, JARVIS?"

"He's currently in his lab, Miss Jo. Should I direct you?" Yeah, she should probably make sure he was okay. Him being in the lab is the norm, but Stark is a genius and capable of so many things.

"That would be great, buddy." She's not really sure why the Malibu house is so big, but whatever. JARVIS is the best, so he managed to get her right where she needed to be. Stark was bent over a hunk of metal and muttering to himself like a crazy person, and Jo slowly moved farther into the room. It looks like a tornado hit the place.

"Oh, it's just you." Stark's bloodshot eyes met hers, and Jo mentally prepared herself for what's to come. She might not be Stark's number one fan, but heartache sucks. Today, she's gonna suck it up and be a friend.

"Sorry to disappoint, boss. How ya holding up?" She plopped herself onto a stool and rolled herself over to the billionaire's side with all the dignity she has left; she's rolling on a stool in her PJs, which consist of some ratty old sweatpants and a bleach stained tank top. Her dignity is long gone.

"Drink?" Stark held out a bottle of Scotch, expensive going by the smell, and Jo arched a brow.

"It's ten in the morning," she pointed out. Oh, wow, she's going to get drunk just off the fumes wafting from that bottle.

"It's ten at night in Calcutta," Stark countered. She couldn't even think of what to say. For one, what does that have to do with anything? For two, how does he even know that?

"Ah, fuck it. Special circumstances." Stark cheered as she took the bottle from him, and Jo said a silent prayer as she tipped her head back to guzzle the liquor down. The bottle made an impressive thumping sound when she set it down, and she had to swipe her hand across her lips as she sucked in a deep breath. She hasn't drank like that in about a year. She's really gotta get back to Amsterdam. "Alright, boss, what are ya working on?"

"The single greatest creation of ever!"

"Let's hear all about it then."

As Stark explained his current experiment, Jo's pretty sure he's making a sentient toaster but whatever, she peeked at his thoughts. She doesn't like the telepathy, it's too intrusive and violates people's right to privacy, but she wants to make sure her boss is going to be okay. Since he's thinking about his work, Stark's thoughts are like a hurricane. It's hard to pinpoint any one thought, because there are so many. Jo's not sure how the man doesn't have a constant headache. The Pepper thoughts are there, along with the pain that comes with a breakup, but it's buried under a haze of liquor and equations. She could dig deeper, but she's not really comfortable with that.

She let Stark talk himself out and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before showing herself out. The dude just got dumped, so he's allowed to wallow in liquor and metal for a little while. If the kitchenware starts rebelling though, she's gonna have to put the billionaire in a timeout. Stopping a robot rebellion is not in her job description…well, except for that one time. That was totally an isolated incident though. Jo felt a little bit better by the time she got to her room, and she picked up her knitting needles with a smile. She's gotta finish Logan's mittens.

**February 9, 2014**

"_How do we know if she's strong enough?" one man asked. _

"_She survived the accident without a scratch," another man said. _

"_Proves nothing," said the third. _

"_Then we'll have to test her, won't we?" asked the fourth. _

_**WAKE UP!**_

Jo's eyes flew open as she sat up, and she pushed her hair out of her face. What the hell was that? The dream was normal, but that super loud mental wakeup call? That's new. She let her mind expand to see if something in the house woke her up, but everything was quiet. If there was someone else in the house, she'd hear them. Hell, she can barely hear Stark's sluggish thoughts, so he's obviously not alarmed about anything. Everything's been quiet and peaceful in the three days since Pepper left, so…what just happened?

"JARVIS?" Fuck, her voice sounds like shit. Water would be good. Lots of water. Her knees and spine popped as she stood up, and she twisted her head to get her neck to crack as well. She's carrying way too much tension.

"Did you need something, Miss Jo?"

"Is Tony still in the lab?" His thoughts are sluggish and far away, and she hasn't seen the guy since the day Pepper left. Her feet shuffled across the floor, and she forced her arms up so she could put her long hair up. If she leaves it down, it'll get in her way and make her sweaty.

"Master Stark has not left the lab since the last time you saw him, Miss Jo." Stark has been in the lab for three days? No, wait, he was probably there right before Pepper left too. That's four days in the lab.

"At all? Has he slept? Ate? Showered?"

"Master Stark has not left to sleep or shower. Does Cragganmore count as a meal?"

"That's insanely expensive scotch, right?"

"Yes, miss."

"Then, no, it definitely does not count. What am I gonna do with the boss man, JARVIS?" Jo's long legs were already eating up the distance between her room and the lab, and she growled insults under her breath as she power walked. Not insults at Stark, oh no. Insults at herself. What kind of telepathic bodyguard lets her boss fall this far without noticing a damn thing? Yeah, she's not the guy's biggest fan, but that doesn't mean she can just abandon the fucking guy.

"Whatever you deem right, Miss Jo." Jo pushed her way into the lab and stopped just inside to assess the situation.

"_Holy fuck,"_ was her first coherent thought. She's not even all the way into the lab and can already smell the expensive scotch Stark's been choking back for days. Speaking of the genius, he was slumped over a table with his eyes barely open. Jo walked over to his side and fought the urge to pinch her nose. Yeah, he definitely hasn't left in days.

"Boss? Can ya hear me?" He lifted a hand to wave her away and then let his arm flop down beside him. This is so not good. First things first, the guy really needs a shower. He smells like a dumpster. "Alright, boss, you brought this on yourself."

"Mfmgrl." Jo ignored whatever-the-hell-that was and bent down to throw the guy over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Stark is a good six inches taller than her, but if he's not even coherent then there's no way that he's gonna be able to walk. It's a good thing she's inhumanly strong. She listened as he groaned every time she took a step, and she just prayed that he didn't puke on her. She might deserve it, but she'd rather avoid that particular mess. They reached his room in record time, and she was almost the connecting bathroom when his voice called out.

"Not here!" Not in his own bedroom? She let her mind open and probed gently at his thoughts. There's something about Stark that's making her drop her usual barriers so that can peek into his whirlwind thoughts. Right now, he's thinking about Pepper and how he doesn't want to be in _their_ room without her. Makes sense. Jo inched over to the giant dresser, snagged some clothes that looked somewhat appropriate, and went to where the guest bedrooms are. They had just made it into Jo's bathroom when Tony started to cough, and Jo dropped the small handful of clothes and Tony in record time. She had the billionaire on his knees in front of the toilet before the third cough, and it was just in time too. Jo's nose wrinkled as Stark threw up four days' worth of a drinking binge, and she lightly rubbed a hand across his heaving back.

"Feelin' better, boss?" she asked once the stream stopped.

"Lee'm'lone." She's pretty sure that he just told her to leave him alone. Pretty sure.

"Can you stand and shower on your own?" Tony huffed, which she took as a no. Seeing as how the guy currently has his face pressed against the place where her ass takes up residence from time to time, she feels like it's safe to say that he can't stand on his own. This is going to fucking suck; she so didn't sign up for this. With one last sigh, Jo got to her feet and pulled her sleeping shirt over her head. She's still wearing the sports bra she did her yoga in before passing out and a pair of panties, and she's keeping those on. Stark was still laying on her toilet, so she moved over to the shower to get it started. It's just a standing shower with no actual tub, that's in another part of the bathroom, but a shower is all she needs. Once the water was warmed up, she bent down and yanked Stark's shirt off.

"Hands off!" His thoughts were opaque at this point, and she rolled her eyes at where he thought this was going. Like she'd want to get it on with a dude with barf breath? She has standards, okay? Also, he's drunk enough that his bloodstream could start its own brewery. She might have a strange moral code, but taking advantage of a drunk person is always wrong.

"Trust me, boss, I'm gonna enjoy this less than you are. You need to shower though. You're starting to smell like shit bakin' in the sun." His dulled eyes tried to glare, but it didn't really work. Jo bent a little more to tug at his pants, and she somehow managed to get him stripped bare without killing either of them. Probably because Stark was going commando.

"Mmm, too cold," he mumbled once she got them into the shower. Only Tony Stark could be dead drunk and still find a way to complain about the water temperature. Jo cranked the heat and then smiled when Stark yelped a little at the sting. Serves the bastard right. Jo would've preferred to just rinse him off and be done with it, but there was no way that was going to work. His hair is literally caked in grease, so shampoo first.

"Don't worry, it's all eco-friendly," she mumbled as she worked the lather into his hair with one hand. Her other arm was busy actually holding the guy up, and he wasn't helping with all of his squirming.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is on the line. Should I put him through?"

"NO!"

"YES!" Jo's command was overridden by Stark's, and a quiet click sounded over the water. Who calls at four in the morning anyway?

"Uh, Tony?" Jo rolled her eyes at the sound of the tentative voice. Poor bastard doesn't know what he's in for.

"Bruce! Guess where I am!" Jo shoved his head under the water and started washing the soapy lather out.

"Sorry, uh, Doc? Tony's had a little too much to drink. I'm just trying to hose him down and get him to bed. Can he call you back later?" she rushed out. Stark was sputtering and wiggling around to get out of the spray, but his legs weren't cooperating to hold him up. When this is all over, she's asking for a raise. A big one.

"You're not Pepper."

"I'm Jo, Tony's bodyguard. I promise that I'm not doing anything unprofessional, and, if we're being honest, there's a long list of women who have seen Tony Stark naked. One more isn't that big of a deal." There was a quiet chuckle over the line, and Jo finally pulled Stark's head out from under the water.

"Pepper left me." Tony said it like a petulant child, with his bottom lip poked out and everything, but Jo could feel the very adult pain pounding away at his skull.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Tony." Well, it looks like Stark really does have a friend! She was starting to wonder.

"Sh-she said that, that I'm, she's…it wasn't workin' for her," Tony managed to slur out. Jo tried to balance her boss as she lathered up a sponge (not her favorite one) and started bathing him down.

"And now you're gonna smell like happiness, which smells like orange blossoms," she mumbled as she started washing him.

"Bruce? Jo's makin' me smell girly," Tony said with a pout.

"I'm sure you smell lovely, Tony," the nice man said.

"Yeah, so quit your pouting. This is not how I wanted to spend my morning either. Uh, Doc? He'll call you back later, okay?"

"Yes, okay. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Just doin' my job." There was another click, signaling that the call was over, and Jo sighed in relief. Tony giggled quietly as she washed the inside of his right thigh, and she really didn't need to know her boss's ticklish spots. Really didn't.

Ten minutes later, Stark was clean, dry, and in clothes that didn't smell like a pig sty. His other clothes need to be burned. She'll get right on that the next time she wakes up. Jo drug the now snoring man into her room and let him flop down onto her bed. After all that, she's fucking exhausted. She slipped into a clean pair of panties, the boxer kind, and grabbed her sleeping shirt from the bathroom. After slipping it on, she fell down onto the bed next to where her boss was drooling on her pillow. Yeah, she's definitely asking for a raise. A really big one. Maybe a paid vacation.

**.xXx.**

_It is cold. It is dark. Then the sky lights up brighter than any Fourth of July, and it's all over. Falling, falling, falling…it's so hot, and it's all over. Accept it. Accept it. It's all over. No more parties. No more press. No more worrying about whether or not shrapnel is gonna tear through my heart and put an end to everything. No more nightmares about dark caves, white sand, and it's so __**hot**__._

**.xXx.**

Jo woke up covered in a cold sweat with a scream lodged in her throat that was not from one of her nightmares. Her nightmares are all bright lights and slick blood, but that doesn't make the fear shaking her bones any less real. She was reaching across the bed without another thought, and a quick slap snapped Stark's eyes wide open. Bloodshot, nearly black, eyes met hers in a startled panic. Good. He feels just as off-kilter as she does. Fuck! She's never been good at controlling the telepathy when she's sleeping; it was one of the things that made sleepovers so hard.

"What the hell? Why are you in my bed?"

"Not your bed, boss." He blinked, scrubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, and swore like a sailor. Jo was impressed. She could feel his mind flicking through the night's previous memories, so he's one of the few people who can remember everything no matter how drunk they get. She can sympathize with that.

"Do not ever do that again. Do you understand me?" Dark green eyes were covered in a slow blink, and Jo reached up a hand to scrub through her fallen hair.

"Are you shittin' me right now, boss? I carried your drunk ass outta the lab, kept you from drowning in my toilet, and I fuckin' washed the stink off of you. And all you have to say is, never do that again?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. If someone tries to shoot me in the head, get off your ass and save me. If I'm happily drunk in my lab, _leave me there_." The last three words were said with so much heat that Jo had to give herself a pat down after he stormed out to see if she had sunburn.

"You got it, boss."

**February 24, 2014**

"Still alive, boss?!"

"Fuck off!"

**March 8, 2014**

"Hey, boss, I just pulled a homemade pizza outta the oven. Want some?"

"Do I look like a child to you? I can get my own food. Now get out!"

**March 30, 2014**

"How long has it been this time, JARVIS?"

"Nine consecutive days, Miss Jo."

**April 2, 2014**

"Do you think I'm a complete and utter failure, Logan?"

"I think you're living with an idiot, kid."

**April 10, 2014**

"Boss? Natasha and Clint are coming for a visit tomorrow."

Jo dodged a flying projectile as Stark yelled at her again, and she shook her head as she left the lab. Stark's hopeless. Or is she?

**April 11, 2014**

"Clint! Thank God you're here! And Natasha! Lovely as always," Jo grinned.

"Don't make me shoot you again." Natasha's smile was sweet and deadly, and Jo slung an arm around the archer's shoulders.

"Is she really gonna shoot me?" Jo stage-whispered. Natasha's own green eyes narrowed as Jo's twinkled, and Clint hid his face behind Jo's massive weight of hair.

"Probably." Jo shrugged and accepted the fact that a bullet would probably tear through her brain before the night was over. Eh, whatever makes Natasha happy. Jo was still trying to catalog their stock of cleaning supplies, to get the bloodstains out, when Natasha pushed a box into her arms.

"Uh, what's this?" The box looked plain enough, but it could be anything. Like a bomb. Would Natasha give her a bomb?

"A replacement blazer," was Natasha's simple answer.

"Fury said the case was closed over a month ago." Natasha raised one shoulder in a very elegant shrug, so Jo let it go and started leading them to the main living room. Or is it a den? Whatever.

"Where's Tony?" Jo picked up on the use of a first name and raised a brow at Natasha. Interesting.

"Boss has locked himself in his lab and refuses to come out. I told him y'all were stopping by, and he asked me to please leave him in peace for the night," Jo said dutifully. What Tony had actually slurred while throwing a hunk of metal at her face was, "I don't give a fuck and all of you better stay the fuck away from my lab!" Apparently, the billionaire caught a case of sailor mouth when he was six sheets to the wind. Six, because three sheets was three weeks ago.

"How long has he been in there?" Jo looked over at Natasha, who was seated on the chair across from her. Clint was sprawled on the same couch as Jo with his propped up in her lap.

"This time? Five days. Honestly though, he hasn't really come out since Pepper left."

"That was two months ago," Clint pointed out. Not that it was needed. Jo knows exactly how long it's been, because she's been stuck in a silent house with a drunk. Whenever she goes down to the lab and tries to talk the idiot into eating, or drinking something that won't poison his liver, or showering the stink off, or maybe just taking a nap that isn't alcohol induced…he shouts his abuse until she huffs and walks away. On particularly bad days, he likes to throw things and then she has to walk away before the bodyguard kills the man she's supposed to protect.

"Don't give me that look, Nat." The redhead is currently glaring holes straight through her, like it's her fault that Stark went crazy. "I've tried everything. The one time I actually pulled him out of the lab and cleaned him up, he told me to stay away. I don't know what else to do."

"I'll go talk to him." Jo tilted her head back to watch the redhead sashay away and then glanced down the couch at her favorite archer.

"That's the person you've chosen to love for all eternity?" Clint wiggled his toes, and Jo rolled her eyes to show her annoyance before she started massaging his feet. She and Natasha might not see eye-to-eye, ever, but Clint and Jo get along just fine.

"Love isn't a choice."

"So you wouldn't choose her?" Clint's eyes met hers, and Jo shot him a toothy grin.

"I'd choose her every time." Jo rolled her eyes again and just kept her fingers moving. Twenty minutes later, the two of them were laughing over an old episode of Teen Titans when Natasha strolled back in. She sat down in the same chair, crossed her legs, crossed her arms, and scowled at the TV screen.

"Did he yell at you too?" Jo suddenly asked. That's gotta be why Natasha looks so…pretzel like.

"Let me know when he's sober." Clint and Jo shared a look before looking over at the redhead. In tandem, they asked, "Why?" Natasha didn't answer; she just smiled. Then again, that's answer enough.

**April 13, 2014**

For the past two days, all Jo has been able to think about is her idiotic boss down in his basement lab drinking himself into an early grave. She's read his file, quite extensively, so she knows what he's thinking about. The telepathy doesn't hurt either, since she's kept her barriers down. He's upset over Pepper, but that's the obvious answer. The first person he ever loved, at least romantically, left him. That stings, of course it does. That's not where the story stops though. No, Tony Stark isn't just heartbroken. Tony Stark is scared. Fuck that. Tony Stark is fucking _terrified_. In the midst of all the heartbreak, there's fear. So much fear that even Jo can feel her heart skip a beat whenever she looks inside.

Apparently, Stark has spent so much time just focusing on Pepper and that shred of happiness that he's completely ignored everything else. From what Jo has been able to pick up, Stark hasn't dealt with anything that's happened to him since he decided to rehabilitate his image. It's all been festering deep down inside, and it's spilling out through the cracks. When Stark passes out, Jo gets to relive every horrible thing that's happened to the man in the past several years. When Stark is awake, his mind is whirring so fast that she can't concentrate on any one thought. She's pretty sure he can't either, because he's trying his damnedest to drown out his fears and is instead just drowning. And she's drowning right along with him.

He is scared of Afghanistan, of dark caves and his heart struggling to beat. _(It was his bomb, his tech, that killed so many people…that killed him.)_ He is scared of the people he trusts; the ones who can get close and rip his heart out. _(He can't move, can't talk, can barely even breathe and Obadiah is holding his heart, because the arc reactor is his heart now, and he's going to die.)_ He is scared of New York, with the gaping hole into another universe that can trap him forever and the falling. _(It's cold, it's hot, it's dark, it's so __**bright**__.)_ He is scared of the people that he's wronged, of people that can hurt him and people that can hurt her. _(It's a good thing she left, maybe she'll be safe now.)_

Jo's never been the comforting type, but this has gotta stop. Stark is still an asshole, but she respects the man now. Funny how that works. She had to see just how fucked up the man was before deciding that he wasn't all that bad. Stark has been torn open and his fear is bleeding out all over both of them. This ends. Tonight.

"JARVIS? How forgiving would you say Stark is?" Jo asked the ceiling. She's standing in the center of her room, wearing nothing but a faded green tank top and a pair of bright pink boxer panties.

"Not very, miss." Jo nodded her head, she'd figured as much, as she started twisting her hair up on top of her head.

"How about his policy on violence?" Jo doesn't how to console people, but she does know about being so scared that it eats you from the inside out. She's got a strong feeling that Stark needs a friend and a long cuddle, but he's not ready for that yet. So she's gonna do what she does best. She's gonna kick some ass.

"He's not against it."

"Good enough. Wish me luck, JARVIS."

"Good luck, miss." Jo grinned at the ceiling as she walked down the hallway, and she mentally prepared herself as she stormed into the lab. This is the worst plan she's ever come up with, it's going to hurt, but it had damned well better fucking work.

"Stark!" Dark green eyes watched as the muscles around a protruding spine tensed, and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. Holy fuck, Stark is thin. When she turned her head, she could see the way his ribs popped against the tight shirt he was wearing.

"Get out." He didn't even bother to shout, and he just sounds fucking exhausted. The smell of cheap booze was heavy in the air, so he's apparently so far gone that he doesn't even care about what he's drinking anymore. Whatever will get the job done is good enough now.

"Get off your ass, Stark. You need to get cleaned up, eat a little something, and then sleep for a week. Come on, I'll help you." The man spun around on the stool he was perched on, and Jo took a step forward as he wobbled to the side. He managed to right himself, and Jo let her arm fall back to her side.

"Are you deaf or something? Is super hearing not one of your superpowers?" His skin is waxy and pale, from the horrible diet and lack of sunshine. Probably from not bathing regularly too. He looked like he was sunken in on himself, a shadow of the real Tony Stark, and there were dark bruises under his bloodshot eyes.

"Nope, just normal hearing. Ready to go?" His chapped lips pulled into a thin line, and Jo could feel the angry snarl of his mind. He wants to be left alone, but the asshole's been alone for two months.

"Get out."

"Or what?" Jo crossed her arms and locked her legs, and then immediately tried not to think about how ridiculous she must look in her tank top and panties. Whatever. Proper intervention attire doesn't exist.

"I'll fire you."

"Sorry, boss. Unless you're in your right mind, I can't accept that. When you're sober and not starving, I might let you fire me. Now, are you ready to go?" His eyes were unwavering, despite the constant intoxication, so Jo shrugged and stalked forward.

"Don't you dare—" Jo grabbed a handful of his shirt at the shoulder and yanked him to his feet, and Stark predictably pushed her away once he was standing. She let him remove her hand, but she didn't back away.

"I am tired of the drunken slurs and wondering if you're even alive. Do you know why I took this job, Stark?" She's got a feeling that his brown eyes are really pretty when they're not surrounded by broken blood vessels.

"Don't know. Don't care." They're standing pretty close. Close enough for her to smell…more than she wants to.

"I took it because I decided the world was better off with you still in it, despite your many fuckups. I didn't like you, but you're worth saving. At least, you were. Lately, you're just a waste of space." That last part is a little harsh, but she's trying to piss him off. If there's one thing she's learned over the years, it's that a good ol' fashioned fight is good for clearing the mind.

"Then why are you still here?" His words came out in a near growl, and Jo took a step forward.

"Funny, I've been asking myself that for weeks. Maybe it's because I don't want your death on my conscience." Stark's eyes narrowed, and Jo took a deep breath. "Or maybe I'm still here because I promised Pepper I'd look after your ass. I'm starting to see why she left."

"Leave." Stark is furious; it's beating away behind his eyes and tightening his fists, but he won't lay a hand on her. Damn chivalry. Alright, looks like it's up to her.

"One last thing." Stark raised a brow in question, and Jo's hips moved with the punch she delivered to the man's jaw. Stark's head snapped back, and Jo's knuckles throbbed. She thought it would take a little more prompting, maybe some hair pulling, but Stark bounced back with a punch that nearly knocked a tooth out.

Jo threw out another punch, and the fight was on. Stark's mind was pulsing red, so much red that he wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. He didn't even see Jo. He couldn't see anything past the fear and rage driving him. Jo relaxed her body and let her boss wail on her from then on. She doesn't actually want to hurt Stark; she just needed to get him riled up enough to let go on his own. And for someone that's malnourished, sleep deprived, and drunk, Stark packs one helluva punch. Bones cracked and splintered under the constant pressure, and blood dripped down to stain the floor. The hits were constant, and Jo just let it happen. This is what she wanted to happen, and it'll all be worth it in the end. Because what happens when all the rage has burned out?

"Why!" A fist cracked her fifth rib on the left side. _(Fight back!)_

"Won't!" Another fist rocked her head to the side and made her right ear start ringing. _(Quit looking at me!)_

"You!" A direct hit to the sternum had her coughing and wheezing. _(Over the heart.)_

"Leave!" A metal table broke her nose as her face was slammed into it. _(Do something! Anything!)_

"Me!" Her feet slid on a fallen bottle, and a groan was pushed out as her back connected with another table. _(Stay down!)_

"Alone!" Knuckles split her lips, and she sputtered as she gulped down fresh blood. A callused hand wrapped tight around her throat and squeezed, and fiery bloodshot eyes stared down into hers. Jo raised a hand to wrap her fingers around a too thin wrist, and she used the hold to pull herself up and suck in a breath. Her chest burned as it expanded, and her nose was clogged with blood. She's taken worse beatings over the years, a helluva lot worse, but that doesn't mean that Stark's beating doesn't still hurt like a bitch. Worst plan ever.

"Because someone has to take care of your stubborn ass." Jo tried to smile, she really did, but the cuts on her lips and cheeks split open and ruined the everything's-okay effect she was going for. Tony shook his head, like he was trying to clear it, and it surprisingly worked. Jo listened in as the rage died down and was swept away. Of course, without the rage clouding his judgment, Stark was starting to realize what had just happened. He could see her again.

"I didn't mean to—" And there was the guilt, which was quickly cut off as Jo slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry about it, Stark. I knew this was gonna happen when I came down here; I hit you first, remember? You've been hiding down here for weeks and bottling everything up. It was time to get it all out, and I'll be fine. I'll be all healed up and lookin' pretty by tomorrow morning, but you gotta stop doin' this to yourself. You're killin' yourself, boss." To Jo's surprise, she was crying. A few little tears slipped down her cheeks, and she watched Stark's eyes track their trails. His mouth opened and closed, and Jo could practically taste the pain in Stark's thoughts now. The rage was completely burned out.

"I don't—"

"C'mere." Jo tangled her fingers in the greasy mess of his hair and lowered his head to the top of her chest. She's well-endowed (and damn proud of it!), and she knows the calming effect that a good girly hug can have on some people. Sure enough, Stark slumped against her beaten body. Hot tears ran down her bare skin as Stark cried in silence, and Jo let her own quiet tears fall into the man's greasy hair. She might've come into this job not liking Stark, but the man is falling the fuck apart. She's been privy to his worst fears for the past two months, and she's starting to feel a little protective over the asshole.

"What is wrong with me?" he suddenly groaned out. His hot breath hit the cooling tear tracks, and Jo shivered lightly in his arms. Her several injuries did not thank her for the movement.

"You're fucked up, Stark." She felt a huff against her wet skin but managed to control the chills this time.

"Thanks. Great pep talk."

"We're all a little fucked up, yours is just showing. Don't worry, I'll get ya back in fightin' form."

"I just kicked your ass." He pulled back enough to look at her, and Jo let her hand fall from his hair to his face. She gently wiped the sweat from his cheeks and smiled. (Not the tears, because Tony Stark doesn't cry.)

"I wasn't fighting back. Now, let's go get cleaned up. Can you walk?"

"I think so." He was a little wobbly, so Jo followed him to his room. She didn't leave until she heard the shower start and then wandered off to her own room. Stark isn't the only one that needs to get cleaned up.

**.xXx.**

When Tony stepped out of his steamy bathroom, in nothing but a pair of loose pajama pants, he found his bodyguard sitting cross-legged on his bed. Her hair had been put up again, because he'd pulled it loose earlier. She cleaned all the blood off, and she's wearing gray sweatpants and a blue tank top. She looked up when she heard him enter, and Tony waited for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He's never really been a violent person, he's always used his words as weapons, and he's never done anything like this. Mutant or not, Jo is still a woman and he…Did he really do that to her?

Her nose still looks broken, and dark bruises moved to cover the space under her eyes. Deep cuts showed on her cheeks, and her swollen lips were split in three different places. There were even more bruises on her arms, and he'd bet money that her ribs are just as dark. There was a circular bruise over her sternum, right above the swell of her breasts, and a few of her fingers were bent at odd angles. He stopped next to the bed right in front of her, and she tipped her face back to look up at him. The move showed off the bruises on her throat, where he choked her. A single finger traced over the inflamed marks, and a callused hand gripped his wrist to stop him.

"Ya gotta stop worryin' about it so much, Tony," she whispered in that rough voice of hers. Why is her voice so rough? And she speaks in a slow drawl, so is she from one of the southern states? He's never asked; she's still a complete stranger to him.

"You called me Tony." That made her smile, and she sucked back the bead of blood that welled up on her bottom lip at the stretch.

"Yeah, well, a right hook is like a secret friendship handshake to me."

"You're deranged."

"I'm not the only one, so let's talk about you for a second. You've gotta stop this." Her dark green eyes were pleading up at him, and he had a vague recollection of Natasha saying something similar a couple of days ago.

"Well, you're gonna have to help me."

"What can I do?" She was asking for instructions, and Tony pulled in a deep breath. This is not going to be easy, but it's the right decision. Looking at Jo's bruised face is enough to reassure him of that. Even now, he can feel the heat from the bruises on her throat under his palm.

"Get rid of the booze in the house and don't let me get anymore. Shove food down my throat. Sneak sleeping pills into said food. Do whatever it takes and ignore most of what I say."

"That won't be a problem." She grinned up at him and then removed his hand from her throat. "And now, it's bedtime." Barely a minute later, he was buried under his blankets and blinking sleepily at the woman silhouetted in his doorway.

"Thank you, Jo." It's the first time he's called her by her name, and it's too bad that he can't see her expression.

"Just doing my job. G'night, Tony."

* * *

**Finis: **For my constant readers, I hope this chapter reassured you a little! I'll be keeping in the big stuff, because I don't want to completely change everything. There will be some small differences, and I'll add stuff as I go along to keep it interesting. If there's any questions, I'll be happy to answer them!

**Kassandra J:** First off, thanks for the review! It was the first one, and it made me feel better about my decision. The main part of the story isn't going to change. I'm really proud of the story I've written, but I want to do it better. The main difference is that the Avengers are going to be in this story. They won't be leaving, so we'll get to see how Jo and Bruce manage to come together with Tony hanging around. The rewrite shouldn't take too long since I already have most of the material that I need, but I hope it'll still be fun to read!

**VioletAkuamoebe0396:** I know you love the OCs, and I love them too! I don't make my OCs out of thin air; I carefully plan them out and create their entire lives before I start writing. I can admit that I got a little too overzealous though. I want to write an _Avengers_ story, not several mini-stories. I promise to keep in all the awesome details. I love Jo, so she's not gonna change. As for Tony, their relationship is special and I promise that it will remain unchanged. I'll actually get to build it up even more. Thanks for the review!

**Guesty: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the rewrite! I'm still a little nervous, but I'm going to stick with this story. Is it original? I try to avoid reading other stories when I'm writing because I want to make sure my ideas are my own. Unless I'm just dying to read. I'm gonna start writing again as soon as this is posted, so it shouldn't be long before another chapter is out.

**Guest:** I'm glad you like the story! And thank you for the review!

**Melissawtf: **Thank you for the review! I'm relieved that you like the rewrite! Don't think I've forgotten about your many comments on the other story; they made me want to write again. Of course I kept in the shooting! The main parts of this story aren't going anywhere; it's still the same story, just with less people. And I'll keep putting in new stuff just to keep things interesting for all the people re-reading.


	3. The Arctic Balls Incident

**TIB: **Thank you to everyone reading! Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest. It's about who came and never left your side.  
__**Unknown**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Three  
****The Arctic Balls Incident**

* * *

**April 14, 2014**

"Master Stark is awake, Miss Jo." A groan echoed in the lab as Jo raised up on her knees, and her spine gave an audible pop as she straightened. The bloodstains on the floor are gone now, so that's one less thing to worry about. Of course, before starting housekeeping duty, she cleaned out every drop of alcohol in the house. With JARVIS's help, she even managed to empty out all the emergency stashes. One of the emergency bottles was hidden in a chandelier in a room that she'd never been in, and she really hopes it's not one of Stark's favorite rooms either. JARVIS promised the chandelier would be replaced before the end of the week.

Jo thanked the AI and then wandered throughout the house until she found Tony, because he is Tony now. She's seen him naked and let him break her face; they're total bros now. She found him sitting at the kitchen bar, and she paused in the doorway to look him over before he noticed her. He's wearing loose gray pants and a really baggy tee shirt, his hair is sticking up like he stuck his finger in a light socket, and the left side of his jaw is swollen and nearly black. Maybe she shouldn't have hit him so hard, but she keeps forgetting how strong she is compared to humans.

"Mornin', Tony. How's the hangover?" Bleary brown eyes met hers and then quickly widened as he took her in. She's dressed about the same as the night before, this time in orange boxer panties and a white tank top. Her hair is put up as usual too, but Jo's got a feeling that Tony doesn't care about what she's wearing.

"The bruises are gone," he whispered.

"You watched me get shot in the head, but it's the disappearing bruises that surprise you?" She was already popping some bread into the toaster as she spoke, because she figured that'd be the easiest on his stomach. She doesn't know shit about quitting alcohol cold turkey, so JARVIS has been informing her about all of the possibilities. One thing is for certain, this isn't going to be easy.

"About that…when you got shot, it healed instantly on the spot. Last night I know I spent at least a half hour in the shower, but the bruises were still fresh. How does it work?" What Tony is asking is very personal and isn't something that she talks about. Ask any mutant about their specific mutation, and five bucks says they'll clam up or try to kill you. Especially if the person asking is a human. It's private, but…it's Tony.

"I can control it, to an extent. With fatal injuries, like taking a bullet to the brain, the healing occurs instantaneously to keep me alive. If I'm in a big fight and my adrenaline is pumping, bruises and breaks will heal instantly so I can keep fighting."

"And last night?" Jo bustled around the kitchen as she thought it over, because it's a little hard to explain. She's not even sure if she understands it. It just _is_.

"I went into the lab looking for a fight, because I had a feeling that would snap you out of it. It was controlled, and I…" Alright, here goes. Might as well get this over with. "I trusted you not to kill me, so I held off the healing."

"Why hold off and put yourself in pain?" It's a good question, and it's one that she isn't going to answer. There is no way that she's about to tell her boss, a now recovering alcoholic, that she held onto the pain for as long as she could because she deserved it. She deserved to be in pain for letting him fall so far under her watch. In the grand scheme of things, what's a few broken ribs for a few hours compared to months of drowning in alcohol? In fear?

"I'm a bit of a masochist." It was said with a slow wink as she sat a glass down in front of him. "Hope you like your OJ vodka-free."

"What's for breakfast?" She can feel his mind, whirring quietly instead of at hurricane speeds, but he's going to let it all slide.

"Toast and a fried egg." A few moments later, she set his plate of food down and grinned like the jackass they can both be sometimes. Tony rolled his eyes and then looked down at his gourmet meal. Jo shrugged and went to get her own breakfast. Before, she wondered who did the grocery shopping because Tony never left (so she never did) but food kept magically appearing. That's when JARVIS informed her that there's a pre-saved list, with things added and taken off at Tony's discretion, that is sent to some delivery service that gets whatever Tony wants. His wealth is frightening, and very convenient.

"Thanks," Tony managed to get out as Jo took a seat next to him. Her mouth was already full, so she just nodded and kept chewing.

_clink_

They both looked down at the fork now laying on the floor, because Tony won't meet her eyes. She watched him clench his shaking hand into a fist, and she didn't know what to do. What's the right thing to say? JARVIS said shaking was normal and would probably go on for a while, so should she reassure him? Tell him that it's all the norm? Tell him it's all going to be okay? Instead, she reached over and placed her hand over his. After a heartbeat or six, the shaking died down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll grab another one." She slipped off her stool, picked up the fallen fork, and brought over a clean one. Tony took it without saying a word and still wouldn't meet her eyes, but Jo didn't let it get to her. They're both in for a long couple of days.

"Can I go to the lab now?" Tony asked five minutes later. His plate's clean and his glass is completely empty, so they're off to a good start.

"Yeah, sure. I'll bring you some lunch later." He nodded and ran off, and Jo turned to watch him hurry away. He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

**.xXx.**

"Yo, Tony! I brought down a sammich, so you better—Tony?" Wide dark brown eyes met hers, finally, and Jo noted the way his body kept continuously shaking. Sweat covered his face and slicked his hair, and he's looking a little green around the edges.

"Not hungry," he grumbled and turned away. The guy looks dead on his feet, and Jo had to stop herself from forcing him to eat. Instead, she gently set down the plate holding a delicious turkey sandwich at his elbow along with a bottle of water. She wants to comfort him, but she's scared of doing the wrong thing and making things worse. Maybe she should've taken those sensitivity classes.

"I'll come back around midnight to drag your ass to bed. Tell JARVIS if you need me." She gently pressed her fingertips against his scalp as she spoke and then quickly left the lab. Maybe, once this part is over, she'll ask for that raise.

**.xXx.**

True to her word, Jo waited until midnight to go check on the genius. He was sitting in the same spot, but the water bottle was empty and he'd eaten the sandwich at some point. He's still shaking slightly, but that's obviously not enough to slow the genius down. Still, the guy needs to rest. It'll be a few days before the shakes die down, and who knows how long it'll take for them to stop completely. Right now, he's made it nearly twenty-four hours without a drop of alcohol. According to JARVIS's research, DTs normally hit somewhere between twenty-four and forty-eight hours. So, Day Two isn't going to be fun.

"Alright, Tony, time to go. I don't reckon you feel like eating anything?" Tony groaned aloud, so she's gonna take that as a no. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Just means an earlier bedtime."

"I just need to—"

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. Come on, you need to sleep." Tony protested, probably on principle, and then let Jo pull him from the lab. The two shuffled down the hallways together, and Jo steered Tony into his bedroom.

"I don't need a babysitter," he huffed as she marched him into the bathroom.

"Not a babysitter, a bodyguard."

"Oh yeah? What are you protecting me from? Soap scum?"

"Yourself." With that, Jo pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

When Tony reemerged later in loose sleeping pants and wet hair, she was sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to her with a small smile. Tony plopped down next to her and dropped his wet hair onto her mostly bare shoulder. Jo brushed away a lock of wet hair on his forehead and just let both of them enjoy the peacefulness of the moment. This, she can do. She can offer this kind of comfort. The need for basic contact, whether it be human or mutant, isn't lost on her. Before she realized what she was doing, she was gently combing her fingers through his wet hair and humming quietly.

"I left ya some goodies on the nightstand. Should help ya sleep." If her voice was a little rougher than usual, Tony didn't comment on it. What? People don't come to her for this kind of comfort, because they don't expect it from her. Not from Jo. Not from The Tank.

"Sleeping pills?" He'd managed to reach the table without moving off her shoulder, and Jo looked down to see him holding her bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of water.

"Those work on me sometimes, so they should put you down for a full eight hours. Go ahead. Down a couple." Tony sighed as he pulled away, and she watched as he dropped two pills on his tongue and swallowed them down. He placed both bottles back on the small table, and Jo got up to help him get settled under the blankets. Once he was as snug as a bug in a rug, she stood up to make her exit.

"Jo?" She looked down at the sweaty and shaking fingers wrapped around her wrist, but she kept quiet. "Will you stay here, until…"

Jo could've laughed and said something about being a babysitter after all, it was right on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't. Tony Stark is a proud man; she knew that before ever laying eyes on him. For him to ask someone to stay with him until he falls asleep, that's big. Monumentally huge. He's showing vulnerability in a big way, and Jo felt oddly humbled by the request. After everything they've been through in just the past twenty-four hours, how can she say no? She's in it for the long haul.

"Budge over, Tin Man." Tony glared at her, but he still scooted over. Instead of laying down, Jo propped her back up against the headboard and stretched her legs out in front of her. Tony is under the blanket and Jo is sitting on top of it, but she's fine without a blanket. After a little prodding and shuffling, Tony moved over to bury his face in her stomach. His arms formed a band around her thighs, and his legs pulled up tight against his body. The shakes were getting harder now, but Tony's eyes were closed. The sleeping pills should kick in soon. Jo buried one hand in his wet hair, used the other to make sweeping circles on his sweaty back, and closed her eyes.

**.xXx.**

Jo was jolted out of sleep at the feeling of the bed shaking, and her eyes opened just in time to see a half-asleep Tony stumbling out of the blanket as he ran off the bed and into the bathroom. The sound of violent puking met her ears a moment later, and she groggily rose out of the bed. Tony was on his knees and making his prayers to the porcelain gods when Jo made it to the bathroom, and she dropped to her knees next to him. She pushed back the hair hanging over his forehead and hummed lightly in the back of her throat. When Tony finally quit puking up the bile in his stomach, he fell to the side and against her. The shakes have turned into tremors, and Jo wrapped her arms around his lightly convulsing body.

"Holy fuck, Tony," she mumbled into his sweaty hair. The guy is obviously not doing well. Jo held onto Tony with one arm and blindly reached over her head with the other one. She managed to snag the bottle of Listerine and tipped Tony's head back to pour some in. "Come on and swish for me."

"Grrgl." Yeah, that makes sense. It really does. The peppermint flavor reminds him of Pepper; Jo will get JARVIS to switch it to a cinnamon flavor in the morning. Well, later today. Once Tony was done, she propped him up and held his head over the toilet.

"Now spit for me." It's not the most pleasant thing ever, but desperate measures. When he was done, Jo glanced up at the ceiling. "Hey, JARVIS? Can you flush?"

"Of course, miss." The toilet flushed without Jo having to stretch her toes, and she leaned her head back against the sink for a moment as Tony slumped against her. Tony's still shaking up a storm, so getting him back to bed is her top priority. Her first option is to gently coax Tony to his feet and then for them to shuffle their way back to the bedroom. The second option is to just pick him up and carry him back to bed herself. The first option is better for his pride, but the second option will be quicker. Second it is.

"Put me down, you barbarian," Tony groaned.

"Do you prefer the fireman's carry?" She's carrying him bridal style this time, because of his rumbly tummy, and Tony stopped groaning long enough to glare up at her. Jo laughed quietly as she settled Tony back into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Stark pulled her down next to him, and they moved into the same position that they fell asleep in. Jo frowned as Tony dropped back into sleep, and she brushed a hand across his sweaty forehead before sweeping his hair back.

"G'night, Tony."

**April 15, 2014**

Tony woke up slowly, like crawling through mud, and felt sore all over. It only took a second for everything to come back, and he groaned quietly as he pushed his face into his pillow. At the movement, his scalp stung and then was instantly soothed by gentle fingertips. He's not laying on a pillow. Not a conventional one anyway. His face is buried in his bodyguard's stomach, because the woman won't leave him alone. He's ignored her, verbally abused her, and then beat her. The fight might have been her big plan to give him a wakeup call, but it was still him that…Doesn't matter. The point is, she should have given up months ago.

He doesn't understand his bodyguard, and he doesn't like not being able to understand things. He'll have to ponder Jo later though; right now, he needs to get up. Jo made a strange gurgling sound as he wiggled away with what little dignity he has left, and the woman slumped to the side once he was standing next to the bed. She rolled into the warmth left from where he was sleeping and stretched out on her stomach, and Tony's bloodshot eyes ran over her. She looks innocent and so very young, but he's still got a bruised jaw that proves how capable she is. Huh. She's got a tattoo. He can see the start of it, disappearing under her hair and tank top. She really is still a stranger.

The house was quiet as he walked through, and he blinked as he looked around the kitchen. This is where the food is. And coffee. He still remembers how to make coffee. He is a genius after all. As his hands went through the motions, his mind went over the past few days. Past few months. Everything is…not right. It's not wrong, but it isn't right either. Pepper is gone, maybe forever, and there's a woman in his bed that he has not slept with. He's not allowed to drink, and he's been a casual drinker since…well, for a very long time. He still can't build a suit, because every time he tries he just sees them lighting up the sky. He can see the fire, and he can feel the fire that Pepper's falling into and there's nothing he can do, not even with a suit, he's going to—

**.xXx.**

Jo's toes and fingers were reaching for the ether as she stretched into wakefulness, and she nuzzled down into a super fluffy mattress. Her toes are tangled in silk, so she's not in her bed. Tony. Right. She stretched out her limbs, but she couldn't even find the edge of the mattress. Admitting defeat, she popped her eyes open and looked around. The bed was empty and cold, except for where she'd been laying. Looks like Tony got started without her. She's not sure if she should be grateful for the extra sleep or upset at being left behind.

"JARVIS?" One day, she'll wake up and not sound like a frog.

"How can I be of service this morning, Miss Jo?" She's detecting a little bit of snark under his usual cool professionalism.

"How's Tony doing?" Various parts popped as she stood up, and she fought to get her hair down just to put it back up again.

"Master Stark is in the lab."

"I didn't ask where he was, JARVIS." He might be an artificial intelligence system programmed by an egotistical maniac, but he sounds very human sometimes. He's also very protective over his creator, which Jo is completely okay with. She likes to think that they're on the same side.

"Master Stark attempted to drink coffee but has been unable to keep anything down."

"Any food?" She's in her room now, so she can take a quick shower and prepare herself for another day of worrying about Tony.

"None, miss." Well, that's definitely not good. She's pretty sure that big meals are out for a while, but he needs a little something-something to keep himself going. Maybe she'll take him some toast down later and a bottle of water; hydration is really important. She's going to take care of him if it's the last thing she does, and she's not going to fail this time.

**.xXx.**

The day dragged on pretty much like the previous day. Jo took Tony some toast, which he'd eaten by the time she brought down a chicken salad sandwich for a late lunch, and she spent most of her time on the roof reading. JARVIS kept up a relaxing playlist and even coaxed her through some yoga poses, which she's taking as a sign of his approval. She let Tony tinker around his lab until one and then she drug the shaking mess of a genius to bed, where she was weakly manhandled back into the bed in the same position as the night before.

This is where everything changes. Tony is shaking so hard that the whole bed is shaking right along with him, and Tony has a really big bed. The grip he has on her thighs is hard enough to bruise, and he's mumbling nonsense into her stomach even though he took two more sleeping pills after his last puking incident. He's sweating a small pond, and his heartbeat is a lot faster than it should be. She's not reading his mind, but she can _feel_ it. It feels like…an earthquake.

"JARVIS, what do I do?" Tony's knees are pulled up to his stomach, and his clothes are sticking to him.

"I'm afraid I don't know, miss." Oh great, the AI sounds just as worried as she does. What's she supposed to do? She doesn't know how to handle this. She's a fighter; she beats people up, so she has no idea how to make them better. She's not a doctor or—doctor!

"Can you call Tony's doctor friend for me?" The guy had sounded nice, so maybe he'll be able to help.

"Excellent idea, Miss Jo." Yeah, she's a real genius. What a laugh. The real genius is falling apart against her, and she doesn't know what to do. She was so caught up in her worrying that she didn't even hear the quiet click that sounded to let her know the call went through.

"Uh, Tony?" Jo bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to remember the Doc's name, but she's drawing a blank.

"No, my name is Jo. I'm—"

"Tony's bodyguard, yes, I remember. The last time we spoke, you were hosing him down?" It's good to know that she left an impression. Wait, has Tony been talking about her?

"That's me. I'm afraid I can't remember your name."

"Bruce. My name is Bruce." It's a nice name. A good strong name.

"And you're definitely a doctor?" Tony's legs started scissoring under the blanket, and the grip on her thighs tightened enough to cut off some blood flow.

"Of a sorts. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, there is. Look, Doc, I normally wouldn't breach confidence like this, but I'm a little out of my depth here." Her hands are still moving across sweaty skin in an effort to calm the boss down, but it's not working.

"Is Tony okay?" Jo snorted, quietly, and held Tony a little tighter.

"Remember the drinking incident the last time we talked? Well, Tony never really stopped drinking after that. Fuck, Doc, he's been drunk for two months. He was barely eating, and the only time he slept was when he passed out. He had a change of heart the other night, and I've cleared out all the booze. He was okay yesterday, except for the nausea and shaking. Today has been about the same, but…We went to bed at one, he got up at three to puke, and then he took some more sleeping pills and dropped off again. He won't stop shaking, his heart rate is through the roof, I'm swimming in his sweat, and I don't know what to do."

Jo sucked in a deep breath after getting all of that out and felt a lot better. Or, well, she would feel better if her boss and possible friend wasn't clinging to her for dear life and making her whole body shake. Yeah, JARVIS read out the possible symptoms to help her prepare, but she's in over her head here. And this Bruce guy seems like a good friend, so maybe Tony won't kill her when he finds out that she let someone else in on what's happening with him. Because honestly? She needs the help. Desperately.

"He hasn't had any alcohol in the past forty-eight hours, at all?"

"Not a drop. I cleaned the house out after Tony decided that he needed to quit, and JARVIS even told me where the secret stashes were. All under Tony's orders, of course."

"The sweating and shaking are normal, especially if his alcohol consumption before now was constant. How bad is the shaking?" The doctor has a calming voice, very zen, but it's not getting through to the sleeping billionaire. Jo's knees have gone numb.

"He's shaking me and the bed. It's like a localized earthquake in here, Doc. How long will this last?"

"NO!" Tony jumped up so fast that his head knocked into Jo's chin, and Jo swore colorfully as she bit down on her tongue and swallowed blood.

"Uh, Doc?" Tony's arms are wrapped around Jo's head and pressing her cheek tight against his arc reactor. It's not a very comfortable feeling. He's also kneeling on her left thigh, so now her right knee is tingling with the renewed blood flow.

"Shh, Pep, don't let him hear you," Tony whispered.

"Tony? Can you hear me? Can you understand what I'm saying?" At the sound of the doctor's voice, Tony tensed further and Jo groaned as the arc reactor pressed harder against her cheek.

"I'll keep you safe this time," Tony whispered into her hair. The doctor is being strangely quiet, so Jo decided that it's time to take a look into Tony's thoughts. Hallucinating. That totally makes sense. To Tony, Killian is looking for Pepper. He's going to inject a stronger version of Extremis, one that Tony won't be able to cure. Jo, of course, is playing the role of Pepper. Tony still doesn't have a suit to call for, and his anxiety is spiking through the roof.

"Hey, Doc? Any tips for dealing with hallucinations?"

"Unconsciousness usually works best." She's beaten people unconscious before, but she actually likes Tony's face just the way it is. Minus the current purple shading.

"Hey, JARVIS? Can you shine a light on that pressure point that knocks people out?" She remembers taking a class on pressure points, but she didn't pay attention because she's strong enough to knock people out without using cheap tricks. That's what seventeen year old Jo thought anyway. Twenty-seven year old Jo knows better now.

"Right away, miss." A tiny beam of light glinted off Tony's sweaty skin, and Jo applied the right amount of pressure. She twisted out of his arms and managed to catch him as he crumbled, and she made quiet little humming sounds as she eased him down into her lap.

"How did you…?"

"I'm pretty strong for a girl. Any tips for when he wakes up?"

"Um, the hallucinations should only last for a day or two. The nausea might last a little longer, so try to stay away from heavy foods. The shaking will probably last for a while, I'm afraid. How's he doing right now?" Jo glanced down at where Tony's drooling on her thigh and wrinkled her nose.

"Sleeping like a baby. Thanks for this, Doc. I guess I just kinda panicked for a moment," Jo said with a quiet laugh at the end.

"It's completely okay. Please, feel free to call me again if you need anything. And again, thank you for helping him."

"Eh, the jackass kinda grows on you after a while, doesn't he?" She listened to the doctor's own quiet laugh, it's a nice sound, and sagged back against the headboard.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess he does. Um, JARVIS?"

"Sir?"

"Please contact me if things look, uh, dire?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thanks again, Doc." He might've said goodbye, but Jo never heard it. She was already fast asleep.

**April 16, 2014**

Bruce was pulled out of sleep by his ringing phone, and he almost ignored it in favor of getting a little more sleep. Very few people actually have his number though, and only one person calls him regularly. There could be something wrong with Tony, or his bodyguard could be panicking again. His bodyguard…As Bruce groped around for his phone, he thought about the woman Tony had called him to rant about a few months ago. Tony had been angry at Fury for appointing him a bodyguard, and he'd been even angrier about the fact that she completely ignored him and followed Pepper's orders. All Bruce knew her as was _her_ at first, until she told him her name. Bruce finally grabbed the phone and hit speaker.

"Hello?"

"No, no, no, no." The word was being chanted like a mantra, and Bruce could barely recognize the voice over the clicking sound of chattering teeth.

"That you, Doc?" The woman's already rough voice sounds strained, and Bruce sat up in his bed.

"What's happening?" Bruce asked quickly.

"Tony, no, don't touch that. Leave the water off," the woman said quickly.

"Jo?"

"He slipped out of the bed without me noticing. When I woke up, I found him in the tub. The water was freezing so I drained it, but he won't let me get him out. Every time I try, he goes fuckin' ballistic. I could just knock him out again, but I don't want to get into that particular habit. I don't know what to do here, Doc." She sounds completely panicked, and he can still hear Tony chanting in the background.

"What's he seeing?"

"How should I know?" The words were bitten out, like she's shivering too. She must be in the tub with him.

"Tony told me about you, and I know you're a telepath. What's he seeing?" he repeated. The woman didn't question how he knew or anything else; she just answered.

"It's like a spin cycle in there, Doc. The only thing I can really pick up is the heat."

"The heat?" What kind of heat is so bad that it has Tony Stark hallucinating in a freezing cold bathtub?

"The desert in Afghanistan, the explosion in space, the fire Pepper fell into…he needs the cold, but his lips are blue and I'm pretty sure his balls have frozen off." Okay, so Tony Stark is hallucinating _naked_ in the tub. Fuck, but he never thought Tony was suffering this much. Funny, he always thought the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was too cool to go through PTSD. It goes to show just how stupid geniuses can be.

"Is there any way that you can calm his mind? Stop the hallucinations?" There was a pause, and he calmly waited for her to speak again.

"I'm not that good, Doc. I can read thoughts, but I can't manipulate them." She sounds a little upset, which is something that Bruce can understand. She obviously wants to help, but she can't.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Try it. Tell me what it sounds like, what it looks like, what it feels like. Maybe that'll help." He could hear her take a shuttering breath over the sound of Tony's ghostly mantra, and there was the squeaking sound of bare flesh against wet porcelain.

"People always think telepathy is hearing a single thought at a time, but it's not like that for me. People normally have several thoughts going at once, and people like Tony have so much going on at one time that it's like getting swept into a tornado. There's color to the thoughts too. Can you believe that, Doc?" She laughed quietly and then continued on, "Right now, Tony's thoughts are black, like the black hole that he flew into. Being in his mind hurts, it burns, but I can see where the thoughts originate from. There's a sensory memory that comes from this too. With our minds connected, it's like I'm reliving everything with him. I can feel the hot white sand hitting my face. I can feel my lungs struggling to breathe but there's no air. I can feel the muscles in my arm tearing as I reach for Pepper, but it's too late because she's been swallowed by the fire. I feel like I'm drowning in him."

"Just try to stay calm, Jo, okay? Can you hear me breathing?" He took an exaggerated breath and released it with an exaggerated exhale. He did it a few more times and strained his ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the phone.

"Thanks, Doc. So I can find the source easily enough, but now what?" Bruce wracked his so-called genius brain and tried to think something up. The telepath is very descriptive, so maybe something visual will work best.

"Jo, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to picture a box. A big black box; it's heavy and strong, with a lock on the front. Can you picture it?"

"Yeah, kinda like the trunk I kept at the foot of my bed in boarding school." Mutant, boarding school, right.

"Something like that is perfect. Open the trunk and put those thoughts inside of it. All of the fire, all of the fear, just push them down inside and lock it up. Can you do that for me, Jo?"

"I can try." There was silence for a little while and then he heard the sound of quiet little whimpers. The rough and quiet hums sounded wrong coming out of the bodyguard. The squeaking noise from earlier came back, and Tony's repetitive no's cut off with a long groan. Then Tony yelped and Jo grunted, and Bruce worried that it was a bad idea after all.

"What the hell?! What is goin' on?!" Tony yelled.

"I guess it worked, Doc," Jo said breathily.

"Did you cut off my balls?!"

"I needed earrings to wear to the prom." Bruce chuckled in amusement and relief, and he listened to Tony squawk and Jo laugh.

"Bruce?! Who else did you invite to my indecency?"

"Don't worry, boss. I'm the only one stuck lookin' at your naughty bits. The good doctor's been spared this sight, and a good thing too. I might need therapy when this is all over," Jo laughed.

"I am not that kind of doctor," Bruce said quickly. He spent a few days at Tony's place after the whole Extremis incident, and he'd never slept so much before in his life. A therapist he was not.

"I dunno, Doc. You really helped me out earlier."

"How? What's going on? Why are we in the tub?"

"The Doc can explain while we get out of the freezing cold tub and you put on some pants. Speaking of, I'm borrowing some clothes since mine are soaked." Bruce briefly explained what just occurred, or at least what he knows of it, as Tony and Jo dried off and put on clean clothes. When he was through, they were both settled into bed and covered with blankets.

"You locked away my hallucinations?" Tony sounds like a mix between scared and impressed, and Bruce is too. Telepathy is both amazing and dangerous.

"Your dangly bits almost got frostbite. You should be thanking me, and the Doc."

"Thank you, Bruce." There was the sound of a pained grunt, so Bruce just assumed that Jo hit Tony.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc. I didn't even know I could do that, and I never would've been able to do it without your help," Jo said with a voice full of sincerity.

"You _experimented_ on me?!"

"I thought you liked experiments?" Bruce is starting to feel like an interloper, so maybe it's time to hang up and go back to sleep.

"Um, I think I'm just going to—"

"Hey, Doc, what else can we expect? We're coming out of day four, so the hallucinations should stop now, right?" Jo asked quickly.

"Yes, the hallucinations should be over. The nausea, anxiety, and shaking will probably last for a little longer," Bruce said quietly. He heard Tony and Jo groaning in tandem, so at least they're both on the same wavelength now.

"Don't worry, Tony, the Doc and I will be by your side. Unless you strip down and get into a freezing cold tub again. Then you're on your own," Jo said. Bruce can hear Tony grumbling in the background, and he feels a little better knowing that Tony's in good hands and will be okay.

"As my bodyguard, it is your duty and privilege to assist me no matter the water temperature."

"Privilege? You hearin' this, Doc?"

"I'm hearing it," he said with a small laugh.

"You definitely need some more sleep, boss. Say goodnight to the good doctor."

"Goodnight, Bruce!"

"G'night, Doc!"

"Goodnight, Tony. Goodnight, Jo." He ended the call and tossed his phone onto the little table next to the bed.

**April 20, 2014**

"Miss Jo, Master Stark requires immediate assistance."

It's been four days since what Jo has dubbed the "Arctic Balls Incident," and they've settled into a nice routine. Jo and Tony have breakfast together, and they go their separate ways after that. Jo will bring down some lunch, but Tony is usually so buried in his work that he barely remembers to grunt a thanks as she's leaving. So Jo does whatever she's in the mood for, normally some type of exercise or reading, until dinnertime. Tony can eat a little more now without getting too sick, so Jo makes dinner and they eat together in the lab. Then Jo normally watches cartoons until midnight, which is when she makes Tony go to bed. They've slept together every night so far, in the literal sense. Normally in Tony's bed, because of the silk sheets.

"Is he okay, JARVIS? Where is he?" she asked as she hurried down from the roof.

"He's in the bathroom, miss." The bathroom? It's only nine. They had pasta two hours ago, and Tony was fine. The last time Tony wandered off and wound up in the bathroom, he was hallucinating in a tub full of freezing cold water. She wants to avoid that.

"Tony! Tony, are you o—kay. Am I dreaming?" Tony Stark is sitting in his giant bathtub, and it's filled with…bubbles.

"Just the bodyguard I was looking for! I can't reach my back." Tony was looking over his shoulder at her, with a shit eating grin, and Jo just blinked.

"Are you naked in there?"

"Well, yeah. Don't get all shy on me now; I need someone to wash my back." Tony's waving a sponge at her, and Jo let her mental defenses down. She's been doing that a lot where Tony Stark is concerned. His mind isn't as whirlwind crazy as usual, so she can pick up on a few things. Tony doesn't want to be alone, and he actually likes her company. There's someone who wants her comforting company.

"You're such a weirdo. What if I say no?" It's a dumb question, because she's already rolling up her sweatpants. Her tank top will be fine.

"I knew you wouldn't." She doesn't like the way he's smirking at her; it makes her want to hit something. Her pants are rolled up over her knees now, so she stopped right in front of the tub and propped her fists on her hips.

"Yeah? How so?" He scooted forward a little, and Jo slowly lowered one leg into the tub and then the other. Once she was seated on the edge of the tub, Tony leaned back against her to use her thigh as a pillow and closed his eyes. The bubbles came up to mid-shin, and they smelled like oranges.

"I've got cinnamon mouthwash." Oh. She was hoping that Tony's ability to overlook small details would keep him from noticing the small change.

"Fair enough. Keep your eyes closed." She used a small cup to pour water over his hair and get it wet, and she gently worked some shampoo into his hair.

"You've never asked about it. Not once." He was talking quietly and slowly moving into her fingertips as she gave him a little scalp massage.

"What's that?" She's feeling kind of peaceful herself. The water is warm, Tony's thoughts are a lot softer than usual, and there's something about the repetitive motion of washing Tony's hair that calms her right down.

"The arc reactor. You've never asked about it." That's true, she hasn't. From what she's picked out over the past few months, the arc reactor is very personal. It's Tony's heart, and it's on the outside for everyone to see.

"Didn't see the point in it. Should I?" She finished washing the conditioner out of his hair and slicked it back from his forehead, and she let Tony grab one of her hands. He placed her right hand over the glowing blue light, and Jo let her fingertips lightly touch against the metal.

"You know." He's not asking, and Jo knows what he means. Does she know how he got the arc reactor? Does she know about how it was ripped out? About the poisoning?

"Yeah, I know." She nudged Tony up into a sitting position and then grabbed the bright red sponge he was waving around earlier.

"I don't know anything about you. I thought about looking into what SHIELD has on you, maybe Xavier's school files, but…" He trailed off as she started moving the sponge over his shoulders, in small little circles, and she decided to help him out.

"You want to hear it from me, huh? Fair enough. What do you want to know?" She's seen Tony's every fear, she knows what makes him tick, and she knows that they're unbalanced.

"Little stuff. Where are you from? You have an accent."

"Louisiana. A small little town not far from Shreveport." Tony leaned forward so she could reach the small of his back, and he hummed quietly.

"Were your parents mutants too?" Once again, a very personal question to ask a mutant. She'll answer it though, for Tony. Pain for pain and all that.

"They both were. My father was like me, with super strength and healing. He died when I was a few months old, some asshole just kept fighting him until his body gave up and he couldn't fight anymore. My ma was telekinetic."

"Was?" He's leaning back against her now, with his head pillowed on her thigh, and she's running her fingers through his hair.

"She passed away when I was sixteen. Heart attack. Ma was the best. She was an art teacher." Tony made a kind of _ooh_ing sound as he floundered in the bathtub, and Jo yelped as she got splashed in the face. Like she wasn't soaked enough already?

"I want to see your tattoo." Okay, that's a little random. She shrugged, twisted around so Tony could see her back, and tugged her tank top off. Wet fingers traced down her spine, and Jo let her eyes close as she pictured what Tony's seeing.

There's a twisting bundle of vines from her hairline to the base of her spine, and the vines are mostly solid black. There's an occasional splash of color, like someone tossed paint around. Her tattoo is more than that though. More vines, flowers, and birds twist away from the vines on her spine. Mostly black, with some bright spots of color. A vine curls around her left shoulder with blooming flowers, some with bright petals and others completely black. Another vine loops away towards her right ribcage, where a bird's foot is trapped by a small vine as it flies onto her ribs. A few black and blue feathers fall from the bird to fall against the skin of her back.

"It's beautiful."

"It's one of Ma's paintings. It's safe in storage, along with some of her other paintings that I couldn't sell." Translation: that she didn't want to sell.

"Do you have any more?" She twisted back around, and Tony immediately moved back to use her as a body pillow.

"Just the one. Anymore questions?" His mind is flipping through a whole series of questions, one after another, so fast that she can't pick up on any single one.

"Not tonight. Maybe later."

"Alright, come on. It's time to get out before you get all wrinkly."

Jo changed into some dry clothes, which consisted of Tony's boxers and a tee shirt, and they both climbed into bed. It took a little time for them to get arranged properly, and Jo snuggled down into the silky sheets. Tony was curled up with his head on her stomach, which meant that the blankets only reached her hips. Whatever. Jo wrapped an arm around Tony's back, and he grabbed her wrist to pull her arm farther around. Her palm met cool metal, and she curled her fingers around the reactor. If this isn't a sign of trust, she doesn't know what is.

"Get some sleep, boss."

"Night, sweetheart."

**May 2, 2014**

They are now two weeks out from the ABI, and things have gotten much better around the Malibu home. Tony still doesn't sleep as much as most people, which means that Jo normally wakes up alone, but she's discovered that's just the way Tony is. He still has to take it easy on foods that are dripping grease, because he puked up his last Big Mac. (Speaking of, who knew that _McDonalds_ could be delivered?) Other than that, the nausea has gotten much better. The hallucinations have stopped completely, the box holding them just seemed to melt away, but the nightmares are still going strong. Tony still hasn't touched a drop of alcohol, so there's that. Today, however, they're working on something new.

"I hate you so much," Tony mumbled.

"Come on, baby! Work it for me!"

"Remind me to make a note to kill you," Tony huffed out.

"Tank, remember? JARVIS! Hit me with your best shot!" _Sexy and I Know It_ started playing, and Jo thought Tony was going to cry. He lost so much weight during his two month drinking binge that his muscle tone is just gone, and it's time to slowly build it back up. Since it's only day one, Jo has decided to be nice and start small. Now Tony is running on the treadmill and cursing the first time they met. There's still some fondness deep down.

A body dropped down from the ceiling, and Jo squealed as strong hands grabbed hers and started spinning her. Blue eyes flecked with golden brown, for today, met hers. Jo tossed her head back and let her favorite archer dance her around. She's missed having a dance partner; dancing alone is okay but it's not her favorite way of moving to a beat. So she twisted and wiggled along with the song, and it felt amazing to just let go for a minute. Going by the grin on his face, Clint felt the same way. When the song finished, they fell against each other laughing and tried to catch their breath.

"Is he high?" Jo dimly heard Tony ask. Ah, that means Natasha must be around somewhere.

"Their collective IQ is significantly lower than their individual ones," Natasha explained coolly. Jo stopped giggling just in time to look up and see Natasha's open palm clap against the back of Tony's head, and Jo's giggles erupted anew at the look on her boss's face. She fell back into Clint, who is now laughing so hard that tears are tracking down his cheeks.

"Laugh it up! I've got half a mind to put you out on the streets," Tony growled.

"I've got enough money to buy ten houses. I think I'd sleep just fine if you kicked me out," Jo said. She said it with a real smile, but she was a little startled to realize she wasn't telling the truth. If she left, she'd actually miss Tony. Secret friendship handshake indeed.

"Why are you two here?" Tony finally asked.

"We had some downtime," Natasha said simply.

"I can cook a mean steak," Clint grinned.

"I brought some rolls," Natasha added. Tony still has a few problems with keeping food down, but maybe…maybe he'll be able to keep it all down this time.

"Sounds like a party." Tony's skin is starting to look a little healthier, but his weight is still down too low. He's been pretty isolated too, except for Jo and random delivery guys, so this should be good for him.

Jo led the way to the kitchen, where Clint already had his steaks laid out and ready to throw on one of Tony's mini-grills. Natasha passed over the rolls with a smile, and Jo rolled her eyes as she took the bag and made her over to the stove. Since she already had the rolls in the oven, she decided to bake some potatoes too. Those should work okay with Tony's stomach. Clint and Natasha took up most of the conversation during the cooking and talked about some of the missions they'd been on, both joint and separate. It kept them all laughing, so it didn't feel like long at all before Clint and Jo were setting food out on the actual kitchen table. Tony and Jo normally just eat at the bar, so it's different sitting in a chair and eating supper like normal people.

"I didn't know you could cook this good," Jo said as she speared another bite of steak. Her eyes kept flicking over to Tony, who was eating his own meal slowly.

"Don't let him fool you, this is the extent of his culinary expertise," Natasha threw out.

"Hey!" All it took was a single eyebrow raise to shut him up, and Clint pouted down at his baked potato. They finished up eating, and Jo quickly snatched up Tony's half-eaten plate and dropped it on top of her cleaned off one.

"I'll come back and get the rest of the dishes in a moment." Jo was popping Tony's now saran-wrapped plate into the microwave for later when the sound of rushing water caught her ears, and she looked over her shoulder to see Natasha placing the other dishes into the sink. "What're you doin', Nat?"

"We're doing the dishes." Jo learned not to argue with Natasha after the third shot to the head, so she shuffled over and added her own plate to the pile. Natasha was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and she had soap suds halfway up her arms. Jo took her place beside her at the double-sink and readied herself for the rinsing.

"Something on your mind, Nat?" Jo learned not to peek into Natasha's mind after the second shot to the head.

"He…shakes." Jo clenched her jaw and thought of the way that Tony's hands shook as he held his silverware. She thought of the way he had to be careful whenever he raised a glass so he wouldn't spill it.

"That's normal. He's always drank pretty sporadically, but it was very intense for a few months. It'll take a little while for the withdrawal effects to wear off," Jo murmured.

"He's okay, right?" Jo caught a flash of Tony sitting in his big porcelain bathtub, with his lips blue and his whole body vibrating.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You really care about him, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Wow, that is a lot. I can see why." The two women exchanged a glance, and then both turned back to the tasks in front of them. They didn't say another word as they washed and rinsed, but they didn't have to.

* * *

**Finis: **Whew! This was a long chapter, but it was fun to write. For my old readers, I hope you liked the new bits! For my new readers, I hope you liked the development of Jo and Tony's friendship!

**MudbloodPride:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the updated version, and I do plan on fixing up the small things as I go along. I'm still debating on the whole Pepper thing. I am a huge fan of Pepper, so her returning is a definite possibility.

**leebee14:** Thank you for the review! Don't worry, I'll definitely be continuing. I love this story too much to give it up.

**melissawtf: **Yeah, I want to keep the basics of the story the same. Jo and Tony bonded so quickly because Pepper left, so she had to go. I'm debating on whether or not to bring her back later. We'll all have to wait and see. I am having fun going back over everything, so it's good to know that you're enjoying re-reading! I tried to clean up the fight a little. Took out the pipe and tried to explain how it was Jo's master plan, not just Tony going crazy. PS: Of course I remember you! Your reviews always make me smile, so thank you for reviewing!

**Mademoiselle Diablerie:** Thank you for the review! The original version was very hard to read, so I'm glad you're enjoying the rewrite! I do plan on keeping the Avengers in this one instead of spreading them out, so that will hopefully make it a better read.

**Unsocialite: **Thanks for the review! Haha, I'm glad you like Jo. I'm not sure if she would call herself the best bodyguard ever, but I agree with you. Yeah, planning is not Jo's strong suit. She's a fighter, so that's what she did. And I love X-Men friendships too, so there will be plenty of Logan throughout the story.

**VioletAkuamoebe0396: **I'm glad you still like the story! I'm keeping all the important stuff the same, but I am trying to make it better. You know how Tony is; nothing is easy but it's worth it. Thanks for the review!

**Kassandra J:** Thank you for the review! I agree. I love Pepper and Tony's relationship in the movies, but I always felt like Tony needed someone to just be there. No strings. Romantic love can get messy sometimes, so what Jo and Tony have is something simpler but still strong. I am dying to start writing Bruce again, but it'll take some time just like in the original story. Their relationship development will be interesting though, with Tony and the other Avengers around.


	4. Only Fools Rush In

**TIB: **Thank you, as always, to everyone reading! The song below is amazing, so you should listen to it, and I've replied to reviews down below!

* * *

_And I hope to God you'll listen  
__And you'll keep me safe from harm  
_'_Cause I found what I was missing  
__When I fell into your arms  
__**Help by Hurts**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Four  
****Only Fools Rush In**

* * *

**May 16, 2014**

"Oh, good! You're all here!"

"You called us here," Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah!" Clint added unhelpfully. Natasha is sitting in a chair, and Clint and Jo are spread out on the couch. Jo is absently massaging Clint's bare feet, which got her a confused look from Tony as he sauntered across the room to sit on the arm of Natasha's chair. Natasha's green eyes looked up at the billionaire, but the assassin didn't comment on Tony's choice of seating.

"Why did you call them here?" Jo asked. If she didn't ask, Tony would just sit there and let them all stare at him. He likes being stared at. (Sometimes.)

"Well, funny you should ask." It's not funny at all; it's a very practical question. "I bought a house."

"Another one?" Jo blurted out. The guy already has several, in several different locations. Why does he need another one?

"Did you invite us over to impress us with your wealth? Because we get it. You're _filthy_ rich," Clint said with an unnerving smirk. Jo dug her fingers into the soft spot of the archer's arch and smiled innocently as he glared at her.

"It's really big, like really big, and I thought you might want some input on your rooms. Of course, you can always just give me free creative license," Tony said with a slow smirk at the dumbfounded archer. Jo's jaw dropped as she realized what was going on, and she let her hands fall lax against Clint's feet.

"Did that last mission knock out the memory of you asking us to move in with you? Because I would remember you asking us that. Tasha?" Clint looks so lost, and Jo would normally be laughing if she wasn't completely lost herself. How did this brilliant plan of Tony's slip right past her?

"No, Tony has already assumed that we're moving in and is showing kindness by letting us design our own rooms," Natasha said and looked up at Tony.

"What she said."

"Oh, hell yeah! When can we get started?" Clint asked and rubbed his hands together. Looks like he's over that whole shock thing. Jo's still trying to process.

"Wait. Where is this really big house?" Natasha asked.

"Manhattan." Of course it is. Tony is still having random nightmares about what happened in New York, so he just has to go back. Masochist much?

"I'm still in," Clint said after a beat of silence. Tony smiled, Natasha crossed her arms, Jo sighed, and Clint started rattling off his future plans.

**.xXx.**

Tony was finally alone in his lab again, because Clint wandered off about twenty minutes ago, and he was taking the time to just enjoy the silence. He may, possibly, consider the three people in his home as friends but…he has limits. Sometimes he needs to be surrounded by things that aren't alive to feel comfortable. JARVIS informed him that the three of them are watching _The Hunger Games_, so he should have had hours to himself without being disturbed. At least, he wasn't supposed to be disturbed for a while. Unfortunately, nothing goes Tony's way anymore.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Manhattan, Tony?" Cool green eyes were looking straight at him, and Tony gently placed a hunk of metal back on his work table.

"Are you suggesting that I can't handle living in New York, Natasha?" She locked her knees and crossed her arms, and the stance made his spine tingle. That's how Jo stood right before his, uh, awakening.

"I'm just concerned. I know you haven't had an…easy time lately." Yep, he's already done with this conversation.

"I'm fine now. I've got an insane bodyguard that protects me from soap scum, so there's nothing to worry about." He was fiddling with his precious metal, but Natasha's hip pushed it out of the way as she sat on the table in front of him. Tony paused, took a breath, and then looked up at the assassin. "What?"

"I don't like her." Natasha's face was just as unreadable as ever.

"Who? Jo? I hadn't noticed." He watched Natasha shoot Jo, in the head, at their first ever meeting. Yes, Natasha did it to prove a point. You don't shoot people in the head if you like them though, point or not.

"You don't know her like I do. Has she told you anything about her past?"

"Have you?" Natasha smoothly crossed her legs as she looked down at him, and Tony leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one assigned to keep you alive. You two are getting closer, and I think you need to know who she really is before you let her in too much." Her usual mask slipped just enough for him to see just how concerned she really is, and Tony thought it over.

"Trying to protect me?"

"Something like that. You might be the world's biggest egotistical asshole, but I don't want to see you hurt." Natasha slid off the table, squeezed his shoulder, and started walking away. Tony spun around on his stool and watched Natasha slowly saunter away.

"You think Jo's going to hurt me?" Natasha stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Ask her about how we met and decide for yourself."

Tony sat in the same position for the next several minutes, warring with himself over what to do. When he asked Jo about herself, they kept it light. Well, light-ish. She talked about her parents, who are both dead, and told him about where she's from. He knows that she's worked for SHIELD and that she's very good when it comes to violence, so she's obviously got some darker stories to tell. He can avoid having an awkward conversation by hacking into SHIELD, which always brings him a small measure of joy, but…it doesn't feel right. He'll have to talk to Jo.

**.xXx.**

"Bye, guys! We'll call ya when Tony gets everything set up! But you can still visit before then! Drive safe!" Jo called as she hung halfway out the front door. Natasha didn't even turn around, and Clint is walking backwards so he can blow kisses at them. Tony pulled Jo back into the house and let the door close, and Jo continued to laugh as they walked through the house. Tony walked right on past the living room, because it smells like the cheddar popcorn Jo and Clint were munching on. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Bedroom?" Jo stopped in the hallway, blinked at him, and started smiling like a madman.

"I think you need some fresh air. Come on!" Tony let Jo pull him through the house and up the stairs leading to the roof, and she kept her grip on his hand as he looked around.

"What the hell is this?" There's a big cushioned lawn chair on top of the roof, with a big table that's got a wireless radio on it and a colorful umbrella. There's also a rolled up yoga mat under the chair, and it's Jo's favorite resting spot.

"It's my go-to place. JARVIS helped me set it up about a week after I moved in," she shrugged.

"The traitor," Tony grumbled. Jo was busy fluffing up the chair, but she did take a moment to glare at him. No one should insult JARVIS. Not even his creator.

"I like the sky; I like the sun, I like the stars, and JARVIS is the best." Jo plopped down in the chair and patted the spot between her long spread legs. With an eye roll to show his disgruntlement, Tony dropped down into the proffered seat and slumped boneless against his bodyguard. The back of his head is pillowed against her breasts, and her strong but still soft thighs are cradling his hips. Jo laced her fingers right under the arc reactor, and Tony reached up to cover his hands with hers.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," Tony said quietly.

"I find that really hard to believe, boss," Jo said with a quiet chuckle. It's like neither one of them wants to disturb the peacefulness of the moment, but Jo can feel Tony's mind moving. She's not picking up any thoughts, but something feels a little…off.

"A friend that's a girl. Like, I know that you're hot and totally fuckable, but I don't want to sleep with you. Unless we can cuddle." He tilted his head so that he could flutter his eyelashes at her, and Jo reached up to flick the end of his nose.

"I don't know if I should be grateful or offended," she mumbled. Tony made an aggravated huff that made Jo want to laugh, and she wiggled one of her hands free to reach up and twirl some of Tony's hair around her finger. She took a tiny peek into his mind, just to see his surface thoughts, and her own thoughts were confirmed. "You recognize the fact that I'm a female, but you don't see me _that_ way. You just see me as…me. As Jo. As a friend."

"Yeah, as a friend." Jo brushed her cheek against the top of his hair and made a quiet humming sound in the back of her throat. Something's not right. She can feel it.

"Alright, boss, what's going on? Did something happen?" Tony shifted against her, which only proves that there is something.

"Can you hear my thoughts right now?" So he doesn't want to actually say it. If it was anyone else, she'd give a good glare and tell them to just spit it out. This is Tony though, so she can look inside.

"Yeah, Tony, I can hear 'em," Jo whispered. Her arms loosened a little, the one in his hair dropping back down to below the arc reactor, and Tony stroked his fingertips down her forearm. Like he's trying to soothe her.

"She doesn't trust you." It's not a question, because it's clear that Natasha doesn't trust her after that little convo. Huh, and Jo thought she was making a little progress with the pretty assassin.

"No, I guess not. I'm guessin' you wanna know why." Her voice is a little thick, because this isn't something that she enjoys talking about. She saw the end of the earlier conversation, and she knows what question that Tony wants to ask. How did Jo first meet Natasha?

"It's only fair. You know all of my fears, right? Every single thing that makes me tick? You held me while I was naked and freaking out in a bathtub. I'm starting to feel a little unbalanced here on the secret trade."

"Secrets for secrets, huh?" It makes sense in Jo's mind, and she knows that it's the ultimate sign of trust. Hell, she knows all of Tony's darkest fears and insecurities. It's only fair for her to lay herself bare too, right? Right?

"Only if you want to." The self-proclaimed narcissist actually means that too. If she's uncomfortable, he won't push. She can also tell how tempted he is to get information the old fashioned way, which is by hacking into various systems.

"I told you that my dad passed away, and it was just me and mom for a while. When I was two, this mutant was looking for him and found us. He'd lost a lot of his memory, so when he heard about a mutant with similar abilities to his, he went looking. Ma was the tender-hearted type, so she talked him into staying since he didn't have any place to go. Name's Logan, or Wolverine. Heard of him?"

"Isn't he an asshole?" Oh, so he has heard of him. Figures.

"You're one to talk. When I was ten, Ma was worried about my strength and the healing. She didn't think it was a good idea for me to be in school with humans because I might've accidentally hurt someone, so she wanted me to go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Logan tagged along, somehow became a teacher, and was appointed my legal guardian after Ma passed."

"Where's this going, sweetheart?" Jo pinched Tony's stomach, which made him yelp but kept him quiet.

"Patience. I finished at the boarding school when I was eighteen, and I decided that I wanted to travel a bit. I wasn't really close to anyone, except for Logan who was staying on as a teacher, so I went out on my own. I know most people do that whole college thing, but it just wasn't for me. I've never been much for academics."

"You? You should've been a natural." Jo just blinked down at him as he tilted his head to look at her, because he's lost it. "Because of the telepathy. Couldn't you just pick up things from other students and the teachers?"

"I wasn't always a telepath. Nope, don't say anything. Let me tell my story. Now, where was I?" She knows right where she is, but she can feel Tony's questioning mind. It makes her want to run, but she's not going anywhere. "I was in South Dakota when they found me. They had people in hospitals as lookouts for anything abnormal, and I walked into the road while chasing…that's not important. What's important is that I got hit by a truck. I normally avoid hospitals, for obvious reasons, but I was knocked unconscious for a little bit. When I came to a few hours later, everything was healed. Broken bones gone overnight? Disappearing concussion? It raised some red flags, and I didn't get out of the hospital in time. Like I said, that's when they found me."

"Who's they?"

"ROSE. It stands for the four doctors that ran the organization; Rickard, Orlin, Serrens, and Edmonds. They did research, mostly on mutants but some humans too, and I was one unlucky mutant. I'm not going into details, because it doesn't matter. Serrens was all about finding ways to increase powers, and that's how I wound up as a telepath. He'd been waiting for someone like me, with regenerative powers that could withstand the procedure. So, there was experimentation, or torture, depending on how you look at it."

"How long were you there?" Tony is oddly still and just gripping her wrist with white-knuckled fingers. Jo placed her hand over his and started moving her fingers over his knuckles.

"A little over a year. Logan came looking when I disappeared, and he somehow knows Fury. He got back his memories when I was twelve, but he's never been very forthcoming on what happened to him. SHIELD was already monitoring the place, with Natasha and Clint taking point. I was sprung about three months after that. I, uh, was a little crazy when the rescue went down. The whole place was a madhouse; mutants and agents were running around everywhere, and there were a few accidents."

"A few?" Jo is smiling weakly and taking slow measured breaths. She really hates talking about that place.

"I might have stabbed Natasha with a chair leg, in the leg, and she might have shot me in the head. So I stabbed her with some pens and then Clint shot me."

"Clint shot you? The same Clint who spent several hours tonight sitting with you throwing popcorn at my big movie screen?"

"Yep, with an exploding arrow right to the throat. I told you I've been blown up before," Jo shrugged.

"That's why your voice is rough!" Tony exclaimed and twisted around to look at her. Jo blinked, once, twice, three times, and then started laughing. Her arms twined around Tony's shoulders as she laughed, and his face was pushed into said throat.

"Yeah, Tony, that's why my voice is rough. No one is really sure why my throat didn't heal right, and it bothers Clint sometimes. Then he thinks about the scars I left on Nat and doesn't feel so bad anymore," Jo grinned.

"So, Natasha doesn't like you because of some accidental stabbing?" Tony flopped over to lay back against his favorite body pillow, and Jo grunted at the impact.

"After the rescue, I went against Logan's advice and stayed on with SHIELD. I was a little…I wasn't myself after what happened at ROSE, and I made a reputation for myself. It wasn't a good reputation either. Natasha and I didn't get along, for obvious reasons, so I can get why she's worried. I'm not known for being caring, or gentle, or anything else remotely nice. I'm good at killing people, Tony. Not protecting them."

"I'm still alive." Tony smiled up at her, and Jo felt herself relax against the lawn chair.

"For now anyway," she teased.

"You two are friendly enough now, except for the shootings."

"Clint is a surprisingly good mediator." Jo feels like a weight has been lifted, and she can tell that Tony feels the same.

"So, are those two really, you know?" She almost felt like crying at the question, because she's so grateful for what Tony is doing. He isn't dwelling on what she'd said and asking for specifics (but he's definitely going to think it all over later, when Jo's not around). Instead, he's gossiping with her like they're teenagers at a sleepover.

"What? Together? No, not like that. They're definitely life partners, that's for sure, but not like that." Tony crossed his arms, and Jo massaged her hands against the lightly shaking muscles of his biceps. The shakes are mostly gone, but they still crop up every once in a while.

"Are you sure? They're really not involved?"

"Really. Not that their private lives are any of our business," Jo said in her best authoritative voice.

"So you don't read their thoughts?"

"Are you kiddin'? Like Nat needs any more reasons to shoot me?" Tony and Jo shared a grin before they both went boneless, and their fingers interlocked over Tony's stomach. There are things in the lab that Tony needs to work on and Jo is itching to exercise the recently recalled memories away, but they're both content with just relaxing and looking up at the stars. For the moment.

**May 17, 2014**

"I don't like to be handed things because…" Jo slowly stopped chewing on her chicken sandwich and looked up at her boss. They're eating dinner in the lab, because the only way to get Tony to eat is to literally bring the food to him, and he's been quiet for the past five minutes while absently chewing and writing in midair.

"Tony?" She doesn't like where this is going. Tony's got his serious-time face on.

"I don't like to be handed things because, _because_, of my dad." He's giving her a pointed look, so Jo pointedly put down her plate and gave him her full attention. Their eyes stayed locked as she looked into his mind, and she picked up on a few images.

_A tiny little Tony standing next to his father, trying so hard to be noticed, only to get handed a bottle and pushed away. _

_A young Tony trying to talk to his father, to tell him about his day or what he's working on, only to get handed a bottle and pushed away. _

_An older Tony, still not old enough to drive, standing next to his father's chair and not saying a thing. He's given up, and he's still only given a bottle and pushed away. _

"They shaved my head and cut open my brain. That's why my hair is so long." Tony grabbed her hand and placed it over his arc reactor as he bent down to press his forehead against the top of her head.

"So! What do you think about having a movie theater in the new house?"

**May 19, 2014**

"Jo! Come in! How are you?" Jo shuffled a bit on her feet just inside the door, and she had to resist the urge to twist the bottom of her tank top in her fingers. She already has enough frayed hems in her closet. Instead, she hefted the bag on her shoulder a little higher and met cool blue eyes with her own.

"I'm good, but I'm not staying long. I was just doing some last minute shopping and thought I'd stop in," Jo said quietly. Stark Industries was actually out of the way, but whatever. She's still surprised they let her in the building, because she definitely got the same confused looks as last time. Yeah, she's confused about why she's here too. The bundles of fabric in her arms feel like they weigh a ton, but that's just the guilt. She shouldn't be here, but here she is.

"Is everything okay?" Jo can read the look in Pepper's eyes without looking into her mind, and she knows that the other woman is worried about Tony. She's worried, because…she knew. Pepper knew how bad it was going to get when she left, but she left anyway. Jo's not sure if what she did was right or wrong, but that's not why she's here.

"Yeah. Tony said he told you that we're moving out to Manhattan?" Pepper nodded stiffly, which actually relieved Jo. When Tony told her that he'd called Pepper, she didn't really believe him. Tony is safely locked away in the house while she's out running errands (JARVIS has her on speed dial), but she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to do this one last thing before they leave.

"Was there anything else you needed?" It's a dismissal, not as direct as Tony's are, but a dismissal all the same.

"I know it's none of my business, but did you really have to leave him? You don't have to answer, I was just wonderin'." Pepper's blue eyes shuttered against the world, and Jo felt a little bad about asking. Jo doesn't hold Pepper accountable for Tony's breakdown, his amazing talent for repression and denial gets all the credit for that, but it's something that's bothered Jo for months.

"I know it might not seem like it, but I did it for him."

"He fell apart after you left, and I didn't know what to do." Pepper must have heard something in her voice, because she smiled and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"He told me that he's stopped drinking. That's something I've been trying to do for years," Pepper explained. Huh, and all Jo had to do was goad Tony into beating the hell out of her to make him horrified with himself. It's not exactly a healthy strategy. Jo couldn't help it; she took a tiny peek. Just enough to really _understand_. Then, just like that, she understood Pepper's reasoning. As long as Tony had Pepper, he didn't need to face the darkness. Why should he when he had his own sun? With Pepper gone, he was forced to really process everything. It was something that he needed to do, and he couldn't do it with her there. So she left.

"I understand, Miss Pepper, and I think Tony does too." Since becoming sober, Tony has actually thought about everything that's happened in his life instead of burying it deep down. His thoughts on the breakup are very similar to Pepper's, and Jo felt a small measure of peace.

"Will you take care of him?" Jo nodded at Pepper's words and turned to walk away.

"Of course. That's my job."

**.xXx.**

"Been waiting long, Nat?" Jo's back was facing the majority of the room as she dropped her bags onto the bed, and she bent over to pull off her sandals as she waited for an answer.

"Long enough. Did he ask you?" Jo peeled her pants down her legs, tugged them off her feet, and then sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Natasha is leaning up against her dresser with her arms crossed, and Jo feels like she's being interrogated. Probably because she is.

"About how you and I met? Yeah, he asked." Jo smoothed her hands over her knees and glanced down at her attire. She hates pants with a passion, so they had to go. Besides, her cute little blue and white striped panties match her tank top. Hey! She's sailor themed today!

"And did you tell him the truth?" Two pairs of green eyes caught and held, and Jo took slow deep breaths.

"I told him the truth. Told him all about how you botched up a simple rescue mission," Jo shot off. She knows how much Natasha's hates being called incompetent, and it was a botched up rescue mission. If Jo had been anyone else, she'd be dead. The delicate skin around Natasha's eyes tightened, and Jo smiled. "Oh, calm down. I told him about being kidnapped and experimented on, that the telepathy is an implant and not natural, and that I attacked first. I also told him about how I killed people for SHIELD after I was rescued. That's what you wanted him to know, right?"

"I just wanted him to have all the facts." Natasha shrugged and straightened up, and Jo watched the way her hips swayed as she started for the door.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Natasha froze and glanced over her shoulder, and Jo tried to meet her eyes but the assassin wouldn't let her.

"What are your intentions with Stark?"

"I'm not looking to be the next notch on his bedpost, if that's what you're asking. I care about him and want to keep him safe. Isn't that enough?" Natasha finally met her eyes, but Jo couldn't read her.

"For now." Natasha left the room, and Jo spent the next minute just looking at the empty doorway. She likes Nat so much better when Clint is around to temper her a little. Jo fell back against the bed with a groan and slowly emptied her mind of everything that's happened. Once she felt a little better, she pulled herself back into a standing position and stretched out her taut muscles. What can she say? Her body's all tense because of her long and stressful day. Leaving the house had been a little nerve-wracking, since she was constantly worried about Tony the entire time, and her little side-trip to Pepper's office didn't help her frayed nerves any. Then there's the Natasha convo as a cherry on top, and…it doesn't matter. She's back now and everything is all good.

"JARVIS? Is Tony down in the lab?"

"Yes, Miss Jo. He hasn't left since the last time you asked." Jo grinned up at the ceiling, because JARVIS is a secret sass master. Well, maybe not that secret. Jo twirled into the kitchen, literally, and then danced her way over to the refrigerator. She made a giant turkey sandwich for Tony, snagged two bottles of water, and carefully wiggled her way down into Tony's not-so-secret laboratory. He was surrounded by several holograms of the interior of their soon-to-be home, and Jo walked right through a staircase to snag a chair and drag it over to Tony's side.

"Still workin' hard, I see. I'm not gonna have to throw you into a shower later, am I?" Jo placed the plate in Tony's lap, because there's no way she's going to forget that little conversation, and she put the water bottles on the floor between them.

"You know you love my manly smell."

"Mmm, grease and pit sweat, that's what gets my pantin' at night," Jo drawled out. Tony smiled at her with his mouth stuffed full of turkey, and a piece of tomato poked out between his lips. Oh yeah, he's definitely a super suave playboy.

"Uh, should I go?" The sound echoed in the room, and Jo clapped her hands in excitement.

"Hey, Doc! Haven't heard from you in a while! How are things?" Tony just rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the bottles to wash down the bread stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Things are fine. Tony has been filling me in on the, uh, new living situations?"

"Ah, yes, the new Stark mansion. Are you gonna come live with us, Doc? I could use the help." Jo leaned back to prop her elbows on the table behind her, and she grinned at Tony as he glared at her. The angry look was canceled out because of his chipmunk cheeks.

"He'll come around eventually. I'm making a room for him anyway," Tony shrugged.

"Of course you are." Jo lightly patted the boss's shoulder, and this time Tony didn't even bother to look over at her.

"Right, well, I need to go. It was nice talking to you again, Jo. Tony, we'll talk more later?"

"Yeah, you bet." Jo let them say their goodbyes while she inspected the house, and her own goodbye sounded spacey even to her ears. Tony really has been busy; the new place looks amazing.

"I like the Doc. Will I ever get to meet him?" Jo asked after Tony finished swallowing another bite.

"Yeah, he can't hide away forever. The idiot's still trying to atone. For a genius, he's really stupid when it comes to himself." Like Tony's one to talk?

"Atone for what?" Dark green met dark brown, and Tony blinked slowly as he chewed. Jo's starting to get a little bit confused, and Tony's mind is spinning too fast for her to pick up on anything coherent without really honing in.

"You do know that you've been talking to Dr. Bruce Banner, right?" Huh, she doesn't remember ever hearing the Doc's last name. She let that thought process and then shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. You two did fight together, and I guess Dr. Bruce should've been the tip off."

"You don't seem too worried about talking to the Hulk." Tony took another huge bite of his sandwich, and Jo gave into her urge to poke one protruding cheek.

"I'm not the judgy type, and I've actually seen the Hulk in action." Tony raised a brow to ask for more details, and Jo was in a good enough mood to oblige. "I was in Harlem during his fight with Abomination. I kept to the rooftops for most of the fight. Fuck, Tony, you should've seen it. It was somethin' else, watchin' those two go at it. Breathtaking."

"I've seen some footage, but I've also seen him in action. Nothing compares to the real thing, huh?"

"Too true, my friend. Now, about this fireplace…"

"How about we discuss your lack of pants?"

**May 27, 2014**

"_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I, can't help, falling in love, with you. Shall I stay? Would it be, a sin? If I can't help, falling in love, with you."_ Tony froze in the doorway leading to the den and tried to process what was happening. All of the furniture has been pushed back against the far walls, and two slow-moving figures are dominating the center of the room. Clint is only a few inches taller than Jo, and her curvy body complements the archer's lean form just right. The two were dancing lightly across the carpet, like they were moving across air.

"_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things, are meant to be." _Tony felt a presence at his side, and he glanced down at the top of Natasha's head. She was watching the dancers with an almost gentle smile on her face, which was something she never directed towards Jo. As the next verse began, Clint fluidly dipped Jo into a graceful arch. Jo looked completely at ease in Clint's strong arms, and Tony was looking at the way Jo's loose hair just barely skimmed the carpet when he realized that Clint was looking right into Jo's eyes and singing quietly.

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I, can't help, falling in love with you."_

"_Like a river flows, surely to the sea,"_ Jo sang quietly as Clint pulled her back upright.

"_Darling, so it goes, some things, are meant to be,"_ Clint picked up as he spun Jo away from him. Jo did a full circle on her own and then outstretched one hand as she mimed a deep curtsy.

"_Take my hand."_ And Clint did so he could pull her back to him. As Clint started the next line, he dropped his hands to Jo's shapely hips and lifted her into the air with ease. _"Take my whole life too."_

"_For I can't help," _Jo sang as her arms went around her partner's neck and she slid down his body. _"Falling in love with you."_

"_For I can't help…falling in love…with…you." _They finished the song in the center of the room, with Jo's arms around Clint's neck and his hands placed respectfully on her waist, like they were at a sixth grade dance.

"_Peace up, A town down!"_ A heavy beat pumped through the air, and the intimate atmosphere was destroyed under a symphony of "yeahs!"

"That was…" Tony wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Beautiful? Yeah, he knows Jo dances all the time, but there was something real sweet and innocent about how she'd danced with Clint. As for the archer, Tony had never seen him look so peaceful. Unexpected? That's a given. He thought spontaneous dancing like that only happened in overproduced romance movies.

"That was Clint and Jo," Natasha said. The two of them are dancing around like they're high on acid now, and it's such a change from the gentility of their earlier dancing that Tony can actually feel a headache starting at his temples.

"They've never?" Natasha looked up to meet his eyes, and a secretive smile curled her lips.

"No, they haven't. They're just…hmm." Natasha turned back to watch the two of them, but Tony is watching Natasha now.

"And you and him have never?"

"Don't be ridiculous." At his disbelieving look, Natasha licked her lips and tried to answer in a way that made sense. "What Clint and I have is stronger than friendship and more than what exists between lovers. We just…are."

"So, what are him and Jo?" Jo is wrapped around Clint like a belt at the moment, and Clint is balancing on his hands. Make that one hand.

"I know you've read Clint's private file, so you tell me." Natasha had a brow quirked in his direction, as if she was challenging his genius. Well, alright. Tony's mind flicked back to the file he read months ago and tried to call up the facts. Since joining SHIELD, Clint has only been close to Natasha and Phil. Phil because that was the only handler that could put up with his insubordinate ass, and Natasha because she's Natasha. So, something before SHIELD then? Clint was raised in a circus, an orphan, but…Tony's mind clicked, and he looked down at the assassin.

"Back in the circus, Clint adopted another of the little carnies as a little sister. The file never said what happened to her."

"Died of pneumonia. Clint only knew her for two years, but Jo reminds him of Lily."

"You could've just said they have a sibling bond," Tony huffed. Spies and their damned secretive ways.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Iiiiii'm! Gonnnna! Huuuurl!" Jo squealed as Clint spun her around. His hands had a strong grip on her ankles, and Jo's body was perfectly horizontal as they moved.

"Suck it up, Josie!" Clint called as he released her. Tony watched as Jo flew the air and managed to crash into one of the couches. The force of the landing immediately had her shooting forward, and she rolled to her feet with ease.

"You are so gonna pay for that, Tweety!"

"How is this my life?" Natasha made a sound that was similar to a snort and crossed her arms.

"Just imagine what they'll be like once they're living together."

**June 3, 2014**

"What have I said about pants in the lab?" Jo crossed her arms and scowled at the back of Tony's head, because he didn't even bother to turn around and look at her.

"Nice try, jackass, but I'm actually wearin' pants today." Tony spun around at that and let his eyes rake over her. Sure enough, Jo is wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans that have seen better days and a rare black tee shirt that says "Bite Me" across the chest. Her hair, which he now knows reaches her hips, is down too.

"Why are you dressed?"

"Are you askin' me to get naked?" Tony scratched the side of his head and let his eyes slowly move over her again. Jo rolled her eyes, because she knows his thoughts about her and none of them involve the two of them naked. "Whatever. We don't have time for this. Have you seen the news?"

"Are they talking about me?" He looks positively gleeful, and Jo rolled her eyes. (If she rolls them one more time, they're gonna fall out.) Tony may have come a long way, but narcissism is more than just a lifestyle. It's a deeply ingrained personal trait. Or is that personality disorder?

"JARVIS, can you please turn the news on?"

"Right away, miss." An image instantly popped up, and Jo jumped up to sit on a clean space of table at Tony's elbow. Tony moved to prop his elbow on her thigh instead, and they both looked up at the images flashing in the air.

"That's definitely Thor, right? I mean, it has to be," Jo said. The images are coming out of London, where all kinds of shit is going down. Jo had been at a coffee shop just a few minutes away when she looked up and saw what was happening. She rushed back to the house as quickly as she could, so of course Tony didn't even know what's going on.

"JARVIS, get me Fury." A moment later, there was a quiet click and Fury's voice echoed in the room.

"I don't have time for you right now, Stark!" Jo could hear a flutter of movement coming over the line, and she could easily picture all the of the spastic agents rushing around. Yeah, Fury is definitely not having a good day.

"What's going on in London?" Tony asked quickly.

"It's being handled. Eris, do not let him leave." Jo's back straightened at the sound of her actual codename, and she nodded her head even though Fury couldn't see her.

"Yes, sir." The line went dead with a quiet click, and Jo looked down at Tony.

"Are you actually going to follow his orders?" Callused fingers gently ran through his hair and a strong calf was pressed gently against his ribcage; it's how she gives comfort.

"Yes, but not because he gave me an order. I'm not a SHIELD agent, remember? I'm going to do what he said because you're not ready to rejoin the fight. I mean…fuck, Tony, you haven't even rebuilt a suit." As Tony closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against her thigh, Jo caught flashes of what he was seeing. Working all hours and not sleeping to build more suits, to make them better, to make _him_ better, and then watching them disappear in the fire. "Yeah, I know, I know."

"We shouldn't have to fight alone," Tony mumbled into a denim encased thigh. Jo just kept petting his hair and tried to ignore the way his hands were shaking. He's been doing so well lately, but they're still not out of the woods yet. The shakes only start up whenever he's stressed, or to be more specific, whenever he really wants a drink.

"You'll never fight alone again, boss," Jo whispered. Sticking by his side is her job. And maybe, just maybe, it's her privilege too.

* * *

**Finis: **I had fun rewriting this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. If you enjoyed the Jo/Clint dance scene, you should read my other story, "Bang Bang." It's only one chapter, and it's the story of their first dance. The Thor scenes mentioned are from Thor: The Dark World.

**melissawtf: **Thanks for the review! To keep things fresh, I've been rewriting everything, so having to write Tony going through withdrawals for a second time was really difficult. Oh, thank you! I was hoping that would come across right. Yes, Tony is still an asshole and very full of himself, but he's so much more than just that. I'm so glad that you still love the Tony/Jo friendship! (Personally, it's my brotp.)

**VioletAkuamoebe0396: **Haha, I'm so glad that you're completely onboard now! I had a feeling that tub scene was a good idea. Me and the story love you too! And thank you for the review!

**leebee14: **Thanks for the review!

**bitten94**: I'm really glad you like the progression! I'm trying to slow it down just a little, to show some more little moments that build up their friendship. Thank you for the review!

**MudbloodPride:** Thanks for the review! The last chapter did have a lot, but most of the chapters do. I like slightly longer chapters, so there's usually a lot going on. I am really excited for the Bruce parts too. No! Not peer pressure! I promise, I am still debating on bringing Pepper back, so we'll all have to wait and see.

**whistleforthechoir18: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you're loving the story so far! Yeah, I always thought that Tony just really needed a friend. Not a lover or anything, just a friend. Something simple. Bruce will definitely show up more later on, and I'm glad you like Jo and Clint! Those two together are kinda like comedic relief.


	5. That Stark Luck

**TIB: **I know it's been a while since the last update, I blame the mountains of homework that I have to wade through, so I'll keep this short and sweet so you can get to reading. Thank you so much to everyone still adding this story to their favorites and following. I'm writing for you. Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_You can count on me  
__Like one, two, three  
__I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it  
__I can count on you  
__Like four, three, two  
__You'll be there_

'_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
__Oh yeah  
__**Count On Me by Bruno Mars**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Five  
****That Stark Luck**

* * *

**June 14, 2014**

"C'mon, Doc, back me up here." Jo swung her legs back and forth as she stared Tony down from her tabletop seat, and the billionaire stared right back from his little stool.

"She's not wrong, Tony. I think some fresh air would be good for you." Jo fist pumped and started singing the Doc's praises, but Tony's loud mouth interrupted her mid-verse.

"I get fresh air all the time! We fell asleep on the roof a few nights ago!"

"Oh, that so does not count! Tell 'im, Doc, that doesn't count."

"It doesn't. You need to get out of the house some, Tony. It's not healthy." Jo is pretty sure that the Doc doesn't have much room to talk when it comes to healthy behavior, but he's on her side so she's not going to call him out on it. Not this time anyway.

"The last time I left the house, someone tried to shoot me. You got shot!" Tony yelled and pointed at her.

"I've triple checked with Fury, and there's no one coming after you." Tony opened his mouth, probably to argue further, but Jo raised her hand so she could continue. "I also had JARVIS do some hacking to back up Fury's claim, and Clint did some undercover work too. No one is trying to kill you right now."

"It sounds as if Jo has everything covered. You deserve to have some fun." Oh, she really loves the Doc. Tony isn't glaring at her anymore and is instead stroking his goatee, which means that he's actually thinking about it. Jo crossed her fingers, and then her toes for a little extra luck, and watched on as Tony's face softened.

"Okay. Maybe, maybe!, we can go out for an hour or two."

"Yes! Doc, you are the absolute best!" Jo cheered. Tony just looked up at her like she was crazy, but Jo's past caring. She's been trying to get Tony out of the house for the past week, but he kept turning her down. Maybe she should've called the Doc sooner. "I've gotta go put on some pants!"

"Wait! Where are we going?!" She didn't bother to answer Tony's question as she ran from the lab, because they don't call it a surprise trip for nothin'.

**.xXx.**

"I had to explain to Bruce that I'm not fraternizing with my paid bodyguard." Jo snorted out a laugh and then tried to control her face as she looked over at her boss. He raised a brow at her too innocent look, and Jo lost it. She gripped the steering wheel with two hands as loud laughter shook her entire body, and she could hear Tony huffing angrily next to her.

"Sorry, boss. It's just…me and you? What would make the Doc think that?" She slumped back in the seat and let her other hand rest on the car door, since the top is down on Tony's fancy little convertible.

"Maybe because a certain someone keeps laying around my lab without any pants on," Tony said with a pointed look. Oh yeah, she does have a bad habit of doing that. Jo just has a small hatred of pants and doesn't see the point in wearing any in her own home, and Tony's house is her home.

"You did explain to him that there's no way that you and I would ever…you know?" This time it was Tony's turn to laugh, and Jo poked him on the cheek. Tony swatted her hand away, so Jo lightly pulled on some of his hair and then went back to driving.

"Of course I did. Like I would ever—I mean, you're definitely, uh—"

"Just stop right there, before I have to pull this car over." Tony grinned at her, wide enough to make his eyes crinkle, and Jo rolled her eyes with a smile of her own.

"So, where are we going?" Jo just kept smiling and didn't say a word.

Her silence lasted all of five minutes, because her boss is a man used to getting what he wants. Not that he got their destined location out of her, but he did get her talking again. Then, to distract him, Jo got him talking about his numerous experiments. Once he starts talking about alloys and electrical whatevers, she normally tunes out and just lets him go. Tony loves to hear himself talk, so he normally doesn't notice that she's not really paying attention. It's a practice that works well for both of them. Besides, she needs a little time to think. To be honest, she didn't think Tony was ever going to leave the house. Which would be problematic if he was still planning on moving to the other side of the country.

It's been a little over four months since Tony actually left the Malibu home. They've walked around outside, but stuck to the property lines, and spent a few nights on the roof…but that's it. If Tony needs any materials, they're delivered. Food? Delivered. Business? Online. The last time he left, he got shot at. She actually got shot, so she understands his reluctance to get out and breathe in the fresh air. She does. Keeping himself locked away isn't healthy though, and she's his bodyguard. She'll protect him from anyone that wants to harm him, which is the easy part. The hard part is protecting him from himself, because what people don't know, is that Tony is his own biggest enemy. It'll take time, but she'll find a way to save him from himself. She's not going down without a fight, and she's really good at fighting.

It took two hours to reach their destination, and the sun was already starting to set. They parked in the middle of a sea of cars, and Jo loved every second of confusion on Tony's face. It's really hard to outsmart a genius, and she's feeling a little proud of herself. Well, some of the credit goes to the Doc, who helped her talk Tony into this…She's taking three quarters' worth of credit for this little endeavor. Now all she has to do is get Tony close enough so that he can't run away once he realizes exactly where they are. As if hearing her thoughts, Tony froze and blinked twice in quick succession. That's not a good sign.

"Nope. Get back in the car." Tony turned on his heel and started marching back down the small dirt path, and Jo had to rush to catch up to him. She looped her arm through his and forcibly turned him back around, and Tony's heels left small tracks in the dirt as she pulled him forward.

"Would you quit being so stubborn?" Jo groaned out as she kept pulling Tony along.

"I am not going in there. How could you possibly think this was a good idea? You're evil!" As if to prove his point, a chorus of screams drifted through the air. Jo stopped pulling on his arm but held firm so he couldn't get away, and Tony glared over at her. Like Jo's scared of a little glaring?

"Tony, this isn't _that_ bad."

"Evil!"

"You're being a little overdramatic, don't you think?" Tony lightly gripped her chin, because he's a gentleman, and turned her face towards the horizon.

"Do you see that?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Those are bright lights and giant swinging things. You. Brought. _**ME**_. To. A. CARNIVAL!" Jo turned her head back towards the billionaire, with his fingers still gently holding her face, and grinned.

"Yes, I did. I brought you to a physical representation of happiness, and you are going to have a good time. C'mon, boss, don't you trust me?"

"With my life? Yes." Tony lightly patted her cheek and let his hand fall, and Jo raised a brow at him.

"And with your happiness?"

"Still in the testing stage." Oh, that was just what she needed to hear. She strengthened her hold on his arm and started walking again, with Tony's cooperation this time.

"Then let's go experiment!"

**.xXx.**

"This looks like it's held together by duct tape." Tony eyed the giant ride, and he could feel Jo shuffling beside him.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Tony? We had a deal; we ride every ride to make sure that we get the full experience." At that, he looked over at his bodyguard and sighed. For someone who's supposed to protect him, she sure is in a hurry to get him killed.

"Let's get this over with." Jo cheered and clapped, like an overgrown five year old, and drug him into the line. They were seated within minutes, and Tony looked around the small harness holding him onto his seat to meet Jo's dark eyes. Which were sparkling with barely restrained glee. "If I die, it's on you."

"You're always safe with me, boss!" Jo called just as the ride started up. He'd been on the Tornado for less than a minute and was already over it, but Jo was screaming out laughter like it was the most fun she'd had in ages. Maybe keeping her cooped up in the house was a bad thing. Strong fingers wrapped around his as they stumbled off the ride, and Tony let their shoulders knock together.

"Ferris wheel is the only ride left, so let's go and then get back on the road," he said and started for the brightly lit circle.

"What?! No way, boss! We haven't even played any games yet! Or gotten funnel cake!"

"Gotten what?" Jo's grin was a little lopsided; the left side of her mouth quirked up a little more to reveal a dimple in her cheek. It made her eyes crinkle and her nose twitch, and Tony didn't have it in him to say no as she pulled him over to a food stand.

"Alright, boss, try some." A plate was pushed under his nose, and his brown eyes crossed as he breathed in the thick scent.

"Is this fried sugar?" The smell was clogging his nose, and Jo was nodding her head because her cheeks were stuffed full. Yeah, there's no way he's eating that. That's a plate full of heart attack, and he doesn't have super regenerative powers to clean out his clogged arteries.

"Hold this and try some!" She pushed the plate into his hands, and some of the sugar and grease coated his thumb. When he looked up, Jo was handing some cash to a carny in a grease stained white tank top and brightly striped pants. The man handed over a giant hammer, and Jo walked over to where the man pointed.

"Really? You're going to do this one?" Jo was eying the top of the pole, and Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't you have an unfair advantage?"

"Don't know what you're talkin' about. Stand back, boss." Tony took two steps backward and watched the way the muscles in Jo's arms flexed and rolled as she brought the hammer down. For a split second, he could see Thor's hammer crashing against Cap's shield. He's not in the woods though, with Loki lurking around nearby. He's at a carnival, with his overly childish bodyguard, and watching as she jumps around in triumph.

"Whattaya want?" the bored carny asked.

"That dreamcatcher. The bright red one." The man used a wooden pole with a hook on the end of it to grab the giant monstrosity, and Jo hooked it onto her belt loop.

"You're a cheater," Tony pointed out as they walked away. Jo took back the plate of fried sugar, good riddance, and stuffed another handful into her mouth with a quiet moaning sound. It was indecent, and that's coming from him.

"All these games are rigged anyway, and I wanted a prize. It's not like you're going to win anything for me, Mr. Scrooge."

"Mr. Scrooge was in a story about Christmas, not a carnival, and I could so win you a prize." Jo poked his cheek, thankfully with a clean finger, and stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you win me a little somethin'-somethin'. I dare you."

"What are we? Five?"

"I double dare you."

"Really?"

"I, Josephine Holbrook, double dog dare you, Tony Stark, to win me a big prize!" Well, he can't turn down a proper challenge like that. Now to find the right game. It only took a few seconds to find the right game, and he walked towards it with Jo giggling on his heels. Muffled giggling, because of the fried sugar. "You're gonna win a rigged dart game?"

"Watch and learn, sweetheart." Jo rolled her eyes at his very smooth wink, and Tony handed over a wad of bills to the carny working the booth.

"Three darts. Hit three balloons, you get the big prize." Tony looked at Jo, Jo looked at Tony, and the darts were thrown. There were three distinct pops, and he could hear Jo cheering as the carny stared him down. What? He won fair and square. "Pick a prize."

"I'll take that one." Jo was still laughing when he pushed his prize into her free arm, and she blinked away tears to look down at her newest possession.

"It's purple."

"Yep."

"A purple unicorn."

"Uhuh."

"With a rainbow tutu."

"Just what every little girl needs." Jo gave him a look that would have lesser men begging forgiveness, but it just made Tony laugh. Which was his second mistake. Jo stuffed the last bit of fried sugar into his mouth and then laughed as he choked on the overwhelming sweetness.

"C'mon, boss, walk it off!" Jo gave him one good slap on the back, and Tony glared up at her with watery eyes. His bodyguard just grinned and kept on walking. By the time they reached the front of the Ferris wheel line, Tony was breathing regularly again and actively repressing the taste still lingering on his tongue.

"Please tell me this _adventure_ is almost over."

"Almost. Just one last stop." Jo pulled him into the bucket seat, which didn't make him feel safe at all, and immediately pressed them together from shoulder to hip to knee. They could have had a little more room, but Jo let the oversized unicorn have its own sitting space. Tony's pretty sure he caught her patting its head once it was situated.

"So, this was your big plan? To take me to a carnival?" The metal squealed as they started moving, but Tony wasn't worried. His bodyguard might be insane, but he trusts her with his life. Jo looped her arm through his, hooking their elbows together, and looked out over the carnival grounds. The lights from the Ferris wheel put red streaks in her hair and highlighted her cheekbones.

"When I was little, Ma used to take me to this little fair. Much smaller than this. I looked forward to it all year, more than Christmas." Jo's voice was quiet and soft, despite its general roughness, and he could just barely see the dimple in her cheek from the way her head was tilted.

"Why the fair?"

"I don't know. There was nothing special about it; it was just a day for us. The rides, the games, the laughter of other kids, the smell of bad carnival food…it was a day for us to get out of the house and just have fun." The Ferris wheel came to a stop, and the little bucket they were in swung back and forth.

"We're at the very top."

"Must be that Stark luck." Jo turned to smile at him, and Tony thought that he got it. Just a little. Somewhere in the mess of getting him sober and keeping him that way, they became…something. It's not something that Tony can even put a name on. They're far from lovers but more than friends; Jo knows everything about him, and he knows more about her than most people do. They're just… "Don't think about it so hard, Tony. We're just us."

"And we're stopped at the very top of a Ferris wheel. If we're doing this the traditional way, then you know what that means." He got to watch the way her dark green eyes widened as he reached up to hold her face in his hands, and she started to say something just as he tilted her head down and pressed a kiss to the center of her forehead. Jo huffed out a breath against his throat, probably a sigh of relief, and stretched herself just enough to brush her lips against the bottom of his chin.

"Did you have any fun?" she whispered. Her head was tucked against his shoulder now, and his head was resting on top of hers as they slowly moved back towards the ground.

"You know, I think I did." He could almost hear her smug smile, but he could let it slide. Just this once.

**June 16, 2014**

"Don't say a word." The lab was completely silent, except for Tony's fingers drumming against a tabletop. It's been two days since Jo's impromptu adventure, and this is the first time that Bruce has contacted him since his science bro sided against him.

"That bad?" Bruce asked tentatively. Tony groaned and let his head roll back on his shoulders. Yesterday morning was bad, because apparently getting thrown around on numerous cheap carnival rides gave the body a full workout and made his entire body ache. He's not as sore today, but Jo has a workout planned for this evening so he's pretty sure it won't last.

"She took me to a carnival, Bruce. A _carnival_. And she force fed me fried sugar." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and then gently rubbed, because he knows that Bruce knows that it wasn't that bad. Because Bruce is Bruce, and he just knows things like that.

"I'm sure you two managed to have fun. She wouldn't have taken you there if she thought you'd hate it."

"It was okay, but it's over now. Is there a reason for this call? Are we talking science or carnivals?"

"Science, of course. I was looking through…" Tony opened his eyes, while still reclining, and that's when he saw it. Hanging above his main work station, pinned to the ceiling by a length of yarn, was the giant red dreamcatcher that Jo won. The white beads in the center had been painted gold, and the feathers hanging from the bottom had been removed. The two central feathers were replaced by a small green tank and a small Iron Man head, and the two looked like they'd been taken off of keychains. There had been four outside feathers, two on each side, but now four bolts hung down instead. The bolts were painted gold, to match the beads, and Tony couldn't stop smiling.

"Tony? Are you listening?" Jo remade the dreamcatcher, for him.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking. You were saying?"

**.xXx.**

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun! A little bit of Mary all night long! A little bit of Jessica, here I am!"

"A little bit of you makes me your man!" Jo laughed as she was suddenly spun away from the stove, and she let Tony dance her around the kitchen while the rest of the song played. The billionaire even sung along with her and matched her hip movements, and Jo was out of breath from laughing so hard as they came to a stop.

"Where'd that come from, boss?" She turned the stove off and moved her pot over to another eye, and Tony leaned against the bar across from her.

"I'm not allowed to be happy?" Jo raised a brow, but she couldn't hold the skeptical look for long. All she really wants is for Tony to be happy, which is still something she's getting used to. For someone she didn't know six months ago, he sure has gotten deep under her skin.

"Happy? Yes. Gleeful? I don't know; it's suspicious. You didn't come up with a plan for world domination or anything, did you?"

"Really? World domination? I could've done that ages ago." Tony was giving her a look, a very pointed look, and he was thinking something so loud that she could hear it even with her mental blocks up. She took a peek, just a little one, and then immediately started smiling. He found her present. She worked on it all day yesterday and hung it up early this morning, before Tony woke up.

"Good to know. Now, eat your turkeydog and save your strength! We've got muscle building later!" She started walking off, because she's got stuff to do that doesn't involve watching Tony Stark eat his lunch, but Tony's voice made her slow down.

"Yay, more fighting against a dummy."

"Nope! You're fighting me today!"

**.xXx.**

"You can hit me a little harder. I'm not made of glass," Jo said as she straightened out of her crouch. Her and Tony have been going at it for nearly an hour, and he's pulled every single one of his punches. So has she, but her punches are a little harder than average.

"Nope, you're made of flesh and bone." Bones that can break and flesh that can bruise. Both of their minds are wide open, thanks to the little bit of adrenaline pumping through them, so seeing into Tony's mind is just as easy as ever. He's thinking about the way she looked _that_ night; the night that she goaded him into the beating the hell out of her so she could get him to break down and stop drinking. Once again, not her best plan. Even if it did work.

"I know you're not going to hurt me, Tony." She plopped down against the blue mat, and Tony followed her down a little more slowly. They were both sitting cross-legged, with their knees pressed together, and Jo reached out to grab both of Tony's hands. It got him to look at her, and she made sure to hold his eyes. "I mean it, Tony. We both know that you would never hurt me."

"But I did."

"Because I made you. C'mon, boss, we both know that I pushed you into that. I wanted you to fight me."

"And that makes it okay?" He's getting defensive, and Jo gets it. She does. Tony fights with words and wit, and sometimes a suit, but he's never…not like that.

"Tony, I've taken worse beatings than that from people I call friends. Maybe if I was someone different than I am it'd be worse, but I'm not. You can beat your fists against a tank all night long and it'll still be untouched come morning."

"You, are not, a tank. You're a person."

"I'm a mutant. That makes me a little special. Normal rules don't apply," she said with a small smile. She should've known that hand-to-hand training was going to be difficult to start with, but she thought they'd already moved past this.

"I don't care if you're human, or a mutant, or the freakin' Easter bunny. I never should have—" Jo surged forward to hug him, but they overbalanced and toppled onto the floor. Tony was pressed flat on his back and Jo was sprawled over him; her arms were trapped under his shoulders and his legs were still crossed. They should have been uncomfortable, but neither one tried to move.

"You're a good friend, boss."

"If you say so, sweetheart."

"Ready for round two?"

Ten minutes later they were squaring off against one another, and this time Jo wasn't saying anything about Tony's light punches. Maybe she should get one of those padded body suit things. It'll slow her down, but Tony will be able to hit harder. Jo ducked a right hook and swept her leg out, but Tony easily jumped over her sweep and tackled her. Jo went down with a yelp, and her back hit the mat just hard enough to knock the air out of her. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, if her boss hadn't decided to take up residence on her stomach.

"I win!" Jo jabbed him, lightly, in the stomach and pushed him off of her. With his weight gone, she could take a deep breath. Much better. Tony was sprawled out next to her and groaning quietly, and Jo grinned over at him. "I still won."

"I'm pretty sure tackling is cheating."

"I'm pretty sure it means winning."

They were just getting ready to have another go at one another, they'd both progressed to their knees at least, when JARVIS interrupted them. Tony wrapped his arms around her head, so that her face was pushed into the top of his chest, and Jo grumbled against the sweat slick skin as she tried to push herself away. Tony's strong when he wants to be, especially now that he's eating right and exercising, but she could still break free if she wanted. Instead she slumped against him and tried to take in some fresh air.

"What is it?"

"Master Thor is here, sir."

"The Thor? Viking God Thor?" Jo was already on her feet, and Tony was still kneeling in front of her.

"Could you be more of a fangirl?" She reached down to grab his hand and haul him to his feet, and she tossed an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, boss. You're still my favorite Avenger." Tony was still trying to push her head into his armpit as they stumbled into the kitchen, and Jo immediately straightened up at the sight of the _god_ standing in front of the bar. Shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, bone structure that people could never pay enough to replicate…he was even in full battle uniform.

"Thor! What brings you here?" Jo wouldn't say that Thor was giant sized, but he was taller than pretty much every other man she's been around. Clint is six feet tall, Tony's an inch over that, but this guy has to be topping out at six-six.

"Clint spoke of a new living space and said there was a room for me." Something's…off. She's seen Tony's memories of the god, and he normally looked a bit more upbeat. Even when facing down an alien invasion.

"Yeah, I'm making a room for everyone. You sticking around?" The big guy shifted on his feet and placed a hand on the hammer hanging from his belt.

"I have business to attend in Asgard. Afterwards, I would like to return here." She can feel Tony's mind now, and he's confused about Thor's behavior too.

"You got a place with us, big guy. Is everything okay?" The question sounded strained, because this isn't normal Tony behavior either.

"I will explain all when I return, but I would ask a favor." Thor's big blue eyes reminded her of a puppy, and Jo wrapped her arms around her stomach to keep from crossing the kitchen and giving the big guy a hug.

"Whatever you need, big guy." Is Tony reading her mind?

"Jane and I…we have gone separate ways." Jo's not sure who Jane is, but Tony's thoughts are telling her that she's an astrophysicist who's been kind of dating Thor. Kind of, because of that whole different worlds thing. She was involved in all that stuff that went down in London.

"Want me to keep an eye on her?" Thor shook his head and tightened the hold on his hammer.

"No. Her…companion, Darcy Lewis, has gone a separate way as well at Jane's request. My favor is that you make sure she is safe. Darcy Lewis is a brave and capable woman, but she is still…young." Thor met Tony's eyes, with what Jo is gonna describe as a pleading stare, and Tony sighed.

"Yeah, of course. I'll watch out for her."

"Thank you, Tony. I shall return soon." Tony and Jo both watched as the giant man strode out of the kitchen, and Jo leaned her head against Tony's shoulder once he was out of sight.

"That was weird, right?" Tony knocked his head against hers and then moved off towards the fridge, and Jo leaned her elbows against the bar.

"Yes, that was weird."

"You're gonna check up on the girl though, right?" How do you say no to a god? Then again, if anyone can deny a god's request, it's Tony Stark.

"I said I would, didn't I? Now, what are you making me for dinner?"

"Roast beef with a side of egotistical maniac."

"And a tall drink of insane bodyguard?"

"Comin' right up."

**June 29, 2014**

The house was quiet, which is the norm now. Unless Tony blows something up. Jo's kinda thankful for the quiet; it means she gets paid to just relax on a roof and read trashy romance novels that JARVIS has delivered for her. Has she mentioned lately just how much she loves that AI system? Because she really loves JARVIS. She was just getting to the steamy part when the roof door opened, and she dropped a penny between the pages to hold her place. Has Tony ever seen a penny? Do rich people know what pennies look like?

"Please tell me your little Harlequin doesn't have you thinking that hard." Jo laid her book down next to her chair and spread her legs a little more, and Tony dropped down against her with a quiet huff.

"What's on your mind, boss?" Tony moved her hands over the arc reactor, and Jo pressed her skin against the cool metal.

"Can't you just read it?" Jo raised her knees as Tony settled his head against her chest and thought it over.

"Stop being so lazy. What's going on up there in that genius brain of yours?" Reading his mind would be quicker, sure, but sometimes it's better to talk it out. Also, she's feeling lazy and doesn't wanna.

"It's the girl, Darcy. The one Thor wanted me to check up on?" Like Jo could ever forget that quick little convo? You don't forget your first time seeing a god in person.

"Yeah, I remember. What about her?" Tony sighed and started running his fingers across her arms, and Jo relaxed into the sensation. He'll talk when he's gathered his thoughts.

"She's got a degree in poli sci, so I don't know why she was interning for an astrophysicist. She's obviously intelligent, because she was able to keep up, so I don't know why Foster let her go." Okay, he sounds slightly agitated. He's leaving something out; she can tell.

"And?"

"And now she's in New York and working at a _Starbucks_. She's completely wasting her potential." Tony sounded like the girl's working situation actually offended him, and Jo lightly pressed her cheek to the top of his head.

"Maybe that's all she could find. The job market has been pretty rough lately," Jo pointed out. She keeps up with the news sometimes, so that she at least has some idea about the state of the world.

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Ugh." Jo chuckled, just a bit, and tightened her arms. Tony may be an egotistical asshole who's too smart and rich for his own good, but he's not so bad deep down. It's too bad the world doesn't know this side of Tony Stark. He might get shot at less.

"If it's really bothering you this much, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Hmph." Looks like the genius is all out of words. Probably because his mind is whirring like a tornado.

"So, boss, have you ever actually seen a penny?"

**July 3, 2014**

Tonight is her last night in the Malibu home, and Jo's not sure how to feel about it. She's left homes before. Her childhood home was sold to a family of four with a big dog after her Ma died, and all of the stuff she didn't sell is in a storage unit in Shreveport. Xavier's School slowly became her home over the years, but she hasn't been back since she graduated ten years ago. She hasn't really had a home since then, except for maybe Rio. And she left Rio to come here without too much thought. So…why is she staring at her gray blanket like she's losing something huge? She's just moving to another place, that's all. Not for the first time and probably not for the last.

When Tony found her, she was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed with her giant purple unicorn in her lap. There were a few boxes stacked against the dresser, but the room looked pretty much the same as always. Jo kept her eyes locked on Tony as he took in the few boxes and then as he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and flicked the unicorn's horn, so Jo flicked his ear and held the unicorn to her chest. Tony may have won him, but no one flicks her Eugene.

"Shouldn't you still be packing?" Jo blinked, realized that Tony was serious, and slumped against his side. Tony moved his arm around her back and rested against her too, and they both looked at the boxes.

"I'm done. Two boxes for clothes, one box for my knitting, that little one is for my books, my roof stuff is in the longer one, and I've got my shower stuff in a bag. That's everything." She shrugged, which moved both of them, and started petting the stuffed purple unicorn.

"That's all you have?"

"I only had a duffel bag when I first got here, remember?"

"We're going shopping when we get to New York. We'll get you a lamp or something, because this is ridiculous. Why don't you have more stuff?" Jo moved her head into the crook of Tony's shoulder and neck, and she felt him holding onto her hip. It's comforting just to have physical contact sometimes; she'd forgotten how much she liked it.

"For seven years, I lived on the move. Going from one job to the next, so I didn't need a lot of stuff. A few clothes, a book or two at a time, and that was it. When I decided to take a break from SHIELD, I still lived on the move. The longest I stayed in a place was Rio, and that was only for a year. It's kinda hard to collect stuff when you never stay still."

"You've been running." Yeah, Stark's definitely a genius. Jo fell back against the bed, because she's tired of looking at the boxes, and she drug Tony down with her. Tony moved them around so that her cheek was pressed against the upper part of his chest, and her fingers traced around the edge of the arc reactor. The unicorn wound up pressed between her stomach and his ribcage, and Tony's fingers played with her unbound hair.

"After the whole ROSE thing, I wasn't myself. I was angry, and SHIELD gave me an outlet. Once the anger burned out, I didn't know what else to do. So I just kept doing what I do best. I'm not proud of the things I've done. I've killed so many people, Tony, and I'm not even sure if they all deserved it." So she ran. At least, she tried to. Outrunning your own demons rarely works out.

"Join the club, sweetheart." Ah, right, she's resting on the Angel of Death. How could she forget?

"I was, uh, doing this job in Somalia, don't ask, when I got up close and personal with some Stark tech."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, I kinda hated you for a while. Getting blown up by Stark tech hurts like a bitch."

"Should I apologize?"

"Did you personally sell the wannabe pirate a bomb to blow me up with?" Jo tilted her head back to see the look that she could feel Tony giving her, and she smiled up at him. "Thought so. You didn't know what was going on, and I know that doesn't make it okay. You're changing things now though. You're a good man, Tony."

"Yeah, well, keep it to yourself. I've got a reputation to uphold." Jo walked her fingers across the glowing blue light and didn't say anything. He can talk all he wants, but she knows the truth. Her words mean something to him, because they came from her. "You're a good person too, Jo."

"I'm gettin' there." Her words were slow and quiet, because she's getting drowsy. It's been a long couple of days, preparing for the big move, and she's wiped. Tony must be too, because he's not in any hurry to move. Then again, that could be because his lab has been packed up.

"We should sleep. We're going home tomorrow." Home…she liked the sound of that. _Home_.

"Can't wait." Tony's arms tightened around her, and Jo snuggled down. Living in New York is going to be hard for Tony, at least at first, but Jo will be there. Maybe Malibu isn't home and maybe New York won't be either, but Tony? Maybe he can be home.

* * *

**Finis: **Whew! Believe it or not, but I'm already working on the next chapter. For my older readers, I think you can understand why this one took so long. Nothing in this chapter comes from the original story, it's all brand new, and the rest of the story will be about the same. My favorite scenes will still be in this story (I'm sure you guys know which scenes I'm talking about), but everything will be happening differently.

Okay, I normally love canon relationships. Despite what's already happened, I love Tony and Pepper together. However, I am not the biggest Thor/Jane fan. I can't explain why, because I don't really have a reason. They just don't mesh well to me, so if you are a big Thor/Jane fan, I'm sorry. I am a huge Darcy fan though, so she'll be in the story. I'd really love to know everyone's thoughts on this chapter, since there's so much new material.

One last thing before I get to reviews, I need help on deciding something. I absolutely loved _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ when it came out. I think I liked it more than the first Cap movie actually, despite my love of Dum-Dum. I started writing this story before TWS came out, so I was originally planning not to include it. After seeing it, I'm not so sure. So, I'm asking all of you. Should I include TWS in this story and later bring in Bucky and Sam/Falcon?

**melissawtf: **Thank you so much for the review! Your reviews always make me smile, and this one kept me giddy for a while. I've reviewed like that before, and it makes it easier to keep track of everything. Yeah, I think Clint deserves some happiness. He's had some rough times, and you know the archer would happily spend Tony's money to make himself an awesome room. Natasha and Jo didn't get along in the last story, but it's a little more pronounced in this story. I'll explore their frenemy relationship more as I go along, but Natasha does really care about Tony. If you've never danced around in your underwear, you need to try it. It's fun and freeing. Yeah, Tony and Jo have an odd friendship but it works for them. As for the dance scenes, you know I'm gonna keep them. I loved them way too much to cut them out.

**MudbloodPride: **Thank you for the review! I'm not so sure about the flow sometimes, so thanks for that! I hope you liked the update. (And did you see where I mentioned liking Tony and Pepper together? Hmm?)

**bedtimehymns: **I know you reviewed the first chapter, but I'm hoping that you kept reading and that you're reading this now. Logan is one of my favorite X-Men, so I'm glad he's in the story too. As for the tense changes…I am so bad about that. My grammar is awful; I'm still surprised I passed my English classes. I need a beta, but I haven't found one yet. Thank you for the review!

**Freddie4153: **Thank you for the review! I've updated, so I don't have to die now, right?

**leebee14:** Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the update!

**Angi Marie: **I know you reviewed the first chapter, but I'm hoping that you kept reading and that you're reading this now. Whoa, déjà vu. Moving on! I'm so glad that you like the rewrite; I've been having fun going over everything again. Thank you for the review, and I hope you like the update!

**wickedgrl123: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like all the different relationships! They're all fun to write because they're all so different; I especially love writing Jo and Tony together. Ah, Natasha…you'll have to wait and see how that turns out! I'm slowly working towards getting all the Avengers together, and it's definitely going to be interesting. I'm glad you like the long chapters! This one wasn't as long as some of the others, but I think that's okay just this once.

**Guesty: **Hello, Guesty! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm so glad you think it's original, because I do worry about that sometimes. Natasha and Jo have some things to work through, so we'll all just have to wait and see how that goes. Thank you for the compliment! Hopefully this one will be much better than the original.


	6. Thor Grant Me Strength

**TIB: **As usual, thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. You should see the way my eyes light up whenever I get an email telling me that someone likes my little story. Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_ah  
__girl look at that body  
__ah  
__girl look at that body  
__ah  
__girl look at that body  
__**Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Six  
****Thor Grant Me Strength**

* * *

**July 4, 2014**

"Sweet Satan's Asscrack! I love it!" Jo exclaimed as she looked up at the massive iron gate. Tony thought about asking where that particular phrase came from, realized he really didn't want to know, and decided to forget it. Clint just whistled, and Natasha nodded at him in approval. Tony gave himself a mental pat on the back because if they're this impressed by the front gate, they're going to be blown away by the inside.

"Where'd you find this place?" Clint asked. They all pushed through the gate and headed up the front walk, and the four of them paused before going up the steps.

"We are at 890 Fifth Avenue. This place was built in the thirties by my father, and I inherited it when he died. I didn't want it then so I gave it to the company, and they've been using it for business parties and who cares what else. A few months ago, I bought it back. It's mine and mine alone," Tony said with a large smile.

For once, he's not grinning out of pride or greed. Well, maybe a little pride. The point is, this place isn't just his. It's _theirs_. The house itself is thirty-five feet back away from the street, so there's room for a front lawn and a nice big wall for some privacy. When Tony repurchased the house, he reinforced the twelve feet concrete walls with steel. There's also surveillance systems on every window and door that can identify who's coming and going, because Tony still has a few anxiety and privacy issues. The whole place is wired up nice and tight to keep them all safe, and it's built like a fortress. Maybe he's a little more than just a little proud.

"Can we go inside now?" Jo asked excitedly. Tony glanced over at his hyperactive bodyguard and then led the way up the stairs to the front door. The giant wooden door was completely smooth, and there was a small silver circle where the doorknob should be. Tony placed his thumb against the circle and watched it glow blue for a second.

"Welcome home, sir," JARVIS's voice greeted as the door swung open.

"That's different," Clint mumbled.

"If the person isn't approved to come in, JARVIS will put the house on lockdown," Tony explained.

"Isn't that just a bit paranoid, boss?" Tony looked back just in time to see Jo close the door behind her, and he shrugged.

"We can't just let anyone wander in. C'mon, we've got a lot of ground to cover," Tony said and walked farther inside. The foyer was huge, and three pairs of eyes moved around the space. Tony was watching their reactions and waiting for any questions.

"Layout?" Natasha would be the first one to recover. Tony spread his arms to bring attention to the nice big chairs behind him, and his three roommates plopped into their seats (Natasha sat down in a more dignified manner) and waited.

"To the right, is the kitchen and pantry. To the left, is the dining room. Behind the house is a pool, with a nice little deck so you can sunbathe. In the back of the house is a communal den, filled with fluffy couches and chairs."

"And a TV?"

"Is that a serious question?" Clint just grinned up at him, like a jackass, and Tony rolled his eyes before continuing. Clint may joke around, but he's just as much of an agent as Natasha is. So Tony is going to continue with the layout like a good little boy.

"We're waiting, Stark," Natasha said with a pointed look.

"The basement is where most of the fun is. The gym is now fully functional, along with the medical facilities so we can be treated here instead of in a civilian hospital. They should have finished installing the theater by now too, and I made us an arcade to play in," Tony said with a look at Clint.

"Sweet!" He looked at Natasha for her approval, and the redhead raised a brow.

"I haven't sunbathed in a while. Now what else?"

"All work and no play," Tony sung. Natasha glared, so he decided to keep going before she resulted to violence. "Under that is the Assembly Room. It's where all the secure files are going to be kept, and it's impenetrable so it can act as a safe room if we need it."

"How many sub-basements are there?" Clint suddenly asked.

"Just two. Under the Assembly Room, there's a Hulk room. It's been completely reinforced, and it's only here just in case there's an emergency. It was Bruce's only condition for moving in."

"When do we get to our rooms?" Jo huffed.

"The staircase only leads to the second floor, which is where the library is. The bedrooms take up floors three through six, the seventh floor is split between mine and Bruce's labs, and they are only accessible through the elevator. Same for the basements."

"Who gets which floor?" Clint asked. Clint and Jo were both sitting on the edge of their seats and looking up at him with bright eyes, while Natasha was sitting in cool composure.

"The third floor has six guest rooms. Each bedroom has its own bathroom, but there's a common living room area. The fourth floor goes to Cap and Thor, the fifth floor goes to the assassins, and the sixth floor is reserved for science and its bodyguard."

"You, me, and the Doc? I'm cool with that," Jo said and leaned back in her chair with a smile.

"Do all of the floors have the same layout?" Natasha asked.

"Basically. Each bedroom has its own bathroom, Clint requested a mini-fridge but there's no kitchen, and all of the floors have a common living room area. The whole place is still big enough that we should be able to live together without killing one another."

"Can we go see our rooms now? Please?" Jo was bouncing in her chair, Clint was perfectly still but blinking rapidly, and even Natasha was starting to look a little antsy.

"Yeah. Come on." Jo was the first one up, and Tony led them to the single elevator in the foyer. The only one in the house actually. They reached the fifth floor without any major problems, and Jo peered curiously into the homey looking living room. "Meet on the roof at nine!"

"Uhuh," Clint mumbled as he walked off. The elevator doors closed, and Tony and Jo rode up to the next floor. Jo exploded out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, and Tony watched the way her eyes ran over their living room. She took in the big couches and fluffy chairs, the big TV hanging over the fireplace, and kicked her sandals off to feel the carpet under her feet.

"Your room is this way." Jo bounced next to him as he led the way to her room, and he let his bodyguard open the dark wooden door. She froze in the doorway, and Tony waited for a reaction.

Jo didn't have much input on her room. When he asked her, she just said something normal would work for her. Clint had ideas out the wazoo and Natasha had a few special requests, but Jo didn't want anything big. So Tony made it all up as he went along. Her bathroom and walk-in closet were next to each other and even connected, and he set up an area where she could exercise with her very own punching bag if she wanted to stay in her room instead of going to the gym. He also had some yoga gear close by, just in case. His biggest decision was where to put the bed. After a lot of debating with himself, he put it close to the balcony. If she sat up in the bed, she'd be facing the balcony. Her view was separated only by thin purple curtains that could easily be pulled back, but a glass wall would come down if the weather got bad. The balcony itself was huge, complete with a comfy couch and a table with a radio. In the event of bad weather, the whole balcony would be covered to protect everything. The color scheme was simple. Hardwood floors and wooden walls, rugs in purples and blues, a pink and orange lamp on the bedside table, a dark green blanket on the bed…it was a mixture of dark wood and an explosion of color.

"Tony, it's…I don't know what to say." Jo walked into the room, finally, and looked around. She hip-checked the punching bag and then steadied it, and her toes curled against the shaggy blue rug at the foot of her bed. Her fingers skated against the blanket as she walked to the other side of the room, and she looked up at the fireplace. There were only three things on the fireplace, for now, and Tony watched as she took them in. The stuffed unicorn was in the center and looking out at the room, and Jo gently tapped its horn. The picture on the left came from his "One Month Sober" party, where he and Jo were the only guests. Tony had been staring into the camera with a bored look on his face, two golden party hats strapped to his head so that it looked like he had horns, and Jo was playing air guitar in the background. The second picture was a new one. Tony had thought about throwing it away, but he hadn't been able to. Someone had snapped their picture at the carnival that night, right when Jo popped that disgusting fried sugar into his mouth. The picture showed her laughing and him choking.

"Jo?" She's been quiet for too long, and he can't read her. She's just standing in front of the fireplace, staring, and it's starting to freak him out.

"I don't…Tony?" She turned to face him, and her eyes were just about to spill over.

"Whatever you don't like, we can change! Really! We can change anything you want, just don't cry!" He walked towards her with his arms outstretched but didn't touch her, because he does not know how to handle a crying Jo. She moved forward suddenly, and Tony squawked as he was yanked against her. Her arms were tight around his shoulders, and his own arms slowly moved around her waist. She was holding him so tight that he could barely breathe, but he didn't want to say anything just in case he made her cry.

"You're such an idiot. If you change one thing in this room, I'm kicking your ass. Because it's perfect. Absolutely perfect." She pulled back to look at him, and she was smiling. A few tears had dripped down her cheeks, but she was smiling. That's a good thing, right? Happy tears?

"You're…welcome?" Jo hugged him to her again, hard enough to make his spine pop, and Tony groaned quietly. Not that it made Jo loosen her hold.

"Best boss ever."

"Yeah, yeah, lemme go." He managed to push away from her, but he made sure to wipe her tears away before taking a step back. He doesn't like the look of tear tracks on his overly strong bodyguard. "Wanna see my new lab?"

**.xXx.**

"So…pretty," Jo whispered. She's sitting in a giant cushioned lawn chair on the roof of the newly dubbed Avengers Mansion, and Tony's currently taking up the space between her legs. Her fingers absently twirled his hair, because her main focus is reserved for the beautiful display of lights that seem to stretch across the entire sky.

"Do you ever pass up an opportunity to show off your wealth?" Natasha asked. She's in a lawn chair of her own, and her bare feet are propped up in Clint's lap.

"Have you met me?" Natasha nodded as if to say "fair enough" and turned back to watch the show. Tony pressed a button on his phone and another firework lit up the sky. Jo grinned up at the red, white, and blue colors while Clint shouted, "For 'Merica!"

"It's too bad Steve isn't here," Jo said once she got her voice back. She'll never get over how Captain America's birthday is the Fourth of July; Steve Rogers was destined to be a hero.

"I'm sure he can see it, no matter where he is," Clint huffed. The display is abnormally large, so it's not a huge stretch.

"Happy Independence Day!" Jo yelled and threw her arms around Tony's neck. Tony reached up to pat her arm, which was just an excuse to loosen her hold just a little, and released another firework into the sky.

"I like that one," Natasha said quietly. The giant red spider slowly faded and another one took its place. All in all, it's not a bad way to spend the first night in their new home.

**.xXx. Bonus Scene .xXx.**

"Look, Mama! It's Captain America!" Steve froze on his diner stool, but the little boy wasn't pointing at him. Instead he was pointing at the TV hanging over the bar, and Steve leaned forward to get a better look. It's a fireworks display, a very big one, in New York. The red, white, and blue fireworks created an image of Captain America in full uniform saluting. Steve just blinked and was amazed once more at how far everything has come. The next image was in bright red and gold lights, and Steve would know that face anywhere. Tony Stark. Not Iron Man.

"Leave it to Stark to show off his wealth," the man next to him grumbled. A red spider was next, followed by a purple arrow, and then there was a giant green Hulk. Yes, that had to be Stark.

"So pretty." Steve looked to his other side, where a woman with a little girl propped on her hip was talking to one of the waitresses. The little girl smiled over at him, and Steve smiled back before looking at the screen again. Another Captain America was showing above Manhattan, and Steve ducked his head.

**July 6, 2014**

"Oh, good, you're wearing pants." Jo glanced down at her attire, khaki shorts and a blue v-neck, before looking back at Tony.

"Shorts, actually, but points for trying. Why are pants so important?" Tony might complain about her lack of clothing while in the lab, but he's learned to accept it.

"I've got a job for you to do." She should've known when she rolled out of her fabulous bed and tripped over a small stack of books she'd taken from the library that today was going to be a bad day. She did break her pinky toe, and that's never a good sign.

"You mean something other than keeping you alive?" Jo cocked a hip and crossed her arms, but Tony didn't seem phased in the least. She's been too nice to him.

"Obviously. I need you to run an errand."

"Okay, boss, you gotta take the head gear off. I can't take you seriously with those things on. You look like some kind of creature of the night." Tony's wearing his big heavy duty goggles, because he started work on a new suit yesterday. Part of Jo is freaking ecstatic because it means he's getting better, but the other part is terrified because it means he can go and fight again.

"Buzzkill," Tony grumbled and pulled the giant goggles off. There was a line around his eyes that showed the difference between grease covered skin and slightly cleaner skin, and Jo sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It's like taking care of a toddler. "I need you to go to this address and procure something for me."

"Go wh—" Jo's phone buzzed in her pocket (her back pocket because for some reason girl clothes don't have front pockets) and effectively cut her off.

"We need to get some comms, with a JARVIS link up. What do you think, JARVIS?"

"It would make simple communications much simpler, sir." Tony nodded thoughtfully and started scribbling in the air while Jo inputted the address into the phone's GPS. Once the location popped up, everything clicked and she narrowed her eyes at the boss.

"Procure something, huh? I don't think that's how things work." She's working for a madman. She's always known that, but it's just so much clearer in this specific moment.

"SHIELD procured you for me."

"I'm an Alpha level mutant with a predilection for violence. I don't count."

"Buzzzzzz killlll," Tony drawled out.

"What does procure even mean in this case? Do you want me to just kidnap the poor girl?"

"Wait, Alpha? Shouldn't the whole healing thing knock you down to a Beta?"

"It can be controlled to an extent and being able to control the telepathy bumps me up to Alpha. Now, if we could stay on the current subject?" Tony blinked at her and then rubbed his eyes, which just made them as greasy as the rest of him, and stroked his goatee. Like a cartoon villain. Thor grant her strength. (Is it weird to pray to a god that you've actually seen?)

"No kidnapping. I'm offering her a job." Jo bent at the waist so she could get on Tony's eye level, and he just looked back at her like she was the crazy one.

"What kind of a job?"

"I don't like that judging little look you've got going on there. I want an assistant."

"An assistant?"

"Yes, an assistant. Someone to keep track of my schedule and help me around the lab." This time it was Jo's turn to blink in confusion. Isn't that what she's been doing? Well, she keeps track of his schedule. Sometimes. (Okay, JARVIS keeps track of his schedule and then tells her.) When it comes to the lab, she mostly just lays around on the little couch that Tony was nice enough to put in the lab. There's one in Bruce's lab too, so she's pretty sure the couches are for the scientists to sleep on but whatever. The couch is comfy.

"You want an assistant."

"Yes." Tony turned back to his work, and Jo just watched his back expand and contract for a few minutes. Her mind is in a whirlwind, because…what just happened? "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You've lost it," Jo mumbled and turned on her heel. She's gotta go find her shoes now; they're probably still in the living room somewhere. Maybe she should buy another pair?

"You said I'd think of something, and I did. Now scat!"

"Aye, aye, boss." Jo sauntered from the room and prepared herself to go procure Darcy Lewis.

**.xXx.**

Darcy was not having a good day. She was having a horrible week actually, or month depending on how you look at it. When Jane decided that her help was no longer needed, Darcy should've just went back home. So what if she thought her and Jane were bros? Jane's off doing her thing, and Darcy is…working at Starbucks. Ugh, just shoot her now. No, wait, she takes it back. With the way her luck is going, someone might actually shoot her. She doesn't have the right kind of healthcare to cover bullet wounds, and she's definitely not making enough to cover any kind of medical care on her own. She can barely afford the hole she lives in. On second thought, maybe getting shot isn't such a bad idea.

"Darcy?" The voice was rough but definitely feminine, and Darcy looked up through the curtain of her hair. Well, her hair was just covering the left side of her face. Her right eye was giving her an unimpeded look of their only customer.

"Congratulations on your ability to read. What can I get ya?" The woman quirked a brow and smiled, and Darcy copied the look. What? She's working at _Starbucks_. She's gotta have fun somehow.

"I'm here to talk to you about a job." This time, Darcy really looked. The woman was tall at five-seven, with tan skin stretched over curves that looked soft to the touch. Her dark green eyes were direct but open, her brown hair was put up into a giant ball, and her full lips were a dark pink color. She was dressed simply, in tan shorts and a dark blue v-neck, but there was a pair of expensive Aviators tucked into the v of the shirt.

"Look, lady, no offense, but I'm not that desperate yet. You can try again when my rent's due." The woman blinked, in what looked like shock, and then bust out into laughter.

"I'm not a hooker, but thanks for the compliment." Yup, this woman is definitely crazy. It must be Darcy's lucky week!

"The lunch crowd will be in soon, so can you hurry this up?" Darcy moved to go restock the cups and do other important stuff, and the woman leaned nearly all the way over the counter. Darcy was getting ready to fire out another quip, but the woman wasn't smiling anymore. She was looking at Darcy's arm and glaring at it like it just insulted her mother.

"You're hurt."

"Your IQ must be in the triples. Are you going to order or not?"

"Not. I'm not a coffee drinker." Darcy rolled her eyes and leaned her good arm against the counter so she could really look at the woman.

"Then why are you in a Starbucks?"

"To offer you a job. Did someone hurt you?" The woman was peering at the hair covering the left side of her face, like she could see Darcy's black and swollen eye.

"I got mugged yesterday, but I'm fine."

"Your left arm is broken." She said it without any hesitation, but the woman is obviously crazy. Darcy's arm is not broken. It's just…sore.

"Uhuh, sure. Tell you what, make your sales pitch. C'mon, dazzle me with this new job offer." The woman actually shook her head and leaned back so that she wasn't touching the counter at all.

"Mr. Stark was impressed with the work you did for Dr. Foster and would like to offer you a job as his assistant," the woman said with her rough voice. Her words were drawled out too, so she's obviously not from New York.

"I'm done assisting scientists."

"Beats working at Starbucks, doesn't it? Mr. Stark has money to spare, and he's living here in the city. What's there to lose?" Funny, that's the same thing Darcy asked herself before going to work for an astrophysicist when she was just a poli sci major. She wound up losing someone that she thought was a friend, so there can always be something to lose that she hasn't even found yet. The woman's face softened, like she could hear Darcy's thoughts, and she ran her hand across her jaw.

"Why would Stark want me? I'm sure he's got plenty of interns just dying to assist him." Extra emphasis on assist. What? She can admit that the older man is attractive, and he is a genius. Jane might have disliked his lifestyle, but she never denied the man's brilliance.

"You want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" This woman is so weird! She's gotta get out of here before the lunch crowd comes in or Darcy is gonna wind up losing her crappy job.

"No. Lie to me."

"Thor asked Tony to keep an eye on you, so he did, and he thinks that you're wasting your potential. Tony does, but I'm sure Thor would think the same thing. Does Thor know what a Starbucks is?" Okay, now Darcy is really confused. She agrees with Stark though. Her potential is so wasted here.

"You know Thor? Prove it." Darcy went to cross her arms, winced at the pain that shot up her left arm, and leveled a look at the other woman.

"He's got these big blue puppy dog eyes that make you want to hug him." Damn! Thor does have puppy eyes, which most people could never guess because he's so huge. And, you know, a Viking god.

"I don't trust you."

"Fair enough. Will you come with me now to meet Mr. Stark?"

"How do I know you're not trying to lure me out somewhere and kill me?" The woman frowned, actually frowned, and propped her hands on her hips. Her fingers must have hit against something, because she plucked something from her waistband and held it out. A harness. With a gun in it. "What are you doing?! You can't pull a gun out here! You could start a riot or something!"

"Tony closed this place down before I got here. There's no one here but us. Just, take the gun. If I make you uncomfortable, shoot me." The woman placed the gun on the counter and pushed it towards Darcy, and Darcy gripped the butt of the gun before looking at the woman again. Stark shut down a Starbucks? That does explain why it's so empty.

"Are you insane?" The woman smiled enough to show a dimple in her left cheek and nodded.

"Little bit. You coming?" Darcy tucked the gun into the waistband of her pants and made sure her shirt covered it, and she moved her hair so she could keep both eyes on the woman as she walked around the counter. The woman's smile disappeared once she saw the black eye, and Darcy watched a muscle in her jaw tick.

"Muggings are kind of common," Darcy said as they walked outside. The world was still carrying on as usual, so that's one good thing.

"So is murder." The woman has her Aviators on so Darcy can't read her eyes, but her jaw is ticking again. Darcy touched the gun and felt a little better. "My name's Jo, by the way. Well, Josephine, but I prefer Jo."

"I guess you already know my whole name?"

"Darcy Kent Lewis. Interesting middle name." The woman, Jo, smiled at her. It's a little creepy, to be honest.

"So, do you work for Stark too?"

"Sure do. I'm his, uh, head of household?"

"Like his top maid?" Jo snorted out a laugh, but Darcy couldn't figure out what was so funny. Being a maid has to suck. Probably not more than working at Starbucks, but it's still not the best job in the world. Then again, working for Stark, normal rules probably don't apply.

"Yeah, something like that. Before we get there, I want to prepare you a little. Tony is an asshole about ninety-eight percent of the time. Underneath the ego and narcissism, he's an alright guy. He can be a little grating at first, but he grows on you after a while."

"Like a benign tumor?" Jo tossed her head back as she laughed, but Darcy still doesn't get it. Stark's maid is weird.

Darcy stared up at the giant iron gate and swallowed the small lump in her throat. So this is Stark's place? It's massive. She totally gets why he needs a top maid now. He must need a whole army of maids to keep this place clean. Jo led the way up the front walk, up some stairs, and paused in front of the door. There's no doorknob. There's definitely a door, but there's no knob. Jo placed her thumb against a small silver part, there was some blue light, and the door swung open.

"Welcome back, Miss Jo. Welcome, Miss Lewis." Darcy looked around for the owner of the voice as they walked inside, but she couldn't see anyone. Jo must have noticed her confused searching, because she stopped walking across the _massive_ foyer to look at her.

"That's JARVIS, Tony's AI system. JARVIS is the best. Boss still in the lab?"

"Where else would he be?" Okay, the talking computer is sassy. She can dig it. Jo grumbled something under her breath and started walking again, and Darcy followed along behind her. Well, at least she wasn't lying about working for Stark. They rode the elevator up to the top floor, and they stepped out into a room filled with blaring music and loud banging sounds.

"Tony! Turn it down, will ya?! We've got a guest!" The music immediately dropped to a more tolerable level, and Darcy looked around the lab. There were tables and machines, metal everywhere, and it looked completely disorganized. Is that a couch in the back? A small robot streaked past her, and it's either wearing a blue sock with pink hearts on it or she has officially fallen down the rabbit hole.

"Jo! Why is Dum-E wearing a sock?!" She couldn't see Stark, but she could definitely hear him.

"It's a sweater, and it makes him happy! Don't take his happiness away from him! And get out here! I brought Darcy!" The little robot, Dum-E, zipped by again in his sweater. Is this reality?

"You got her on the first try?" Tony emerged out from under a car at the back of the lab (and how did that even get up here?), and Darcy watched with wide eyes as he stood up. Well, she wasn't wrong about him looking good for his age. The engineer was wearing holey jeans, a black tank top, and nothing else. The man had grease on his toes! His dark hair looked wild and his eyes were clear, and Darcy's eyes traced over the lean muscles of his biceps.

"Don't stare too much. If his ego inflates anymore, we'll have to build another floor to contain it," Jo whispered.

"I'm standing right here," Tony pointed out.

"Which is why I didn't shout it," Jo said with a sweet smile. Darcy just watched them go back and forth while trying to figure out how she got there. Oh, wait, a strange woman found her at Starbucks. Right.

"Did you tell her about the job?" Stark was looking at his maid, and Darcy bristled just a little. She flipped her hair away from her mouth and straightened her shoulders.

"Standing right here, so you can talk to me." Tony's eyes narrowed on her face, and Darcy cursed. Mentally, of course. She's gotta hold on to all the dignity she has left. Tony turned his glare onto the maid, who crossed her arms and glared right back.

"She got mugged." So, they're not glaring at each other? They're just glaring at the same time and happen to be facing one another?

"Yeah. Asshole stole my iPod." She should probably be more upset about her eye, or arm, but people just keep messing with her music.

"Tragic. Do you want the job?" Stark's looking at her again, so Darcy straightened up and met his eyes straight on.

"I'm not even sure what the job is. Your maid just said you wanted…an…assistant." At the word "maid," Stark fell apart. Literally. He had to hold himself up on a steel table, and Jo crossed her arms and huffed angrily.

"Laugh it up, Tin Man! I couldn't tell her I was your bodyguard, could I? She never would have believed that," Jo said quickly. Wait…bodyguard? Jo, with her soft curves and pouty lips, is Stark's bodyguard?

"Still don't believe it," Darcy added.

"Maid, really? Really?" Stark was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes, and Jo was tensed up all over.

"Might as well be," she grumbled.

"Can I buy you an outfit?"

"Can I kick your ass?" Tony nodded at her and straightened up, and Darcy felt completely lost. They're insane!

"The job is to be my assistant. Keep track of my schedule, take notes for me, and help me around the lab. It's all very simple." Simple, right. Darcy's got a feeling that nothing is simple with Stark. Going by the small snort that just came out of Jo, the _bodyguard_ agrees.

"Will I get paid?" She was just an intern for Jane, not an actual assistant, which is why she's hurting for cash right now.

"Oh yeah. Also, as a Stark employee directly under me, you'll get a protection clause. Jo will be your bodyguard too."

"I will?"

"She will?"

"You'll get a pay raise," said to Jo. Stark turned towards her, looked at her eye, and forced a smile. "She's really good at her job. Don't let her appearance fool you."

"Yeah, she looks positively deadly," Darcy drawled.

"Where's Natasha when you need her?" Jo whispered to the ceiling.

"Miss Natasha is currently by the pool," JARVIS informed them. Jo hummed, and Darcy blinked. How many people live here?

"So, the job is pretty easy, you'll get paid more money that you'll know what to do with, and you get to live here." She has a feeling the job will not be an easy one, she knows exactly how to spend money, and she'll be living where? "Don't give me that look. I work weird hours, and no one should live in that hovel you call an apartment. I've got six empty guest rooms. Pick one."

"Can I think it over?"

"Do you need to?"

"Thor's going to be living with us when he gets back," Jo whispered out of the side of her mouth. Darcy does like Thor; he's a big goofball slash god slash really good guy.

"Alright, I'm in. Don't I have to sign contracts or something?" Tony snapped his fingers and documents appeared in Darcy's face. Holographic documents, of course. Tony tossed over a stylus, Darcy caught it with her good arm, and Jo smiled over at her.

"First document is a general job description and salary." Darcy looked it over and felt her eyes pop. Okay, Stark must be out of it, because that's too many zeroes. "The salary is right. You should see how much Jo makes a month."

"I get paid to save your ass, and your ass is very valuable. Looks reasonable to me." The last part was directed at Darcy, who just blinked.

"You can't mean that much. Five thousand is ridiculous." Stark looked confused, so she was right! She loves being right.

"Oh, no, five thousand is the start-up bonus you'll receive as soon as you sign. Your monthly salary is ten." She's gonna pass out. She can _feel_ all the blood rushing from her head, and Jo lightly gripped the bicep of her hurt arm to keep her steady.

"Are you cr-azy?" Her voice broke, because she's still trying to regulate her breathing. Slow deep breaths.

"Little bit. Hurry up and sign. I've got work to do." Darcy signed and tried not to think about signing her soul over to the Devil. Then again, with that goatee, Stark could be the Devil for all she knows.

"Okay, next document is a privacy thing. You can't discuss any of the experiments with outside sources, you can't discuss the people who live here in the mansion with any outside sources, blah, blah, blah. You're sworn to secrecy and all that. Breach contract and suffer the consequences. Sign please." A secrecy clause, huh? At least this is kind of familiar. She had to do the same thing after New Mexico and after what went down in London.

"Anything else?" she asked as the air in front of her cleared.

"Jo is a mutant with super strength, super healing, and telepathy. Two assassins live here and they work for a secret government agency. I think those are the only big things for now."

"SHIELD?" Tony nodded, and Darcy looked over at Jo. A mutant with super strength, super healing, and telepathy.

"It's weird, I know," Jo shrugged.

"Did you read my mind earlier?"

"Only for a few seconds. Your mind is very calm and relaxing, which is really rare," Jo said with a little smile.

"Right, okay. I'm gonna go pack up my apartment."

"Already sent someone. Your stuff should be here soon," Stark said with a bright smile.

"How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"Why would you say no?" Tony countered. It's a good counter, but he still assumed a lot. He's also Tony Stark though, so he's probably not used to things not going his way. Wait…yeah, that's right.

"Tony?" Jo waited until Stark was looking at her before continuing. "I'm pretty sure her left arm is broken. She needs to see a doctor."

"Like at a hospital?"

"Yeah, like at a hospital."

"Can I just call one here? I don't feel like going out." Jo sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and leveled a look at Stark. This is a weird thing that's happening.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'm gonna show Darcy to her floor and let her pick a room. JARVIS, do you mind directing the movers to her room?"

"Of course not, Miss Jo."

"Oh! Before you go, Darcy, can I have your iTunes info?" Darcy looked over at Stark, who was looking at her with a very good poker face. What's he up to?

"Why? It's no good without my iPod, which was stolen, when I got mugged." Tony shrugged, so Darcy rattled off her username and password. Tony blinked when she was done, like he was saving the information, and then grinned at them.

"JARVIS, I want the best orthopedist in the city here within the hour. Also, order some pizzas for dinner tonight. Dining room at six?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, boss." Wait a minute, is she dreaming? Is she gonna wake up back in her one room apartment with a leaky ceiling and a rat staring her down?

"Ow!" Darcy rubbed her side, which was stinging. Jo pinched her!

"At least now you know you're not dreaming. C'mon, let's go pick out your room." Darcy followed Jo out of the lab, and they rode the elevator down to the third floor. The elevator opened to show a giant living room, with plenty of seating options and a TV that looks bigger than her bed back at the apartment. Jo walked her around all six bedrooms, and Darcy picked the one with a small balcony that had a small garden growing on it. What? She likes the smell of flowers.

"Why are you guys doing this?" She was sitting on a king sized bed, with a mattress softer than angel feathers, and trying to figure out just what was going on. This morning she thought her life couldn't get any worse. Now she's apparently living in a mansion and just had five thousand dollars deposited in her bank account. She got a text to prove it.

"Who knows why Tony does anything?" Darcy just gave her a look, because the woman is a telepath. A real telepath is standing in her new bedroom. "Trying to read Tony's thoughts is like trying to ride a hurricane."

"Can you do that?" Jo's laugh lit her up, and there's no way she can picture this woman as a bodyguard. She looks too…nice.

"I don't know, I'll give it a try one day. Do you want me to stay here until the movers get here? Or the doctor?"

"No, that's okay. I think I need some time to think things over. I feel a little…"

"Unbalanced?"

"Stay out of my head," Darcy said with a very menacing finger point.

"Don't need telepathy to figure that out. Don't worry, Darcy, you'll be safe here." Jo smiled at her one last time and then started for the door. She was almost completely through it when Darcy felt something poke her hip.

"Wait! You forgot your gun!" Jo paused just outside of the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't need it." With one last wink, the woman was gone. If she didn't need it, then why did she have it? Oh. She brought a gun specifically to give to Darcy, so that she would feel safe. Yep. The word of the day is _weird_.

**.xXx.**

"What are you up to, boss?" Tony was moving things through the air at a rapid rate, so Jo hopped up onto a table and watched the way his fingers moved. He's kinda graceful actually when he's in his element. Ha, element.

"Darcy settled in?" Tony asked. He normally sounds distracted when he's working, but he sounds completely focused right now. So he's multitasking.

"Yeah. She wanted a couple of minutes to herself, so I thought I'd come see what you're up to." Everything that just happened was really fast. Two hours ago it was just the four of them, and now there's a fifth member in the Mansion. Hey, Tony has an assistant now! That means she'll have a little more free time, which she'll probably spend on the couch in the lab.

"Just doing a little research. I'm gonna go down when the doctor gets here to make sure he doesn't mess up." The doctor, right. Because some asshole roughed up Darcy and stole the girl's iPod. Sometimes, Jo really hates people. The black eye was enough to get her boiling mad, but the asshole actually broke her arm. Darcy probably fought back. Maybe she should give the girl some self-defense lessons.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tony looked over at her, and Jo had to forcibly unclench her jaw. What? Yeah, she's known for her violent ways but she'd never hurt someone without a good reason. Well, not anymore. She's sure SHIELD had good reasons.

"You're really upset." Tony was looking up at her, but she couldn't read the look in his eyes. She's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"The asshole broke her arm."

"Wanna make a house call?" Okay, she wasn't expecting that. Jo glanced at the hologram and saw an address pinpointed.

"Did you hijack Darcy's iPod and find the mugger's location?"

"I don't like the skepticism in your tone. I'm Tony Stark."

"Of course you are. Send that to me," Jo said and slipped off the table.

"What if he's not the mugger?" Tony called after her. Jo felt her back pocket vibrate and smiled.

"I'll know," she said and tapped the side of her head. "Don't scare away Darcy, and I'll be back in time for dinner!"

Her GPS led her to an apartment building that had seen better days, and thanks to Tony it even led her right to the possible mugger's door. She could hear someone thinking inside, just one person, and she didn't like his thoughts. He was thinking about a woman, not Darcy, and the fear in her eyes as he took her purse at knifepoint. Well, even if this isn't Darcy's mugger, it's still a mugger. Jo stepped back, rolled her shoulders, and kicked the door in. She heard the guy yelling as she stepped over the fallen door, and she tucked her sunglasses into the collar of her shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Did you meet a girl yesterday about yea high," she held her hand up in front of her face because Darcy's only two inches shorter before continuing, "thick brown hair, big blue eyes, kinda curvy like me?"

"Fuck you!" Eh, she doesn't need a verbal answer. She can see Darcy's face in his mind, and she was right. Darcy did fight back. This asshole held a knife to her throat, so Darcy kneed him where he counts. Then he sucker punched her and slammed her arm between a brick wall and a dumpster.

"Wrong answer." Jo stepped forward and paused in front of the small coffee table. A small red iPod was sitting off by itself, minus headphones, and it was screaming up at her. Jo grabbed it and stuffed it into a pocket, and the guy charged her. He pushed her up against the wall, held one forearm across her throat, and let his little knife touch against her stomach.

"You broke into the wrong place, bitch," the guy growled. Dude, this is so cliché that she can barely contain herself.

"You mugged the wrong girl." She head-butted the guy, laughed as the blood from his nose made him gurgle, and grabbed the hand holding the knife in her stomach. She twisted his arm behind his back as she slammed his face against the wall, and then she pulled him back so she could slam him one more time. His face against the brick wall made a satisfying sound. "Bitch."

"Wha' 'oo 'an'?" What does she want? Jo pushed on his arm until she heard a quiet crunch, and the guy wailed through the blood clogging his throat. Even Darcy didn't scream that high when he broke her arm.

"I'm just doing my civic duty to keep assholes like you off the street." Her phone beeped, which is her cue.

"The cops will be here in five minutes, and we both know that they'll find all kinds of illegal stuff in here. Next time, think before you act, okay? Because I really don't want to come back here." Jo let him go and took a step back, but she paused when something in her stomach pulled. Huh, in all the excitement she didn't realize she'd been stabbed. She pulled the knife out and dropped it, because thanks to her time working for SHIELD her mutant-like prints don't exactly show up. "You got blood on my shirt. I liked this shirt."

"I—" Jo slammed his head against the wall hard enough to knock him out but not nearly enough to kill him; she's not in the killing business anymore. She stepped over his unconscious body, stepped on the fallen door, and calmly left the apartment building. She was turning a corner when she heard the sirens, and she couldn't hide her smile. She loves the smell of justice in the morning. Or afternoon. Evening? Whatever. Job well done.

* * *

**Finis: **Whew! This was a long one, but it was so much fun to write. For my old readers, I changed up the mansion layout because I wanted there to be a little more room for everyone. Also, I'm sorry to everyone who doesn't like overly long descriptions. I like being able to picture things, so that's why I described Avengers Mansion and Jo's room. Feel free to speculate on everyone else's rooms though!

There was a Cap cameo, because I love Cap. I also just recently watched a movie called "The Losers," which stars Chris Evans and loved it! If you get a chance, watch it. Want an incentive? You get to see Cap in a pink shirt. And he sings a little at some point. What's not to love?

About Darcy, she is one of my all-time favorite characters and I'm a little in love with Kat Dennings. I thought doing her POV would be fun, and it gives you amazing readers a chance to see Jo and Tony's relationship from an outsider's perspective. I'm actually thinking of doing a few more scenes in Darcy's POV. Any thoughts?

**bitten94:** Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you're liking the story, and the long chapters. I love writing longer chapters, even though it means it takes me a tiny bit longer to update. I'm still debating on the winter soldier thing, so we'll see, but thanks!

**Angi Marie: **I'm glad you're still reading! I love carnivals so much, but I have a feeling that Tony would just hate them. I think he'd love a giant adventure park though. Maybe the Avengers should rent out six flags or something…Thank you for the review!

**Kassandra J:** You're welcome for the chapter and thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad that everyone loves Jo and Tony's friendship, because they're my ultimate brotp. No matter what happens in this story, they're keeping that bond. I promise that Bruce will definitely be here soon! I'm thinking there will be one more non-Bruce chapter and then our favorite hulky…I mean, hunky scientist will make his grand debut!

**melissawtf: **They really do! I read your last one while I was eating lunch with my friends, and one of them tried to steal my phone because apparently my smile was "suspicious." I was just really freakin' happy, so thanks for the long reviews! I feel like Tony is so concentrated on himself that he doesn't pay any attention to the people out to get him; it's too negative and he's got better things to do. Aren't carnivals the best! And I promise that I'm not trying to kill you with cuteness…well, maybe just a little. I love Darcy, she's great, and I can see her and Jo being close friends. I'm still debating on doing TWS, so we'll see. (Me and a friend are constantly arguing over the better bird Avenger. I always back up Hawkeye and he's got Falcon; one of these days, one of us is gonna end up dead. Or crying in a corner.)

**MudbloodPride: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, Jo and Tony are like a platonic married couple. It's kinda weird, but I think it works for them. Haha, I'm glad you liked that. Hmm, for ship names I'm okay with Bo and Juce. I'm about halfway done with the next chapter, and I'm pretty sure that Bruce will be in the chapter after it. (Keep your fingers crossed, because I actually do have a plan for bringing Pepper back. Maybe not permanently, but she will be making an appearance at some vague point in the future. But let's keep it our little secret, okay?)

**It'sBeenARealSlice: **I'm so glad you like the story! And how did you know cookies are my weakness? I'll put in whoever you want as long as they're chocolate chip. And thank you for the review!

**VioletAkuamoebe0396: **Thanks for the review! Hmm, I haven't thought about doing anything like that but I am now. It would make a cute/funny little scene. They already cuddle and sleep together, so a kiss isn't a huge stretch. I'll think on it, and we'll see what happens!

**SilverShadowWolf46:** I'm so happy that I'm not the only one who finds Jo and Tony adorable. You don't like Jane either? I feel better now. I can't really describe why I don't like her, I just don't. Sad Thor makes me sad and he really needs a hug; I promise he'll be happier when he gets back. The rest of the Avengers will be here soon; I'm really excited to start writing for all of them too. Thank you for the review!


	7. Doing The Do

**TIB: **I told myself I was going to wait before posting again, but the reviews made me so happy that I decided to go ahead and update early! Replies to reviews down below, as always, along with a few other notes.

* * *

_family  
__people you love and love you back  
__not necessarily blood or biological  
__you trust them and they trust you  
__they take care of you and you take care of them  
__**Third Definition of Family on UrbanDictionary**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Seven  
****Doing The Do**

* * *

Jo eased into the foyer and leaned back against the door. Her stomach is all healed, but she's going to have to change shirts before dinner. Well, before devouring greasy pizza in a mockery of dinner. Oh, who is she kidding? She _loves_ having pizza for dinner. She doesn't have to cook, and JARVIS knows the best places in town. Changing first though. Eating at a nice dining room table in a blood stained tee shirt is a little too barbaric, even for her. She pushed off the door with her shoulders, opened her eyes, and froze. Darcy was stepping out of the elevator, with Tony right next to her. Looks like she was right about Darcy's arm; she's got a bright red cast on it now.

"Hey! Jo, you're ba—bleeding? Are you okay?" Huh, Darcy has some seriously blue eyes. And right now, they're tracking over the dark stains on her shirt.

"Bleeding? Pfft! This is just…mountain dew?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Jo reached up to scrub a hand across her jaw, because her hair is up and she can't pull on it, as she tried to wrack her brain for an answer.

"I found your mugger," Tony stated casually. Darcy whipped her head around to stare at him, and Jo felt like doing an actual face palm. Maybe she should set up a vocabulary lesson with Tony, and they can have a word a day. Secrecy. Tact. Subtlety. Timing. Like that would ever actually work? With a mental sigh, Jo reached a decision. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"I found your iPod," Jo added. She passed over the little thing, and Darcy held onto it like it was going to run away.

"Did you kill him?" Darcy asked in a rushed whisper. Jo looked at Tony, who just shrugged and nodded at the same time.

"Um, no. We had a little talk and then I left before the cops showed."

"Oh," Darcy said as her shoulders visibly slumped. Was Jo supposed to kill him? Tony's texted instructions definitely told her not to kill him and to clear out before the cops got there, which is exactly what she did. "Did he hurt you?"

"Nope." Jo raised her shirt to show smooth skin, and a little bit of blood, and then smiled. Everything is just fine. Yep. Just fine. "So, I'm going to go change and then we can eat pizza."

"Hurry up or it'll be cold!" Tony called after her. Jo waved a hand over her shoulder and hurried off to go change. She found a white tee shirt hanging off a bed post, and she quickly yanked it on. The blue shirt got tossed into her trash pile, and she's a little sad that she even has a trash pile for her clothes. Maybe she should start buying those pack of shirts from Wal-Mart.

When she got to the dining room, several pizza boxes and bottles of water were on the table and three chairs were already occupied. Darcy was sitting next to Tony and across from Clint, and Jo met the archer's eyes as she stepped inside. Tony was doing the whole introduction thing, and Clint was using his charming smile as he talked to Darcy. Jo snagged a bottle of water as she sat down next to Clint, and she pulled over a pizza box to dig into.

"A bow and arrow? Seriously?" Darcy asked. Clint squawked like the hawk he is, and Jo smiled around the bite of pizza in her mouth. At the sound of very quiet footsteps, Jo raised her head and waved to Natasha. She was then immediately shot in the head. The force of the shot toppled the chair back, and Jo heard Darcy scream as she crashed onto the floor.

"Dammit, Tasha! Not at dinner!"

"We're supposed to work Darcy up to that, Natasha."

"What was that for?" Jo groaned from the floor. Her head was still feeling a little tender, and her cheese pizza tasted sour in her mouth. Ugh, nausea.

"You're alive?!"

"You bet, kiddo," Jo grunted as she pulled herself into a kneeling position. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table as she rested on her knees, and she looked across the wooden monstrosity at a very pissed off Natasha. "What was that one for?"

"You were compromised," Natasha bit out.

"What? Impossible."

"Did you sweep the place before going in?" Natasha asked as she holstered her gun.

"It was a rat hole, Nat. Who there would recognize me?"

"One of Marshal's men spotted you." Marshal, mutant, good with emotions, and not one of her biggest fans.

"Seriously? _Fuck_." Jo rubbed against the center of her forehead, where the bullet went through, and staggered to her feet. "I'll take care of it."

"You will stay put, and I will take care of it. Next time, be more careful." Natasha's fingers flexed, like she wanted to grab her gun again, and then she quietly strode from the room. Jo righted her chair, plopped into it, and then dropped her head onto the table.

"You okay, Jo?" She gave a thumbs-up without raising her head, which must have been enough to reassure Darcy. "Does this happen often?"

"That's only the second time this week," Tony said. He left out the part where they've only been living together for two days, but Jo's not in the mood to correct him.

"Don't worry, Jo. Natasha will catch the bastard before he reaches Marshal." Jo groaned in place of an answer and decided not to comment. How could she be so careless?

"I still can't believe she shot you. _In the head_," Darcy drew out. Jo raised her head up enough to look at the girl across the table, because Darcy is…compared to the rest of them, she's so innocent.

"Nat tends to do that when I've done something to piss her off," Jo said with a lopsided smile. Clint made a quiet humming sound, and Jo cut her eyes over to the archer. "What's that for?"

"I don't think she's mad at you," Clint shrugged. He's not meeting her eyes though, and Clint's a very direct person. Out of respect, Jo never looks into Clint's mind. Especially not after what happened with Loki. She'll just have to get it out of him the old fashioned way then.

"Oh yeah? There's an impressive blood splatter on the floor that says otherwise." Normally Jo would be on her knees trying to get the blood out of the carpet, but Tony told her not to worry about it. She's not really sure why hearing his thoughts are so easy when her head is pounding like an alarm, but she's given up trying to figure out how her and Tony work.

"You were compromised, Jo. She's just worried."

"She shot me because she's worried about me?" Clint finally turned to look at her, and Jo just blinked at the little smile curving his lips. Well, at least one person is getting some amusement out of this.

"You really gonna judge someone else's moral code?" Jo snorted, like a lady, and shook her head. She's not really the judging type; it's kinda hard to judge anyone when you've done so much wrong.

"Wanna tell us who Marshal is? Or do I get to hack SHIELD today?" Jo propped her elbow on the table and cradled her cheek in her hand, and Tony's eyes looked right at her. Like he could read her mind if he tried hard enough.

"My last job for SHIELD, before I retired, was to take out a mutant named Lena. She had shield powers that could protect her from both physical and mental attacks, but Fury thought I'd be able to break through. He was right. It took a couple of hours, but I managed to kill her."

"What'd she do?" Darcy asked. She looked calm enough as she ate a slice of pepperoni pizza, so she must not be the judging type either.

"Her and Marshal traded stolen artifacts in the black market. It's normally not my thing, but Lena crossed a line. Some school in Romania was built over a vault, and Lena really wanted something inside of it. Wanted it so bad that she was willing to kill sixty-seven children to get it. I might have some regrets, but she's not one of 'em."

"We watched the whole thing. It took Jo over two hours to get through the shield; it was beautiful work."

"Thank you, Clint."

"So, this Marshal guy, I'm guessing he loved her? That's why he wants you dead, right?" Perceptive. Jo is really starting to like Darcy Lewis.

"Yeah, he loved her. Marshal is an empath, so he can influence emotions. Not too many at one time or for too long, but he can do a lot of damage in a short span of time. Luckily, the telepathy protects me from his influence. Pisses him off something horrible though." Oh, _her head_. It's gonna be at least an hour before the pain wears off. Maybe she should go close her eyes somewhere. "Natasha will take care of it though, so I'm not worried. Boss, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

"Want me to bring up pizza later?" Tony asked as she passed his chair.

"Nah. Just put the leftovers in the fridge." Tony nodded, she could feel Clint's eyes on her, and Darcy called out a quiet goodnight. Jo closed her eyes once she was in the elevator and slowly massaged her temples. It's been such a weird day, but she's okay with it. At least, she will be once the headache is gone.

**.xXx.**

She knew the moment that Tony walked into the lab, because she can always hear Tony's mind. Not the individual thoughts, that takes some digging or for Tony to be mentally shouting at her, but she can feel his mind's presence. There's so much going on in that genius brain of his that his thoughts just seem to surround her. At first, it was kinda annoying so she kept her mental blocks up all the time. Now? Well, now it's kinda comforting being surrounded by all those brilliant thoughts. Jo was so caught up in the soft push and pull of his thoughts that she barely felt it when the genius laid down against her.

She fell asleep on the couch in his lab so that he would find her, because Tony makes her feel better. He doesn't judge her or look at her like the horrible person she can be, and she could use that right now. She fell asleep on her back, and her legs must have went all akimbo as soon as she was unconscious, because Tony easily moved into the space between her legs. He was laying on his back too, so that the back of his head was pillowed on her chest. Jo's hands immediately moved down to cover the arc reactor, and Tony's fingers lightly moved up and down her arms.

"What's got your head in a tizzy, boss?" Her voice came out sleep rough and a little scratchy, so she was super excited when Tony handed her a bottle of water.

"The suit…it's only halfway done, but I can't…Ugh."

"Very eloquently put." Tony groaned and wiggled against her, so Jo moved one hand up to play with his hair as she let her eyes close. Tony's thinking about the first suit he made. Not the red and gold one that he's so famous for, but the hunkering tin can that he built in a cave. He's thinking about all the suits he made after New York; suits that would make him better so that he would _never_ have to be so scared again but a suit can't keep the nightmares away can't keep the bad guys away can't keep Pepper safe he can't keep Pepper safe the suit isn't good enough he's not good enough notgoodenoughnotgoodenoughnotgoodenough…

"Damn, Tony. You make my inner turmoil look like a Sunday picnic." Her words were light, but her left arm was holding Tony closer against her while her right hand gently combed through his hair. His hands were shaking against his stomach, where they were laced together, and Jo didn't really know what to do other than just hold him.

"Pep talks really aren't your thing, huh?" She rubbed her cheek against the top of his head and spread her fingers over the arc reactor, and Tony relaxed against her.

"'Fraid not, boss. I'm not good at being comforting either, so, sorry?" Tony huffed as he covered her hand with his own, and Jo couldn't see the glowing blue light of the arc reactor at all.

"You always know how to comfort me. You must have had friends or someone that you cuddled," Tony said and tipped his head back just enough to wink at her. She pulled on some his hair and flicked his ear, which made him roll his eyes and flop his head back against her.

"I've only ever had one serious relationship, and it wasn't really all that serious. We didn't really cuddle either, and one night stands never do the cuddle thing. As for friends, I only had two at Xavier's. Kitty and Peter. Kitty is tiny and wonderful, and Peter can kick my ass but is the sweetest guy. They're good friends, but I never had to comfort them. We existed together in peace and harmony."

"Sounds lovely," Tony drawled out.

"Yeah, it was." Parts of her really miss being around Kitty and Peter. "They're still at Xavier's, teaching now though."

"You've gotta talk to more people than that. What about the mutant with an attitude problem?"

"Hey, no dissing the mighty Wolverine or we'll fight. Also, his name is _Wolverine_. No comfort required. Then there's Anna Marie, but she never needed comforting either. You're the first, boss." She wrapped both arms around his chest and rocked side to side, and Tony swatted at her arms until she released him enough so he could breathe.

"Anna Marie…Codenamed Rogue?" Of course Tony knows who all the X-Men are.

"The one and only. Remember how I told you that Logan got his memories back when I was twelve?"

"Yes. I have an excellent memory." Tony tangled their fingers together and laid them under the arc reactor, and Jo pressed her temple against the top of his head.

"He disappeared for most of the second half of the school year, an entire summer, and then returned in the middle of the next school year with a little girl. Rogue is five years younger than me, and Logan found her living on the streets. He found a homeless seven year old. Since you know her codename, I'm assuming you know her mutation?"

"She absorbs stuff, right?"

"Skills, mutant powers, life force, and even memories. Her powers manifested at an extremely young age and she ran away, so that's why Logan found her living on the street. She's like a little sister, but she wouldn't let anyone touch her for years. For obvious reasons. By the time she learned to control everything, she'd made peace with it all. She's teaching at Xavier's too. History and control."

"So, I'm really the only one that you've ever comforted on a regular basis?" Tony's head tilted just enough so that he could look at her, and Jo smiled at his upside-down face.

"Just you, boss."

"Well, I think that your comforting skills are above average. And, if we're being honest, my opinion is the only one that matters." That got a full body laugh out of her, and Tony's body rocked against hers. He's a strange one, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Thanks, boss. Darcy settle in okay?" Tony's fingers tapped against her upraised knees as she reached up to massage his shoulders, even though they were both feeling more relaxed.

"Yeah, she's all set up."

"Do you think we moved too fast with her?"

"Nah, I have a feeling that Miss Lewis is good with rollin' with the punches. Ooh, little lower."

"Or you could just lack patience. Oh, wow, you gotta get a masseuse. You're carrying way too much tension."

"Looks like I've already got one, sweetheart." Jo rolled her eyes at the sly wink but kept her hands moving. They both settled into the quiet of the room, until they drifted off together.

**.xXx.**

The sound of something breaking had Jo wide awake, but something heavy draped across all of her kept her from sitting upright like she normally would. A groan came from somewhere in the vicinity of her breasts and hands opened and closed against her ribcage. Oh yeah, she fell asleep in the lab. Tony must have turned over in his sleep so that they're sleeping stomach to stomach, but what crashed? Jo looked around the room, and the shocked look on Darcy's face had Jo laughing in seconds. Tony groaned at the continuous movement and pushed harder against her, but Darcy's entire face was tomato red.

"Cut it out! 'M sleepin'!"

"Oh, wow, I am so sorry. I didn't know that you two were, that you're…how is that even comfortable?" Jo glanced down the length of the couch and realized that Darcy was right. Her and Tony are twisted up like a pretzel.

"Why does everything think we're…you know, doing the do?" Jo asked her cuddle buddy.

"Because you're never wearing pants?" Tony lifted his head off her chest just so he could look out into the lab, where Darcy was still standing with a confused look on her face. Maybe she'd stop looking so confused if Tony stopped laying on her, but it looks like neither one of them are in a rush to move.

"Because pants are evil. And constrictive."

"Wait, so you two aren't sleeping together?" Jo looked down at Tony, who looked at her and then over at Darcy.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"But we're not having sex."

"Huh."

"Well, now that we have that all figured out, I need to pee. And then shower. Maybe put on pants."

"Ooh! Will you wash my back for me?" Tony asked as he sat up on his knees. Jo looked down her body and wrinkled her nose at the twisted up tee shirt and boxer panties. No wonder Darcy thought they were having sex. Tony's just wearing a pair of his old jeans.

"You guys are just messing with me, right?" Darcy was picking up pieces of the fallen coffee cup, and Dum-E was helping by wiping up the mess.

"Jo can really work some magic with a sponge. You should ask her for a scrub sometime."

"C'mon, boss, let's get out of here before you scar the poor girl for life." Jo easily rolled to her feet and then pulled Tony off the couch, and he shook himself awake once he was standing.

"Darcy, I'll be back in twenty!" Jo and Darcy both watched him saunter from the room, and Jo rolled her eyes.

"So, why aren't you tapping that?" Darcy was smiling when Jo looked over, so she just shrugged and let out a smile of her own.

"Because he's my platonic life partner. I'll drop in later." She stepped out of the lab, had a thought, and then popped her head back in. "And, Darcy, don't let him drive you crazy and don't be scared to call him out on his shit."

"Don't worry. I got this."

When Jo made it to her room, there was already someone there waiting for her. Two someones. Clint was sitting on top of her unmade bed, and Natasha was standing in front of the fireplace and looking at her pictures. They're both dressed in all black, so they're going out on a mission. Clint even has his mission-face on, which means that his face is blank but his eyes are alive. Clint was made for action, and it's something that she understands. It's just one more reason why they understand each other. Natasha didn't turn around as Jo walked farther into the room, but she knows that the other woman knows that she's in the room. Natasha's senses of observation are nearly supernatural.

"Headin' out?" Her voice is still a little sleep rough, which means that her naturally rough voice makes her sound like a frog with a cold.

"Should only be gone for a week or two," Clint said with a small smile. A week or two? Means there'll be some recon but not much. It's the quick missions that are the most dangerous.

"Marshal?" Clint looked over his shoulder, but Natasha's still studying the fireplace.

"The spy was handled. You're good." Jo nodded and shifted her weight onto her left foot. She doesn't really miss going on missions, but she hates being in the dark too. She'd probably even ask Fury if she could go after Marshal, get rid of that headache for good, if it wasn't for Tony. She can't leave her boss. Clint got to his feet, and Jo watched him as he stood to his full height.

"Alright. Be careful out there."

"Always am, Josie. Meet you downstairs, Tasha." Clint squeezed her hand on his way out, and Jo waited until he was completely gone before walking over to stand next to Natasha.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Right. Her only two pictures are of her and Tony, so it's a little obvious that she cares about the jackass.

"Yeah, I do."

"Like I care about Clint." It's not a question, and Natasha isn't wrong. More than friends and less than lovers.

"Why are you here, Natasha?" The other woman actively avoids Jo most of the time, so why is she in her room and looking at her only two pictures?

"I shouldn't have shot you yesterday. I was out of line."

"Did Clint tell you to say that?" Natasha finally looked at her, green met green, and Jo had her answer. "Thought so. Don't worry about it, Nat. I like to think of the shootings as bonding moments."

"I know you're not an agent anymore, you never really were, but you can't be that careless. There are still people looking for you." Natasha's still looking at her, and…

"Oh my god! Clint was right! You were worried about me!" Natasha quirked a brow, but she can't fool Jo now. The Natasha Romanoff was actually worried about her wellbeing. It's a Christmas miracle!

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Holbrook. I live with Tony Stark, and you have to be alive to keep him alive. It's simple."

"Say whatever you want, Nat, but I think you're starting to like me," Jo said with a big smile. This is better than discovering Narnia; after a decade, Natasha is finally starting to like her a little.

"I will shoot you." With that said, Natasha turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room. Huh. Her and Tony have almost the exact same walk.

"Have a safe mission!" Natasha fired a shot over her head, and Jo didn't even blink as the bullet grazed her cheek and embedded itself in the wall behind her. The slight bleeding was gone before the elevator doors closed.

**.xXx.**

"Here's my schedule for the next six months," Tony said and passed a tablet over. Darcy looked down at it as Tony went back to hammering away at a hunk of metal, and she felt her eyes bug out just a little at the endless list of things he needed to attend.

"You have a lunch meeting with Mr. Burger tomorrow at noon," she said.

"Berger? Nope, cancel it. He eats with his mouth open and talks too much." Okay then. Darcy tried to delete it, she really did, but it just wouldn't budge. After a few moments of her quietly cussing the very expensive tablet, Tony turned and took it out of her hands. He took one look at the pulled-up date, groaned, and handed it back to her.

"If there's a pepper in the corner, it's non-negotiable. When Jo gets back from wherever she decided to go, inform her that we have a meeting tomorrow." A pepper? Sure enough, in the top right-hand corner of tomorrow's little date box, was a red pepper. That's not normal, but she can roll with it.

"Do I have to go?" Tony's head tilted to the side as he looked up at her, and he actually started stroking his goatee. Darcy thought that was just something bad guys did in overly cliché movies.

"As my assistant, yes. If I start drooling from boredom, make up something so we can make a run for it."

"You're not a very good boss, are you?"

"Why do you think I hired someone else to run my company?" Tony's got a look on his face that she can't identify, but it's not her place to ask.

"To give you more time to play with your toys?" That got her a really wide smile that kind of scared her. (It was still really hot though and how does that even work?)

"I need that arm." She has a feeling that this is going to be her weirdest job ever, and that's saying something.

For the next several hours, Tony did things she barely understood and yelled at her to bring him stuff. She's gonna go out on a limb and say that he's building another suit, or a really big robot. (Speaking of robots, Dum-E is absolutely adorable. Especially in his little sock sweater. It's her first official day as Tony Stark's personal assistant and she's already going crazy.) Since she's not really doing anything, she's had plenty of time to think. Maybe a little too much, because she's doing some really deep thinking.

Forty-eight hours ago, she was living in a building that needs to be condemned and was working at a Starbucks. She had no money, no friends, and no future. Now she's got five thousand sitting pretty in her bank account, she's living with four other people who are both amazing and kinda weird, and she's _Tony Stark's personal assistant_. Everything did a complete one-eighty so fast that she's got a lifestyle change hangover, which is totally a thing, and she's not really sure how to feel about it. She should be freakin' ecstatic, and a part of her is. The other part of her is waiting for the other shoe to drop. She worked with Jane for five years, and she thought that they were really close. Then Jane up and decided that she didn't need Darcy anymore. Tony doesn't even know her, but now she's living with him.

Tony is okay. He plays his music at ear-shattering levels, barks commands like she's a piece of machinery, and he talks to himself a lot. He's nothing like what she expected. His bodyguard, Jo, is nothing like she's ever seen either. The woman looks so nice and unthreatening, but Darcy watched her get shot in the head and shake it off like it was nothing. (The redhead who shot her was magazine pretty and had eyes that could kill, but Darcy isn't scared of her. Nope. Not one little bit.) Jo is nice, and funny, and goes out of her way to help Darcy. She only talked to Clint for a little bit last night, but he was easy to talk to and kept her laughing when she was internally freaking out about the blood splatter on the dining room floor. She really likes this place, but what if she gets attached and then they kick her out?

"There's an incoming ca—"

"Busy, JARVIS!"

"It's for Miss Lewis, sir." Tony waved his hand in the air, and Darcy sat up a little straighter on the couch. Someone's calling for her? No one calls her.

"Uh, sure, I'll take it."

"Hey, Darcy! How's the first day going? How many different ways of killing Tony have you come up with yet?" Oh, it's Jo. She's calling to see how Darcy's day is going?

"I'm in the room, sweetheart." Okay, their whole relationship is just weird.

"Just zone out like you always do. I'm talking to Darcy."

"I'm going to go get a drink. Do you need anything?" Darcy asked. The engineer shook his head and waved his hand, which Darcy is going to take as a dismissal. She didn't say a word until the elevator doors were closed, and she could hear Jo laughing quietly over the line.

"I've only come up with a few ways so far. I'm slacking, aren't I? I'm a slacker," Darcy confessed.

"Nah, it just means you have more patience than I do. So the first day is going okay? He's not making you do anything crazy?" The other woman actually sounds concerned, and Darcy shuffled a little. Jo doesn't even know her, so why is she being all protective?

"All I've done so far is just carry stuff around the lab. Oh! There's a lunch meeting tomorrow that we both have to go to," Darcy said and turned into the kitchen.

"What? I hate going to meetings; they're so boring." It took Darcy a minute to realize that the voice was coming from the room she was in and not over a speaker; Jo was sitting at the bar in front of a giant cup. She smiled when she caught Darcy's eyes and waved. "Hi."

"How long have you been here?"

"About five minutes. I just had to run out and pick up a few things," Jo said and glanced at the floor. There were several large bags around her stool, and a few strands of hair had come out of her giant ball. How long is Jo's hair anyway?

"A few?" Darcy made her way over to the humongous fridge and grabbed a bottle of water out.

"Yeah, I ran out of fabric. Oh! I got you something!" When Darcy turned around, she couldn't see Jo but she could hear the plastic bags rustling. Jo popped up from behind the bar a moment later, and she tossed over a white tube. Darcy caught it and held it up, and she let her lips move over the single word printed across the white background.

"Arnica?"

"For the bruising," Jo said with a shrug. This nearly complete stranger bought her something to help with her black eye? Then again, Jo also kicked the crap out of her mugger so maybe she shouldn't be so surprised.

"Uh, thanks."

"Don't worry about it. JARVIS said he informed y'all about the agents leaving?" Y'all? Yeah, Jo is definitely not from New York. She must be from one of the southern states.

"Yeah. I think Tony's feelings got hurt because they didn't say goodbye."

"Did he pout?" Darcy laughed, just a little, and nodded. It was a little weird seeing the super suave Tony Stark pout, but it must be a normal thing because Jo just nodded and smiled a little. "Well, I'm gonna make him a sandwich before he starves. You're welcome to stay with me if you don't wanna go back up to the lab yet."

"He doesn't know how to make a sandwich?" Darcy asked as Jo walked over to the fridge. Tony's a genius, so he has to know how to make a sandwich. Right?

"You know, I'm not really sure. He always forgets to eat when he's working though, so I normally make him something and bring it up. It's usually the same for breakfast and dinner too." Darcy laughed a little louder than she meant to, and Jo looked over at her. It took Darcy a minute to get herself together, and she smiled at the other woman.

"It's just…you really are his maid, huh?" Jo's mouth dropped open just a little, then her nose scrunched up and she doubled over in laughter of her own. Darcy joined in, and they had to hold onto each other to keep from falling over. Just as suddenly as the laughter started, Jo stopped and looked Darcy dead in the eye.

"Tell him that and I'll kill you."

"And then clean up the mess? Alfreda?" Jo held the serious look for one blink and then started cackling, and the whole thing started up again. Yeah, this place is weird…but she might be able to get used to it.

**July 22, 2014**

"Tony! You should've been awake an hour ago! You have a—Why does this keep happening to me?!" Jo swatted the pillow off her face at the sound of Darcy's yelling, and Tony's goatee scratched against her lower stomach. For some reason, Tony thinks that her chest and stomach are just one great big pillow for him to sleep on. She'd complain more, but his silk sheets are amazing.

"Too early. Go 'way," Tony mumbled and pressed harder against her stomach. His legs are wrapped around one of hers, and Darcy is staring at them like they've both lost it.

"Is this what it's like to walk in on your parents having sex?" Darcy whispered. That got Tony's eyes open, and he looked over at his assistant.

"Don't be like that, Darce. We're not _that_ old."

"We're also not having sex," Jo pointed out.

"You promise that Tony's not naked under there?" Tony does have a silk sheet pulled up to his hips, but Jo isn't one hundred percent sure that he's not naked. After the ABI, seeing Tony naked isn't all that big of a deal. She washes his back pretty much every other day anyway.

"Did you remember to put on briefs after your bath?" They both lifted the edge of the blanket and peeked under, and Darcy rocked back on her heels.

"Forgetting to take off the towel has to count for something."

"It is like parents having sex! Tony, you've got that interview with what's-her-face in thirty minutes, so put some clothes on!" Darcy closed the door on the way out, and Tony and Jo immediately started laughing. Tony flipped the sheet back and got up on his knees, and Jo shook her head at the sight of his shiny red boxers.

"We've gotta stop messing with her like that," Jo said once they'd both calmed down. Tony eased off the bed first, and Jo wiggled to the edge so that her feet could touch the floor.

"But it's funny," Tony whined. Jo narrowed her eyes, which made Tony huff and cross his arms. "She knows we're not actually sleeping together. You said it yourself, she thinks of as older siblings."

"Don't mention that to her though; she's trying to deny it."

"Why?"

"Because she's only been here for a little over two weeks and that's a very strong bond to feel with people you barely know?" Tony nodded thoughtfully, and Jo let his swell of thoughts drift around her. Yes, it's only been two weeks and some days, but they're both very attached to Darcy already. The three of them spend every waking hour together, so it was bound to happen.

"Okay. Makes sense. I'm going to freshen up. Pick me out a suit?" Tony disappeared into the bathroom, and Jo rolled her shoulders as she stood up. She listened to her body pop, let out a relieved sigh, and made her way over to the closet.

Darcy is only twenty-three, but she's already accomplished so much. She grew up in a series of foster homes, and a high school counselor helped her apply for dual enrollment when she was only sixteen. By the time Darcy graduated at eighteen, she was already a college-level junior. Then a scholarship got her an internship with Dr. Foster, where she finished out her degree. She then spent the next five years helping out an astrophysicist, and she is now working for Tony Stark. She's smart, she's funny, and she has a good heart. Tony and Jo both think of her as a little sister, which works out great because Darcy thinks of them as the older siblings she always wanted. (Jo feels some pride in knowing that Darcy already likes her more than she likes Jane.)

"Jo!"

"What?!"

"What kind of cologne should I wear?!"

**.xXx.**

"Tony! What's-her-face is waiting in the downstairs den! Are you—Seriously?! Again?!" Jo looked over her shoulder, and Darcy couldn't tell if her dark green eyes were shining with amusement or embarrassment.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" Jo asked.

"Really? Because right now it looks like you're straddling Tony Stark. On Tony Stark's bed. Can't you guys save it for later?" Every time she turns around, Jo and Tony are doing something couple-like. They're definitely not a couple though, which is weird. They sleep in the same bed, they cuddle, they argue like a married couple, but they're not together.

"The last time Dum-E tried to shave Tony's overly complicated facial hair, he nearly took off an eyebrow. So now I have to do it, but Tony is a child who doesn't know how to sit still!" The last little part was directed at Tony, and Darcy suddenly realized that Jo was holding an old timey razor.

"You're holding a razor to my face!"

"I'm your bodyguard! I'm pretty much the only person guaranteed to not kill you!"

"She said while holding a razor to his face!" Darcy whistled, as shrilly as possible, and they both turned to look at her. Tony had to lean to the side to do it, and they both had big eyes.

"Okay. You two can duke it out later or whatever, but we've got to get downstairs. Now." Jo nodded and slipped off Tony's lap, and Darcy watched as Jo picked up a small towel and patted Tony's face. Despite their yelling, Darcy could tell that Jo was being gentle and Tony was lightly holding onto her hips as she wiped off the remaining shaving cream. It's things like that. Darcy doesn't know what category to put them in, because they don't fit in any category.

"There. Now you're somewhat presentable," Jo said and stepped away. Tony stood up and moved to stand next to Jo, and Darcy ran her eyes over both of them. Tony's wearing black slacks that fit him just right and a dark red button-up, but he's not wearing a jacket. Jo is wearing the same outfit as yesterday—midnight blue leggings and a green shirt dress.

"Everyone looks fabulous. Can we go please?" They smiled at her in unison, which was a little unsettling, and finally started moving. Darcy led the way to the elevator, and they rode down in near silence. Jo was humming. Tony took the lead once they reached the foyer, and Darcy and Jo followed behind him to the big den. The reporter for whatever magazine was standing in front of the fireplace, and Darcy was amazed at how Tony changed.

Okay, so, it's only been a little over two weeks since she moved in and started working. It's not two weeks at a nine-to-five though. She eats all three meals with Tony and Jo, and they're together for all the hours between. She's pretty sure that she's got a handle on their basic mannerisms. Unless he's working on something, Tony is usually loose-limbed and completely at ease. He sprawls and slouches, he shouts and can be extremely childish, and his smiles are so wide that his eyes crinkle. That's not the Tony she's seeing. The man talking to the reporter is Mr. Stark, all smooth words and tight smirks. This is who she always imagined him to be, and she's so glad that she was wrong. Working for him would be awful.

"Let's sit over here," Jo said and tugged her over to a loveseat in the corner. The den is big enough that if they're on opposite sides of the room, they can't hear each other unless someone is shouting. They both watched as Tony directed her to two chairs strategically placed in front of each other for the interview, and Darcy rolled her eyes at the reporter's enthusiasm.

"Is this really happening?" Darcy whispered. Jo met her eyes, and Darcy's annoyed look was reflected in her eyes.

"I don't like her."

"Me neither."

The longer they watched, the more angry Darcy became. Just who does this woman think she is? Darcy can see right through her; she's totally hitting on Tony. She's not being subtle about it at all, but it doesn't look like Tony has noticed. Or maybe he has and just doesn't have any interest. Darcy hopes that the case, because she really doesn't like this woman. If Darcy and Jo weren't there, she'd probably strip right there and jump on him. It's disgusting. Isn't she supposed to be a professional?

"You okay, Darcy?" Jo whispered.

"My arm is itchy," Darcy whispered back. It's not a lie; she hates having to wear a cast. "My arm wasn't even broken all that bad! Why am I wearing a cast?"

"Really? It should've been shattered." At Darcy's confused look, Jo continued, "Telepath, remember? I saw what happened in the mugger's mind."

"Still can't believe you mugged my mugger." This time it was Jo's turn to give Darcy a look. "The doctor said it was a clean break and not a very bad one, but he still insisted on the cast. Which is very itchy."

"Well, after Miss Playing-With-My-Necklace-So-You'll-Look-At-My-Cleavage leaves, we'll go find you a wire hanger." Darcy had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at that one.

"Right? Who does an interview with the top three buttons undone?"

"Totally unprofessional," Jo agreed.

"And a mini skirt? Really? What is this, the nineties?" Jo raised her fist, and Darcy tapped it with her own.

Jo is…not what Darcy expected either. With all those curves and pouty lips, Darcy just naturally assumed she was a sweet and cuddly person. Which she is. Jo cooks for them and buys bruise cream, and her and Tony touch more than they don't. Over the past two weeks though, Darcy has heard enough stories about Jo to believe that she's completely badass. Her nickname around SHIELD is The Tank, and some of those dudes are pretty hardcore. Jo's also talked about her family some. No dad, mom died when she was sixteen, an adoptive father type who's more than a little rough around the edges, and an adopted little sister who can take care of herself.

"Are you sure that's all, Mr. Stark?" Darcy snapped out of her thoughts at the woman's sickly sweet voice, and she realized that Tony and what's-her-face were standing.

"I'm sure. If you need anything else, call my assistant." Darcy waved the arm in a cast, and the woman's eyes narrowed. Ha! You've been dismissed!

"Right this way, Miss Rogan. I'll show you to the door," Jo said and fluidly moved to her feet. Her bare feet. The woman took one last look at Tony and then let Jo escort her from the room. As soon as the room was cleared, Tony's shoulder's slumped and he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Feeling okay, Tony?" He glanced over at her as the last button was pushed through its hole, and he held eye contact as the shirt fell from his shoulders. Jo wolf whistled as she walked back into the room, and Tony threw the shirt at her head. Jo caught it, shrugged, and then slipped it on. Darcy's just glad that Tony was wearing a tee shirt under the button-up; she's seen enough of his bare skin over the past few weeks to last a lifetime.

"It doesn't take a telepath to know what she was thinking," Tony said and started toeing off his shoes.

"I'm a little disappointed actually. It was so vanilla," Jo said and smoothed down Tony's button-up. It hung down a little, so she started rolling the sleeves up.

"Really?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah. Just a bed and missionary. If you're gonna fantasize about Tony Stark, you should at least be a little creative with it."

"You're a good friend, sweetheart," Tony said and patted Jo's cheek as he walked by.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass upstairs and get to work. You're behind schedule."

"It's a pretty ass though, right?" Darcy was standing next to Jo now, and they both watched as Tony put a little extra sway into his walk.

"Prettiest ass on the east coast, sir!" Jo called right before he stepped onto the elevator. He turned to blow them both a kiss, and Jo turned to Darcy after the doors were closed. "Hanger search, right?"

"I'm pretty sure I have some in my room." Her closet was ridiculously large, so there's gotta be some spare hangers in there.

"Alrighty then. I'm thinking omelets for breakfast. Any objections?"

"Omelets sound wonderful." Jo's smile revealed the dimple in her left cheek and made her eyes shine, and Darcy looped their arms before walking off. It's only been two weeks, and she's already in over her head with these two. And for some reason, she's pretty sure they won't let her drown.

* * *

**Finis: **Fun chapter, right? You guys know I can't go more than one chapter without Natasha shooting Jo, but I think it was a nice little bonding thing for them this time. Also, there was a little bit about Jo's past. I obviously changed some backstory; I gave Logan all of his memories back, Rogue's powers manifested before puberty, and she wasn't found by Mystique (like in the comics). I think Jo's backstory is important, because it shows just how different her relationship with Tony is than with anyone else in her life. Speaking of back stories, I made one up for Darcy! I like the idea of her being chill and funny, but then being nearly a genius underneath all the quips. I'm also falling in love with the Tony-Jo-Darcy dynamic, because they all want a family so bad.

In the next chapter, we're finally going to see the characters that we've all been waiting for! So, hang in there!

**leebee14:** Thank you for the review! Haha, I do love it when Jo gets to be all badass.

**melissawtf: **As soon as I figure out how to turn works of fiction into reality, I will let you know and we can go together. Of course Tony would have his own fireworks display, and I had to throw in a little Steve scene. I hated writing Darcy all damaged, but I have my reasons for doing everything. Well, usually. Tony's the hacker and Jo's the hitter; they're the perfect team. Chris Evans in that movie made me so happy it wasn't even funny (except to my friends, they thought it was hilarious). Thank you so much for the review!

**Kassandra J:** Thank you for the review! I know it sounds a little cheesy, but you guys really are the reason why I update. I'd probably still write, I can't help myself, but you guys make it so much more fun! And you're all very inspiring too. I think Darcy is a good addition to the story. As you can tell, I've been having a lot of fun with the three of them. I promise, Bruce will be in the next chapter!

**SilverShadowWolf46:** I think that you are going to love the next chapter. Absolutely love it. I can't be the only one who wants to hug Thor when he looks sad. It physically hurts me inside. Maybe that's what it was. I just didn't like Jane, but now I gotta figure out which lady is worthy of Thor. Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the original and that you're enjoying the rewrite! I am dying to write the Jo/Bruce scenes, because it's going to go a little differently but still stay about the same. Yes! I love it when I meet other Darcy fans, because I love her. There will be some more arrivals in the next chapter, so I hope to see you there!

**Angi Marie: **Can't you just see Tony renting out an entire Six Flags? I'm glad you liked the Darcy POV! I wasn't so sure about it at first, but I've really enjoyed writing for her. Thank you for the review!

**PatchyFog: **Hi! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story, and I should be able to update again soon!

**bitten94:** Haha, I promise, the whole team will be together very soon. And then things will get even more interesting. I'm so glad you like the mansion! It took me forever to get it the way I wanted it, and I'm still not sure about it. If you draw Jo's room, I will pay you in cookies that I don't know how to bake. Bruce is coming very soon, and I like the name Bo. Thank you for the review!

**VioletAkuamoebe0396:** Thank you for the review! I tend to picture everything in my head as I write, so it's like watching little movies. It's fun. And of course Tony and Jo would get justice for Darcy; the guy had it coming.

**MudbloodPride:** Thank you for the review! Bruce is coming soon, I promise! I'm a huge Darcy fan, and it's been fun writing from her perspective. Haha, yes, Pepper will make an appearance eventually. But there's a lot to get through before that happens, so shh! Aww, thank you! My story and Jo love you too!


	8. Take Care Of Her

**TIB: **This chapter is dedicated to my 82 followers, the 47 people who have added this to their favorites, and to the amazing 11 people who reviewed the last chapter. I realize there's probably some overlap there, so you get extra dedications! Replies to reviews down below.

* * *

_there's a rumble in the floor  
__so get prepared for war  
__when it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
__when it shakes up everything around  
__**Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Eight  
****Take Care Of Her**

* * *

**July 24, 2014**

"Not another harlequin." Jo's head snapped up at the sound of the loud voice in the very quiet library, and her smile was instantaneous.

"Clint! I missed you!" Jo wrapped herself around the archer like a starfish, and Clint chuckled as he caught his footing and the mutant. "Did everything go okay? You two had one more day and then I was calling Fury to see if you needed backup."

"Yeah, I got in last night. Early this morning. Natasha had a little side thing to do, but she should be here soon. It took a little longer than we expected, but everything has been handled. Fury wants to meet with everyone though, soon."

"All of us? What's going on?" Clint gripped her thighs and hoisted her up a little more securely, and Jo draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Don't know. We're in the dark on this one too. Where is everyone?"

"Thor, Cap, and Bruce are still no-shows. Tony and Darcy are up in the lab, and I felt like reading." The library is so big and the chairs are so comfy, and it's nice to just relax with a good book sometimes.

"Well, I know something that's better than reading," Clint grinned. He's still in his uniform. He must have passed out while he was still dressed and then came looking for her as soon as he woke up. On the surface, it seems like a sweet gesture. Jo's not an idiot though, and she doesn't have to use telepathy to figure Clint out. What happened on their mission?

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"JARVIS? Seventy-six, please."

"Excellent selection, sir." Jo squealed as Clint jumped up onto the long table, while still holding her, but she was laughing as he set her on her feet. She straightened her back and tried to hold her smile in, but she was failing. Clint bowed at the waist, like the gentleman he wasn't but knew how to act like, and raised a hand to ask for a dance. Jo smiled at the familiar tune and placed her hand in his just as the lyrics started.

**.xXx.**

"_Aaaat laaaast, my loooove has come along. My lonely days are over…and life is like a song! Oh, yeah, yeah." _So, that's where she was. Tony peeked his head into the library, looking for his bodyguard, and found her with her favorite dancing partner. He had a feeling that he should be upset about the two of them dancing on the old, and expensive, table but he wasn't. Not when they were dancing so sweetly again. Seeing the two dancing like idiots was common, but this was the first time he'd seen them slow dancing since the Elvis song over two months ago.

"_At last, the skies above are blue."_ Jo was fully dressed for once, in a pair of ripped denim shorts and a light gray tee shirt. Tony was pretty sure that her hair was up earlier, but the brown mass was hanging freely down to her hips now. Clint was still dressed in the tight black pants and sleeveless black shirt he wore on missions, but the two were both barefoot as they twirled around the table.

"_My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you."_ Clint swiped a hand down the side of Jo's face, and Jo spun away from him as if in embarrassment with her hands pressed against her stomach. Clint's front molded to her back as he reached around to grab her hands, and Tony could hear Jo singing quietly with her rough voice as she danced away from Clint again. Clint followed her easily, and they danced around each other, face-to-face, without touching.

"_I found a dream, that I could speak to, a dream that I, can call my own."_ Jo's singing voice was rough, but it fit the song. She finished the line with her back to Clint once again, and she swayed lightly from side to side as the archer pressed against her once more.

"_I found a thrill, to press my cheek to, a thrill that I, have never known." _Clint sung the beginning of his line with his cheek pressed to Jo's, and Jo let him spin her around again. Clint tossed her into the air with the next verse and easily caught her with his hands locked around her waist, and Jo sang the following _"Oh, yeah, yeah"_ as she was lowered back to the ground.

"_You smile, you smile."_

"_Oh and then the spell was cast." _They were dancing sweetly again, gracefully, like real lovers. They never broke eye contact as they sang to each other, first Clint and then Jo. It looked so real, with the gentle smiles and familiar touches, and Tony had never wanted to be a telepath more, just so he could know what they were thinking about.

"_And here we are."_

(Clint was thinking of Lily, the little girl in the circus who was brave and snuck into his cot at night because she was scared of the shadows. He thought of her big blue eyes blinking up at him as she balanced her little feet on top of his, and he remembered the sound of her laugh as he dipped her far enough for her pretty blonde curls to brush the dirt covered ground. Thinking about Lily didn't hurt when he was dancing. He didn't see her thin and dying with coughs shaking her too small body. He saw her laughing as they danced.)

"_In heaven."_

(Jo was thinking of Camille Holbrook, her Ma. She thought of lazy Sunday mornings in the kitchen, when she was still really small. She thought of how her mother would grab her hand and spin her around the kitchen just as the sun was lighting up the room. She could see herself dancing through light beams like another little piece of dust being revealed, and she could hear her mother singing quietly as they danced from tile to tile in the kitchen. It was their special time; moments for just the two of them.)

"_For you are mine."_

(They both remember those tense first meetings, first in the hospital where Jo was held captive and the grueling debriefing that took a few weeks. Clint remembers a skinny and pale Jo, with dark circles under her eyes and the way she continuously rubbed a hand over her shaved head. Jo remembers the still young and angry agent, with eyes that burned with protective rage for his friend and a raw guilt for hurting someone he was meant to save. They both remember the night the debriefing was over and they wound up at the same seedy bar despite taking off from base separately. They remember matching drink for drink, they remember first impressions melting away under a new bond, and they remember their first dance. The smell of cheap beer and sawdust, the yellow light all around them, Jo's bony hips and Clint's wiry arms, and Nancy Sinatra singing, _"Bang, bang…my baby shot me down."_)

"_At last." _They ended the song completely pressed together, with Jo's arms locked around Clint's shoulders and Clint's arms wrapped tightly around Jo's hips. Their eyes were connected, and they were smiling like they were sharing a secret. Tony fought the urge to clap, because he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hiya, boss," Jo said with a throaty whisper. Her and Clint were both smiling at him now, and they both looked so relaxed. Maybe he should give dancing a try.

"Sorry to intrude," he said with a big grin of his own. Clint propped his cheek on top of Jo's head, and Jo snuggled under the archer's chin.

"Whatcha need?" Jo was nearly slurring her words, and Clint's smile was bordering on dopey. Tony was almost jealous of the peace they seemed to find with each other, but he remembered Jo's fingers tightening around his when she told him that he's the only one she cuddles. He also knows that Clint's still closer to Natasha than anyone else, so Tony doesn't have to worry about someone stealing his bodyguard away.

"Darcy is in the kitchen making lunch and—" He was cut off as the mansion shook, and Clint and Jo sprung apart.

"JARVIS! What the hell's happening?!"

"HYDRA is attacking the mansion, sir. I believe they are looking for Agent Romanoff." The two dancers swore under their breath in unison, and Tony took a second to just blink up at them. Is it the dancing that makes them _that_ in sync?

"I'll handle it," Jo mumbled and jumped off the table.

"I'm comin'," Clint said and followed her down.

"Same here," Tony said as they reached him.

"You're both crazy. You're still wrung out from the last mission and don't know what they're packing, Clint. As for you, boss, the suit isn't up and runnin' yet. Stay here and let me take care of this, both of you," Jo said without breaking her stride. "JARVIS? Can you please tell Darcy what's going on and then direct her to the Assembly Room?"

"Of course, Miss Jo." The rest of the house is already on lockdown so no one can get inside, and the Assembly Room is the safest place to be. Clint mumbled something under his breath and split away from them once they reached the foyer, and Tony followed Jo as she power walked to the elevator.

"You can't take on HYDRA by yourself!" Tony yelled once they were inside. He realizes that his suit isn't fully operation, _yet_, but Jo can't fight on her own. Isn't that the point of everything? To not fight alone anymore?

"I'm not takin' on HYDRA. I'm gettin' rid of a few agents sent to either take down Natasha or bring her in," Jo said once they were on their own floor. She went straight to her room, and Tony paused in the doorway to watch her pull on a pair of heavy looking boots.

"You could get hurt."

"I'm going to get hurt. I'm going to bleed and might even break something, but I'll heal. You won't." Jo had the boots tied now and was balling her hair up.

"I don't want you out there alone."

"Tough titty said the kitty," Jo mumbled as she finished with her hair.

"We don't have time for flippant remarks!"

"Because those are your specialty?" Tony just glared as Jo stopped in front of him, and Jo sighed as she reached up to press her palms against stubbled cheeks. "You're not ready to fight, and I was fighting long before Fury sent me to you. As your bodyguard, I'm asking you to stay in a secured area. As your friend, I'm asking you to let me keep you safe."

"Jo—" The house shook again, and Jo's lips thinned as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"I'll be fine, boss." Jo moved around him, and the elevator doors were already closing when he got back to the den. He caught a flash of dark green eyes before the doors closed completely, and he waited with a tapping foot for the elevator to open again. He needs to get to the lab.

**.xXx.**

The house shook around her again as the giant door to the Assembly Room opened, and Darcy quickly walked inside. There were couches along one wall, and there was a lot of machinery. It looked like a giant panic room, and that's probably what it is. After the first quake, JARVIS directed her straight here. Now she's here, and she has no idea what's going on. Where's Jo? And Tony?

"What's happening, JARVIS?"

"The house is currently under attack. Miss Jo is handling the situation."

"By herself?!" Tony's suit isn't finished yet, so of course Jo is fighting by herself. Is Jo strong enough to take on whoever is attacking them?

"I assure you, Miss Darcy, she is quite capable." Darcy fell back onto a couch and let her eyes close. She hasn't tried praying in a very long time, but maybe she can make an exception for her new friend.

"_Dear God…no, wait…Dear Thor, my friend, Jo, told me that she prays to you whenever she needs a little extra strength. I'm living with her and Tony now, Tony Stark, and they're both pretty cool. The house is under attack, and Jo is fighting off the bad guys on her own. I'm praying to you because…I want her to be okay. I guess, uh, keep her safe? Amen."_

**.xXx.**

"I! Hate! All! Of! You! Assholes!" Jo yelled as another barrage hit her. There's a helicopter above her, and a few agents dropped down onto the roof once they realized their little bombs couldn't put a dent in the Avengers Mansion. The bombs shook it up a little, but the place is still whole. Jo has never appreciated Tony's brilliant and paranoid mind more.

"Hand over Black Widow, Eris!" one of the agents called out. Jo kicked him off the roof with high hopes that he'd land on his head. Lady Luck owes her that much at least.

"Still want her?" Jo asked as she turned to face the three remaining agents. They took off running back to the helicopter, and Jo cheered as she watched them go. "Yeah! You better run!"

"Could you be anymore cliché?" Jo tilted her head back to see pale green eyes and long black hair, and she propped her fists on her hips.

"Look who's talking, _Madame Hydra_." The other woman, who's actual codename is Viper, let a slow smile curve her lips. Jo watched with confused eyes as the jet she was in slowly lifted higher into the air, and she realized there was a bomb aimed right at her around the time that it fired. She knew the mansion would be okay, she knew that she would survive the hit, and she knew that it was going to hurt like a bitch. The bomb landed and went off a few feet in front of her, and her eyes squeezed closed as she waited for the blast to rip through her. There was heat hotter than the surface of the sun, but she didn't explode. All of her limbs are accounted for. She slowly peeked her eyes open and saw a wall of green.

"Okay?" The voice was more of a growl, with a lot of anger, but it wasn't menacing. No, not menacing at all. The giant green wall of muscle was protecting her from the worst of the blast and seeing him up close was absolutely breathtaking. Jo glanced up to take in the green features, and she was surprised to see the concerned look in the big guy's green gaze.

"My hero!" Jo gathered the last of her strength into her legs to help her push off the ground, and she locked her arms around his thick neck. His back was still burning hot, but she didn't care. She heard his grunt and then squealed when he lifted her higher into the air. She was deposited on one broad shoulder, and her hand reached over to brush some dust out of his curly dark hair.

"Jo! Are you—Whoa!" Tony slid to a stop as he looked around, and Jo grinned down at him from her new seat.

"Is she okay?!" Clint exploded around a corner, and Jo took note of his bow. Did he have that when they were dancing? She raised a brow in question, and Clint looked from her to the weapon in his hands. "There were a few on the ground. Next time, try aiming before you push someone off the roof."

"Kicked," Jo pointed out. It's an important distinction. Ooh, in her woozy state, that's an impressively large word to think.

"Hulk, buddy, when did you get here?" Tony asked. Jo had to resist the urge to look into her current savior's mind. Her morals and the blood loss helped her make the decision.

"Banner coming to stay. Heard guns." The big green guy shrugged, and Jo slowly moved up and down with the gesture.

"Glad you did too. That one was gonna hurt somethin' awful."

"Humph, you too puny." Jo smiled at that and pulled in a painful breath.

"Hey, we're all puny next to you," Jo said and dropped her head on top of his. Her numerous injuries are letting themselves be known now that the adrenaline's wearing off, and everything's starting to throb.

"Did you know the Hulk could talk?" Clint whispered.

"No idea," Tony whispered back. Jo slumped completely against the side of Hulk's head, and she saw the blurry shapes of Tony and Clint stepping forward. Then everything went black.

**.xXx.**

Inside Hulk's mind, Bruce could see and hear everything. It was a little disconcerting in the beginning, being in the back of his own mind, but he was getting used to the sensation. Right now, he could feel the way the woman was resting slackly against him and could see the two men stepping towards them. Bruce knew them, could identify them, and so could Hulk.

"_You need to put her down. She's been hurt and needs to be taken care of,"_ Bruce said gently. He has an understanding with Hulk now, so he knows that the other guy will listen to him.

"_**Take care of her?"**_

"_Yeah, I'll take care of her."_ Bruce could feel the big fist wrapping so gently around the woman, but he didn't place her on the ground. Instead, he carefully held the body to his massive chest as he started to retreat. Before, Bruce wasn't conscious for his return so he was getting used to this part as well. A few heartbeats later, Bruce was standing on Tony Stark's roof completely naked with Tony's bodyguard unconscious in his arms.

"Hey, Bruce! Long time no see," Tony said with a too wide grin. His eyes kept darting down to the woman, and Bruce wasn't really sure what to do. What's the protocol for this sort of thing?

"Yeah, Doc, it's really nice to finally see you. All of you. Wow, you are really naked." Bruce glanced down to see hazy green eyes staring at him, and a small smile touched her lips.

"How are you still conscious?" He couldn't see all of her, but he's got a good idea about what kind of shape she's in.

"It's a tank thing," she giggled.

"Okay, it's down to the med facilities for you, tank," Tony said and turned to walk away. Bruce looked down at the bodyguard, who was smiling up at him with half of her face covered in blood.

"I think green is my new favorite color."

"She is really out of it. She must've taken a really hard hit to the head," Clint said with a shit-eating grin. Bruce remembers Tony and Clint, but he doesn't remember everyone being this relaxed.

"Isn't green already her favorite color?" Tony asked and glanced over his shoulder.

"Has been for the past ten years at least, so I think a Doc is just what the tank ordered." Clint was grinning at him, and Bruce didn't know what to say. Or how to act. He's feeling a little lost.

"You should come down too. I can stitch that up for you, if you like," Bruce said with a pointed look at the still bleeding hole in Clint's arm. They stopped in front of the elevator, where Tony was holding the doors open, and Clint's smile looked more genuine than manic.

"Yeah? Thanks, Doc. I need to call in SHIELD to come take care of the bodies first and then I'll be right down." The elevator doors closed as soon as Bruce stepped inside, and Jo groaned as the elevator moved and turned her face into Bruce's bare chest.

"She needs to be treated first anyway."

"Mmm, my hero," she sighed and promptly passed out again.

**.xXx.**

"Holy shit." The three men in the room froze at the sound of the whisper and remained motionless as Darcy walked farther into the room. As for Darcy, she could only see Jo. She didn't see Tony, who was so tense that it was starting to look painful. She didn't pay attention to Clint, whose eyes missed nothing and was dripping blood. She didn't notice Bruce, who was stitching up the archer and only wearing a pair of scrub pants.

"Darce?"

"I thought she was indestructible." Her voice was strong, but her fingers shook just a little as she touched Jo's pinky finger. This is Jo, who laughs off getting shot in the head and responds to the name Tank.

"They hit her hard. Jo can heal at a rapid rate and survive injuries that us mere mortals can't, but she's got limits. Healing that much damage in such a short span of time takes its toll. Sometimes, the paint on the tank chips." Clint's voice was fond, like he'd heard that particular phrase several times over the years, and Darcy shuffled a little.

Jo looks like she got ran over by a tank instead of being one. She's stripped down to her matching set of sailor blue bra and panties, and her blood caked hair is half up and half down. Her long tanned limbs are clean of blood, but that just makes it easier to see all the bruises. Her ribs and right bicep are so swollen that several bones have to be severely broken, and her left arm is one giant bruise. Bullet holes are peppered across her bare skin, like she got hit by a firing squad. Jo should never look like this.

"Keep it clean, and I'll check in a few days to see if they're ready to come out. Um, Tony? I know we have a lot to talk about, but I could use a little rest, after…"

"Yeah, no problem, big guy. Right this way. Clint?"

"I'll be up in a minute."

"Darcy?"

"In a minute." Tony and the other guy disappeared, and Darcy realized that Clint was standing right beside her. He was looking down at Jo too, but he didn't look as worried as she felt. "She told me about…that place. She said that you saved her, and that's why you're friends."

"Saved her, huh?" What Jo had actually said was the rescue mission was a complete disaster, but it all worked out in the end. She wouldn't say what happened inside either, just that she was a telepath when she came out. Darcy doesn't need the whole story; she can read between the lines. Whatever happened there, it was bad.

"She'll be okay, right?" Clint's eyes met hers, hazel, and he smiled just a little.

"I watched Jo cannonball off the helicarrier onto an enemy jet. The crash left a little crater in the ground, and Jo was laughing when we found her. She can live through anything."

"She's that strong?" Clint hummed an answer, and Darcy nodded her head. It hasn't even been three weeks, but she's already attached. She told herself she wouldn't get attached, but here she is about to cry at her new friend's bedside even though her new friend will be completely okay.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." Clint's fingers touched the back of her hand, and Darcy let go of Jo's pinky so she could hold onto his hand instead. The calluses on his fingers were rough against her skin, but she didn't mind. Clint led the way to the elevator, and he didn't let her hand go.

**.xXx.**

Coming back to consciousness was not a pleasant feeling; it was fuckin' amazing. Jo realizes that doesn't make any sense, but it is what it is. She's still sore, so she's still in the process of healing, but she's alive. Sometimes referring to oneself as indestructible can give a person a big head, but that just means that there's a bigger target to deflate. The target being her ego, which is represented by all of her and not just her head. Jo felt a light pressure on her left hand, and she forced her head up to get a better look.

"Hey, take it easy. You shouldn't be moving around just yet." Jo's head swiveled to the side, and she felt her brows pull together as she tried to place the man. He looks normal enough, with his mop of curly brown hair and nice brown eyes, but Jo knows better than most that looks can be deceiving. Her eyes, still a bit hazy but clearing with every passing second, narrowed in on the blue button-down shirt. She caught a flash of a green chest and then a hairy tanned chest, and everything seemed to slot into place.

**.xXx.**

"Hey, Doc! Sorry for the Sleeping Beauty routine. I guess you patched me up? Did you turn Tony and Clint into nurses?" Bruce tried not to be surprised at the bodyguard's easy tone, and he shouldn't be after the whole jumping hug thing on the roof. In the past twelve hours, he'd slept for nine and spent the past three telling himself that it was all because of her delirious state.

"Clint was a patient. Nothing big, just a graze on his arm. Tony was more of a…hmm."

"Nuisance?" Jo offered. Bruce watched the way the way her muscles contracted as she pulled herself into a sitting position, and she barely even winced at the pull.

"He was just worried, they all were, but Tony…I don't think I've ever seen him that worried." It was a little strange seeing such an unsure look on the confident billionaire's face, but Bruce has been listening to their conversations over a phone line for months. He knows they're close, so Tony's worry makes sense.

"That idiot. He knows that I'm okay, but he's such a worrier. Don't worry, Doc, I'll go knock some sense into him. How're Clint and Darcy?" Jo swung her legs over the side of the table and then turned her head so that she could see his eyes.

"Uh, I haven't seen anyone else. I came down here after I woke up." Jo rolled her neck and sighed at the quiet pops, and Bruce watched the way her mostly free hair swayed with the movement.

"Alright, well, first things first. I'm going up to take a shower. I can definitely feel blood in my hair, and it makes me all itchy. You should eat somethin', Doc. Knowing Tony, he'll want to schedule a team meeting and make us all talk." She was standing next to him now, and Bruce was startled to realize that she was only a few inches shorter than him.

"I didn't think team meetings would be Tony's thing," Bruce laughed quietly.

"Tony takes any chance to talk about himself." Jo was smiling over at him again, perfectly at ease even though she was covered in bruises with blood in her hair.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Jo grinned and then walked away, and Bruce wanted to ask her to lay back down. The bullet holes and large cuts were gone, but her back was still mottled with bruises of varying colors. He moved to the doorway to watch her enter the elevator, and she smiled at him one last time after turning around.

"See you later, hero!" Bruce stood stunned for a moment and leaned heavily against the doorway. He tried to coincide the bruised walking mass of flesh with the panicked sound of her rough voice as she shook in a bathtub with a naked and hallucinating Tony Stark. The woman wasn't anything like he suspected, but that shouldn't be surprising.

**.xXx.**

Tony was half asleep when he heard his bedroom door closing, and he opened bleary eyes to see a freshly showered Jo sauntering over to him. He knew she was freshly showered because her wet hair was pulled up into a tight ball, and she had changed into yellow panties and a nice black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Is that my shirt?" Tony grinned as Jo balanced on the edge of the bed on her knees, and Jo smiled gently back.

"Yeah, it's the strangest thing. I found it just lying on my bed and thought I'd take it for a ride. Looks good on me, right?" Jo carefully lowered herself down onto the bed, and Tony rolled over onto his back. Jo practically sunk down onto him, and he panicked for a moment about where to put his hands. He knew that she still hurting after that attack, and he didn't want to make it any worse. Her head was pillowed on the space between the arc reactor and his collarbone, and Jo's hand was pressed flat against his bare stomach since he was shirtless. Tony finally settled on placing his hand against her hip, lightly, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"You're an idiot," Tony huffed.

"Duly noted."

"I mean it, a real idiot. What were you thinking?" Tony's voice was harsh, but Jo tilted her face up to smile at him.

"You're safe." She said it so easily, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Maybe, for her, it was.

**July 25, 2014**

Jo's second return to consciousness was much more pleasant. There was still a dull throb of pain across her body, but it was fading. At some point, the natural order of sleeping positions was restored. She was sprawled out on her back, and she could feel slight stubble rubbing across her stomach. Her fingers were buried in Tony's hair, and the fact that she could recognize her boss's hair from touch alone should've been frightening but was instead comforting. Tony's legs had hers trapped against his silky sheets, and he was so warm.

"Can we wake up like this every day?" Tony slurred sleepily. Jo didn't have the heart to remind him that they already woke up like this every morning, but they usually have Darcy as an alarm clock.

"Operation lifetime sleepover is a go," Jo mumbled back. Tony made a happy slash sleepy noise and nuzzled against her stomach, and she let her fingers comb through his hair. After a minute, she realized that her foot was asleep and shifted to get some better blood flow.

"Don't go." Tony's hands tightened around her hips, and Jo finally opened her eyes to look down. Dark brown eyes met hers, and Jo's smile felt both happy and sad.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony. You hear me? I'm never going to leave you." Since he's still mostly asleep, hearing his thoughts is even easier than normal. He's worried that she'll go out to fight one day and never come back, or that she'll just get tired of his shit and leave him. They all leave, eventually.

"I think I love you." Tony blinked after the words left his mouth, and she gently brushed his hair back.

"Love you too, boss. Get some more rest, okay? We'll get up in a few minutes." The shirt that Jo was wearing had the last few buttons undone, which is why Tony was able to press his cheek against the bare skin of her stomach. Jo kept one hand in his hair and used the other to make sweeping circles over his back, and she watched as his breathing slowly evened out.

Jo was almost back to sleep herself when the door slammed open, and she groaned as her body automatically went vertical. The sudden move pushed Tony off of her and onto the actual bed, and he was on his knees and running his hands over her to check for injuries in the blink of an eye. Jo swatted at his hands to make him stop, glared at him to let him know that she was completely okay, and Tony dropped back down onto the bed after giving her an impressive eye roll. He pressed his cheek against her thigh, and they both turned to look at the doorway.

"Remind me to give Darcy a twenty," Clint said slowly. He was blinking at them with his lips barely parted, and Jo felt like laughing. He looks so shocked, and…wait! Why does he owe Darcy money? "She told me that you two slept together, but I didn't believe her. Remind me not to ever bet against her too."

"Why are you in here disturbing my sleep?" Tony asked. He's wide awake now, which means he'll never go back to sleep, but it's still a good question.

"Thor's here," Clint grinned. That had Tony sitting straight up, and Jo watched with amused eyes as he wiggled off the bed and disappeared into the closet.

"Put these on so people will stop thinking we're sleeping together!" Tony yelled and threw something at her. Jo caught the pair of bright red leggings and rolled her eyes; she's still wearing his button-up, so she doubts that a pair of leggings will help at all. Going by the head-shaking that Clint's doing, he agrees.

"Did you two get married while we were gone?" Clint asked.

"No, but we did start planning," Jo said as she yanked the leggings up her…legs.

"Am I invited?" Clint's wearing his shit-eating grin, and Jo feels…perfect. So she got shot several times yesterday, but it's all good now.

"We want you to be the flower girl," Tony said as he emerged from the closet. He's wearing jeans that have seen better days and an old Iron Maiden shirt, so they're definitely spending the day in.

"Natasha is going to be so jealous," Clint sighed.

"Why are you two just standing there? We've got a Viking god waiting for us downstairs." Tony hooked his elbow around hers on his way out of the room, and Jo could hear Clint giggling behind them. He's enjoying this way too much.

"Can I have a flower crown?" Clint asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"We're bringing in several different models for you to choose from. Do you think Natasha will officiate?"

"I am not getting shot at my wedding," Jo pointed out.

"Reception?" She looked over at her boss, who looked completely serious.

"Wouldn't be a party without gunfire."

"I want Darcy as my best man."

"Then I get Thor as maid of honor."

"Jo! You're alive!" Jo was so busy going back and forth with Tony that she didn't even realize they were halfway across the foyer, until Darcy's arms locked around her neck.

"You sound surprised. I'm starting to feel insulted, Darcy." The other woman let her go and took a step back, and Jo smiled. Clint walked around her and Tony to stand next to Darcy, and the archer slung an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"See? I told you she'd be fine." Darcy looked at Clint, looked at Jo, and then looked back at Clint.

"Are they planning a wedding?" Darcy whispered.

"You're the best man and I'm the flower girl," Clint whispered back.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"Yes, I do."

"Darcy!" All four of them jumped at the sound of the loud booming voice, and Jo popped up onto her tiptoes to watch Thor walk into the foyer from the dining room. Bruce was right behind him, so the only person missing now is Natasha. And the Captain, but he hasn't made an appearance at all so his absence is a given.

"Thor! This is my friend, Jo." Big blue eyes looked her way, and Jo tried to stand a little straighter. He's dressed in the same battle armor as that day in the kitchen, and his eyes look about the same. She still wants to hug him.

"Lady Jo! I am sorry for not properly introducing myself last time we met and for not assisting you in yesterday's battle," Thor said solemnly and bowed his head to her.

"Don't worry about it, big guy. Hulk and I managed to hold the fort down." When she glanced over, Bruce smiled shyly at her. It was both cute and endearing, and can't they just all have one big group hug?

"Thor heard my prayer, which I didn't even know was a thing that he could do," Darcy said.

"You prayed for me?" Darcy nodded her answer, and Jo looked at Thor. "And you came?"

"Darcy is a dear friend, and she was concerned about your safety. Of course I came."

"All of this is very touching and everything, but can we hash everything out in the den? Where there are couches?" Jo looked over at Tony, who just shrugged at her look and then pulled her towards said room. Looks like it's time for that big team meeting.

**.xXx.**

"Excuse me, miss? Would you mind turning the volume up?" The waitress paused for a moment to look at him, and Steve tried to give her his nicest smile. It must've worked, because the young girl hurried over to the mounted television and raised the volume. Steve reminded himself to give the girl an extra-large tip before giving his full attention to the wide screen.

"_There has yet to be any word on the attack that occurred at Tony Stark's newly acquired home. There were several reports of rapid gunfire and low flying helicopters, but no one has yet to be taken into custody and Tony Stark is refusing to give a statement about the disturbance."_

There was a picture behind the blonde anchorwoman's head of said home, and Steve's mind boggled at the sight of the large house. Tony had invited him to come stay, along with the others. Steve promised to think about it, and Tony had given him his space since that last phone call. Was Tony living there alone? Had he been prepared for an attack? Was anyone hurt? Maybe he should go check in, just to make sure that everything was okay. He's not very far from Manhattan, an hour away at the most. Steve blindly reached into his wallet and laid down a bill before rushing out of the small café to his bike. He has somewhere to be.

Inside the café, the young waitress nearly fainted when she saw the one hundred dollar bill sitting on the immaculate table. A hottie that knew how to clean up after himself, was super nice, and dropped a Benjamin like it was nothing? Best customer ever.

* * *

**Finis: **Okay, because of the changes, I've tweaked the side stories. For new readers, there's two side stories that go with this one. Don't worry, they're both only a single chapter. "Bang Bang" is the story of Jo and Clint's first dance, not long after she was rescued from ROSE. "The Other Guy" is the story of what Bruce (and Hulk) have been up to since the Battle of Manhattan up until this chapter. I think that both of them are very interesting and fun little reads.

Everyone made an appearance! Bruce and Thor are actually in Avengers Mansion, and Steve got his little ending scene. I'm working on Chapter 11 now, so I promise that there will be another update soon. If there are any questions, I'd love to answer them! Or we can just talk about superheroes.

**vmarslovahh18: **Thank you for the review! Normally I'm against addictions, but I'll take that as an amazing compliment! So thank you again! I hope you liked the arrival of Bruce and Thor!

**SilverShadowWolf46:** I do really love writing the Tony/Jo interactions. As for the head shootings, I don't even plan those. I'll just be writing and think, "Natasha wants to shoot Jo now." It's weird. Thank you for the review!

**melissawtf: **Your reviews are so long and they make me feel complete. Oh yeah, Jo is a terrible liar. She can kick ass, but she can't lie. Jo and Natasha have such a complicated relationship that is just so much fun to write. So much fun. Darcy-Jo-Tony makes me really happy. Because they're all so desperate for a family that they're latching onto each other but still making it work. Also, Darcy has no filter. Tony has no filter. I'm a little upset that they haven't been in the same room yet in a Marvel film. Probably because it would be chaotic. Haha, yeah. I just kept thinking that Tony's girls were ready to kill her if she made a move on him. Thank you again for the awesome reviews!

**EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt:** Thank you so much for the review! Already your favorite Banner/OC story? You're gonna make me blush! No, really. You are. Thank you! I am a huge X-Men fan, so I had to get them in there. (I do really like Victor, but I think Logan will always be my fave. He's so grumpy and I love it.) Haha, I have a problem with writing platonic soulmates. I just love the closeness that two people can have without it being familial or sexual. I'm really glad you like the dance scenes! I love writing them. Natasha and Jo are complicated, but they're working on it. Slowly.

**Kassandra J:** Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you changed your mind about the rewrite! I'd really miss reading your thoughts and opinions. To be honest, seeing any review makes me happy, but I recognize names now and can remember past reviews. So seeing that you've reviewed makes my day too! I love Tony and Jo so much, because what they have is kinda innocent which is a new thing for both of them. And I hope you liked the Bruce scenes!

**MudbloodPride:** Isn't platonic love the best? Yep, that's what I've been trying to do. A part of me wants to rush right to the action bits, but I want to show how they all come together. Oh yeah, everything I write is for a reason. Even the small and seemingly unimportant stuff usually has a reason behind it. Thank you for the review!

**Angi Marie: **Thank you for the review! Writing for Darcy is so much fun because I like doing outside perspectives sometimes. I picture Darcy as a laidback and accepting person, so she's good with just going with the flow.

**leebee14: **Thank you so much for the review! And I hope you liked the update!

**wickedgrl123: **Darcy just makes me happy, so I normally giggle while writing her POV. And I listen to ridiculously upbeat music. Exactly! I love Natalie Portman, but I don't like Jane. I didn't even like Jane in the comics all that much, and I agree with you. I'm all for love (*cough*lust*cough*) at first sight, but they overdid it. I really like writing the family stuff, and I think the little misfit family of three really need each other. I hope you liked the update! There's some Bruce and Thor, and I promise Steve is on the way! The leader would be the last to arrive, right? Thank you for the review!

**bitten94: **Thank you for the review! Don't worry, I always pay my debts! I really love X-Men, so it's been fun getting to write for them. I didn't really like switching up the back stories, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made to make a good story. I'm not actually sure if Logan and Rogue will be popping up. I've thought about it, but I haven't reached a decision yet. We'll see.

**Lorelei evans: **I'm so glad you like my little misfit family! Sometimes I worry that I'm going overboard, but I think they all deserve to be loved over the top. They've earned it. Thank you so much for the compliment and the review!


	9. The God Of Pancakes

**TIB: **As always, this chapter is dedicated to my readers. I love you all of you! I've got special love for my reviewers though, because y'all are absolutely amazing! You're also the reason I've been updating so quick. So replies are down below!

* * *

"_Do you think we'll still be dancing together a year from now?"  
_"_We'll be dancing together ten years from now, Josie."  
__**Jo & Clint, Roughly Eight Years Ago**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Nine  
****The God Of Pancakes**

* * *

"So, uh, has anyone seen—"

"I'm here," Natasha said and sat down next to Clint on a loveseat. Darcy is sitting on a couch next to Thor, who's taking up most of the couch, and Bruce is sitting in a chair not too far away from the couch that she's sitting on with Tony. Well, she's sitting. Tony is laying down with his head pillowed in her lap, which is why she's not voting for him to be the leader. Leaders are supposed to sit up and look commanding, not sprawl on a couch like an overgrown kitten.

"JARVIS? What's our bullet list?" Tony asked once everyone was properly settled.

"List?" Darcy mumbled. Poor girl has no idea what she's in for, and neither does anyone else going by the blank looks on everyone's faces.

"First order of business is Dr. Banner's appearance and the Hulk's speech capabilities, sir."

"Ah, right." Everyone's eyes turned to look at Bruce, who tried not to fidget under the scrutiny. "Bruce?"

"Before I left, you said something to me," the doctor said as he looked at Tony.

"You are him, and he is you. If you're good, then so is he," Tony recited.

"Right, well, it got me thinking. I was waiting to board a plane when a man in a wheelchair stopped to speak to me, to point me in the right direction," Bruce said with a small smile directed at Tony and Jo.

"You gotta be talking about the Professor. He sent you to Dizzy, didn't he? Crazy bitch in the mountains?" Jo asked quickly. Bruce's eyes widened, but Jo could tell he was taking everything in stride.

"Rainforest now, actually. Do all telepaths know each other?" It was an innocent question, with no malicious intent, but Jo felt something as sharp as a knife twisting in her stomach.

"Dizzy helped train me, kinda. She did the best she could. Kooky old bat drove me up the walls," Jo laughed. Tony's hand looked like it was just resting on her knee, but he was squeezing it just enough to give her something else to focus on. At everyone's confused looks, Jo decided to explain. She gave a quick rundown of who Professor X is and the boarding school, and she explained that Dizzy is a mutant and a telepath who's an old friend of the Professor.

"She is a little…eccentric, but she helped me to communicate with Hulk. We listen to each other now, and I don't keep him locked away all the time." Tony and Darcy looked fascinated, Natasha looked a little worried, and Clint and Thor grinned.

"We must spar soon! It has been too long since I've tested my might against the green one!" Bruce looked over at Thor, and the whole room seemed to freeze as Bruce's eyes bled green. His eyes were the only things that became discolored, and Jo took the tiniest peek. She could hear a deep rumbling laugh and Bruce's own softer voice locked inside of one mind.

"Holy fuck, that's awesome," she whispered.

"Hulk would like that. He said smashing puny gods was better than rocks," Bruce said with a gentle smile.

"You two talk?" Natasha asked with a raised brow. Jo doesn't know the details, but she knows something happened between the assassin and Hulk during that whole Loki thing.

"He says that he's sorry. He thought you wanted to hurt us, but he knows that you mean no harm now." Bruce paused as his eyes flashed before focusing on Natasha once more. "No harm to us, at least."

"You're both here to stay, right?" Tony asked. Bruce nodded, which was apparently a good enough answer for Tony. "What about you, Thor? Staying or visiting?"

"Staying. Though much has happened during my absence." Thor looks sad again, but Jo can't hug him because Tony's got her pinned down.

"You can tell us, buddy," Darcy said and lightly patted an armored shoulder. Thor laid a giant hand on her shoulder and smiled his thanks, and Jo decided that a smile looked better on him than a frown.

"Eons ago…"

Thor told them all about restoring the Bifrost and the fighting between realms, but things got really weird once he started talking about Dark Elves. Jo thought she was going to cry when he talked about his mother sacrificing her life for Jane, and the whole room looked ready to riot when he said that he freed Loki for his help. Then Loki got dead while doing the right thing, the bad guy was killed, and Thor told his father that he didn't want to rule before returning to Earth. Apparently, he was only with his Jane for two days before Heimdall called him back. The person he said goodbye to was Loki, not Odin. Odin was found in some secret chamber, where he was standing vigil over his wife's bedside, who was _not_ dead. Yeah, Thor wasn't all that happy about finding out his dad lied to him. Then came the task of finding Loki, which was surprisingly easy.

"He was back in his cell?" Clint's incredulous tone matched the look on everyone's faces.

"He was in his cell, and he has not spoken a word." The majority of the room hates Loki, and she gets that, but Thor looks really worried about his brother.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Thor. Room's already set up and everything," Tony said. Jo's so proud of how much he's grown.

"Thank you," Thor said with a smile.

"Natasha? Why did HYDRA agents attack my house?" Jo looked across the small circle they were in at the redheaded assassin, and green eyes met hers.

"I don't know why they attacked. Fury said he would meet us at his earliest convenience."

"Earliest convenience?! They bombed my house! They turned my bodyguard into Swiss cheese!"

"Hey! I was not that holey!" Tony twisted in her lap so he could stare up at her, and Jo rolled her eyes. "You've got a point though. Fury owes us an explanation."

"Natasha?" The assassin looked away from Jo to Tony and nodded once.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. JARVIS, is that everything?" Please, let that be everything. Jo hates this part of team meetings; it's like being debriefed, and she really hates debriefings.

"The new communication devices, sir." Oh yeah, she remembers Tony mumbling something about easier ways for everyone to communicate. It's smart, but can't they do this later?

"I want all of us to wear communication devices so that we can keep in touch easier, and they don't have to be ear pieces. Jewelry, watches, I don't really care."

"A watch would be fine," Bruce said first.

"I would prefer an arm guard," Thor stated.

"Bracelet, yeah, I can do that," Tony muttered to himself. Jo can feel his mind spinning with new possibilities, and she's starting to feel a little bad for Darcy. Yeah, Jo is going to have to listen to his rambling, but Darcy is his official assistant.

"A necklace might be good. I can't have anything on my hands or arms," Clint threw out. Tony's thoughts are hitting hurricane levels now.

"I had my tragus pierced once, so something there would be alright." Jo grinned up at Tony, and he reached up to flick her ear.

"Cartilage, ear," Darcy added.

"Diamonds," was all Natasha said.

"Got it! Anything else, JARVIS?"

"I believe that is everything, sir." Jo breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the couch, because it's over. Now she gets to go down to the gym and work out the remaining kinks in her body.

"Darcy, Bruce, I need you two in the lab. Thor, if you're up to it, Jo could use a sparring buddy." Jo met the god's bright blue eyes and nodded with a smile. The big guy looks like he could use it too; sometimes a nice friendly fight is all that's needed to clear the mind.

"I would be honored, Lady Jo."

"I'd appreciate it. I've got some post-battle kinks to work out," Jo said and pushed Tony into a sitting position. She popped up onto her feet, and everyone else started moving too.

"Assassins, you can—"

"Captain Rogers has arrived, sir."

"—explain everything to the Cap'n. Have a good spar, sweetheart." Jo let Tony kiss her on the forehead and then glared at his back as he walked from the room. Darcy said a few words to Thor before following after Tony, and Jo and Darcy high-fived as they passed one another. Bruce and Natasha were already gone too, so Jo was left with just Thor and Clint.

"You and Tony are such a married couple," Clint said with a little quirk of his lips.

"You two make a fine pairing, Lady Jo," Thor added. Clint snorted out a laugh, and Jo resisted the urge to hit him. Barely.

"We're not actually together, Thor. We just care about each other a lot." Hey, wait, Tony told her that he loved her earlier. And she said it back! It's true, but she should probably check on Tony later. Sometimes he's not all that good with feelings.

"Ah, yes, Darcy said something about a…bodyguard? I am a little confused about the term."

"I'll explain it all on the way to the gym. Have fun with Cap and Natasha, Clint!"

**.xXx.**

"Do you even really need me for anything?" Darcy asked for the third time. The first two times Tony was too busy rattling off equations to hear her. Wide brown eyes blinked, and Tony finally seemed to realize her presence.

"What?" Bruce had the same confused look on his face. It's like they both forgot about the rest of the world because they were so focused on their science.

"Do you need me or can I take a break?"

"A break? Yeah, sure. I'll call you if I need anything," Tony said and immediately turned back around. Darcy nodded, to herself, and walked out of the lab. She can go to her room, or the kitchen, but she knows where really wants to go. She rode the elevator straight down to the basement and pushed on the big door to the gym.

The first thing she saw when she walked in was Jo flying through the air, and her laugh seemed to echo in the large room. Jo's back hit the wall, and the wall just seemed to absorb the hit. Bare feet pushed off the wall, and this time it was Thor's laugh that echoed in the room as Jo hit him in a flying tackle. Thor's loud laugh was something she hadn't heard in a really long time, but of course, it would be fighting that would get it out of him. How could Jane leave him? His being a god and looking the part aside, he's such an amazing guy. Whatever. She's just glad that he looks happy now.

Darcy leaned back against the wall to watch as the two _destroyed_ each other. They had both changed clothes from earlier, which was a good call because every day clothes would not be able to survive this. A pair of hot pink running shorts and a yellow sports bra replaced the leggings and button-up from earlier, and Darcy will never understand why Jo never wears clothes that match. Thor was out of his battle armor for once and was only wearing a pair of dark gray basketball shorts. She's not sure where Jo found the shorts, but she's really glad that she did. Thor's hair was up in a ball, and Darcy felt just a smidgen of pride at the look. When Thor stayed with her and Jane for those two days before returning to Asgard, she taught him how to put his hair up like that.

"Come on, Josie! Kick his ass!" Darcy jumped so fast she nearly fell over, and the strong hand gripping her bicep was the only thing that kept her upright.

"Dude, you came out of nowhere!" Darcy gasped. Clint smiled at her, and Darcy realized, not for the first time, just how _hot_ the archer was. His dark blonde hair was short but still managed to spike up some, his pretty hazel eyes were filled with constantly changing colors, and he is built.

"Quit scaring Darcy!" Jo yelled. Thor used the distraction to body-check her, and she went sailing through the air again. Thor straightened and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hawkeye! Have you come to fight as well?!" Huh, that's the first time she's heard anyone use Clint's codename. Thor fought with him in the Battle of Manhattan though, so that's probably just what he remembers him as.

"Call me Clint! And I never go against Jo! She fights dirty!" As he talked, Jo came up behind Thor and jumped up onto his shoulders. She locked her legs around his neck, twisted her body, and somehow managed to throw the big guy across the room.

"I'll never get over how strong she is," Darcy muttered.

"You get used to it. Don't ever arm wrestle her though. Or try to out drink her." Darcy looked over at Clint, and she knows from the look on his face that he's done both of those. Probably more than once.

"That's Tony's bodyguard, right?" Darcy leaned to the side at the sound of a new voice, and blue eyes looked down at her. It's Captain America! The real Captain America is standing close to her, and he's probably going to be living with them.

"That's Jo. Natasha get you all caught up?" The Captain nodded and then moved his eyes over to her.

"You must be Darcy, Tony's assistant. I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, ma'am." Darcy slowly reached up to shake his hand, and she's never seen someone's smile look so earnest before.

"No ma'am, just Darcy. It's an honor to meet you," Darcy said quickly.

"Where is Natasha?" Clint asked. Steve shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, but a shot rang out through the room and cut him off. Jo hit the floor instead of executing a clean kick to Thor's chest, and blood sprayed from her head in a wide arc.

"Aww, why'd ya do that, Nat?! I almost had him!" Jo yelled as she got to her feet. The bullet wound was completely gone, and Jo glared at the woman standing in the doorway. Dark green met bright green, and Darcy thought it was a little ironic how Natasha's curly red hair was the same shade as the blood on the floor.

"I like Thor better than you," Natasha said with a one shoulder shrug.

"Lady Natasha, that was not fair," Thor reprimanded. Looks like Thor and Jo are already friends, or maybe he's saying that because he's a decent person.

"But it was fun," she smiled.

"Fun for you," Jo grumbled.

"Does this happen regularly?" Steve asked in a quiet voice as Jo and Natasha kept going back and forth.

"It's how they say hello," Clint whispered. He raised his voice for the next part, "Now, now, ladies. Let's not—"

"Shut up, Clint!" Natasha and Jo both stared at each other as if disbelieving they spoke at the same time, and Darcy looked around at everyone in the room. It's not just gonna be her, Jo, and Tony anymore. Looks like things are about to get interesting.

**.xXx.**

"Excuse me, sir, but the pizza has arrived." Tony's spine cracked as he slowly sat up, and he rubbed a hand across his eyes. Across from him, Bruce kept inputting who-knows-what. They started working on separate projects about an hour ago? No, maybe a couple of hours ago.

"Why ya tellin' me this, JARVIS?"

"Miss Jo and Miss Natasha have requested your presence in the dining room, along with Dr. Banner." Tony snorted at that and got to his feet.

"I better go make sure one of them isn't dying," he mumbled as his knees cracked.

"Miss Jo has only been shot twice today," JARVIS reported.

"Only twice?" Tony mumbled to himself. Not bad. He slapped Bruce on the back, somewhere around the shoulder blade area, and the good doctor's brown eyes were tinted green when he looked up.

"Hulk and I are both under control," Bruce said automatically. Like Tony is worried about him Hulking out? Hulk saved his life, so he's completely okay with the big guy.

"Yeah, I know. The girls want us to come down for pizza."

"They do?" Bruce pushed his glasses up into his hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Tony kinda gets it. Bruce has been on his own for so long that he probably doesn't remember how all of this works. (Tony's not really sure about how all of this works either, so they'll all figure it out together.)

"Mhmm, and if we don't go down, Jo will drag us out. It's very unpleasant."

"So she still carries you around then?" Bruce asked as he stood up. Tony glared at him, but there wasn't any real anger in it. Besides Jo, Bruce is the only one who knows just how bad he got.

Tony and Bruce walked side-by-side to the elevator, and they talked about their separate projects on the way down. Tony's still working on the different communication devices, and Bruce is working on Hulk-proof clothes. There's just not enough time in the day for everything that needs to be done. They were both so wrapped up in giving the other ideas that neither one of them heard the noise until after Tony opened the dining room doors, and they both paused in the doorway to try to take in the scene. Is this how Darcy feels when she walks in on him and Jo in various states of undress?

The long table is covered in pizza boxes, two liter bottles of different kinds of soda (the house is completely void of alcohol on Jo's orders), and cards. Jo and Darcy are sitting side-by-side on top of the table, and they're both holding onto each other as they laugh. Natasha and Steve are sitting on one side of the table, and Steve is smiling as Natasha whispers something to him. Clint is sitting on the other side of the table and is nearly flush against Thor's side, and he's explaining the rules even though the two of them are obviously playing as partners. Tony's pretty sure that it's a poker game, but there's no money spread around. Instead they're playing for…

"Skittles, really?" Six heads swiveled to look at him, and they all had matching manic glints in their eyes. They've even managed to corrupt the Cap'n!

"They enable us to taste the rainbow!" Thor helpfully informed.

"Of course they do. I'm just going to—"

"Oh no you don't!" Jo yelled. She nearly tripped over Darcy in her haste to get to him, and Tony groaned as loud as he could as she pulled him over to the table. "You too, Doc. Come on."

"I really don't think—"

"Tony can partner up with Darcy, and I'll take the Doc." Natasha's arm snapped out and grabbed Tony's arm, and she pushed him into a chair at the head of the table. Her cool green eyes looked from Bruce to the empty chair next to Tony, and Bruce slowly sat down in the empty seat.

"You already have a partner," Natasha said as Jo huffed and moved back on top of the table.

"Yeah, Jo! You can't just switch partners like that!" Clint yelled. Jo, who was now back in her place, hooked an arm around Darcy's neck and pointed a menacing finger at the archer.

"Darcy's the only partner I need!"

"Oh yeah! Well I got the God of Thunder! Suck on that, Josie!"

"Don't make me come down there, Clinton!" Thor slapped his cards down onto the table, and everyone visibly jumped before looking over. The cards showed a royal flush, and Thor's toothy grin made Darcy smile.

"I believe I have won the rainbow." Tony reached over to pat the big guy's arm and smiled.

"You sure have, buddy."

**.xXx.**

_He can't get the suit to work. He's locked inside, and he can't do anything. Why can't he do anything?!_

"_Because you're not Iron Man. You're just Tony," Pepper whispered in his ear. _

"_You're wrong. The suit and I are one. I am Iron Man." He is, he is, he is. _

"_Then save her." The face plate slid back, and he watched as Jo stood in front of him. Her hair was up, and she was wearing his dark red button-up. She wasn't facing him. Her arms spread out, and she looked over her shoulder at him. _

"_Don't worry, boss. I'll keep you safe." The bomb that landed at her feet had Stark Industries written across it, and Jo was still smiling at him with her arms spread when it went off. He watched her disappear in the fire, but he can't move! _

"_It's too late, Tony. You've lost her," Pepper whispered. When he turned his head, there was nothing behind him but smoke. _

**.xXx.**

"JO!" Dark green eyes popped open, and she looked around the room in a panic. Is someone attacking? Rough hands smoothed across her cheeks, and Jo looked up into Tony's wide eyes. They fell asleep in his bed after Thor cleaned them out at skittle poker, and everything was fine then.

"Tony? What's wrong?" The last time Tony looked this panicked, he was hallucinating in a bathtub. Jo sat up as Tony kept looking at her, and he suddenly ducked down. The breath was knocked out of her as Tony tightened his arms around her midsection, and his ear was pressed right over her heart. He's shaking like he hasn't in a while, and she ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

"Don't leave." Jo eased them back down into a horizontal position as she peeked into his head, and everything suddenly made sense. That is one bad nightmare.

"Never going to leave, remember? I'm right here, Tony. Right here." He reached up to lace his fingers through hers, but he kept his ear pressed over her heart. He needs to reassure himself that she's alive and with him, and she's okay with that.

"It was Pepper too. I lost both of you. I can't—"

"Pepper's fine, you know that. We're both okay, and so are you." She's not sure which part has him more freaked out. The suit not working, her sacrificing herself for him, or Pepper not being there.

"Will you say it? I think I need to hear it." She's so far into Tony's head now that she can _feel_ him, and she's seconds away from crying. He can remember his mother and father saying it, but it never felt true to him. Something was always missing. He found it with Pepper, but she left.

"I love you, Tony." He relaxed a little against her, and Jo freed one hand to run through his hair again. It's something that always seems to calm him down.

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Jo hummed quietly as Tony drifted back off to sleep, and she waited until he was in a deep sleep before letting a few tears out. Tony is such an egotistical ass, but she gets why he's that way now. He decided early on in life that the only person who needed to love him was himself and that he didn't need anyone, and he was alone for so long. One night stands can't fill up that hole, but Tony is so incredibly stubborn that he never wanted anything more. All he needed was himself. Until Pepper. Until a group of amazing people called him one of their own. Until a bodyguard saved him from himself.

Well, she's going to tell the dumbass she loves him every day until it sticks. It's the least she can do, because no one has ever needed her the way Tony does. She didn't even realize how lonely she was until this weird friendship of theirs happened, so she owes him. She owes so much that it's going to take a lifetime to repay him, and she's okay with it. There are other people in this world that she loves, but it's not the same. She's starting to think that there's nothing she wouldn't do for Tony, not after everything she's seen. She knows _everything_ about him, the good and the bad, and it just makes her love him more. Now all she has to do is make sure that he knows that. The idiotic genius.

Jo was still holding onto Tony when the sun rose, and his dreams were more peaceful. She held onto him for a little longer and listened to the quiet whirring of his thoughts before deciding that it was time to start her day. She slipped out of the bed once she was sure that he wouldn't wake up, and she took care of business in the bathroom. She found a pair of green leggings on Tony's dresser, and she tugged on one of his many Metallica shirts. Once she was properly dressed, she redid her hair and then left the room. She needs some exercise to clear her mind.

"Good morning, Jo!" Steve called out as she walked inside the gym. He was standing in front of a punching bag and wearing loose sweats, and Jo paused in the doorway. Shirtless Cap in the morning? There are worse ways to start the day.

"Mornin, Cap! Want me to go?" She knows that sometimes people just want to be left alone when they exercise, so she'll definitely go somewhere else if that's what he wants.

"Steve, please, and I'd like it if you could join me." Jo paused for the second time and raised her head to meet his pretty blue eyes. (Thor's eyes are a prettier blue, but she'd never tell Cap that.)

"You want a spar?" She thought that he'd be too old-fashioned to fight a girl, but she might have misjudged him. Oh, she really hopes that she misjudged him. A good clean fight is just what she needs.

"I'll understand if you're not up for it." His eyes were clear, but his lips twitched like he was fighting a smile. Well, alright.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Cap. You know I took on Thor yesterday and almost won?"

"Almost," Steve said with a shrug. Yeah, that's definitely a challenge.

"Okay, Mr. Super Soldier, let's see what you've got."

**.xXx.**

Darcy was happily munching on one of Thor's _fucktastic_ pancakes when Clint finally wandered back in, with two people behind him. Instead of Jo and Tony, like Darcy expected, it was Jo and Steve. Jo was holding an ice pack to Steve's (chiseled) jaw, and Clint was shaking with silent laughter. Thor waved his spatula in greeting, and Natasha immediately pulled her gun and pointed it at Jo's head. The fact that she kept chewing like business as usual was Darcy's first clue that her world was officially topsy-turvy. Jo sighed and seemed to brace herself for the shot, and Clint's laughter finally exploded out of him. Darcy took another bite despite the weirdness in the air. What? Forget thunder, Thor should be ruling over the pancake franchise.

"You know not to damage the face in a friendly spar," Natasha stated calmly. Darcy took in her outfit of sleeping shorts and a spaghetti strapped top; where did the gun come from? Where'd she have it stashed?

"It was Clint's fault!" Jo yelled and pointed at the archer with her free hand.

"It was an accident, that's all," Steve said in a calming voice.

"Yeah, Nat, we all know that sometimes accidents happen," Jo said with a pointed look. Okay, there's definitely a double meaning there, and it's big enough to make Clint stop laughing. Natasha's green eyes narrowed in a glare, and Darcy snorted back a laugh at the two women. They're having a glaring match over a table piled high with pancakes, and they're both barely dressed. Everyone in this house is crazy.

"Enough!" At Thor's booming voice, the whole room froze. Except for Darcy, who took another bite. None of her clothes are going to fit after she leaves this table. "We should feast."

"I'm with Thor," Clint said and took a seat. Natasha put her gun away and sat back down next to Clint, and Jo pulled the ice pack away from Steve's jaw. The bruise wasn't very big and was already fading, and Jo smiled a little.

"Did we miss something?" Tony asked with a yawn.

"Just a friendly spar," Steve said and stepped away to sit down. Bruce mumbled a good morning as he stepped around Jo and Tony, and Darcy kept her eyes on the twosome as she took another bite. Jo pushed up onto her toes and whispered something in Tony's ear, and whatever it was made Tony smile like…well, it's how Darcy would smile if she won the lottery. Tony whispered something back that made Jo giggle, which was a little unusual, and the bodyguard pulled her boss over to the table.

"And now we shall feast!" Thor distributed the plate of pancakes, Darcy might've started without everyone else, and everyone tucked into their food. She looked to her side, where Jo was sitting, and felt her eyes go wide. Jo's stack was twice the size of everyone else's, and she leaned around the towering tower of pancakes to beam a smile at Thor.

"You're the best god ever! I shall sing your praises until my dying breath!" Thor's booming laugh echoed in the room as they began to eat, and Darcy felt like something heavy had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey, Jo, do me a favor?" Jo looked at her with puffed out cheeks, and she drank half a bottle of water to wash the pancakes down.

"Whatcha need, Darce?" There's that nickname again; she's gonna kill Tony for starting that.

"Can you watch after Tony today? I'm gonna take Thor shopping." The Thunder God, no, The God of Pancakes nodded excitedly across from her.

"Sitting right here," Tony said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, sure. I feel like being lazy today anyway," Jo shrugged.

"We've got a tango class at three," Clint pointed out.

"When did you have time to set that up?" Jo asked.

"When you took that extra long nap."

"Knowing the tango could be useful," Natasha whispered.

"We should be back by three," Darcy said.

"Good, because I don't think Tony should be left alone. He'll stop eating. And showering."

"And singing." Darcy and Jo shared a smile as Tony took turns glaring at them, and Darcy felt something very odd settling over her. It felt like…home.

**.xXx.**

"You don't have to babysit me," Tony grumbled. Jo placed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich next to his elbow and then jumped up to sit on the table.

"I like to think of it as spending quality time together." Big brown eyes glared up at her, but Jo just flicked the end of his nose and pointed at the sandwich. "Eat. Before you pass out."

"Are you wearing my tee shirt to tango class?" Tony pointedly took a very big bite of his sandwich as he waited for her to answer.

"Yes. Don't worry though, I'm taking a pair of heels with me. Want a full report when I get back?" She chugged down some of Tony's water and then handed it to him so he could wash the peanut butter down.

"I plan on getting it all on video. Did you take Bruce a sandwich too?" Jo blinked and tried not to feel…she's not really sure what she's feeling.

"Should I? Does he work like you do? I'll go make one," she said and slipped off the table. Tony grabbed her wrist before she could take a step, and she looked down at him.

"Bruce is a little more responsible than I am, so cool your jets. It's just…"

"What?"

"Darcy is the little sister we both never wanted but want to keep around anyway, you're friends with both the assassins, and you've sparred with Thor and Rogers."

"Point?" She doesn't like where this is going, because she knows exactly where this is going.

"You haven't really talked to him since he got here, and you were the best of friends over a phone line." Jo leaned back against the table, and she dimly registered Tony holding her hand instead of gripping her wrist.

"I was a complete idiot after he did that whole protecting me thing. Why couldn't I have passed out like a normal damsel? No, I had to babble about nakedness, heroes, and the color green," she finished with a groan.

"Are you…_embarrassed_?!" Jo swatted at Tony's laughing face, but he easily ducked her swing and then pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her hips and continued to laugh into her stomach, and Jo crossed her arms and rested them on top of his head.

"It's not that funny. Feeling embarrassed after doing something embarrassing is completely normal." Tony continued to laugh for another moment, wiped his face on her shirt, and then leaned back so that just his chin was pressing into her stomach.

"You know Bruce doesn't care about any of that, but you can't avoid him. He'll think he did something wrong, and—"

"Don't worry, Tony. I like the Doc, so I'm not going to avoid him. Just let me rebuild my dignity a little first." Tony wants to dig, she can tell that from the look in his eyes and the gentle pull of his mind, but he's not going to. That's good, because she's not really sure what she'd say.

"You're going to be late for your tango class." Jo smiled down at him, because she's so happy that Tony has changed into such an amazing person.

"Have fun playing with your toys." She ruffled his hair and danced away before he could retaliate. She paused in the doorway to the lab and looked over her shoulder. "And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Tony's answering smile was small but made him look…softer. He mouthed back a reply, and Jo skipped into the hallway and all the way to the elevator.

**.xXx.**

"Please tell me that this is actually happening," Jo whispered as Clint pressed up against her.

"Oh, it's definitely happening," he whispered back as their hips swayed. Eight couples were spread throughout the small ballroom, and their dance instructors were very friendly. They're also good at their job and are leading them through basic steps before doing anything complicated.

"He's surprisingly graceful for someone his size," Jo commented.

"And she's surprisingly patient for someone with her temperament," Clint added. They both watched as the male instructor walked over to Natasha and Thor, and Thor's booming laugh filled the room a moment later. Jo was a little confused when Thor said he would like to learn how to do this Midgardian dance, but the real shock was when Natasha offered to be his partner. Jo really hopes that Tony wasn't joking about filming this.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect! You two are naturals! Are you lovers?" Jo and Clint shared a look before turning to the female instructor, and they smiled in unison.

"Just close friends," Jo offered up.

"We've been dancing together for years," Clint explained.

"Excellent! You two will be star pupils! Now, dance! Dance!" The woman spun away, and Jo and Clint started moving again. They moved over closer to Thor and Natasha, who were doing pretty good for beginners. Thor wasn't stepping on Natasha's toes.

"Why do you two do this all the time?" Natasha asked once they were close enough.

"Because it's fun," Jo said with a teasing grin. She can rarely get away with teasing Natasha, because she's always armed, but Natasha won't shoot her here. Later, maybe.

"Because it's relaxing," Clint said with a fond smile. Those are the two reasons that they dance; for the pure enjoyment of it and because one of them needs to relax and forget something.

"This dance is…complicated," Thor said. He's still smiling though, so he's at least enjoying himself.

"Should we help them?" Clint asked her. Jo help Natasha? It's an opportunity she can't pass up.

"How?" Clint seemed to think it over, while the three of them just looked at each other in slight confusion and a little apprehension.

"Just, mirror what we do, okay? Match our bodies exactly." Clint pulled her in close, and Jo rested her weight on her heels and waited for Clint to lead.

"Bend your knees," Jo said as they started the first step.

"And don't be afraid to touch. Tangoing is all about touching," Clint added. They moved through the first eight steps with ease, but they kept their eyes on Natasha and Thor.

"You gotta let Thor lead a little. If you don't trust your partner, you'll never be able to do it right."

"Lead with your whole body. Let every little touch be a guide."

"And once you get the basics down—"

"—you can really have fun with it!" Jo squealed as Clint lifted her into the air and spun them around, and she could hear the other couples clapping as she was lowered back to the ground.

"Show off!" she whispered.

"Yup. Ready to go again?"

**.xXx.**

When the four of them walked into Avengers Mansion, it was to loud applause and a wolf whistle from Tony. Tony, Darcy, Bruce, and Steve were waiting for them in the foyer. Jo and Natasha were both carrying their heels instead of wearing them, and Clint and Thor were both smiling like they'd won something. Probably because they didn't have to wear heels while dancing. Darcy broke free from the small line first, and Thor swept her up into a spinning hug.

"Dance with me, Darcy!" Thor yelled as they spun around. Jo ducked under one of Darcy's airborne legs and made her way over to Tony and the Doc.

"What'd you do?" she asked as soon as she was close enough.

"We broadcasted. You and Clint show off way too much. I think you might have an ego issue," Tony said solemnly.

"Ignore him, ma'am. You and Clint were amazing," Steve said. He said it so sincerely that Jo almost felt like blushing.

"And how was my performance?" Natasha asked with a quirked brow.

"Amazing," Steve said with another sincere smile. No one can get mad at Captain America. Not even Natasha.

"Bruce! Tell us that we were amazing!" Clint said as he ran over. Darcy was hanging over one shoulder, until Thor appeared and took her away.

"Jo, you were amazing," Bruce said with a small smile.

"Favoritism! Thor! I need Darcy because I'm sad!"

"It's like living with children," Tony groaned.

"Freddie." Tony's eyes widened at the mention of his little rubber ducky, and Jo smiled in pure innocence.

"Okay, kiddies! Fun time's over!" Thor, Clint, and Darcy came to an abrupt halt, with Darcy smushed between the two taller men.

"I'm hungry. Steve, escort me," Natasha said and turned to the side. Steve offered his arm, Natasha took it, and the two of them disappeared.

"I have worked up quite the appetite," Thor agreed. Darcy was on his back now and having a one armed slap-fight with Clint, and the three of them moved after Natasha and Steve.

"Are you going with them?" Tony asked.

"Nope. I think I'll hit up your candy stash. Want some, Bruce?" She turned to look right at the Doc, and he met her eyes for less than a second before looking away.

"I'll pass this time, but thank you. I think I'll go up to bed," he said quietly. Jo and Tony watched him go, and they could hear the loud laughter drifting out of the kitchen.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered as they waited for the elevator. They could have gone up with Bruce, but they both made the decision to wait.

"He's still adjusting, and you did kind of jump on him and call him your hero." Jo groaned aloud, once again in embarrassment, and dropped her head onto Tony's shoulder.

"Cheer up," Tony said and bounced his shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot." She's not whining. Well, maybe a little. Just a touch.

"You want some M&Ms?" Jo twisted to meet his eyes, and Tony smiled at her. A great big grin that made his eyes crinkle.

"You're my best friend, Tony."

"I know."

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"And?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Finis: **Quick question for the people who read the old story: did you get a little happy when you saw the chapter title?

So, I changed up _Thor: The Dark World_. Why? Because I refuse to accept that Frigga's dead. Thor's mama is the coolest lady ever and super badass, so I'm keeping her alive. Also, can't you see Odin telling his son that his mother is dead just to get him to do what needs to be done? (I really don't like Odin.) As for Loki, he's back in prison. It will be a long way down the road, but Loki will pop up again eventually. Just know that for now, he's sitting in a cell and behaving.

I think this chapter might have been bordering on crack…I had way too much writing it. Everyone is now officially in the house, so the whole team is together! I know it's a little light on Bruce/Jo, but they've got some great little scenes coming up. I'm about halfway through with Chapter 12, and it's going to be…hmm, you'll have to wait and see! I do have one little question for everyone. What would you think about different POVs? Right now I'm just doing Jo, Tony, Bruce, and Darcy. Would you like to read scenes from Thor's POV? Or Natasha's? Clint's? Steve's? Because I've thought about it, but I haven't had a situation come up yet where it would make sense. It's just a thought.

**MudbloodPride: **OMT (Oh My Thor), can I please use Brucie at some point in the story? Because I can see Jo calling him that and Tony getting a real kick out of it. Thank you! There's nothing better than getting a compliment like that on an OC, because so many people hate OCs. I like that Jo's never been a cuddler until Tony though, and now she's just like a cuddle machine. I haven't written too far ahead, but Bo's relationship is going to be built different. In the original, it was just them in the house when they got together. This time, everyone is there. So there's gonna be some changes, but I think everyone will like them. And yes, you are the first to think of Jony! I really like that. I've got little scenes planned for the future that I know you will definitely like. (I threw in a tiny bit of Pepper; not in the best way, but she was still there!) Thank you so much for the review! For being the first reviewer of the last chapter, you win a Tank-sized hug!

**SilverShadowWolf46:** Thank you for the review! I just love the thought of Jo, who is completely badass, getting saved. And then calling Hulk/Bruce her hero. I hope you liked the little bit of Steve in this chapter! I promise that he'll show up more as the story goes along.

**melissawtf: **Your review was so long that my email cut it off and I had to read it on FF, so thank you for the amazing review! I like doing long chapters from different POVs, because when I read short little chapters I get a little disappointed because I want more. So that's why I write longer chapters. And of course I enjoy them! There's someone who likes my writing enough to leave a long comment on it; I'm happy. Don't worry, I'm a huge crier. It's a problem. We can cry together. Haha, praying to Thor is going to be a thing. It's just so much fun. You actually noticed that?! When I was writing, I was thinking that exact same thing! Because Jo and Bruce did get married on the down low, so I wrote that little scene just because it made me chuckle. I'm so glad someone else picked up on it! Thank you!

**freudianprincess: **Thank you for the review! Haha, I'm glad you've picked a favorite! I'm really glad that Bruce is in the story full-time now too, along with everyone else, because I have so much more to work with. It makes things fun. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks again!

**leebee14: **Thank you for the review! Isn't Thor just…**sigh** I just love him.

**wickedgrl123:** I'm glad you liked Hulk's entrance! I thought it'd be a nice twist for someone to save Jo, and who better to save her than Hulk? Most people assume that if a guy and a girl are close, especially like Jo and Tony are, then it has to be something more. I'm guilty of it too. But I just really like the idea of platonic soulmates, of someone who is just always there, no strings attached. I don't think there is a name for it, so I just call them platonic soulmates. I've got some scenes planned for Cap later on, but he is now officially in the story! (I really love Cap too, so much, so he'll pop up a lot.) Thank you for the review!

**Angi Marie:** Thank you for the review! Of course I had to keep that scene! Jo meeting Hulk for the first time was perfect, and I couldn't change it. And I'm updating as much as I can! lol

**Kassandra J: **Yep, Bruce/Hulk is finally here! Their relationship is going to develop a little differently, since they're in a house full of people and not on their own, but the big stuff won't change. I like to think of Jo as the centerpiece, but she doesn't even realize that she is. Because none of them really know what it's like to have a family, and it gives me so many feels. So many. Thank you for the review!

**Guest:** Thank you so much for the review! Haha, I had so much fun writing the wedding banter! Mostly because I could see Tony and Jo going through with most of it. I like the thought of Thor hearing prayers, mostly because it makes me laugh, and I can definitely see a warrior like Jo praying to the Thunder God. Aww, you're gonna make me blush! No, seriously, I'm blushing a little. Thank you! Words cannot express just how much that meant to me. A thousand thank yous.

**Dean Winchester's Play Thing: **I promise, you're not missing out on much by not reading the original. There were way too many OCs, and it was really confusing. This version is much better. Tony and Jo are my number one brotp, because they make me happy. Haha, the next chapter should be out on…Friday. Yeah, Friday. Thank you for the review!


	10. Chandelier Tango

**TIB: **This chapter is for all of my readers. Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because the next one is a little different. (I only cried a little.) Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_so shout if you're freak like me  
__don't apologize!  
__they can't hold you down  
__you were born to rise!  
__it's our time now __to come out!  
__**Freak Like Me by Halestorm**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Ten  
****Chandelier Tango**

* * *

**July 28, 2014**

"Do you and Tony have a conjoined closet?" Jo blinked to clear her vision and turned her head to the side; she's laying on the couch and reading, Darcy is carrying stuff back and forth for Tony, and Tony is working on his suit again.

"You know, we kinda do. I can't remember the last time I wore one of my own shirts," Jo mumbled quietly to herself.

"She keeps stealing my band shirts. And my button-ups. And my silk boxers," Tony grumbled.

"You wear his boxers?" Darcy asked in a scandalized voice.

"Just to sleep in. They bunch up under the leggings." Darcy froze in the middle of transporting a hunk of metal, and Jo met her eyes across the room.

"Can I just call you mom and dad?"

"I haven't been called daddy in a while." Darcy and Jo made the same "eww" face and then continued on with what they were doing. The lab was quiet for the next few minutes, except for the loud music and Tony's muttering.

"Mom? How did you know Dad was the one?" Darcy was sitting next to Tony with her cheek resting on her fist and her elbow on the table, and Jo turned to the next page in her book.

"He has a backup Malibu home and looks amazing naked."

"And your mom does yoga."

"I hate both of you."

"They grow up so fast," Tony sighed. Jo hummed an agreement, and silence fell over them again.

"You have an incoming call, sir." Darcy and Jo both groaned, because most calls mean that they have to go somewhere. Or one of them is going to have to lie and say that Tony Stark is no longer in the country.

"I'm attending a show in Paris."

"It's Director Fury, sir." Tony dropped what he was working on and spun around, and Jo sat up to watch the show.

"Stark, I don't—"

"You owe me an explanation! HYDRA bombed my house!"

"And I cleaned it up! We will talk later! Right now, I need to speak with Eris!" Fury really sounds on edge, more so than usual.

"Right here, sir." Tony trained a betrayed look on her, but Jo just shrugged.

"The Sterling brothers have something of ours, and they have _requested_ that you and Agent Barton retrieve it."

"Something, huh?"

"This one is strictly off the books, Eris. Retrieve it and keep it safe." Jo felt her brows pulling together and sat up a little straighter. That's not proper protocol.

"Yes, sir. I'll get Clint and head straight there. JARVIS, can you ask Clint to come here?"

"Make that everyone, JARVIS," Tony added.

"One last thing, Eris." Oh, she thought Fury had hung up. He normally hangs up as soon as he's done saying whatever he needs to say.

"Sir?"

"We have reports that Deadpool has been frequenting the area."

"Uncle Wade's there? Aw, shit! He hasn't killed too many people, has he?"

"Not this time. Hurry up and get your asses over there!" There was an audible click this time, and Jo groaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Mission?!" Clint slid into the room, and Jo looked up to watch him quickly right himself. Sometimes his ability to reorient himself makes her a little jealous. Everyone else slowly filtered in after him, and Jo stood up so she could stand next to Tony. She leaned on the table next to where he was, and he draped his arm across the table so he could hold onto her opposite hip.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked. He might have been the last one to show up, but he's still got Jo's vote for leader.

"About seven years ago, Clint and I did a job in Scotland. There was an underground ring forcing kids to fight off their family's debts, and a lot of the kids were getting killed. I'm the perfect candidate for a fighting ring, and Clint was my partner. We managed to take out the ring and made a few friends along the way. The Sterling brothers fight fair enough and helped us with the takedown, and they're actually pretty fun guys. They have something of SHIELD's, and Fury wants me and Clint to get it," she explained as quickly as possible.

"Do you need backup?" Yep, she's definitely voting for Steve.

"The Sterling brothers won't hurt us," Clint said. He looks way too happy.

"What about Uncle Wade?" Okay, Tony is giving her a very pointed and very angry look.

"Uncle Wade won't hurt us either," she said defensively.

"Deadpool's going to be there?" Clint doesn't sound whiney, per se, but he doesn't look so happy anymore.

"Clint, pack a bag and we'll meet at the foyer in twenty. I need to talk to Tony." Clint was the first one out of the lab, with what looked like a skip in his step, and everyone else filed out after him. Darcy was the last one to go, and she paused in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of Dad until you get back," Darcy said and gave her a little salute on the way out. Tony turned his face into her stomach once the room was emptied, and Jo lightly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Uncle Wade? Really?"

"A lot of people hate him, so I don't bring him up. Him and Logan go way back, and I first met him when I was eight. I thought he was fascinating, but Logan can't stand him. I mean, he's a mercenary, but I kinda get it. You know his background, right?"

"The experimentation, the torture, and his resulting psychosis? Yeah, I'm familiar."

"He helped me out after the thing with ROSE, in his own strange way."

"Why Uncle Wade?" Tony tilted his head to look up at her, but he kept his arms wrapped tight around her middle.

"Because he gets a kick out of it, and Logan gets this funny little throbbing vein on his forehead whenever I call him that." Tony smiled at her, but his grip around her waist was starting to get a little painful.

"You'll be safe?" Jo reached down to grab his face, palms flat against his cheeks, and leaned down to make sure that she had his full attention.

"I promise that I will come home," she said slowly. She felt Tony's mind calm, just a tiny bit, and smiled. "Also, I'm taking some of your shirts."

"You're awful!" Tony yelled as she raced from the room. "And I love you!"

"Love you too, boss!"

It didn't take her very long to pack, because she only packed one change of clothes and a sturdy hairbrush. She's wearing a white Iron Man shirt, so she kept it on and traded her leggings for a pair of skinny jeans. She tugged on her pair of steel-toes, because you never know what might happen, and she went ahead and redid her hair. When she got downstairs, Clint was waiting for her in one of those giant wingback chairs that Tony put there on a whim. He had a bag at his feet and a wide smile on his face, and Jo rolled her eyes.

"You know they're going to kick our asses, right?"

"Not if I kick theirs first. Natasha and Thor will let us know what we miss in tango tonight, and Fury has a jet waiting for us. Let's go, Josie." Clint walked out the front door, and Jo stopped just before taking a step outside.

"JARVIS? You'll let me know if Tony needs me, right?"

"Of course, Miss Jo."

**.xXx.**

"I don't like this plan," the tallest woman said with a scowl.

"Would you rather we just shoot at them?" the second woman asked with a perfect smile.

"The two of you are only good for bickering," the last woman said in a quiet growl. Her face was cloaked in the shadows, but that didn't stop the other two women from glaring at her. A heavy set of footsteps sounded on the floor, and all three gathered in the room stood a little straighter. They waited as the man who they called leader, for now, walked into the room to see what the final word would be.

"The plan takes time and will be slow, but we can be patient. They are already moving into position, and we barely even have to lift a finger. For now."

**.xXx.**

Tony rubbed at his eyes and slouched down in his chair, and he heard Darcy reorganizing some of his tools. Dum-E had an accident earlier and was currently in a time-out, and he's still wearing that ridiculous sock sweater that Jo knitted. JARVIS just told him that Jo and Clint are now officially out of the country, and he's got a bad feeling deep in his gut. He prefers to use his intellect to figure out if there's anything wrong, and Jo said that the mission would be easy. Her and Clint know the people that they're going to visit…she'll be fine.

"Can I ask you something?" Darcy's voice was a little far away, and Tony sighed without opening his eyes.

"You just did." He could hear Darcy's huff and tried not to smile; he really is getting attached to the little spitfire, and she's a great assistant.

"Why is there a dreamcatcher in your lab? Shouldn't it be, you know, in your bedroom?" When his eyes opened, they were already on the dreamcatcher. He's not really sure why he hung it back up in the lab…but that's not exactly true. He showed Jo his lab right after showing her bedroom, and her eyes seemed to immediately find the dreamcatcher when she walked inside. She'd smiled and her eyes had watered up again, and she'd hugged him so tight that his spine popped. That's why he hung it up in the lab.

"Jo made it and hung it in here." It's half the truth. It's close enough. Darcy hummed and shuffled a few steps over his way so that she was standing directly under it. Looks like she's done reorganizing.

"Sounds like her. So, I need to hear the story. If I don't hear it, I'm going to keep getting freaked out by you two." Darcy plopped into a chair across from him, and her big blue eyes were looking right at him.

"What story? I'm not the telepath," he said with a tight smile. No, his telepath is in a different country and fighting for something that _Nick-fucking-Fury_ wants.

"About how you guys got so close and how long ago was the failed make out session?" Tony blinked, Darcy smiled, and…what?

"What makes you think we've ever kissed?"

"Because you're always touching, you cuddle, you hold hands, she washes your back…do you want me to keep going?"

"What's that got to do with kissing?" Science is so less complicated. People are too complicated. Can't he just go back to science?

"Well, you two had to have tried and then realized that it just didn't feel right. That's why you're so close, right?" Now Darcy looks just as confused as he feels, because where did all of that come from? He's close to Jo because, because, just because!

"No, we've never kissed. She saved my life. That's all." She's taken several bullets for him, and she even let him beat her down to get a point across. She took care of him when there was no one else and somehow managed to save him from himself. She knows every little thing about him; everything that makes him tick, everything that he's scared of, everything that makes him who he is. Their closeness is logical. She knows, and she still cares.

"Huh. So how do you know that you're not in love with her?" Tony keeps forgetting how young Darcy is, but it's hard to forget right now. Her eyes are big and open, and she's smiling just a little.

"I'm just not," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but how you do _know_ if you've never tried?" Why can't he just know? Kids these days, always wanting to ask why.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Do I?" Her nose wrinkled up a little as she smiled at him, and Tony rolled his eyes with a little sigh.

"You're free to go. JARVIS will call if I need you."

"Need some time to think things over?" He just gave her a look, a patented Stark look of exasperation, and she rolled her eyes back at him as she stood up. "Even if it's not true love, what you and Jo have is still special. Later, Daddy-o!"

**.xXx.**

"Roderick! Camden! Where are ya, ya bastards?!"

"What did ya ca' me?" Jo locked her legs and crossed her arms, and she felt Clint's foot and bicep pressing against her. Two pairs of ice blue eyes glared down at them from a towering height of six-five, but Jo didn't back down. Clint was perfectly calm beside her, which helped Jo keep her calm.

"You heard me, Cammy. You've got somethin' of mine."

"We got it, lassie. Safe 'n' sound," Camden said. The only way to tell them apart was by the scar that cut through Roderick's left eyebrow; the rest of them was completely identical. Both toweringly tall, stacked, and with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Ya know there's only one way to get it," Roderick said with a teasing grin.

"You know damn well that I've come all the way out here to fight your asses! Now, name the time and place."

"You remember the time and place, _tank_. As does your dog," Camden with his teeth bared in a parody of a smile. It sounds like an insult, but he's actually complimenting Clint. During their last visit, Jo took on the Sterling twins while Clint went head-to-head with their bodyguard. Rory is even bigger than the two men he'd give his life to protect, and Jo had laughed with the twins while Clint wiped the floor with the big guy.

"I'm guessing you've got everything set up for me?" Jo finally asked. They work the underground, so they probably knew the moment that she and Clint touched down.

"O'course. We've got someone else been waitin' for ya too," Camden said and turned on his heel.

"Righ' this way," Roderick said with a sweep of his arm. Jo looked at Clint, Clint looked at Jo, and they were both grinning as they walked behind the twins.

**.xXx.**

"Hey, Dr. Banner! Just the doctor I was looking for," Darcy said with a little wave. The other scientist blinked behind his glasses, and it made him look like an owl for some reason.

"Can I help you with something, Darcy?" She shuffled on her feet and rethought her request really quick; her left arm started itching, just below her wrist, and her decision was reaffirmed.

"Yeah. Is there any way that you can take a look at my arm? Tony paid the doctor off and stuck me with a cast, but I don't think it's actually broken."

"I don't know. If another doctor—"

"It's so _itchy_. If it is broken, don't worry about it. You've gotta have something in here that can see through a cast," she said and looked around the room. It has the same layout as Tony's lab, there's even a couch, but it's a lot cleaner.

"I guess taking one look won't hurt," he said and slowly stood up. His clothes were ruffled, like he hasn't been sleeping, and Darcy felt her brows draw together. Her and Jo are going to have to work out a schedule for the two resident scientists. Apparently, genius is another word for forgetful. Forget to sleep. Forget to eat. Forget how to have normal every day conversations.

"Thank you so much. I keep asking Tony, but him and Jo are both convinced that my arm is all mangled. I tried to tell them that I'm fine." Bruce directed her over to a seat, and he wheeled over a giant piece of machinery for her to put her arm inside of.

"When was your arm broken?" Bruce was looking at something on the other side of the machine, so she can't see him.

"Um, three weeks ago? Something like that," she said and shrugged her right shoulder. Her left one needs to stay still for just a little longer. "Is it really broken?"

"No, uh, not at all. Completely healed."

"See! I knew it wasn't really broken. Can you get this cast off? I don't want Tony to take a power saw to my arm." Twenty minutes later, Darcy was walking around with her left arm in the breeze. Just goes to show that geniuses and telepaths don't know everything.

**.xXx.**

"Come on, Jo! You can kick that guy's ass! You're making your ancestors cry!" Jo watched her blood streak through the air as she tossed her head back and glared over at her Uncle Wade. Of course, everyone in the world would hate him except for the somewhat-good-guy underground fighting ring. The unkillable mercenary had a front row seat, and he had one arm slung around Clint's shoulders as they both cheered her on.

"I know! It's the other one I'm worried about!" Right on cue, a fist connected with the center of her spine and threw her forward. Her body crashed into Roderick's, and she was quick to throw an uppercut into his jaw. She used his body to push herself back, and she hit her knees before Camden could land another hit on her exposed back.

"Kick his ass, Josie!" Clint yelled.

"Go, Jo! Go, go, Jo!" Great, not only is she fighting the wonder twins birthed straight from the bowels of Hell, but now she has giggling cheerleaders too? Can this get any worse? A meaty hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled, and Jo was kicking out before her head collided against the concrete floor. And now she's got a migraine.

"Is that the best you got?!" She jumped back into the fight with a grin and said to hell with everything else. It's time to have some real fun.

**.xXx.**

"Show me your fist." Darcy raised her wrapped fist for Natasha's inspection and tried not to feel like an idiot. She should have stayed in the lab with Tony; she knew how to handle him at least. "Tuck your thumb under."

"Like this?" Natasha nodded her approval, and Darcy twisted her wrist to take a look at her thumb placement. Okay, she can remember this.

"Now, when you punch, hit with your knuckles. Not with the flat part of your fingers. Keep your wrist straight."

"Knuckles, not fingers, straight wrist. Got it."

"Okay, face your opponent." Darcy turned, and Thor smiled down at her. She can't hit Thor! His jaw will break her hand even if she only taps it.

"You can do this, Darcy," Thor said and gentled his smile some. Natasha was walking around behind her, and Darcy shifted on her feet.

"Lock your knees and angle your hips. Swing from the hips. It makes the hit harder," Natasha said as she moved Darcy into the right position. "Now, hit him."

"Sorry, Thor." Darcy made her fist like Natasha showed her and swung. The punch turned Thor's head to the side, and Darcy felt her heart pounding in her throat as he used his thumb to wipe at the corner of his mouth. She punched Thor! In the face!

"Very good, Darcy!" Thor laughed as his arms locked around her waist, and she might have screamed just a little when he picked her up and spun her around.

"It's a work in progress. Put her down, Thor. Darcy needs to know some basic self-defense just in case we're not around." Thor placed her back on the ground at Natasha's request, and he beamed another smile at her. The big goof is probably just happy to help her out, because he's an awesome guy like that. (Not for the first time, she wondered how Jane could give him up. Whatever. He deserves better anyway.)

"I am honored to help you, Darcy Lewis."

"Yeah, yeah. Just stand there and look pretty while I hit you," Darcy said and smiled back.

Two hours later, Darcy was completely exhausted and bruised in a few places. Despite all of that, she was laughing and actually having a good time. Thor's laugh continuously rang out throughout the gym as Natasha showed her new techniques, and the redheaded assassin doesn't look so menacing when she's laughing at Darcy's attempts at self-preservation. Er, self-defense. Maybe it's because Jo's not around, but the assassin doesn't seem so bad. Natasha finally called an end to today's training though, so she's now laying across a blue mat and trying to remember how to breathe.

"You will be a formidable warrior one day, Darcy," Thor said and lightly patted her knee. He's sitting up next to her, and Natasha is standing next to him and looking at a cell phone.

"I'll leave the woman warrior stuff to people like Jo. And Natasha." When Natasha looked over, Darcy winked at her. "Is that Clint and Jo?"

"They have completed their mission and will return tomorrow." Darcy struggled to sit up, and Thor put an arm around her back to help her into a complete sitting position.

"Why tomorrow?" Natasha raised a brow and pursed her lips, like she's trying to think of how to answer.

"They're…celebrating."

"There you are! Is everything okay?" Darcy looked over at the doorway, where Steve was standing and looking like he'd just stepped out of a fifties housewife's wet dream. Why is he wearing an apron?

"Self-defense lessons," Natasha said. Darcy waved her arm, the cast-free one, and smiled. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Oh, I, um…" It looks like Steve forgot that he was wearing the apron. At least it has Darth Vader on it. "I cooked dinner, if you're hungry."

"Dude, I am starving! You're my hero! Right after Thor. Help me up, please?" Thor lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, and Darcy groaned quietly as her sore muscles protested the movement.

"After dinner, I'll give you some cream to help with the aches," Natasha said and glanced over at her. That made Darcy smile, because it looks like the cold assassin can care.

"Don't worry. I've already got some Arnica."

**.xXx.**

"Look, Jo! I'm a bird!" Uncle Wade yelled before jumping off the rafters overhead. Rory, a giant redhead with a black eye and missing tooth from his earlier fight with Clint, caught him before he hit the ground and tossed him through the air. Jo's pretty sure that watching Deadpool is like normal people watching her. Jo's tough and everything, but he's at a whole other level. Jo squealed as strong arms latched around her waist and spun her around, and she banged her fists against the top of his masked head.

"Down, boy!" He immediately dropped her, and Jo reached out to grab a covered arm to right herself.

"C'mon, Jo! We're celebratin'!" he yelled.

"_Celebratin' what?"_ one of the voices whispered.

"_Celebratin' the fact that we're a complete dumbass?"_ another one asked.

"_Shh! She's listening!"_

"_She's always listening. Get outta our head!" _Uncle Wade shook his head, which just moved the voices around some. The voices are never quiet, and Jo's one of the few people who gets that. Her Uncle Wade can't really help who he is.

"Why the long face, pussycat?" He tapped her chin and bent at the knees, and Jo looked at his mask covered face. She's seen under it, a few times, and she definitely gets why he keeps himself completely covered. He's hiding from the world and himself, because everyone is cruel.

"I gotta call the boss man."

"Why are ya a bodyguard, Jo?" He twisted his body against her so that his back was pressed to her front and his head was on her shoulder. "It's so boring."

"I care about him, so I don't mind," she shrugged. He rolled with the movement and then twisted around so that they were back-to-back, and his head moved to her other shoulder.

"You call the people you care about?"

"I call you every Christmas, don't I?" Uncle Wade made a loud awing noise, moved back to her front to kiss her on the forehead, and then head-butted her before strutting away.

"Call the bossy!" She watched him get swallowed up by a drunk and laughing crowd, and he was crowd surfing a moment later. Jo laughed her way over to a corner where it was a little bit quieter, because the loud music echoed throughout the building. Oh well, it makes celebrating much easier. Calls not so much.

"How may I help you tonight, Miss Jo?"

"JARVIS! Is Tony still up?"

"He has retired for the evening. Doctor Banner, however, is still awake." Sneaky little AI; he probably has a recording of her and Tony's conversations, like the one where she admitted her embarrassment about her first face-to-face meeting with the Doc. Whatever. She's not embarrassed anymore.

"Awesome! Can you patch me through, buddy?" There was a quiet click, and Jo hummed to herself as she jumped up onto a barrel. Her back was propped against the wall, and she had a perfect view of all the dancers. Who knew such big guys could get down? And it looks like Uncle Wade and Clint are having a Macarena-off.

"Um, hello?"

"Hiya, Doc! What's doin'?" Jo relaxed as Bruce relayed the day's events, and she kept quiet except for a few hums here and there. Bruce looked at Darcy's arm and declared it all healed, so Darcy doesn't have to wear that itchy cast anymore. (Something about that tickled Jo's mind, but she's too drunk to properly focus right now. She'll think on it later.) Natasha and Thor helped Darcy with some self-defense lessons, Steve cooked a delicious meatloaf and potatoes dinner for everyone, and Hulk sparred with Thor after dinner. Tony trained with Natasha and Steve some, and everyone went to bed after that. Except for the Doc.

"That's everything on this end. How are things there? It sounds very…loud." Jo smiled and brought one leg up so she could rest her cheek on her knee.

"I beat Roderick, but Camden kicked my ass. Then Clint won a fight against their bodyguard. Not like real fighting. It was like sparring but with a clear winner. Now we're celebratin'. Deadpool hasn't killed anyone, and the Sterling bros have their own liquor. Clint and I had a barrel drinking contest. I think I won."

"You think?"

"I drank more, but I also fell off the barrel. I'm a little fuzzy on the rules," Jo said with a throaty laugh. She was remembering Clint's victory dance, which looked more like the chicken dance to her.

"Maybe you two can call a tie?"

"That sounds fair. You're the best, Doc."

"And you are very drunk," Bruce said with a quiet laugh of his own.

"Hey, Doc?" Jo's voice was quieter now, but Bruce could still hear her easily. He's alone in his lab where the noise level is practically nonexistent, so she can talk a little quieter if she wants.

"Yes, Jo?"

"I'm sorry I've been avoidin' ya; it's not very nice of me. I didn't really mean to. There was healin' to do and then Clint got us into that tango class, and you wouldn't look at me that night, and now I'm here. I've been meanin' to talk to ya, but I thought I was embarrassed because of the nakedness and green and heroes. I think I'm actually…I'm…" She sounded completely miserable, and her already slow drawl was slurred out in a whisper.

"You're what, Jo?" The Doc's voice was so quiet and soft, and she felt like she could tell him anything.

"I think I'm scared." There. She's finally said it.

"Hulk is—"

"Don't be stupid, Doc, I'm not scared of Hulk. I like him. I'd like a spar one day, if that's cool with him. I think I'm scared of _you_."

"Me? Why me?" Jo tried to organize her thoughts, but her head feels so fuzzy. This is something that she hasn't even really admitted to herself; it's been festering in the back of her mind behind a false wall labeled "embarrassment." She scratched a hand through her hair and lightly bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to explain.

"I panicked, with Tony. I don't do panic, ever, so no one's ever…I mean, Tony doesn't remember and you weren't actually there, but you were there. You heard me freakin' the fuck out, and the mind thing. The _mind_ thing, Doc."

"What about the mind thing?" Jo's starting to sound a little panicked now, but he just had to ask. (He can't remember anyone ever being afraid of _him_, just what he could turn into.)

"I hate the telepathy, Doc. I hate it so fuckin' much; it drives me crazy. I'm not supposed to have it, it's not right, you know? Not right. I didn't want to learn how to use it, I still don't most days. I hate talkin' about it, I hate bein' asked about it…I just hate it, okay? I use it on Tony all the time, normally with his insistence 'cause he's lazy, but Tony doesn't scare me. He's pretty fucked up too, so it's easier with him. It's just so easy with him. But you, Doc…I told you how it worked, how it felt, and you even fuckin' helped with it. Helped me do somethin' new and _more_. I don't know if I went along with it for Tony or just because you were talkin' to me, but it scared the shit outta me. I'm scared of it, Doc."

"You don't have to be scared of it, Jo, or me. I'd never ask you to do something you weren't comfortable with, and I, uh, I'm a little scared of you too. We all have things that we'd like to keep buried, right?" There was a quiet laugh at the end, but Jo could hear the darkness in it even in her shitfaced state.

"Bruce, I would never—"

"No, I know that, I know. I think what I'm trying to say is that this is new to all of us and we're all a little scared, but we're still better off together. Aren't we?" Jo lifted her face up and let her leg dangle over the edge again. For the moment, things in her world made sense again. Except for the part where Clint and Deadpool were waltzing with various members of an underground Scottish crime syndicate. That part is still a little off.

"Yeah, we are. You really are a super genius, Doc." His laughter was lighter this time, and the sound made Jo so happy that she swayed dangerously on her barrel. It definitely wasn't because of that other barrel of homemade Scottish ale. Nope, just happiness.

"Jo! Come dance with me!" Jo tipped her head to find the source of the voice, and she carefully maneuvered herself to stand on top of the barrel so she could point a menacing finger at the archer.

"No chandelier tangoing without me!"

"You can tango on a chandelier?"

"Not alone." Bruce's snort of laughter carried through the phone, and Jo raised a different finger as Clint began dancing by himself. Come to think of it, why is there a chandelier here? The place looks like a warehouse.

"Go tango on the chandelier before Clint hurts himself," Bruce said with another low chuckle.

"His face already looks like hamburger meat, it can't get much worse. Still, when will I get another chance to do a chandelier tango? We'll head out in the mornin', and, Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for everythin'. I'll hate myself a little in the mornin' for bein' such a whiner, but I'm glad we had this talk. G'night, Doc!"

* * *

**Finis: **This chapter isn't super long, but it's got some important stuff in it! For one, there's Deadpool! Deadpool is one of my all-time favorite characters, because he's insane and I love it. Also, if Wolverine is in the story, then Deadpool has to be too. He might not be a major character, but he'll get a mention every once in a while. Darcy is now cast-free, and Steve cooks in an apron. There was even some Bruce-Jo interaction! Which I really loved writing again.

The last chapter got the lowest amount of the reviews, so…was the last chapter not as good? I'm writing this story as a better version of the last one, so I'd love to have some feedback. Let me know if I'm dragging things out, if I'm going too fast, if I'm messing up someone's characterization too much, or anything else. I'm writing this story for me and for all of you, so I'd love to know your thoughts!

**melissawtf:** I know that you're a fan, but it's still…I dunno, heartwarming. So thank you! And thank you for the amazing review! I like the idea of Bruce and Hulk being able to understand each other, instead of Bruce always hating himself. That just makes me sad. Haha, I love Thor so much! I just always picture him as this happy and accepting guy, who just so happens to be the God of Thunder. Nightmares are sad, but it can't be fluffy all the time. (I wish it could be.) I love Tony and Jo's friendship too, but they'll find ways to work around everything. Yes, everyone is insane and living under one roof. Jo being embarrassed makes me giggle too, so you're not alone in that. Thanks again!

**Angi Marie: **Thank you so much for the review! I can just see Thor making a feast for all of his friends with a big smile on his face, and it makes me happy. Isn't Frigga the best? I thought I was going to cry in the theater when she died, so I decided to bring her back. Hmm, that's probably what I'll do. I haven't written anyone else's POV yet, but I think I might do little ones here and there when the situation calls for it.

**Kassandra J: **Thank you another wonderful review! Haha, that's what I was thinking. Jo is hardcore and likes to walk around practically naked, so nothing should embarrass her anymore. But a quiet scientist with fluffy hair can make her blush, and I think it's adorable. I'm really glad you love Tony/Jo so much! There's going to be some more Bruce/Jo interactions in the next chapter.

**MudbloodPride: **Thank you for the review! Yeah, I just have a feeling that if all of them were under one roof, they'd revert back into children. It's so much to write. I will most definitely be using Brucie at some point in the future. Thank you so much! I do love Jo, so it makes me happy to know that other people love her too. And HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY! I hope it was a good one! There will definitely be more team bonding chapters, because I love writing them. Thanks again for the review!

**Leebee14:** Thank you for the review!


	11. It's Done

**TIB: **Small little warning for this one—there's a lot of violence. I love writing the fluff, but there is an actual plot to this story. Shocking, I know. So, you have now been warned.

This chapter is dedicated to VioletAkuamoebe0396, who gave me a wonderful idea in a review for Chapter 5. I hope it lives up to expectations! Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_i don't ever think about death  
__it's alright if you do  
__it's fine  
__**Glory and Gore by Lorde**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Eleven  
****It's Done**

* * *

**July 30, 2014**

"My face has a heartbeat," Clint groaned.

"You bare knuckle boxed a Scottish gangster. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Deadpool kept slipping me shots, so I wasn't thinking anything." Jo tried not to smile at her good friend's pain, but it was kinda hard not to when Clint was full-out whining. Looks like mixing boxing and drinking was a bad idea; he's hungover and looks like he went toe-to-toe with a wrecking ball. The two of them were walking down the sidewalk, getting closer to the mansion with every step, and people were giving them a wide berth. It might be because Clint and Jo are both still in their blood stained clothes, it might be because Clint's face is just one giant bruise, or maybe it's the calm chicken riding on Clint's shoulder.

"Seriously, dude, what's with the chicken?"

"Seriously, dude, I won her in a poker game. I named her Jade." Clint's eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, and Jo couldn't tell if he was blushing under the dark purple bruises.

"You named your chicken?" Jo asked. Clint didn't even turn his head to look at her. He just kept walking. With a chicken. On his shoulder.

"She's a beloved pet. Of course I named her." Right, of course. Is this really her life?

"Why Jade?" This time Clint did look at her, and his sunglasses slipped down his nose just enough for her to see his bruised and swollen eyes.

"For your pretty eyes." Jo resisted the urge to hit him, because he looks like he's in enough pain already. Later, when the bruises have healed, she's kicking his ass for that line. Unless Natasha gets to him first. The mansion was completely silent when they walked inside, and they both paused in the foyer.

"JARVIS, is anybody home?" Jo asked.

"Everyone is in the gym, Miss Jo. Hulk and Thor are having another sparring session." Jo marched over to the elevator, with Clint on her heels. They were quiet on the elevator ride down, except for the quiet slap delivered to Jo's hand when she tried to touch the chicken. Her and Clint spent the rest of the elevator ride glaring at each other.

The first person Jo saw when she walked inside the gym was Tony, because he was talking. To Steve. She saw Natasha next, who was standing next to a chair that Darcy was sitting in. All four of them were in workout clothes, so Tony has been keeping up on his exercise routine. That's good. He's pretty much back to the way he was before the extra-long drinking binge, and he looks more like himself. Thor and Hulk were really battling it out, and Jo went speechless for a moment. Yeah, she sparred with Thor and thought she did okay, but the big guy must've been going easy on her.

"Get 'im, Hulk!" Jo called out as her and Clint stopped next to Tony. The yell must have startled the chicken, because Clint ran a soothing hand over her dark feathers.

"Hey, you're alive! What happened to your face?" Tony asked.

"A fist," Clint huffed.

"You don't look hurt." Jo slung her arm around Tony's shoulders and didn't bother to comment. Tank, remember? Tony must be feeling a little slow. Clint walked off to join Natasha and Darcy, and Jo slumped against Tony's side. Most of her injuries are healed, but she still feels a little sore and drained. Maybe she shouldn't have played tackle football against Uncle Wade and the Scots. Ah, Uncle Wade…she tried to talk him into coming with her, but he said he was having way too much with the Scottish underground to leave. It's probably for the best.

"I guess things have been okay here?" Jo asked as Thor took a swing at Hulk. The big green guy ducked easily and brought a fist down on Thor's head.

"Just peachy. I finally finished—"

"Sir, Agent Hill is—"

"STARK!" The sound and movement in the room came to a stop, except for the agent's echoing yell. The frazzled agent was leaning against the heavy door to the gym, and her loose hair was slicked to her face with blood. There were gouges in her uniform, and Jo could tell by the way she was holding herself that she had a broken rib. Maybe a couple.

"What the—"

"Our telecommunications are down. Director Fury sent me here to get you. They're attacking all over the city. The Fantastic Four can't contain them; there's too many."

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

"They called themselves the Zodiac."

"Darcy, take Agent Hill to the infirmary. Avengers, suit up!" Everyone snapped to attention at the captain's orders, and Jo watched as everyone moved to do what he said. Darcy moved over to Maria and helped her stand up, and her blue eyes were wide with…not quite fear, but close.

"Jo, Clint, you need your comms. And I need my suit," Tony said as they reached the elevator. Jo and Clint nodded, and Jo couldn't help the sense of dread hanging heavy in her stomach. This isn't going to end well.

**.xXx.**

"The Zodiac are in place," Sinthea announced.

"They are good at causing destruction, are they not?" Thanos asked as he stepped away from the window.

"They're fabulous, whatever. Don't we have another, more important, job to do?" Viper had one green tipped hand propped on her hip, and her long black hair was held behind her in a tight bun. It's time to get to work.

"Sinthea, Amora, you know what to do," Thanos said with a pointed look at the two women. Sinthea gave a curt nod and held herself like a soldier, and a slow smile curled Amora's full lips.

"Of course. Sorry you can't come with us, Ophelia." Viper hates that name, and she just barely kept herself from attacking the sorceress. They have a job to do, and there's no time for mistakes.

**.xXx.**

"Hawkeye, Widow, report!" Steve called. He was on the ground fighting off robots that seemed designed to target civilians, and he was already starting to feel a little worn down. For every bot he put down, two more rose up. Luckily, he's got backup. The Invisible Woman, Susan Storm, was fighting beside him.

"We've cornered Gemini and Sagittarius! Fight still ongoing!" Steve could easily hear her through the new comm attached to his wrist and nodded his head before addressing the next member.

"Thor?"

"I have engaged the ones called Leo and Aries!"

"Iron Man?"

"I've got Virgo!"

"Eris?"

"Capricorn and Libra!"

"Anyone have eyes on Hulk?"

"Hulk's taking on Taurus and Scorpio, and Thing's got Cancer! Johnny just took off after Aquarius with Pisces on his tail, and Richards is looking for the source of the bots!" Tony rattled off.

"Don't worry, Captain. Everything is under control," Susan said with a gentle smile as she ripped another bot apart.

"Then why does it feel like we're missing something?"

**.xXx.**

It all happened so fast, and all at once. For a moment, they thought they were winning. For just a single moment, they all believed that it could be done. They were so wrong.

**.xXx.**

"Come on, ugly! Is that the best you got?!" Johnny yelled. The guy, Aquarius, gave him a slimy grin that would've given Johnny chills if he wasn't on fire. The girl, Pisces, was surrounded by water and laughing.

"_It's done."_ The voice drifted in the air around them, and his two opponents shared a look. Johnny was just about to ask who the hell that was when he got hit with a wave of water laced with electricity, and the last thing he saw was Aquarius's slimy grin.

**.xXx.**

"_It's done."_ Ben looked at where the giant crab man had his arm caught between his pincers, and he took the moment of distraction to slam a rocky fist into the crab's face. Cancer flew off of him, and a body slammed into his torso. The force of the hit knocked him backwards out into the street and when he looked up, Cancer was gone and an extinguished Johnny was unconscious on top of him.

**.xXx.**

"_It's done." _Natasha barely had time to process the words before Gemini and his clone were on top of her. The two of them hit her in several places at once, and she couldn't hold in her scream as both her legs folded under her. Her body flashed hot and cold before going numb, and she forced her eyes to open again. She caught sight of Gemini's mad eyes before everything faded to black.

**.xXx.**

"_It's done."_

"Natasha!" His partner was on the ground and not moving, and he could see the unnatural way that her legs were bent from where he was standing.

"You should pay attention to your own opponent!" Clint felt the flaming arrows sinking into his flesh, could feel his muscles tearing as his nerve endings were set on fire, but he couldn't stop. He made it to Natasha's side just as his body gave out.

**.xXx.**

"_It's done." _Thor dodged another blast of fire from the giant ram's horns, and the mighty lion's claws raked against Thor's face as he looked for the source of the other voice. A well timed kick from both of his opponents threw him into the street below, and he didn't get to his feet as quickly as he normally would. When he looked up to the sky again, Leo and Aries were gone.

**.xXx.**

"_It's done."_ Hulk let a growl rumble out of his chest at the sound of the new voice and turned his snarl on Taurus. The woman, Scorpio, fired an energy blast at his back that distracted him just enough for Taurus to start charging. The giant minotaur's horns hit the center of his chest, and Hulk flew back through the air. His back skidded across the concrete, and he heard a loud groan underneath him. A groan that wasn't from an enemy.

**.xXx.**

"_It's done."_ Jo was caught up in Capricorn's horns and watching Libra's high powered sword get closer to her face when the whispered words cut through the air, and Capricorn suddenly let her go. She looked up into Libra's blind eyes as she fell, and the woman smiled just as Jo's feet hit the sidewalk. Before she could jump back up into the fight, something slammed into her side. She was forced to the ground under the onslaught and dragged across the ground, and she groaned once she finally came to a stop. The heavy weight on top of her lifted up, and she raised hazy eyes to see who'd just run into her like a freight train.

"Hey, big guy. Think you can give me a hand?" Hulk gently scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder, and Jo gratefully wrapped her right arm around his neck to hold on. Her left arm was completely shredded after being trapped under both her body and Hulk's, and then dragged several feet across the concrete. It'll take time to heal.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, big guy, I'm—TONY!"

**.xXx.**

"_It's done."_

"Well, Stark, it was fun while it lasted." Tony was getting ready to retort when he felt the pull on his suit, and his eyes went wide as he realized the suit was rapidly losing power. Virgo was siphoning it all, drawing it into herself, until there was nothing left. He was locked in his suit with no power, and she was hurtling him towards the ground. It was like his dream, but Jo isn't here to sacrifice herself. Tony could hear Hulk's echoing growls and earth shattering stomps, but he wasn't going to make it. Not this time.

**.xXx.**

Steve and Susan both startled as the bots started self-destructing all around them, and they were standing in the middle of electrical parts when Reed joined them. Susan went straight to him, and they took a moment to assess each other's injuries.

"Was this your doing?" Steve asked. Reed met his eyes and shook his head. Then…who?

"Clint?" No answer. "Natasha?" Nothing. "Tony?"

"Steve! Tony fell! He's not responding! What do I do?" Jo's panicked voice washed over the comm, and Steve could hear Hulk's loud rumbling coming over her comm too.

"I have found Clint and Natasha! They are both gravely injured!" Thor yelled.

"Thor, you take Clint and Natasha. Jo, get Hulk and grab Tony. Go back to the mansion! Now!"

**.xXx.**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Darcy asked. Maria used Darcy's cell phone to call in some medical backup, but it's just her and Maria for now. Darcy had grabbed a towel and held it against the largest bleeding hole on the agent's stomach when they first made it to the little hospital, but she'll feel better once someone with actual medical training shows up.

"I'm fine, thanks." Darcy wasn't going to point out that the woman was paler than the sheets she was lying on, except for all the blood.

"Agent Hill, correct?" Darcy and Maria both looked over, and there was a woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing a white lab coat and her black hair was put up, so she looked like a doctor, but something didn't feel right. Maria was suddenly on her feet with a gun drawn before Darcy could blink, and the agent easily maneuvered her body in front of Darcy's.

"Are you one of the Zodiac?" The woman smiled, and her pale green eyes seemed to shine. She's got a gun pointed to her head, so why isn't she freaking out?

"Not exactly." The woman took a step forward, and Maria raised the gun a little. Darcy has got to hand it to the agent; she's completely calm, and it's hard to tell that she's got a broken rib and has lost more than enough blood to keep her down.

"What is your business here?" Maria asked. The woman smiled again, and Darcy felt cold.

"It's not with you." The woman moved so fast that Darcy couldn't track it; one minute they were facing each other down, and the next Maria was flying through the air. The agent's head smacked against a counter, and she didn't move after hitting the ground. Darcy tried to run to her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The unknown woman's other hand plunged into her stomach, and Darcy was so stunned by the pain that she couldn't even scream.

"What are you—" The woman twisted her wrist, and Darcy screamed as her insides were moved around. The pain was incredible, and she reached up to grab onto the woman's lab coat. Pale green eyes looked down into hers, and the woman's full lips were curved in a smile.

"Tell your daddy I said hello." The woman ripped her hand out of Darcy's stomach, and her knees hit the floor. She immediately moved her hands to the hole in her stomach, but there's so much blood. She can't be bleeding this much; she'll _die_. She can't die now. She's got Tony, and Jo, and Thor, and there are people here who like her and care about her and she has a family and she can't she can't she can't…

"I…wha…why?"

"See you later, Darcy." The gun was pointed straight at her, and Darcy squeezed her eyes shut. The echoing sound of the shot was still ringing in her ears when everything suddenly went black.

**.xXx.**

Bruce returned to complete chaos. He'd left clothes in one of the chairs in the foyer, and Hulk retreated as soon as they were inside the mansion. Jo was still holding Tony, in his suit, over her right shoulder as he rushed to pull on pants and a shirt. He'd just pulled the shirt over his head when Thor and Steve came in, and they each had an assassin over their shoulder.

"Downstairs. Now." Tony's medical facilities were about the size of a small hospital floor, and there were ten different rooms. He directed Thor into one room for Natasha, and Steve into the one next to it for Clint. Jo and Tony were sent to the same room, because he knew he wasn't going to be able to separate them. Tony is his most pressing concern, so he needs Thor and Steve to stay with the assassins until he can get Tony stabilized. (Assuming the billionaire is still alive but he can't think that way.)

"Steve, I need you to—"

"Captain!" The three standing Avengers turned as one, and Maria slumped against the doorway to another room. Fresh blood made her face slick, and where's Darcy?

"Agent Hill?" She lowered her gun and lifted her eyes.

"There was a woman. She looked like a doctor, but she wasn't. I tried to stop her, but I wasn't strong enough." Bruce stumbled a little as Thor literally pushed past him, and Maria looked down at the floor as Thor pushed past her as well. A moment later, the god's loud cry shook the walls around them. He was screaming Darcy's name. When Steve and Bruce both made it inside, Bruce wished he hadn't.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered. Thor was leaning against the cabinets, and his eyes looked dead as he held the still body across his lap. Darcy's tee shirt was ripped and stained red, and there was a single bullet hole in the center of her head. Thor had her body gathered in his arms and held close to him, and he was crying silently as he rocked the body back and forth.

"Steve, take Maria to another room. I have to check on Tony before the others," Bruce said quietly.

"I called in medical services. They should be here soon," Maria said as Steve reached her side. Bruce nodded so that she'd know he heard her, and he had to force himself to look away from Thor's broken eyes and Darcy's body. He needs to save Tony. (If he can.)

When he got to Tony's room, Tony was out of the suit and Jo was whispering to him. The suit was lying in the corner in pieces, so Jo must have ripped it off of him piece by piece. The arc reactor was still shining, but Tony wasn't reacting to anything. It didn't even look like he was breathing, and Jo looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. She looked up when he entered, and her dark green eyes looked like Thor's.

"He's not…I don't think he's breathing, Doc. What do we do? I can't lose him. I can't." Jo was steadily crying and running her bloody fingers through Tony's hair.

"There might be something." Jo's eyes narrowed, and Bruce thought back to a couple of days ago. It was right after his first sparring session with Thor and before Tony went to bed. Tony was worried, said something just didn't feel right with Jo gone, and he'd asked Bruce for a favor. Bruce just didn't think he'd be making good on it so soon.

"Whatever it is, do it."

"Is he still alive?" If Tony's already dead, it won't work. (He's not going to think about Darcy's still body. He's not.)

"I can still hear him, but it's getting quieter. Hurry, Doc." Bruce rushed from the room, didn't think about the people in the other rooms, and rode the elevator straight up to the lab. He went to the back of Tony's lab, entered a pin into a safe and gave up some of his radioactive blood, and moved through the few things that Tony kept locked away.

Container E98736. Tony said it was in case of emergencies and only then. It was untested and probably unsafe, but Tony isn't going to make it. He fell from nearly a hundred feet in the air in a powerless suit. Nearly every bone is broken, but the internal damage alone is enough to kill him. He should already be dead, but the genius is too stubborn to give up that easily. Bruce has to hurry though. If he doesn't, it'll be too late. The elevator stopped on the first floor, and several wide-eyed doctors and nurses stepped on. Bruce waited for the doors to close before saying anything.

"If any of you are not who you say you are, Hulk will kill you before you can reach the door. Understood?" They all nodded, and Bruce led them to the medical facilities. He directed them to Natasha, Clint, and Maria's rooms, and he told them not to enter Tony's room or the room that Thor was in under any circumstances. He'll take care of Tony first and then they'll deal with Thor. (With Darcy.)

"What is that?" Jo asked as he stepped back into the room. He clicked the lock before walking over, and Jo was holding herself protectively over the flickering light of the arc reactor. Tony's heart is trying to stop. She must have seen enough of his thoughts to get the answer, because her eyes widened.

"Extremis or death," he whispered. That was good enough for her, because she straightened up and nodded at him.

"Hold his arm out for me." Jo extended Tony's left arm as gently as she could, and the hardened bodyguard winced at the movement of all the broken bones. The needle moved in slowly, and Jo caught Bruce's eyes as the Extremis entered Tony's system. Bruce moved away as soon as the needle was out, and Jo leaned down to watch Tony's face.

"I can't hear him. Why can't I hear him?" Jo looked up at him, but Bruce didn't know how to answer. What if he was too late? Bright red started streaking through Tony's veins, so his heart is still pumping. Jo looked like she was about to panic when Tony's broken hand reached out to grab hers, and the grip had to be bruising. Jo's fingers were turning colors. Jo softy called Tony's name, and bright red eyes suddenly met hers. Bruce moved forward to get a better look, and Tony's bright red eyes flicked over to him before turning to Jo.

"Jo, I—" Tony didn't really scream. The only word that Bruce could think of to describe the sound was a yowl, like a dying animal fighting to survive. Tony's entire body was lit up with that bright red light, and Bruce watched as the bones in Jo's hands broke and splintered through her skin at Tony's tight grip. Bruce moved around to where she was standing, but she wouldn't look away from Tony.

"Let go, Jo." Bruce's hands lightly pressed against her shoulders as he spoke into her ear, and he felt her press back against him.

"Not happenin', Doc." He could barely hear her rough voice over the sound of Tony's pained yelling, and he lightly squeezed her shoulders before stepping away again. The red bled out of Tony's eyes as his grip loosened just the tiniest fraction and the yelling died out.

"Jo?"

"How you feelin', boss?" Tony glanced down at his body, looked at the mess of Jo's hand, and then met her eyes.

"I'm alive." He sounded surprised, and Bruce felt about the same. He was worried for a moment that it wasn't going to work. Tony turned his head, and Bruce looked down into brown eyes. "You used the Extremis."

"You were almost dead."

"Thank you, Bruce." He's never heard Tony sound so sincere, and it's a little humbling. Bruce just did what Tony asked him to do.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here," Jo said in a hoarse whisper. They both look so happy and relieved, because they don't know about Darcy. And he has to tell them.

**.xXx.**

Darcy groaned as she returned to consciousness, but she could barely hear it over the sound of loud sobbing in her ear. Strong arms were crossed behind her back and holding her against a shaking body, and she could barely breathe because of the tight hold. Blonde hair was tickling against her nose and forehead, so this has to Thor. Why is Thor holding her so tight and crying? It's not like she's dead. Wait…she should be dead! That woman put a hole in her stomach and shot her in the head! She can still remember how it felt to have a bullet tearing through her brain and exploding out of the back of her skull. So how is she alive?

"Thor? Thor! I can't breathe!" She was pulled back, and she looked up into Thor's tear soaked face. The big guy looks like he's been crying for weeks.

"Darcy?"

"Hey, big guy." She tried to smile, but she has got the mother of all headaches. Is this how Jo feels when Natasha shoots her in the head? If so, she's got a new respect for the woman.

"Darcy!" Thor hugged her to him again, and Darcy tried to take stock of everything. Thor is sitting on the floor in one of the hospital rooms, and she's in his lap. This must be the room that she was in with Maria when that other woman came in, but there's no one else in here as far as she can tell.

"Darcy!" Why does everyone keep yelling her name? Thor loosened his hold, and Darcy turned enough that she could face the rest of the room. Jo was standing in the middle of the room, with Tony right next to her and Bruce standing to the side. Jo and Tony were both covered in blood, and Bruce was looking a little pale.

"Darcy is alive!" Thor announced.

"You said she was dead." Jo looked over at Bruce, who was still looking at Darcy.

"She was. Her stomach was ripped open, and she was shot in the head." Jo pulled her right hand out of Tony's and knelt down in front of her, and Darcy realized that Jo's left arm was missing a lot of skin. She could see raw muscle knitting itself back together.

"What happened, Darcy?" As Darcy explained what happened, Jo lifted her shirt and swiped her hand across the dried blood on Darcy's stomach. Clean skin. There's not even a scar. It's like nothing even happened.

"This doesn't make sense," Bruce said as Jo stood up. Thor stood up as well, taking Darcy with him, and gently sat her on her feet.

"It's definitely Darcy though, and it happened just like she said." Jo moved back to Tony's side and took his hand in hers, and Tony was being oddly quiet.

"You are well, Tony?" Thor asked with a skeptical look.

"We'll talk about it later," he said with a small smile.

"Where's Maria? And the others?" Darcy asked.

"Being treated," Bruce said as he looked at her. She gets why everyone is freaked out by her being alive, because she's a little freaked out too.

"We need to talk about what happened. Soon," Tony said and looked over at Bruce. The doctor nodded and then slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"For now, we need to rest. Give it a few days. Thor, take Darcy to her room and stay with her in case something else happens. Jo, Tony, go rest and watch after each other. I'll check on the others and keep all of you updated. Once everyone is conscious, we'll talk." Huh, that's the most that Darcy has ever heard Bruce say. Then again, Bruce is the least beaten up of them all. Before Darcy and Thor reached the door, Jo jumped forward and wrapped her good arm around Darcy's shoulders. A moment later, Tony wrapped both arms around her. Jo was pressed against her front and Tony was against her back, and she could see Thor smiling down at them all.

"I'm really glad you're not dead, Darcy," Jo whispered.

"Me too, kid," Tony added.

"Thanks, Mom. Now take Dad up to bed before he falls over," Darcy said as they pulled back. They each smacked a kiss against one of her cheeks, and Darcy smiled at both of them. Her body is still sore and aching, but she's alive. That's really all that matters.

"She's all yours, Thor," Tony said and gave the big guy a pat on the shoulder as he walked past. Jo had her arm across Tony's back and his arm was over her shoulder, and they seemed to slump against each other as they moved off towards the elevator.

"I'm really glad you're not dead too, Darcy." Bruce smiled, just for a second, and moved off to another hospital room.

"Come, Darcy. We should rest."

"Yeah, that sounds good." When Thor swept her up into his arms, she didn't even put up a pretend protest like she normally would. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

**.xXx.**

Jo stepped out of Tony's bathroom, wearing nothing but one of his tee shirts and a pair of his silky boxers, and lightly prodded at her left arm. She didn't even realize that it'd been completely skinned until after Tony was okay, or that her ankle was broken when Capricorn dropped her. She's mostly healed now, but her left arm is still a little sensitive. She had to regrow a little muscle.

"Feeling okay, sweetheart?" Jo looked away from her arm to see Tony sitting on the edge of his bed. He's just wearing a pair of loose pajama pants, and he looks…just as flawless as always. The arc reactor is shining bright, and there isn't a scratch on him. No bruises. No broken bones. No internal bleeding.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tony smiled, and it made his eyes crinkle.

"Like a billion bucks. C'mere," Tony said and held out a hand. Jo walked over to stand right in front of him, and she slipped her hand into his. Warm. Strong. Rough. Alive.

"You idiot!" She slapped him with her left hand, which pulled at her newly formed muscles, and then immediately hugged him to her. His face was pressed against her stomach, they were still holding hands, and their free hands moved over each other. Jo gripped his hair and he gripped her hip.

"That worried, huh?" He pulled back from her, and Jo looked down into his dark brown eyes.

"You stopped breathing a few times. I thought I was going to lose you, and I can't…" She's crying again. "I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever."

"I'm alive," Tony said quietly as he stood up. The arc reactor pushed against her chest, and Tony let go of her hand so that he could cradle her face between his palms.

"You almost weren't," she pointed out.

"Do you love me?" What kind of question is that?

"Like I've never loved anyone else," was her answer. She saw Tony smile and then he was kissing her. Actually kissing her. It was soft, a gentle push and pull against her lips, and Jo sighed as she reached up to grab his shoulders. Tony pulled away a moment later and rested his forehead against hers.

"Anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nada." They both laughed as they held onto each other, and Jo felt a little ridiculous. They all just had a near death experience, but Tony kissed her and now they're laughing about it. She could feel Tony's mind on the edge of hers, and she listened to the conversation that he had with Darcy a few days ago.

"Who said true love doesn't apply to friends?" Jo whispered. Tony raised his head up and pressed a kiss against the top of her head, and Jo wrapped her arms around his back as she rested against him. It's so good to feel him breathing against her; to feel his warmth and know that he's alive.

"So you're not mad at me for kissing you?"

"Not even a little. At least now we know that we're meant to just be…us." Tony's arms were wrapped tight around her shoulders, and she's starting to feel a little better. JARVIS informed them that Clint, Natasha, and Maria are all stable, so everything is okay for now.

"Mhmm. Bed time?" Jo leaned back enough to look at him and smiled.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Finis: **Let's start with bad guys, hmm? Feel free to Google them, because they are all real. I didn't create them. Sinthea is Red Skull's daughter, Viper/Ophelia works with HYDRA and really hates (loves?) Wolverine, and Amora is an Enchantress from Asgard. I'll mix things up a little to make things work with this story, but they are from the actual comics. The Zodiac are from the comics too, but there's several different versions of the teams so I kind of mixed them all together. That's the fun part about being a writer, right?

The Fantastic Four can also be Googled, but here's a quick little rundown. They went to space, a thing happened, and they got powers. Reed Richards is Mr. Fantastic, and he's super stretchy. Also a genius. Susan Storm is the Invisible Woman (goes invisible) and is married to Reed. Johnny Storm is the Human Torch, and he does this really cool thing with fire. (Has a strong resemblance to the Cap'n for some odd reason.) Last, Ben Grimm is the Thing. Big rocky dude, and my personal favorite.

No one died! Well, no one died permanently. So much happened in this chapter, and I'm not really sure what all to address. Okay, so, Darcy isn't dead. That will be explained later. As for Thor, I do not think that he's a giant crybaby. However, I do think that he's been through a lot lately. His mother dying but not really, his brother dying but not really, Odin being Odin, Jane leaving him…Darcy is a bright spot in a dark world and seeing her dead was like a breaking point. That's why he cried so much. Tony is alive and kicking, but we all know that miracle cures come with consequences. I promise, everything will be explained eventually. If there are any questions, I would love to answer them!

**Angi Marie: **Thank you for the review! Is it weird that I really want to tango on a chandelier?

**XfreakXninjaX: **Thank you for the review! Another Deadpool fan! Even that small attempt into Deadpool's mind was absolutely terrifying and so much fun! (I really want to write a Deadpool story, maybe as a side to this one, but I'm a tiny bit scared. Just a little.) I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story! Jo is like my baby, so I'm always happy when people like her.

**melissawtf: **Haha, but they really are a misfit family, the three of them. Writing banter for the three of them always cheers me up, so you'll see more of those little convos. Nope, Jo doesn't really do missions anymore. She was retired for three(?) years before taking the bodyguard job, so this is the first one in a while. Roderick and Camden are harmless, but you should worry about the other bad guys. Every story needs scary bad guys. And writing the little things that happens in the mansion is so much fun, so I'm glad you liked it all! Thank you for the review!

**MudbloodPride: **Thank you for the review! Of course Jo and Tony are the parents, and Darcy is the daughter that's trying to figure out how all of this happened. In the other story, I didn't have to balance Tony in during the falling in love stuff, so I'm really excited to figure it all out. It's going to be interesting, that's for sure. And I'm glad you had a good birthday! If you can take the time to leave an awesome review, I can take a minute to reply to it. Besides, I feel like I know you now. (I'm slowly working towards that…thing we talked about so don't let this chapter scare you.)

**leebee14:** Thank you for the review! Yep, and there are a lot more Bruce/Jo moments to come!

**Kassandra J:** Writing for Darcy is so much fun, and I love the little family interactions. Haha, I guess Bruce will be the step-dad. I am definitely going to have to write a scene for that, thank you! I do love drunk Jo, but I don't get many chances to write for her because of the whole Tony thing. Jo's learning to live with embarrassment when it comes to Bruce. Thank you for the review!

**Miss Scarlet Darkness: **Thank you for the review! I know I've said this before, but I promise there is more Jo/Bruce on the way. It's a slow moving romance. Haha, Natasha will never stop shooting Jo, so there will be some more of those scenes throughout the story. PS: I really like your icon.

**Klaudee: **No, you are definitely not a terrible person! I completely understand what it's like to read a story and not be able to review; sometimes you're in a hurry and sometimes you just don't know what to say. Jo and Tony's connection makes me jealous, and I'm writing it. I feel like they are a little cheesy sometimes, on purpose, but I'm glad that you see them as genuine because that's how I want them to come across. Getting everyone under one roof and trying to balance it all is hard, but I enjoy doing it. The Avengers are a team, and a family. Thank you so much for the lovely review!

**VioletAkuamoebe0396: **So…the idea you gave me has been written. Did I do okay? Haha, Deadpool is the best! I really want to write for him some more, but I don't know when. I think doing the rewrite really helps because I can see now where things need to be fleshed out more. Thank you for the review!

**bitten94:** Thank you for the review! I am so happy to see so many Deadpool fans. Yep, Bruce and Jo managed to talk one-on-one again! Over a phone, but it's close enough. Try not to overwork yourself, and thanks again for reviewing!

**katie ebner 9: **Haha, you picked the perfect time to review! I was just finishing up a little editing when I got the notification. I hope you liked the update, and thank you for the review!


	12. Meeting Adjourned

**TIB: **To everyone who hated me for a little bit after the last chapter, I am so sorry. For what it's worth, I tried to write from Thor's POV last chapter but cried too much. So it could've been worse.

Okay, just one quick little thing, I need help. I'm not asking for a beta, per se, but for someone to help me sort through ideas. Sometimes I think of three different scenarios and I think it'd help if I had someone to bounce ideas off of. Most of the story will be spoiled for you, but whoever would like to help would be like a co-author. So if there's anyone who wants to help me out, send me a message. Replies to reviews down below!

* * *

_I can do it  
__I can do it  
__I'll get through it  
__...  
__I'm only human  
__I'm only human  
__Just a little human_

_**Human by Christina Perri**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Twelve  
****Meeting Adjourned**

* * *

**July 31, 2014**

For a moment, Jo thought it was the sound of Tony's voice that woke her up. Which it kinda was. It was actually his thoughts that woke her up, but she was still a little fuzzy as she tried to wake up fully. The silk sheets under her felt amazing as she stretched a little, and Tony was in his favorite resting place. She was spread out on her back, like usual, and Tony was between her legs with his head pillowed on her chest. Since he was on his back, her hands were crossed over the arc reactor and holding him to her. Jo could hear three distinct voices, sometimes all at once, and they were all inside Tony's head. There's no phone in sight, but it's clearly a phone call. Inside Tony's head.

"How is that even possible?" Jo murmured. It is way too early for any of this to be happening. Can't they just go back to sleep and deal with all this weirdness next week or something?

"Richards, I gotta go."

"—we could probably stabilize…go?"

"Yes, as in I'm hanging up. Give me some hours, and I'll call you back. JARVIS will keep you updated." There was a click, _inside of Tony's head_, and then it was just Tony in there.

"One more time, how is that even possible?" Jo plunged her hands into Tony's wild hair and felt her knuckles twinge. She's still healing a little then.

"I modified the Extremis, stabilized it. I told Bruce about it, just in case there was an emergency, and it looks like I made the right call. It's no Cap-in-a-bottle, but it's an enhancer. I guess it enhanced the best part of me." Tony's tone was flippant, like always, and Jo's whole body shivered.

"Fuck, Tony, you were almost dead. You might still die, because don't think that I didn't pick up on that untested part drifting through your genius brain. Natasha and Clint both had really close calls and are still critical, and Darcy was dead. I could have lost all of you." Jo's whole body was shaking now, and Tony twisted around so that he could get his arms around her. He wound up with his back against the headboard and his bodyguard draped across his lap, and he had his face pressed against the side of her neck. Her strong pulse was beating against his stubbled cheek while she sobbed silently into his hair.

"We're all alive," he whispered. If she didn't stop crying, he might be on the verge of a crying breakdown. Jo knows that she can't handle watching him cry right now, so she pulled back and used the shirt that she was wearing to wipe her face.

"Oh, fuck you, you asshole. I've known you all of six months and here I am, having a total meltdown because you _almost_ died. I've killed people I've known longer than you. So, fuck you, Tony, and don't you ever fuckin' almost die on me again or I'll fuckin' kill you myself."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

"I hate you so much." Jo rested against him for another few minutes, until she'd completely calmed down, and then she moved them around again. When she was done, she was leaning back against a mound of pillows and Tony was lying next to her instead of between her legs. He was using her stomach as a pillow, and she was running her fingers through his hair.

"Have you thought about Darcy?" She picked up on some thoughts and realized that they were thinking about the same thing.

"I saw the way that the mugger broke her arm. There's no way a break like that could heal in just three weeks," Jo said after a moment.

"Then there's the whole dying thing. I checked the footage, and there's no way she could have survived that." Tony replayed the video for her, inside his head, and Jo had to bite her lip as she watched. She wasn't sure if she was angry, sad, or needed to go puke. Darcy never should have gone through that.

"That's Viper, the bitch. I should've killed her when I had the chance." Jo's rough voice was all growl, and Tony rubbed comforting circles against her arm.

"She mentioned Darcy's father." Darcy was raised in foster homes, and there's no record of who her parents are. She doesn't even know the name of her mother because there's nothing on her birth certificate.

"You think that she's…like me?" Tony looked up at her as Jo twirled some hair around her finger, and she sighed at the pointed look.

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"It's not making any sense to me. I knew I was a mutant from the very beginning. I've always been stronger than average, and I've always been able to heal. _Always_. Darcy has never exhibited any nonhuman abilities. Her black eye healed at an average rate."

"Maybe it only kicks in for the big stuff?" Tony asked. Jo shook her head, but this is the only theory that makes sense.

"You'll have to ask if you can draw some blood, check her DNA. If she's a mutant, you'll be able to tell." There's also the question of Darcy's father; what does Viper know that they don't?

"I can do that."

"Why were you talking to Richards?" From what she's picked up on, those two don't get along. Probably because Tony tends to act like an asshole around the majority of the population.

"The city got really torn up during our big fight. We're trying to make the cleanup and rebuild a little easier." Oh, so he's working on something good. That's…good.

"I can't believe that I'm even asking this, but is there any way that you can give Clint and Natasha something to help them out? Maybe Maria too?" She listened in as Tony's thoughts spun all over the place, and his mind was running so fast that she only picked up on a few words.

"I have been working on something to expedite healing, but it's still completely untested. I don't know if it'll work, if it'll kill them, or what the side effects might be." According to his thoughts, Tony's been working with some companies to get this tested and then to start mass producing it. He wants to give it to hospitals for free. To be such an asshole, he really is a saint.

"You heard JARVIS last night. The internal damage alone is about to kill them, Tony. Who knows how long Clint and Natasha can hold on? And what if we get attacked again?"

"Okay, okay! I'll try it and see what happens, after I get a little blood from Darcy. Deal?"

"Deal."

**.xXx.**

Darcy stepped into Maria's hospital room with Thor right behind her, and the agent gave her a shaky smile. Steve was sitting in a chair at the agent's bedside, and his smile was a little firmer. He looked okay, especially compared to Clint and Natasha. Darcy looked in on them first, but they were both unconscious. It's probably kinder to keep them under. They're both so banged up, and Bruce kept wringing his hands as he went over their long list of injuries. Broken bones, internal bleeding, and so much more that she didn't understand but translated into _very bad_.

"How are you feeling?"

"Three broken ribs, a concussion, and a total of forty-eight stitches. I've had worse, but Captain Rogers keeps waking me up to ask if I know when my birthday is," Maria said in a quiet voice.

"And it is?" Steve asked with a pointed look. Darcy looked on as Maria glared up at the Captain, which is something that most people just can't do. Not even Natasha has managed to glare at him yet.

"April third. I'm expecting something big from you, Rogers."

"Yes, ma'am." Darcy thought it was almost cute as Steve smiled and Maria glared. "We'll give you two a minute."

"Thanks," Darcy whispered as Steve moved past her. He took Thor with him, and Darcy moved over to the empty chair.

"I heard what happened, and I almost didn't believe it. Darcy, I am so sorry—" Maria stopped talking when Darcy grabbed her hand, and she tried to hold back her tears. She cried enough last night after Thor carried her to her room; the big guy just rocked her and let her get it all out, but she's still feeling…raw.

"I want to say thank you. You shouldn't have even been able to move in your condition, but you protected me anyway."

"I didn't do a very good job." The woman's lips were pinched into a thin line, and Darcy squeezed her hand a little.

"I'm still alive." Maria's blue eyes met hers, and Darcy already knew what she was going to ask.

"How are you still alive?" Darcy looked down, and she saw the crook of her elbow. There's nothing there. No tiny hole. No little bruise. There should be.

"I don't know; no one does. Tony took some blood before I came down here, and he's going to try to figure it out," she shrugged. Jo and Tony both had an idea, she could see it in their eyes, but they weren't talking. Not about that at least. Instead they just took turns hugging her and telling her that she was the favorite; she had to remind them that she was their only child, which just made them both smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Steve started. Darcy and Maria both looked at him, and Steve flicked his eyes down before continuing. "We're going to have a quick team meeting. All of us."

**.xXx.**

"Doc!" Bruce froze at the sound of the rough yell, and he caught a flash of green eyes and pink lips right before arms locked around his neck. He rocked back on his heels and wrapped his arms around Jo's waist to steady them, and he could hear Jo's quick breathing in his ear.

"Jo?" She tightened her arms for a brief moment and pulled back a little, but she kept her arms around his shoulders.

"I just, I wanted to say thank you. For saving Tony. For helping Clint and Natasha. For everything." He could feel her fingers curling around the hair at the nape of his neck, and she was smiling at him. There was a dimple in her left cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tony's voice sounded amused, and Bruce looked to the side to see him smiling at the two of them. Bruce would have stepped away, but Jo was still holding onto him and idly playing with his hair. Does she even realize that she's doing it?

"I'm just thanking the Doc for being so awesome. You should thank him too," Jo said and lightly scratched a nail against his scalp.

"I think I'll leave the thanking to you, sweetheart, but make it a quickie. We've got a meeting, remember?" Tony sauntered off, like he didn't just almost die, and Jo rolled her eyes before looking back at him. Shouldn't she step away from him now?

"He can be so vulgar sometimes. Like I'd let our first time happen in a hospital hallway? We're way too classy for that," Jo said with a grin. She pulled away from him and started walking after Tony, until she realized that he wasn't walking beside her. She looked over her shoulder at him, and Bruce didn't know what to think. It was colder without her standing against him. "Coming, Bruce?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. Yes. What kind of meeting are we having?" Jo grinned at him once he caught up, and she looped her arm through his when he was close enough. Bruce startled a little at the touch, and Jo's smile gentled but she didn't let go. She's wearing black shorts that show off her long legs and a white AC/DC shirt that has to be Tony's, and she smells like…oranges.

"It will all be explained, at the meeting. We decided that it was better if everyone has a say-so, but Tony really wants your opinion. 'Cause you're the Doc."

"How's he doing? With the Extremis?" Jo's smile slowly slipped away, and he watched the way that her cheek twitched. Like she was biting the inside of it.

"So far so good, but we're both keeping our eyes out for any side effects. We'll talk about that at the next team meeting," Jo said as they got closer to the others. He could see Tony talking to Steve, and Thor was listening intently.

"You weren't joking when you said that Tony liked team meetings." Jo's smile lit her eyes up, and he felt like stepping away from her. It's strange to have a smile that bright directed at him. Because of him.

"Tony loves talking about himself. C'mon, Doc, things are about to get real interesting."

**.xXx.**

She let Bruce go once they reached the others, but she had to force herself to do it. The Doc was so solid and warm that she never wanted to let him go, which was a little strange. Yeah, she likes the Doc, but she had no idea that hugging him would feel so good. Especially with everything that's going on. She's felt jittery and on edge since her and Tony stepped out of his bedroom this morning, but she felt calm the moment that she held onto Bruce. Just one of those random little things.

"Done already?" Tony whispered once she got to his side. She lightly elbowed him in the ribs, but he just smiled at her. Steve pulled his head out of Maria's room and nodded, and they all walked inside. Darcy was sitting next to Maria's bed, and Jo smiled at her as they fanned out. Steve stood on the opposite side of Maria's bed, and Thor went to stand directly behind Darcy. Tony stood at the foot of the bed, with Jo and Bruce on either side of him.

"You want both of us here?" Darcy asked.

"You're part of the team, kid."

"But I'm not," Maria pointed out. She's a SHIELD agent, not an Avenger. Then again, Darcy and Jo aren't Avengers either.

"No, but this affects you too." Jo kept quiet as Tony explained the healing accelerant that he's been working on, and he didn't hold anything back. He told them that it was untested and that there was no way of knowing how things would turn out, and Jo watched everyone's faces as they listened.

"What kind of chances do Natasha and Clint have, Bruce?" Steve asked once Tony was done. Jo watched the way that Bruce wrung his hands, but that's not what he's doing. He's subtly checking his pulse. Over and over.

"Chances of survival are low, but they're both stable right now. If they both pull through, it's the recovery that I'm worried about," Bruce said quietly.

"Recovery?" Darcy asked. Thor braced a hand against her shoulder, and Darcy reached up to hold it.

"Both of Natasha's legs were severely broken in several different places. She'll need to have surgery to fully repair the bone damage, but she'll never walk the same again. One of her kidneys is about to fail; we're going in to remove it this afternoon. A doctor has already performed surgery to repair Clint's heart, but he's still in danger of heart failure. A broken rib punctured one of his lungs. He has burns covering the majority of his back, so we'll have to start skin grafts once he's strong enough."

"They'll never fight again," Maria said once Bruce was through. They'll be vulnerable, and they've made a lot of enemies over the years. Jo and the others can keep them safe, but…Natasha and Clint are agents. It's not just a job to them. It's who they are.

"They will never truly heal," Thor said in a quiet voice. Steve looked around the room at all of them and then settled his eyes on Tony.

"Give it to them. We have to try," Steve said. When no one said anything different, Tony nodded and looked at Maria.

"You want some?" he asked. Maria quirked a brow, which just made Tony shrug.

"The concussion will fade, the broken ribs will heal, and the stitches will come out. I'll be just as good as new."

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Maria nodded, and Tony clapped his hands to make sure that he had everyone's attention. "Fury will be here in a few hours, and we are all going to sit down and figure out what the hell happened. I am going to see if I can get Clint and Natasha up and moving, and I will be going by myself. Bye."

"Keep us updated," Steve said as he reached for the door. Tony saluted and kept walking, and Jo rubbed at her temples. Okay, that's one thing taken care of.

"Jo? Has Tony had any time to look at the blood I gave him?" Jo blinked once and then looked over at Darcy, who was looking at her like she was on the verge of becoming a mind reader. Her eyes were piercing through Jo, and Jo is not the world's best liar. There's a reason that her only jobs for SHIELD were beating people up.

"Not yet, but he's running some kind of analysis thing on it."

"Any theories?" Darcy is definitely trying to read her mind, and her and Tony made the decision not to tell Darcy anything until it was proven.

"Well, you see, about that—"

"Dr. Banner, Miss Jo, your presence is being requested in Agent Barton's room." Saved by JARVIS! She owes that AI so much. Darcy gave her a little glare as she shrugged, and she followed Bruce out of the room. Jo was the first one into Clint's room, and she froze at the sight that greeted her.

"A little help please!" Tony yelled out. Clint was thrashing and yelling on the bed, and Tony was struggling to keep him still. Bruce moved around her and pinned the archer's arms down, and Jo sprang into action. She used the hospital sheets to tie his legs down, and she braced her arms against his stomach to push him against the bed.

"This is so not good," Jo mumbled and pushed against Clint's stomach as he jerked.

"Josie?" Clint managed to ask through a scream of pain. It made Jo wince, and she twisted her back so that she could press her cheek against his thundering heart. His stitches have popped and blood is starting to seep through the thin hospital gown.

"I'm here, Clint, with Tony and Bruce. You're going to be okay," Jo said quickly.

"Clint? What are you feeling?" Tony asked and got really close to his face.

"Pain!"

"He's conscious, so that's something. Clint, is anything changing?" Bruce asked. Clint clenched his eyes shut as his body spasmed again, and Jo and Bruce both shook with the movement.

"My back…it's itchy," he groaned.

"We need to get him up so we can see," Tony said. Jo and Bruce exchanged a look, and they moved quickly once a decision was made. Well, Bruce made a decision and Jo was able to hear it. Before Clint could have another massive convulsion, Bruce hefted him up into a sitting position and Jo pinned his arms between their bodies. Clint yelped at the movement and bucked against her, but Jo just held on a little harder. Tony and Bruce made quick work of the ties holding the hospital gown together, and Jo peered over Clint's shoulder to get a look at his back.

"It's healing," Bruce said with a small amount of wonder. Clint screamed again, which went against the statement.

"But it looks like it's killing him," Jo countered. Clint twisted and tried to get away, and she listened as the sheets ripped. A knee connected with her spine, and Jo groaned at the hard hit.

"C'mon, Clint, you can fight this and hold on. This stuff is going to heal you, and you'll be just fine," Jo whispered.

"What the hell?!" Jo closed her eyes at the sound of Darcy's voice, and Clint struggled against her. She can't hold him on her own. Jo's stronger, but she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Darcy, you need to—"

"Is it working?" Darcy asked, completely cutting Tony off.

"We think so. The burns on his back are starting to heal," Bruce explained. Jo's body tensed up as Clint bit into her shoulder, and she felt her skin breaking as he screamed and jerked. His arms broke free, but he just wrapped them around her and rode out the tremor. His grip was bruising, but Jo will be just fine.

"Shh, Clint, it's okay. You're almost done," Darcy whispered. Jo forced her eyes to open, and she watched the way that Darcy gently combed her fingers through Clint's hair. Darcy must have felt her looking, because she met her eyes and shrugged. "What? It works when you do it for Tony."

"Good point." Clint continued to shake, but he released Jo's shoulder after a few minutes and started moving his head back into Darcy's fingers.

Nearly an hour later, most of Jo was completely numb and Darcy was sitting on the bed instead of standing next to it. Clint was slumped forward against Jo and completely still, but Darcy was still lightly petting his hair and humming quietly. Tony and Bruce were sitting down, just watching, and everyone let out a relieved breath when Clint finally went still. His back was healed, somewhat. She watched as the burns scabbed and faded, until pale scars were left behind. There's still evidence of what happened, but it looks like something that happened over a decade ago.

"I'll get a doctor to check his lung and heart," Bruce said quietly.

"You girls ready to take on Natasha?" Tony asked. Jo and Darcy groaned together, and Clint huffed out a breath against Jo's shoulder. "Right. I'll go ask Thor and Cap. You two should rest."

"Great idea, boss."

"Wonderful idea, daddy-o." Jo gently laid Clint back onto the bed, and the bed was thankfully large enough that Jo and Darcy could lay down on either side of him. They were both asleep before Tony closed the door behind him.

**.xXx.**

Since they never managed to re-tie Clint's gown, it'd slipped off completely and was now twisted around his hips. According to the doctor whose name Bruce couldn't remember, Clint's heart looked like a healthy twenty year olds. As for his lung, it was impossible to tell that it had ever been damaged. Even the bruises from his mission with Jo were gone. The scars on his chest from the open heart surgery looked old and faint, and Clint's vitals looked amazing. He also looked at peace, but that might be because of his two sleeping partners.

Jo was on his left side, and the bodyguard had one foot planted on the floor and the other stretched out over Clint's leg so that her toes brushed against Darcy's leg. The white shirt she was wearing had a dark stain over the right shoulder, where Clint bit her. Other than that, she looked completely uninjured. Darcy was on Clint's right side, and she was curled up against the archer. She was using his shoulder as a pillow, and she had one arm draped across the top of his chest so that she could reach his hair. All three of them looked completely at ease, and Bruce was just about to walk away when he noticed dark eyes watching him.

"Hiya, Doc." Jo's voice was even rougher than usual, and her eyes looked soft as she smiled up at him.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered. He didn't want to wake the other two; they can all use all the sleep they can get.

"No, the painful twinge at the base of my spine did that. Think you can help me up?" She raised one hand, and Bruce slowly reached out to grab it. Her fingers wrapped around him, and they were rougher than he expected. Maybe the healing doesn't take care of everything, like calluses. She winced as he pulled her up from the bed, and he watched the way that she pulled in a slow breath once she was standing.

"Are you okay?" Tony said that Jo was a quick healer, but it has only been a day since their big fight.

"Just a little sore. If I had known the city was going to be attacked the moment I returned, I might've taken it easy in Scotland." Her smile stretched her cheeks, and she was standing so close that Bruce could smell oranges and the faint metallic scent of blood.

"You look fine," was the first thing to come to mind. There wasn't a scratch on her, but he realized exactly what he'd said when Jo raised a brow at him and her smile changed into a smirk.

"You're too cute when you blush like that, Doc. So, think you can help me to my room? My leg's kinda numb." He nodded because he was scared to open his mouth again, and Jo looped her arm through his. Her other arm came up so she could hold onto his forearm, and Bruce led them out of the room. "How's Natasha?"

"The broken bones have healed, and both of her kidneys are perfectly healthy. She had the same reaction as Clint, lasted a little over an hour, but she's resting now. Thor is keeping an eye on her, and Steve is with Agent Hill."

"Where's Tony?" Jo's hand was warm against his bare arm; why did he have his sleeves rolled up?

"Working in the lab. I think he said he was analyzing Darcy's blood." Jo just hummed, and Bruce thought back to the little interaction between her and Darcy before they were called into Clint's room. "You and Tony have a theory?"

"Just between us?" Bruce looked over and realized just how close they were.

"Just between us," he agreed. They stepped into the elevator, and Jo seemed to slump against him. Like her body was giving out.

"We think that there's a small possibility that Darcy might have a mutant parent," she whispered. A mutant parent?

"Wouldn't she know?"

"Darcy was found at a hospital, no mother or father. She was raised in foster homes, so she has no idea about where she comes from. The weird thing is that she's never showed any signs of being a mutant before now."

"Mutant attributes sometimes show up later in life, don't they?" He's studied mutant genetics, a little, while researching his other (greener) half.

"A lot don't realize that they're mutants until puberty, but sometimes it's obvious right from the get-go. Like me. Ma knew that I'd gotten my dad's mutant powers right after I was born. Something about getting stuck with needles and not even bleeding. Darcy…her arm healed way too quickly, but her black eye healed at an average rate. It just doesn't make sense, but it's the only thing that does make sense. Ugh, my head hurts." Jo rubbed her temple against his shoulder, and Bruce doesn't know what to do to comfort her.

"What if her mutant side has been repressed this entire time? Getting killed could have triggered it." He's thinking aloud, but Jo hummed anyway.

"It's possible. After Tony finishes running his little tests, we're going to call the Professor. He'll know what's going on. The Professor knows _everything_." The last part was said with a little whisper and smile, and Bruce felt something tightening in his gut. Why does she keep smiling at him like that?

"We'll figure it all out," Bruce said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Jo slowly straightened so that she wasn't pressed against his side, but she was still holding onto his arm.

"Okay, it's nap time. It's too bad that Tony's working; I could really use a cuddle buddy." She looked over at him, and Bruce felt his eyes widen. "But I guess you've got work to do too, huh?"

"I do." Jo shrugged and let her arm slip through his.

"Eh, maybe next time. Thanks for the escort, Doc." Before he could tell her that it was no problem, she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. Bruce watched her walk out of the elevator and into the living room that they both shared with Tony, and she raised her hand in farewell just as the doors closed. Bruce touched his cheek, but the spot was the same temperature as the rest of him. Funny, because that one little patch of skin felt a lot hotter.

**.xXx.**

"If you keep groaning like that, I'm going to kick you out." Jo groaned even louder at that and flopped over onto her stomach so that she could bury her face into the couch cushion. She'd only managed to get two hours of sleep before she was up, but she feels like her old self again. No more aches and pains. She went to find Tony as soon as she was awake, and he was still in the lab doing Thor-knows-what. (She's finally picked a religion; Thorism.)

"Toooooony." She's not whining. Nope. Not her. She heard Tony heave a sigh and then the quiet _slap_ of his bare feet against the tiles. He sat down next to her on the couch, and he swept her hair to the side so that he could massage the nape of her neck.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong?" Jo turned her face so that she wasn't suffocating herself, but she didn't look up at Tony. She just looked out into the lab as she told him about waking up on Clint's hospital bed with Bruce standing over them. "Creepy."

"He was checking Clint's vitals. Anyway, so I asked him to help me up and then I told him that my leg was asleep. It was a little tingly, but it was mostly a lie because I wanted him to walk me to the elevator."

"You lied to the good doctor?" She blindly slapped out of at him, listened to his little yelp of pain, and continued.

"I just didn't want to be alone for a minute, and I like his company. So we talked about how Natasha was doing and our Darcy theory—don't say anything; I know you don't care if Bruce knows. So after we got to our floor and we were getting ready to say goodbye, I…uh," she trailed off.

"You what?"

"I might have kissed him." Tony exploded into laughter, and Jo got up on her knees so that she could whack him with one of the little pillows that came with the couch. Tony did his best to defend himself, but he was laughing too hard to put up much of a defense. "It was just on the cheek! A quick little peck! That's all!"

"You!" insane laughter "Kissed!" a little more insane laughter "Bruce!"

"He's going to think I'm such a weirdo," Jo groaned and fell back onto the couch. She clutched the pillow to her chest and stared up at the ceiling, and she listened as Tony's loud laughter drifted into quiet chuckles.

"He's not going to think you're a weirdo," Tony said as he propped his chin on top of the pillow she was holding.

"What kind of person does something like that though? We've had like three face-to-face conversations, and at the end of the third one I kissed him! On the cheek, but still!" Tony smiled at her, so Jo huffed and turned away from him.

"What you did is probably a good thing. Bruce has been avoiding physical human contact for so long that he's probably forgotten what it's like. What you're doing is _good_ for him. It lets him know that you're not scared of him and that he's accepted. So quit freaking out." Jo turned his words over, and it made sense. Earlier this morning, which feels like a lifetime ago, Bruce tensed a little when she linked their arms. Is that because he's not used to people touching him just for the sake of having a little contact?

"Huh, you really are a genius." Tony was trying to smother her with the little pillow when a _ding!_ cut through the lab, and Jo pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Are you cooking something?"

"That would be test results. JARVIS, what are we looking at?"

"There is an X-gene present, sir."

"And that's all she wrote," Jo said and looked over at Tony. They both tensed up as the lab door opened and then immediately relaxed when they saw Bruce. He paused when he noticed the two of them, and Jo waved. She's not going to be embarrassed; she's going to show the Doc that he's one of them.

"Perfect timing! Come look at this, Bruce." Jo let her hair down as the two scientists looked at a screen and started muttering to one another, and she found her hairbrush stuffed between two cushions. She'd been wondering where that ran off to. By the time she was finished putting her hair back up, Tony and Bruce were done talking and looking at her.

"What?" Tony tugged on Bruce's elbow to pull him over, and the two scientists sat down on either side of her since she was sitting in the middle of the couch.

"It's time to call the Professor and tell him what we know." Jo gave JARVIS the number to the school to save him some time, and they all held still as they listened to the rings.

"Xavier's. What do you want?" Jo wanted to laugh at the gruff voice, but now isn't the time.

"Who put you on phone duty? They should know better than that," she said with a little more drawl than usual. She listened to the deep huff and let herself smile; she's really missed Logan.

"What are you doin' callin' the Professor's phone?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to him. It's pretty important."

"This got somethin' to do with that dumbass boss of yours?" Jo slapped her hand over Tony's mouth before he could say anything, and she held firm as Tony yanked on her wrist.

"Completely unrelated. Please, Logan. I really need to talk to him."

"I'll be listenin' in."

"I'm okay with that." She trusts Logan, and she knows that he's just worried about her. Huh, maybe Logan really is her father figure.

"He's teachin' a summer class. You! Kid! Go tell Wheels to get in here!" Jo rolled her eyes at Logan's gruff voice and tried to figure out just how he became a teacher. Really, what was the Professor thinking?

"You doin' okay? We saw what happened yesterday." Jo gave Tony her angriest glare, and he narrowed his eyes before slowly nodding his head. Jo slowly eased her hand away from his mouth and placed her hands in her lap instead.

"Who are you calling a dumbass?!"

"Shut it, Tony! Yes, I'm fine. The fight wasn't easy, but we're all okay," Jo said quickly. She could hear Logan grumbling on the other side of the phone, probably death threats, and decided to change the subject. Fast. "Oh, and Uncle Wade says hi."

"What have I told you about that name?"

"It makes him happy." Before Logan could say anything else, the sound of the Professor's voice filled the background. Jo couldn't hear what he was saying, but she knew that tone. It's definitely the Professor. Logan told him what she'd said, and Jo waited.

"How can I help you, Josephine?" His voice was soothing, and Jo relaxed back against the couch.

"You know I'm not good with the science stuff, Professor, so I'm going to let Mr. Stark do all the explaining." Tony quirked a brow at the "Mr." thing, but Jo just shrugged and motioned for him to go on. The room was quiet except for Tony's voice, and Jo let her eyes close as he explained the situation. He went over Darcy's past, the mugging and her healing rate with the injuries from it, what Viper said, and about how she healed from a shot to the head.

"Is it possible?" Tony asked when he was done. Logan was growling quietly in the background, and Jo knows why. There's been an ongoing war between Logan and Viper for years.

"Possible, yes, but it is very rare for this type of mutation to occur so late," the Professor said thoughtfully.

"Bruce had a theory," Jo threw out. Wide brown eyes met hers, so she knocked her shoulder against the Doc's and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Dr. Banner?"

"I believe that the mutation has been dormant and was triggered by what happened with Viper. I think the only question now is if it will recede back into dormancy or remain present," Bruce said quietly.

"Quite right, Dr. Banner. Every mutation is different, so we have no way of knowing what Miss Lewis is capable of. Knowing her parentage would give us an advantage," the Professor said as Logan continued to grumble.

"I've done some digging, and I haven't been able to pull up anything. She was left in a basket in front of a hospital when she was only a few hours old, and there's no record of either parent anywhere," Tony said with a little glare. Jo can tell just how much this is bugging him, but there's nothing they can do.

"You need to tell her. If her abilities remain active, she will need to be taught. Do you understand, Josephine?" Yeah, she understands. Most people think that being able to heal requires no teaching whatsoever, but they're wrong. It's important to know your limits and if you can control it.

"Yes, Professor."

"If you need anything, Josephine, we are here for you. Aren't we, Logan?"

"Just say the word, kid." Jo looked at Tony, looked at Bruce, and then looked down at her hands.

"We've got everything here covered. Thank you, Professor." Tony and Bruce took turns saying thank you and goodbye to the Professor, and Jo promised Logan that she'd call him again soon before hanging up.

"How do you think Darcy will take it?" Tony asked once the call was ended. Jo crossed her arms under her chest and tried to imagine it, but she couldn't. Would it be like someone telling her that she's an alien? Because most people think of mutants as something foreign and other; something not even human.

"There's only one way to find out," Jo shrugged.

"It will take time to adjust, but Darcy is a strong girl," Bruce said quietly. Jo smiled at him and then tried not to sigh when the bright smile caused a little color to rise into the Doc's cheeks. He really is just too cute for his own good.

"Yeah, we raised her right," Tony sighed. Jo just hummed and tried to sort through her thoughts. So much has happened in such a short span of time, and her head is starting to feel full.

"Sir, Director Fury has arrived." JARVIS announced the arrival out loud for her and Bruce to hear, but Tony could see the live footage of the director walking into the foyer inside his mind. This is going to take some getting used to.

"Are Natasha and Clint stable enough for a meeting?" Tony asked. Surprisingly, it was Bruce that answered and not JARVIS.

"That's why I came up here. They're both conscious and all injuries have been healed, but they both have severe cases of…vomiting." Bruce's nose wrinkled a little, and Jo nearly cooed at the sight. She stopped right before she really embarrassed herself.

"Then we'll get them a bucket. C'mon, we need to get this all out," Tony said and fluidly moved to his feet. Jo stood up next to him, and she offered her hand down to Bruce. The Doc lightly gripped her hand with his own, and Jo pulled him up off the couch.

"Don't forget Fury's package. I wanna know what I got my ass kicked for," Jo said and looked over at Tony. Right before leaving for the big fight, Jo gave Tony the big envelope that Roderick slipped into her back pocket before she left. Tony went to get it out of his safe, and Jo looped her arms through the two scientists'. It's time for the big team meeting.

**.xXx.**

Darcy walked into the den behind Thor, who was carrying Natasha, so she couldn't really see anything at first. Clint was leaning heavily against her side and apologizing for needing her help, so she couldn't hear anything either. Once they got inside, she stretched her neck and took a look around. Bruce was sitting on one end of a couch, tucked into the corner, with Jo sitting next to him. Steve was sitting in one of the big chairs, and Maria was sitting in a wheelchair right next to him. Tony and a really tall black guy with a freakin' eye patch were talking next to the fireplace, and it looked intense. Darcy followed Thor over to another long couch and waited for the big guy to ease Natasha down. She helped Clint sit, and Thor and Darcy took the end seats of the couch so that Natasha and Clint were between them. They were also armed with small trashcans and baby wipes, because of the nausea.

"Barton. Romanoff." The two agents straightened up, despite the fact that they're so sick they can't even walk, so this guy must be someone important.

"Director Fury," they said together. Oh, this is the guy that Tony's always yelling about. The Director of SHIELD; the big boss.

"It's good to see you both."

"Sir." Both agents dipped their chins, but there's something in their eyes. Darcy can't read the look, but that's probably because they're super secret agents.

"Let's get this started! Richards?!" Tony yelled as he walked over to the couch. He sat down on the couch, and him and Jo immediately locked hands. A giant screen appeared above them, and Darcy blinked up at the four faces. One of them looks like a rock.

"What's happened?" the guy in the middle asked. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a little gray in his dark hair, and the pretty blonde standing behind him had a hand on his shoulder.

"We believe that the Zodiac attack was a distraction," Fury started. Ha! Zodiac Attack. What? It rhymes. "We've had mass breakouts at the Big House and Cube."

"Villain prisons," Clint whispered to her. Well, that explains why everyone looks so freaked out. Even Jo is looking a little pale.

"How many?" Richards asked.

"All of them." Jo swore out loud, and Darcy could hear Natasha muttering under her breath in Russian.

"Do we know who did it?" Steve asked. Fury looked around at all of them and drummed his fingers against the mantle over the fireplace.

"There was no footage at the Cube, but we picked up an image from the Big House before our communications went down. It was Sinthea Shmidt, and we believe that she was there to free her father." Steve's jaw was clenched so tight that Darcy was afraid that his head was going to explode, and Thor dutifully held Natasha's hair back as she emptied her stomach.

"What do you need us to do?" Richards asked.

"I need you and your team to go to a secure location to rebuild the prisons. We can't let this happen again. Stark has agreed to consult, but he will remain here in the city." Tony nodded at Fury's words, and Natasha was able to sit back against the couch. Richards looked back at his team, and the three people nodded.

"Just let us know when and where."

"We'll talk later, Richards," Tony said. The screen suddenly disappeared, and Darcy blinked up at empty air.

"This is a nightmare," Maria muttered and rubbed at her temples.

"Do you know how many of those pissed off prisoners I put away?" Jo groaned. Oh, so that explains the paleness.

"About the same amount that we put away," Clint huffed. He's looking a little green, so Darcy rubbed soothing circles across his back.

"What's the plan?" Fury looked at Steve and then shook his head.

"Plan? We don't have a plan. Over a hundred prisoners escaped and scattered, and we have no way of finding them. The only thing we can do is wait."

"Can we move on then? I have a suit to rebuild," Tony said with a pointed look at his bodyguard. Jo just glared right back and didn't say anything, but she didn't let go of Tony's hand either. Those two are so weird.

"Eris?" That's a really weird codename; Darcy likes Tank better. The imagery is a lot more fun.

"Got it right here, sir." Tony pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Fury, who opened it and then immediately handed something over to Tony. Darcy's pretty sure that Fury is making a statement, but he could've just told Tony to open it. Oh, it's a memory stick. That's kinda boring. Tony plugged it into his phone, and a screen popped up.

"It's…names," Natasha said quietly. She's still not looking so good, and neither is Clint. The file showed nothing but a long list of names, and everyone turned to face Fury.

"I dirty boxed two giant Scots for this?" Jo asked, with just a small hint of anger. Fury looked past the couch that Jo was on to where the agents where, and Darcy was on the edge of her seat.

"I don't have any proof, but something isn't right. The Scots got this off one of our operatives, but I have no record of its existence. I don't know what the names mean."

"It's why we were investigating HYDRA. There are things that don't add up," Natasha added.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Oh yeah, Tony definitely doesn't like Fury.

"Nothing, for now. I need us all to be on the same team." Tony shifted at that but nodded, and it was Steve that spoke up.

"We're all on the same team, sir."

"And since we're all on the same team, I think Maria should finish out her recovery here. She'll be vulnerable on her own," Tony said quickly. Maria sputtered and looked at Fury, and Darcy tried not to laugh. Tony's a nice guy trapped in an asshole's body, so sometimes he just decides to do nice things without asking for permission first.

"Fair enough." Maria huffed quietly and let her shoulders slouch a little, but her broken ribs stopped her from doing much else.

"Okay! Time for the good stuff. Half of us in this room should be dead, but we're all still here. Let's start with me," Tony said and actually pointed at himself.

"Shocker," Jo drawled. When Tony turned to glare at her, she leaned back onto Bruce and smiled.

"I've been keeping a modified version of Extremis in case of emergencies. For those that don't know, Extremis was developed by some bad dudes trying to recreate the Super Soldier thing but it was a bust. Mostly. It works on a limited number of the population and burns people up from the inside. I modified it into what I thought was a healing agent."

"What you thought?" Natasha asked. Thor was still lightly rubbing Natasha's back, because the agent is still shaking slightly. Clint's sitting stone still, so Darcy's hands are in her lap.

"When I fell, nearly every bone broke. A few organs ruptured. I should be dead." Tony is gripping Jo's hand so tight that both of their hands are turning colors. "The Extremis healed me, but it also enhanced me a little."

"That's one way of putting it," Jo muttered. So Jo already knows. What is she saying? Of course Jo already knows.

"I've got a link to satellites and computer networks, and to JARVIS. It makes things go a lot faster," Tony said with a little smile.

"He can google stuff in his brain," Jo explained.

"Tony's brain is a computer? Sweet," Darcy said with a nod. Tony glared at her this time, so she just smiled at him. Huh, his glare is looking a little weak today.

"Have you used this Extremis on Natasha and Clint?" Thor asked. Go, big guy! Keeping them all on track. Tony shook his head and looked at the two agents.

"Extremis gave me the idea, but it's something that I've developed completely on my own. It's still in the experimental stage, but it healed you." Clint and Natasha both raised their heads to look at him, and Tony shifted under the combined anger. "So there are still some kinks to work out."

"You think?" Clint asked as a tremor worked through him.

"It should ease off soon," Tony said and tried to smile. Well, that covers the three people who_ survived_.

"What about me?" Tony and Jo both looked at her, and she can't read them. She can always read Tony and Jo, because they don't hide from her. Is there something wrong with her?

"Darcy, if you want, we can talk alone," Jo said quietly. Darcy looked around the room and thought it over real quick. The two agents, the agent that tried to save her, Thor, Cap'n 'Merica, the world's scariest pirate, the good doctor, and the weirdest couple to never date. She can trust all these people, right?

"Just tell me." Tony and Jo exchanged a look, and Darcy could tell that they were having a telepathic conversation. Well, Tony was talking internally and Jo was listening. After a moment, something was decided and they both turned to her again. She thought it would be Tony that answered her, but it was Jo.

"It's rare for something like this to show up so late in life, but it's not impossible."

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" she asked before Jo could continue. Her green eyes widened, and some of her hair fell free as she shook her head.

"No! There's nothing wrong with you, Darcy. Nothing, okay? You're just…different."

"Different how?" Everyone looks as confused as she feels, except for the two scientists and Jo.

"Different like me," she said with a shrug. Darcy got shot in the head and survived, just like Jo.

"Am I still human?" Darcy whispered. She could feel her heart beating against her chest and in her throat, and it sounds like water is rushing through her ears.

"Technically, yes. You're not a _homo sapiens_ though. We're _homo sapiens superior_," Jo said with a little smile. She's a different species? She always thought she was a little weird, but a different species? How is this even possible?

"H-how?"

"We think one of your parents passed the gene down; we're just not sure why it took so long to manifest or if it'll stay active." Gene, manifest, active…No one knows anything about her, because she doesn't know who she came from. The only reason she's alive is because some mutant gene decided to kick in and save her, and now it might just disappear but she's still not really human. Darcy's mind was about to kick into overdrive when she felt a slight pressure on her hand, and she looked over at Clint.

"I like mutants," he said with a shrug. It was said so simply, like a child on the playground announcing that he likes cheese, and Darcy's laugh sounded a little watery. So, she's a mutant. She can live with that.

"Can we talk later, Jo?"

"Of course. Whenever you want."

"And we want you to know that we still love you and you're the favorite," Tony added. That got Darcy to laugh one more time, and she held onto Clint's hand a little harder.

"This has all been very touching, but some of us have things to do," Fury said pointedly. Tony waved his hand, and Fury nodded at the agents before striding out of the room.

"Anybody got anything else they want to bring up?" Tony asked. When no one said anything, he clapped his hands and jumped to his feet. "Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

**Finis: **So, this chapter was fun to write. I actually mean that too. Everyone is alive, Darcy's situation was somewhat explained, and there were Bruce/Jo moments! There's a lot that I could talk about in this chapter, but I wouldn't even know where to start. Feel free to ask me questions! Or just talk superheroes.

One last thing before I get to reviews, I've posted some links on my profile page. From now on if there's an OC, a character change from the movie verse, or a canon character that hasn't appeared in the movie verse, I'll post a link to a picture on my profile. Right now I've got Jo, Viper, Sinthea, and Amora.

**bitten94:** Thank you so much for the review! I'm sorry that I made you mad, and I'm really glad that were able to finish reading the chapter. You know I can't actually kill a main character. I love the Fantastic Four, even if a lot of people hate those two movies. Hmm, I'm not even sure if I can write Thor/Darcy. I see them as brother/sister. The Darcy thing was necessary, and everything will come out. One day.

**VioletAkuamoebe0396:** I got a lot of loving hate for the last chapter, but I expected that. I got some of the explanation out here, and the rest will come out a piece at a time. Yay! It was your idea, so I was hoping it was at least close to what you pictured. Thank you for the compliment and the review!

**Kassandra J: **Thank you for the review! You and I have the exact same image, and that's why I kept the chicken. Because picturing a badass agent walking around with a chicken perched on his shoulder just makes me happy. Some of the Darcy thing was explained, but I've got a few things up my sleeve. Haha, the chicken will show up randomly. Promise.

**leebee14:** Yeah, I kinda hurt everyone last chapter. I'm working on making it better though! Thank you for the review!

**MudbloodPride: **I teared up while writing, and I might have possibly cried if that helps any. Haha, I've got little things hidden _everywhere_. No, this is the first mention of Darcy being something special. I just think people picture Thor as this big tough guy (which he is), but I can't help but think that he's a sensitive guy too. Your review timing is perfect! You review, so that's good enough for me! Haha, you can keep just this one little secret. I believe in you. And thank you so much for the wonderful review!

**melissawtf: **I would pay so much money, that I don't even have, to see a Clint/Deadpool scene. It would be gold. And I just had to keep the chicken in the story. Rewriting it hurt, because I changed so much that copy/paste obviously didn't work. So many secrets…that will eventually be unearthed. Here's a big virtual hug from me to you! Sorry for all the badness, with the dying and not dying stuff. Thank you so much for the review! And I hope that everything is going okay with you. (Let me know if you want me to send Hulk to beat someone up for you. Or give you Hulk cuddles.)

**mormon31:** I'm so glad that you're liking the story! I hope this chapter cheered you up some, since the last one was so emotional. Thank you for the beautiful compliment and the review!

**Angi Marie: **Thank you for the review! And we definitely need to go find a chandelier to tango on.

**Guest: **I am so sorry that my story made you cry; it made me cry too. In the original story, that chapter was titled "Emotional Rollercoaster." It lived up to the name, but I felt like changing it. I love fluff, but the plot is important. I would love to hear theories! Bits and pieces will be explained throughout. Over my many years of writing fanfic, I've learned that it's more fun to reveal stuff little by little instead of all at once. I'm very attached to the characters too, so I promise to take good care of them. I might rough 'em up a bit sometimes, but they'll pull through. Heroes always do, right? Thank you for the review!


	13. Talk About Teamwork

**TIB: **No warnings for this one. It's, dare I say, fluffy! (I don't believe in filler chapters; if I'm taking the time to write it, it's important.) I just have one quick little request…has anyone heard a song that reminds them of this story? Or any of the characters? Ships? I listen to music as I write, it keeps me focused, and I would love to have a few more song ideas!

* * *

_when marimba rhythms start to play  
__dance with me, make me sway  
__like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
__hold me close, sway me more  
__**Sway by Dean Martin**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Thirteen  
****Talk About Teamwork**

* * *

**August 1, 2014**

Jo eased back into the waking world after realizing that she could breathe easier, because Tony rolled off of her chest. She's gotta stop sleeping with him; it's bad for her health. Sleeping in the bed does mean that she's really close to his closet though. Pros and cons for everything. Jo eased off the bed and tiptoed out of the room, and Tony was still snoring quietly when she closed the door behind her. She moved over to her own room and went straight for the shower, because her hair needs a good scrubbing.

Thirty minutes later, she felt like a brand new person. She should probably cut her hair to make it a little more manageable, but she doesn't want to. Not yet at least. So, for now, she's just going to put it up into a giant ball and get dressed. Her mind drifted as she looked for something to wear, and she thought back to last night. Darcy found her in the lab a few hours after the big team meeting, and Jo talked about what it was like to be a mutant. The good and the bad. Darcy listened to it all with a calm mind, and they came up with a plan.

A pair of green denim shorts got yanked up her legs, and she might have been a little too aggressive. She understands the need for the plan, but she's not real excited about it. She tugged on a black tank top and left her feet bare, because she's not planning on leaving the house today. Her and Darcy talked about more than just the mutant thing, so her whole day is pretty much packed. First things first, breakfast. Tony always wakes up early, especially if she gets up early, so he'll be up soon. The rest of the house will probably be hungry too.

"Dude! That one is huge!" Jo paused before walking into the kitchen and stuck just her head inside. Thor was standing in front of the stove, in nothing but a pair of blue jogging pants, and Darcy was lightly bouncing on her toes next to him. Going by the smell, the big guy is making pancakes. Going by the stacked plates, he's making breakfast for everyone. She could go inside and they'd both be happy to see her, but Jo doesn't want to interrupt. After everything that's happened, Thor and Darcy could use some alone time.

"How's everyone doing today, JARVIS?" she asked as she walked back to the elevator.

"Everyone is stable and sleeping, Miss Jo, except for Master Thor and Miss Lewis of course."

"We're all okay."

"Indeed, Miss Jo."

**.xXx.**

Breakfast was delicious, and Darcy did nothing to help with that. Well, she carried plates of pancakes into the dining room, but that's it. Thor did all the cooking, because he has a knack for cooking breakfast foods. Thor carried in the giant plates of bacon and eggs, but Darcy totally carried some of the drinks! Breakfast was also surprisingly normal. Tony and Bruce talked science, to the point that Bruce scribbled out equations on a napkin. Jo, who was stuck between the two scientists, took turns eating off their plates without them noticing. Steve, Natasha, and Thor talked about possible battle plans and contingency plans just in case they were attacked. Clint introduced her to Jade, a chicken that he won in a poker game and that JARVIS apparently took care of while he was in the hospital for two days, and they spent the rest of the meal petting and cooing at the chicken.

Breakfast is over now though, so it's time for her to go down to the gym with Jo. Tony and Bruce are going up to their labs, Clint and Thor are going to buy food for the house (and the chicken), and Natasha and Steve are going to do…something. Agent things? Darcy wasn't really paying attention, because she kept looking at Jo. She's wearing shorty shorts and a tank top, and she looks so completely normal. Like any other woman on the street. She's a little tall and very curved, and her smiles make her cheeks puffy. Jo can fight the God of Thunder and walk away; she can get shot in the head and laugh; they call her the Tank.

"You sure about this, Darcy?" The gym doors have been locked down at her request, and Jo is facing her now.

"Not really. Healing first?" Jo's lips pinched into a thin line, and she slowly nodded her head. She reached into the neck of her tank top and pulled a knife out of her bra, and Darcy felt her eyes roll. Really? The bra?

"Don't give me that look. Weapons can be hidden anywhere. _Anywhere._ Now give me your arm." Darcy held her left arm out, and this time Jo rolled her eyes as she held onto her forearm and pulled up her shirt sleeve. "Just a tiny little cut, okay?"

"I can handle this," Darcy said and nodded. She's strong enough to handle this. The blade lightly touched against her skin, there was a line of red, and then nothing. No pain. Jo wiped away the small amount of blood with a handkerchief that she pulled out of her back pocket and then looked up at Darcy. "That's good, right?"

"It means you can still heal small things, and I really don't want to test the big stuff." Jo's eyes look huge up this close, and they are a really dark green. Darcy shook herself and then sucked in a deep breath.

"We've got to. Just, break the left arm, and we'll both pray that it heals faster than three weeks." When they talked about testing her abilities, they decided that Jo had to be the one to do it. The agents have the ability to do it, but Darcy doesn't want to ask them to hurt a civilian like herself. Thor and Bruce both have the ability to do it, but neither one would ever forgive themselves. Jo…Jo can do it; she's the only one that can do it. She can do it because Darcy needs her to; Darcy needs to know what her new mutant body can do, and Jo understands that. Even if she doesn't really like it.

"Sorry." Darcy yelped as her arm was snapped in two, and she'd only counted to five when the pain stopped. Jo ran her fingers over Darcy's arm and then smiled. "Completely healed. Looks like that fast-acting regenerative healing is here to stay."

"You don't think Natasha will start shooting me too, do you?" Jo's laugh cleared the air a little, and Darcy smiled.

"Nah, she likes you. So, want to see if you got the strength part too?" Jo's grin was a little too wide and happy, and it kinda makes her think of Thor. They both really love fighting.

"How do we test that?" Does she have to weight lift or something?

"Hit me." Oh, well, that's one way to do it. Darcy moved into the stance that Natasha showed her, and Jo put her arms behind her back and lifted her chin. Jo just looks so soft and non-threatening. She can't hit her! But she has to. She made a fist, like Natasha showed her, and swung from her hips. The hit barely even turned Jo's head.

"No super strength," Darcy shrugged.

"You didn't even try! You were definitely holding back, and you've gotta really try. Oh! Get angry!" Get angry? She's not Hulk. Or Bruce. Whatever. "C'mon, anger is the best way to lose a little control and go all-out."

"You're the telepath. Make me angry." Jo's cheek twitched and then her eyes narrowed, and Darcy waited to see what would happen.

"You were ten and at a new school. The class bully had to show you your place. He smelled like tater tots and BO. On your first day, he cut your hair. On the second day, he put glue in your seat and it ripped your pants. On the third day, he pushed you down on the playground. He sat on your back and pushed your face in the dirt. Dirt got in your mouth, up your nose, in your eyes. A worm was trapped under your cheek. The kids kept chanting Ewis over and over. Ewis, Ewis, Ewis…"

The more Jo talked, the easier it was to remember everything. It was like being ten all over again, and she could remember exactly how it felt to be trapped under Dan Kerns' weight while he made her eat dirt just because she was the new kid, again, and she had been so _angry_. Darcy threw out a punch just to get Jo to stop talking, and she sucked in a deep breath after the hit connected. Her eyes were clenched shut, but they flew open when she heard the loud _thud!_. Jo was halfway across the gym and sprawled out on the floor, and she raised her head a moment later.

"You got super strength too!" she yelled out. Darcy did that? It was just one little hit!

"Awesome!"

"Now we can really fight!"

"Yea—Wait! What?!"

**.xXx.**

"Damn, Josie, what happened to you?" Clint asked as she walked into the kitchen. Darcy walked in behind her, but she's flawless. There isn't a single scratch or bruise on the kid, but Jo looks like she just went up against a meat cleaver. Well, maybe that's going overboard. Her lip is split and her cheek is still bruised, and there's some bruises on the rest of her body too. Jo looked over at Darcy, who just smiled.

"I happened," she said with a proud grin. Thor stepped away from the giant sandwich he was making to sweep Darcy up into the air, and Jo nodded at Clint. Yeah, Darcy really did a number on her.

"She heals faster than I do, and I think she might be a little stronger," Jo admitted.

"She's lying. Jo was totally holding back," Darcy said with a laugh as Thor spun her around.

"You are a formidable warrior, Darcy," Thor said and placed her back on the ground.

"Yeah, it takes a real hit to bruise Jo like this." Clint went to poke her cheek, but Jo slapped his hand away.

"Is it okay if I feel bad about that?" Darcy asked as she got out sandwich stuff.

"Just means you still have a soul," Jo said and filled up the little teapot. JARVIS can find the cutest things sometimes, because she knows that Tony didn't buy this.

"We're taking this up to Maria and Natasha, and maybe Steve," Clint said and held up a plate loaded down with sandwiches. Thor was holding another plate with the same amount, and Jo just nodded. Talk about teamwork.

"See ya later!" Darcy called out. Once they were gone, she turned back to Jo and took a breath. "We still good on the plan? I'll feed Tony and you'll feed Bruce?"

"Yep, because if we don't, they'll wither away."

"You and Tony aren't going to go through withdrawals, are you?" Jo swatted at Darcy as she started making Bruce's sandwich, and she laughed as she jumped away.

"I'm sure we'll survive a few hours apart." They still sleep together, and Tony actually supported the plan last night. Darcy waited with Jo for the water to boil, and they both set up trays of food before slowly walking to the elevator together.

"How do you think they've survived for this long?" It's a good question. Jo knows for a fact that Tony will go days without eating if he's really busy working on a project, and she's pretty sure that Bruce is the same way. Geniuses. The both of them.

"I'm not really sure."

"Well, have fun with your scientist. Mine's probably singing AC/DC off-key," Darcy groaned as they went their separate ways. Jo waved and then moved to the left, where Bruce's lab is. Unlike Tony's lab, Bruce's was really quiet. No blaring music. No clanking. No random shouting. It was a little eerie.

"Bruce?" A curly head appeared from behind a giant machine, and his eyes looked really big behind his glasses.

"Is everything okay?" It's a reasonable question, considering how the past few days have been.

"Yeah, everything and everyone is fine. I brought lunch." She moved over to the couch and gently sat down the tray on the little table situated in front of the couch. Bruce moved out from behind his machinery, and Jo just…blinked. It was either that or drool. Bruce's black pants fit him just right, and the blue button-up only has the two middle buttons done up. He came to breakfast in a robe, so he must have thrown on some clothes before coming straight here.

"Lunch?" He must have noticed her staring, just a little, and hastily did up the rest of the buttons. It's not like she was complaining or anything.

"Yeah, the meal that you eat in the middle of the day. JARVIS even told me what kind of tea you like," she said and gestured to the tray. Bruce eased himself down next to her, and he pushed his glasses up into his hair. Jo's not sure why that's so cute, but it is.

"I don't know what to—I, uh—thanks—why?" Jo placed the tea bags into the cups and poured the hot water in, and she gets what Tony was talking about now. If Bruce is this shocked at having someone bring him lunch, then she's definitely doing the right thing. The Doc needs to know that he's one of them, and that simple acts of kindness are normal.

"Because you need to eat, I need to eat, and Thor and Clint went grocery shopping. Which I would pay to see, by the way. Do you want chicken or turkey?" She passed him his tea and then took a sip of her own. Not bad.

"Oh, um, turkey?" She passed the right plate over and then leaned back on the couch with her plate in her lap.

"You should get used to this, Bruce. I'll probably be up here every day, with some kind of lunch dish, and this cute little teapot. If you have any food requests, let me know."

"You don't have to." His back is curved because he's leaning forward over his plate, and he peeked over at her from under his hair. She slowly reached forward, made sure that he could see her hand before making contact, and lightly touched his forearm.

"I want to, Bruce. I like your company, and we both need to eat. So, having lunch together makes sense."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I sound like the genius. Now eat your turkey and be happy." She could see the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile as he chewed, and she leaned back again to start eating her own lunch.

"What happened to your face?"

**.xXx.**

Jo was rooting around inside the refrigerator when she heard footsteps, and she leaned up just enough to look over her shoulder. Pretty blue eyes, blonde hair, and a polite smile. She'll never get over just how perfect Captain America is, or that his right hook could take down a whale. She straightened up completely as he walked farther into the kitchen, and she turned around with several steaks stacked in her arms. Steve raised a brow and his smile broadened, and Jo just shrugged.

"Thor took over breakfast, so I thought I'd cook dinner for everyone," she explained.

"Would you like some help?" Would she like help cooking dinner from the Captain America? Yes, she is totally okay with that.

"I would love some help. I was thinking mashed potatoes and green beans for sides."

"I'll get the potatoes."

Steve is a cooking genius, and he just might be the sweetest guy ever. He talked about adjusting to this century as they peeled potatoes, and Jo listened to him talk about his old army days as he seasoned the steaks and put them on the grill. He talked so easily, and Jo had to force herself to stay out of his head as he talked about his past and the present. One weird thing? When he was sad, he smiled. It was a curve of his lips and a dimple in his cheek, and it kinda tore her up inside. What kind of life did he have that he learned how to smile when he was sad?

"Well, Steve, I've got a confession." Steve slid another steak onto a plate, tossed a towel over his shoulder, and then looked at her.

"That's never good," he said with a smile. She can see it now, since she's really looking. Yeah, he looks young and as fit as a god (ha!), but there's something in his eyes. They look so much older than the rest of him.

"I'm a huge Captain America fan," she grinned.

"You're teasing." If she's not mistaken, there was a slight blush on his cheeks as he flipped another steak.

"Nope, not even a little bit. Every year for Christmas and my birthday, and the few times I got straight A's, Logan got me Captain America comic books. Original ones that I'm assuming he had stashed somewhere from the good ol' days. After Ma passed, I sold the house and moved the things I couldn't get rid of into a storage building. All of the comics are still there."

"You kept all of them?" Steve glanced over at her, and Jo hefted herself up onto the counter.

"Of course. Those are my prized possessions. Captain America has always been my favorite superhero," Jo admitted. Steve started mashing the potatoes, but Jo does not feel like a slacker. Not one little bit.

"You are a superhe—"

"Stop! Not a superhero, just a mutant. You're a hero." Maybe she said that a little too sincerely, because Steve looked away from her and kept quiet for a minute.

"I did what I thought was right," Steve finally said.

"And I did things that I knew were wrong. Come on, Cap. You were a little mutant girl's hero. Smile," she said and lightly nudged him with her toes. He used his hip to push back against her foot, and she saw a small smile on his face. Mission accomplished.

"How big of a fan were you?"

"For Halloween, I dressed up as Cap three years in a row." Steve's surprised laugh made her smile, and she watched the way that his shoulders relaxed.

"Logan?" Jo blinked and let her legs swing.

"Uh, yeah. He found me and Ma when he was looking for my dad, but my dad was dead and he just found us. Ma had a thing for strays, so she convinced him to stay. He moved in when I was two, and he went with me to Xavier's when I was ten. I think he's like a father figure."

"He's like you?"

"Kind of, but his healing is way more advanced and he's a little stronger. There's also the adamantium skeleton and claws. He also goes by James Howlett and Wolverine, but he's always been Logan to me." Steve's brow wrinkled as he moved another steak and added some stuff into the mashed potatoes, and Jo waited patiently.

"I think I might have fought with him in the war," Steve finally said.

"He's been alive forever, so it wouldn't surprise me. Would you like to talk to him sometime?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It wouldn't be an intrusion. Tell ya what, next time I talk to him, I'll mention you."

"You're a good person, Jo." Hearing that always makes a person feel good. Hearing that from Captain America? She almost fell off the counter.

"You're teasing," she said and prayed that she wasn't blushing. Will Thor answer those kinds of prayers?

"Only a little. Grab those plates for me?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Together, they managed to carry the plates and bowls into the dining room. It took two trips, but Cap is a good leader. She knew she was voting for the right person; she'll just never tell Tony that.

"Same time tomorrow?" Steve paused in the doorway to wait for her answer, because he's going to get Maria. She's still confined to a wheelchair, but Tony set her up in a guest room on the third floor.

"I'll bring my history books." Steve smiled at her before walking out, and Jo felt…happy. It's been so long since she's had a real home.

"Miss Jo? Should I alert the others?" Jo shook herself a little and nodded, because JARVIS sees everything.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh! Make sure you tell the scientists that if they don't come down, I will personally bring them to the dinner table."

"Of course, Miss Jo."

**.xXx.**

"Master Stark, Miss Lewis, dinner is served." Tony didn't show any acknowledgement of the AI's announcement, so Darcy put down her book and moved over to the genius's side. He was seriously focusing on something, but it must have been something in his head because there's nothing on the table in front of him.

"Yo, Tony! It's feeding time!" His fingers twitched, but that was it. Darcy lightly poked his cheek and wide brown eyes blinked up at her.

"Darce?" His eyes slowly came into focus, and Darcy bent down to watch the way that his pupils shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Tony said the Extremis changed his brain, but just how much did it change?

"You have two minutes before Miss Jo comes to collect you, sir." Tony seemed to come out of it, and he smiled up at her. It looks real enough, but she's still not completely convinced.

"Just trying out the new hardware," Tony said and tapped his temple.

"Uhuh. And how's that working out for you?" Several machines lit up at once, and Darcy whirled around to watch as everything in the lab seemed to come to life. Then, just as suddenly as it started, everything went quiet. When she turned back to Tony, he was smiling like he'd just been told that Santa was on the way. "That was awesome!"

"Right? Now can we go? Jo isn't always gentle," Tony said and stood up.

"That's way more than I needed to know about your sex life," she said as she followed after him.

"You're old enough now for the talk, right?"

"I'm twenty-three. I think I'm old enough."

"You'll always be my little girl." Darcy was still glaring at the billionaire's back when they reached the elevator, where Bruce was holding the door open for them. Bruce is so nice. Can she be his assistant? "Your eyes have mutiny in them."

"Don't know what you're talking about, daddy-o."

"Um, do I want to know what's going on?" Bruce asked a little warily.

"She's just in a rebellious stage," Tony whispered. Loudly.

"I'll show you a—"

"There you are! I was just about to come up and get you. Everything okay?" The doors were open, and Jo was standing in front of them with her fists propped on her hips.

"Hi, Jo."

"Hey, Doc! Are these two being rude?" Bruce's lips twitched into a smile, and Jo was flashing a dimple. Interesting.

"I think Tony is worried about losing his little girl," Bruce said and stepped off the elevator. Jo linked her arm through his and started walking, and Darcy had to hold back her laugh as Tony's mouth dropped open. She nudged Tony out of the elevator and got him to walk, but he just kept staring after Jo and Bruce.

"Looks like you've been dumped, daddy-o," Darcy said with a barely controlled smile. Tony looks like someone just took his favorite toy away. And set it on fire.

"Tony!" Darcy actually jumped as Jo suddenly whirled around, and she saw Bruce standing in the dining room doorway with a small smile on his face. Jo had her arms wrapped so tight around Tony's body that it looked painful, but the boss is smiling. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I promise you're still my favorite."

"I wasn't worried." Jo whispered something in his ear, that Darcy couldn't hear even though she's standing right beside them, and Tony's laugh was low and warm.

"C'mon, boss. I saved the juiciest steak for you." Bruce moved into the dining room, followed by Tony and Jo, and Darcy walked in last. Those two are such a married couple, it's weird.

"This is really good. Thank you, Jo. Steve." Steve smiled politely at Maria, and Jo just snorted.

"Don't thank me. Steve did all the cooking. I just…supervised," Jo said with a big grin. Huh, that's kinda weird. Jo actually likes cooking, but Steve can _really_ cook. The steaks might not be Thor's pancakes, but they're ranking pretty high on the yummy scale.

"That's not true. She helped," Steve said with a little look down the table. Jo shook her head, and Steve huffed. Just a little. "She peeled the potatoes."

"Ha! 'Cause she's good with a knife," Clint giggled out. Darcy kicked him under the table, laughed when he yelped, and gave Jo the I-got-yo-back-girl look.

"I am good with a knife. Keep that in mind, Clinton," Jo said and waved her steak knife around.

"I ain't scared of ya, Josie," Clint said back and pointed his knife right back at her.

"I will shoot both of you." The knives were quickly placed back on the table, and Natasha smiled a little bit before taking another bite.

"Friends, now is not the time to fight. Now is the time to feast!" Jo and Clint both smiled at Thor and nodded.

"Clint and I never fight, Thor."

"Because she cheats."

"He's a sore loser."

"I just turned the safety off." Jo and Clint went silent again, and Thor's booming laugh seemed to shake the table. Man, Darcy will never get tired of seeing the big guy smile like that. He's kinda like the big brother that she always wanted. (Tony's the big brother she never wanted but is okay with having.)

The rest of dinner passed somewhat normally, if a table full of superheroes arguing over the last steak is normal. (Bruce won.) When dinner was over, Clint and Natasha took the dishes and declared that they were going to do the washing. Thor asked Bruce for a spar, and Darcy watched his eyes flash green before he agreed. It was still so cool to see his eyes do that, and seeing Hulk up close was a life changing experience. Steve offered to take Maria back to her room and help her get resettled, and Jo was stuck to Tony's side. She knew that those two were going to go through withdrawals, but it's…kinda sweet.

"You've got until one, and then it's bedtime. Got it, boss?" Jo asked once they were inside the lab. She walked Tony over to his stool, and he spun around to look at her.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Darcy can't see his face from this angle, but she's guessing that he's got one of those patronizing smirks on his face because Jo's brows are drawn pretty close together.

"Ass." She pulled on his hair, kissed his forehead, and then moved over to the couch. See the weirdness? It's everywhere. Jo flopped onto the couch with a quiet little groan and pulled her book out from under a cushion, and Darcy spun around on her little chair. She likes this chair.

"Hey, Jo?"

"Hmm?" She placed her book on her stomach so that Darcy had her full attention, and she stopped spinning so that she could really look at Jo.

"Who taught you how to dance?" Jo's eyes widened for a moment, and her smile looked…sad.

"My ma. We used to dance when I was little, mostly in the kitchen. We danced when we cleaned, when we had those big mother-daughter talks, all the time." Darcy knows that Jo's mom died when she was sixteen, so she gets the sad look now.

"What about Clint?" Jo's smile wasn't sad now, but it was a little bittersweet.

"You'll have to ask him when he started dancing, but we started dancing together not long after we met. After Ma passed, I stopped dancing completely. Not even a few little shakes while doing laundry, until Clint. I feel like dancing keeps her spirit alive."

"I've, uh, I've never really…well, not with anyone…uh, nevermind." Jo pushed up into a sitting position and laid her book to the side, and Darcy fiddled with the hole in the knee of her jeans.

"You've never danced?" Jo looks almost offended. It'd be funny if Darcy wasn't feeling the hot burn of embarrassment.

"Sure I have, when I'm alone. No one taught me how to really dance though, like you and Clint dance."

"No awkward sixth grade dance? Homecoming? Prom? College party?" Wow, this is really bothering her. Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up.

"I had better things to do at college, and no one asks the foster kid to the prom." Jo looked like she was going to cry for a second and then she straightened her shoulders. Uh-oh, that is a very determined look. A very determined look that is aimed right at her.

"On your feet, kid. Everyone should know how to dance," Jo said as she stood up. Darcy tilted her head back to look at the other woman, and she slowly shook her head.

"We really don't have to."

"Yeah, we really do. JARVIS, play me something good." A slow song played over the speakers, and Tony didn't say a word at the music change. He's either very focused on his work or supports Jo's decision.

"Alright, fine." Darcy slowly got to her feet, and Jo's smile was so sweet and genuine.

"Let's get one thing clear, okay? This is not your first dance. This is an instruction, because your first dance will be something sweet and magical. This will just help you be more prepared."

"You're a good mom." She could tell the words meant a lot to Jo, even though it was said in a joking tone. Darcy means it though. Jo and Tony are weird, but they're good to her. They've been so good to her, and they _care_. They don't have to, but they do.

"Let's see if you say the same thing when we're done. Let's start old school, hmm?"

**.xXx.**

"Jo?"

"Yeah?" The slow circles on his back didn't stop, and Tony let his head fall forward at the soothing sensation. He wasn't lying when he said that Jo knew how to give a good scrub.

"What you did for Darcy, that was a really good thing." Jo hummed a little as she finished with his back, and Tony let out a little sigh when she started washing his hair. He's not sure what he did to deserve his bodyguard, but he's really glad he did it.

"It just, it makes me a little sad. She's never really had a home, or a family." Jo's fingers were gentle as they combed through his hair, and she somehow managed to rinse out the suds without getting any water in his eyes. She's like a bathing guru.

"She has one now." He could feel the cotton of Jo's tank top against his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and he relaxed back into the hug.

"We all do." A home, a family. He's always had a home, or he thought he did. He's starting to figure out that a home is more than just walls and a roof. It's the people under the roof that really make a home. "C'mon, before you get all wrinkly."

"You're so good to me."

"Mhmm. Now out." Jo was holding a towel open for him when he stood up, and she used a second towel to dry his hair while he wiped himself off. Once she was done, he smacked a kiss against her forehead and left the bathroom so she could have her shower. He's offered to scrub her back a few times, but she always just smiles at him and says that she's got it covered.

When she came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, Tony was sitting back against the headboard with his eyes closed. He was working on something in the lab, some new toys for Clint and Natasha, but Jo's shuffling feet caused his eyes to open. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing another one of his tee shirts and his red silk boxers (the ones with the little Iron Man faces). The second thing he noticed was that her hair was completely down, which she didn't do very often. It's a shame too. Her hair is so long and pretty. He really needs to get some sleep.

"Do you own any clothes?" Jo paused and looked across the bed at him.

"Yup."

"Then why don't you wear them?"

"Because yours are comfier." His eyes rolled as she smiled, and he flipped the blanket back so she could climb into the bed. He waited until she was settled onto her back, and Jo spread her arms with a pointed look. Okay, so maybe he likes using her as a pillow. She's comfy!

"Love you," he mumbled once his face was pressed against her stomach. She had one arm across his back and under his arm so that her fingers pressed against the arc reactor, and her other hand was buried in his hair. It's their go-to sleep position.

"Love you too."

* * *

**Finis: **I keep realizing how violent this story is, which is a little funny because according to my friends I am the most carefree and chill person ever. The Darcy thing was necessary though, and there's no permanent damage. (Fun Fact: some boy really did put glue in my chair and it ripped my pants; I nearly killed him with a sleeping mat later but I've been violence-free ever since.)

The point of this chapter is to show how their downtime is spent and to show some team bonding. Trust me, there's bonding going on that I'm not even writing. That's why the little things are important. Clint and Thor shopping. Steve and Natasha planning. Thor and Darcy cooking breakfast. Jo and Steve cooking dinner. Bruce and Tony with their science. Little things are happening all over the place, but it's a little hard to write a scene for everything. The next chapter will have some more of these little scenes and some action! No one almost dies this time, I promise.

For anyone who's curious, the song lyrics at the top don't really have anything to do with the chapter. It's just what I imagine Darcy and Jo dancing to around the lab, while Tony sneakily taps his foot under the table.

**blueRAYE13: **Thank you for the review! Yeah, I definitely agree. I loved my old OCs, but there were way too many of them. They might get their own stories one day, but I'm sticking with just Jo. She's my favorite. I'm so glad you like the rewrite!

**MudbloodPride:** I really love Darcy's character. She didn't get much screentime in the Thor movies, but she really made an impact. I think the best thing about doing a rewrite is seeing all of my mistakes and being able to fix them, so I'm glad you think this one's going better too! There is a little Bo fluff, and there shall be more! I kinda rushed them last time, so I'm enjoying this little flirty period. You already do know one idea, and I now have a timeline leading up to that. You're gonna love it. I'm sorry you had a crappy day :( Wanna borrow Hulk for cuddles? Or Thor for pancakes and cuddles? And thank you so much for the review!

**Angi Marie: **That's the best thing about Thorism, you can praise anywhere! I told my friends that I was just gonna start worshipping Thor, and they said they were just waiting for me to start following a Marvel character. We don't know much about Darcy, so it's fun getting to come up with a backstory for her character. Thank you so much for the review!

**leebee14: **Thank you for the review! It was a nice little moment, huh? Haha, was I that obvious?

**melissawtf: **I'm really sorry to hear about your niece. I know what it's like to have things like that happen, so I will hope along with you. I'm so glad you like the song! (I like belting out Christina Perri songs when I drive, along with many other songs lol.) I'm basing some of the Extremis off of the comics, but I'm mostly just making it up as I go. There are going to be more changes as the story progresses. I felt like the last chapter was the perfect chapter for everyone to get their breakdown out of the way. I'm so sorry; I have a bad habit of writing overly emotional stuff. I can't help myself! Writing the Jo/Bruce moments are so much fun! Everything will work out though, and everyone is doing okay. Thank you for reviewing!


	14. That Way Lies Madness

**TIB: **Thanks to all of you lovely, wonderful, beautiful people…this story has reached over 100 reviews! I almost cried in joy, until I remembered that I was surrounded by strangers and that crying could be alarming. Then again, I'm sure lots of people cry in Waffle Houses. So, this chapter is for YOU! Yes, you, really. Replies to reviews are down below!

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to **mistressofdarkness666 **for taking on the herculean task of helping me. She is now my official…beta? She's so much more, and she helped me with this chapter. Co-author? Super beta? Something amazing.

* * *

_i'm fighting hard  
__to hold my own  
__no, i just can't make it  
__all alone  
__**Beggin by Madcon**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Fourteen  
****That Way Lies Madness**

* * *

**August 16, 2014**

It's been a little over two weeks since the big fight with Zodiac, and everything has been pretty quiet. There haven't been any major attacks, and they've all fallen into a routine. Thor and Darcy cook breakfast, so Jo and Steve take care of the morning dishes. Then either Natasha or Jo trains Darcy for an hour, while everyone else goes off to do their own thing. Everyone has their own little lunch ritual. Jo knows that Steve usually makes lunch for Maria since her ribs are still broken, and Thor eats his lunch with the assassins. Darcy fixes Tony's lunch and takes it up to him, and Jo does the same for Bruce. She normally stays with Bruce until a little before seven, when she meets up with Steve in the kitchen to fix dinner. She quizzes him on the past seventy or so years while they cook, and Clint and Natasha wash the dinner dishes. Then she dances with Darcy in Tony's lab, until it's time for her and Tony to go to bed.

It's a routine that works for everyone. It's simple and is somehow making them closer, because they eat two meals together and mingle randomly throughout the day. Natasha's been teaching Steve how to work a computer, and he's got more skills than Jo now. The Cap'n is a really quick learner. Thor and Hulk spar nearly every night, and Maria has started leaving her room a little more. Clint and Jo still dance whenever the mood strikes them. If she had to pick a favorite time of the day though, well…it's probably between the hours of one and seven. The six hours she spends with the Doc are so relaxing, and they've started talking more. Real talking. About stuff that matters. He's told her about the people he helped while he was on the run, and she's talked about some of the things she did while she was retired. So they haven't gotten into the messier parts of their lives, but she's calling it progress.

Unfortunately, she's not going to get her Doc time today.

"You two can't go out on your own!" Tony yelled. Jo crossed her arms, and she watched the way that Steve's jaw tensed.

"Fury asked for us," Steve repeated.

"Also, they're small-timers," Jo pointed out.

"You're not going out there alone." The assassins were standing on the sidelines but keeping quiet, and Thor looked conflicted.

"You heard Fury, he wants to keep this small. Jo and I are the best options. No offense," he said to the rest of the room.

"He's right, Tony. You, Hulk, and Thor would cause too much attention. This needs to be handled quickly and quietly."

"Then why aren't you two going?" Tony turned his glare on Natasha, but she didn't seem fazed at all.

"Because we're still not cleared for field work," Clint said from between clenched teeth.

"What? Why not?"

"Tony! We don't have time for this. Me and Cap gotta get out there now, before someone gets hurt."

"If we need backup, we'll let you know," Steve said and raised his wrist. He's wearing a watch that's really a comm, and Jo flicked her ear. They're both wired and connected to JARVIS.

"I still don't like this." Jo smiled a little and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Tony's ear and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be home soon. Ready, Cap?" He's already dressed in his battle gear, and the dark blue suit does wonders for his physique. Maybe she should get a superhero suit. It'd be better than trashing her everyday clothes. She'll probably have to throw the black skinny jeans and green tank top away, but she'll bet five bucks that her steel-toes come out just fine.

"We can take my bike." She looked at Tony one last time, winked, and followed after Cap. Because he is Cap right now, not Steve.

"Captain! Eris!"

"On the way, sir!" Steve called out while dodging traffic. Jo just hung onto him a little tighter and prayed to Thor that they wouldn't crash before reaching the bad guys. The crash won't kill her, but it'll hurt like hell.

"Dynamite and Stonewall got tired of waiting and hit the bank early. Get inside, clear out civilians, and take them down."

"Yes, sir!" It's a little weird how they answered in perfect unison, but they're both in "agent mode" right now. Steve pulled the bike over a block from the bank, and they both circled around to get to the back of the place. The cops have the front covered, and they need to be real careful about how they get in.

"Are you strong enough to break through?" They're standing at the back of the bank and looking at a cement wall, and Jo pressed her hand flat against the rough wall.

"Yeah, I can get us through. What if it startles them?"

"They should be at the front, with the hostages. They shouldn't hear anything." Jo nodded and took a step back. It's been a while since she got to tear down a wall. Ah, the good ol' days.

"Cover your eyes, Cap." She took a deep breath and swung as hard as she could, and they both watched as the wall cracked and started to crumble. Two more hits and there was a hole big enough for both of them to get through. Jo shook the dust out of her hair once they were inside, and they both held still to listen.

"Any plans?" Steve asked. Jo looked around at the small room they were in, and she smiled when a little sunlight glinted off some metal.

"If there's one thing I've learned from Clint, it's that the people up top tend to have the advantage." He followed her gaze, and a small smile curved his lips.

"If this works, we'll have to thank him." Cap gave her a boost so she could pull the cover off, and she waited for him to crawl up behind her. They moved as quietly as possible, and Jo tried to figure out how Clint fought off the claustrophobia. This isn't her first time in an air vent, but they always make her feel like she doesn't have enough oxygen.

"I can see them," she whispered. They're directly over the main part of the bank now, so she can see everything. They've got the hostages all in one area, one of them is standing close to the hostages, and the other is standing over by a covered window and peeking out. She relayed all the information to Cap and waited for his decision. She's not really a thinker; she's more of a doer.

"You drop down first and secure the one next to the hostages. I'll drop down after and take out the one next to the window. Protect the hostages at any cost."

"You got it." She eased the cover off and waited until the woman under her shifted. She locked her eyes on the woman's short blonde hair and dropped straight down. The woman screamed as Jo crashed down onto her, and she vaguely registered the sound of Cap hitting the floor behind her.

"You bitch!" The woman swung at her face, but Jo easily dodged it. The wall behind her exploded, and Jo turned wide eyes on the woman. This must be Dynamite. Who apparently has exploding fists. Awesome.

"Language!" Jo threw out a hit of her own, and she was a little satisfied when blood flew from the woman's nose. A few more hits and a well-aimed kick sent the woman sailing through the air, and her body crashed into the wall before falling to the ground. A quick look around showed that Cap and the guy, Stonewall, were still fighting. She'd help him, but the hostages take priority.

"Okay, everyone, get up and follow me. I'm gonna get you out of here." Cap and Stonewall are too close to the front door, but Jo just happens to know that there's an escape route out the back. One of the women obviously had a broken ankle and was trying to carry her little boy, so Jo propped the little kid on one hip and wrapped her other arm around the woman's waist. She's gotta get these people out, now.

"Thank you." Jo looked at the woman as the thirty or so hostages spilled out of the hole she punched in the wall, and she tried to think of what to say. People don't normally thank her on missions.

"You're welcome," was all she could think to say as she passed the little boy over. Another hostage stepped up to the woman's side to help her walk, and he nodded at Jo before they stepped through. Okay, now it's time to get back to Cap. She'd just made it past the doorway into the main part of the bank when something hot hit her stomach, and she went flying backwards as parts of her were set on fire.

"Did you really think you could take me down that easily?" Dynamite is back, and she looks pissed.

"Is that rhetorical or do you want a real answer?" The woman's smile turned into a sneer, and Jo raised her arms as another little explosion was hurled at her. Her skin is blistered and her tank top has been mostly burned away; she's gotta get her one of those super suits. Jo was swinging the moment that the explosion was over, and Dynamite was so busy being on the defensive that she didn't have to throw out another bomb.

Jo was winning, and then the little blonde had to go and pull a fast one on her. Jo was holding her up by the neck of her shirt, to make it easier to hit her, when she suddenly went limp. Jo should've known that she was faking, but she'd been putting some real power behind her punches. The moment she lowered her guard, a powered up fist crashed into her cheek and ignited. Jo could hear her own rough scream echoing in her ears as the fire burned away skin and muscle, and Dynamite was able to slip through her fingers. Jo hit her knees and let her head fall forward, and she watched as Dynamite's shoes got closer. Once she was in grabbing range, Jo wrapped her fingers around her ankle and pulled her onto the ground. Dynamite's body slid between her legs until Jo was sitting on her stomach, and Jo smiled down at the trapped mutant with a piece of her face still missing.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jo had one hand locked around Dynamite's throat, and the woman was clawing at her arm in an effort to get free. She's not trying to blow Jo up anymore, so she must have reached her limit. That's too bad. For her. For Jo, it's wonderful.

"I'm the good guy." One punch, to Dynamite's temple, put her down. Jo even checked her mind to make sure it was quiet, and she listened as quiet footsteps got closer to her. She knows those boots, so she slowly raised her head and tried to smile for Cap. It was a little hard since her body is still regrowing the fleshy part of her cheek.

"You okay?" He's got two deep cuts cutting all the way across his face and the way he's holding himself tells her that he's got a few broken ribs, but he's still standing.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" She slowly got to her feet and shook out her arms, and it looks like they're mostly healed now.

"I've been worse." He took her elbow to help her step over Dynamite's unconscious body, and they both walked closer to the door as Fury's voice started drifting through.

"Well, I still think you're pretty." Steve's laugh sounded a little pained, and she smiled over at him as Fury stepped into the bank. He took one look at them, looked at the two unconscious bad guys, and nodded.

"Good work. We've got it from here." Jo and Steve shared a look before looking back at the Director.

"You're welcome, sir."

"What he said." Jo turned on her heel to follow Steve out of the bank, and she could feel Fury's eye on them as they calmly exited the building. They kept up perfect poker faces until they were away from all the crawling agents and gawkers, but they dissolved into laughter once they were far enough away.

"Good work?" Steve muttered to himself once they reached his bike.

"You know, to be the perfect soldier, you sure do have problems with authority," Jo grinned. Steve wrapped a hand around a handlebar, and Jo took note of his other arm. Broken. In at least two places.

"I'm not a perfect soldier," Steve said as he gestured to the bike. He's asking her to drive instead of trying to act all macho. She knew there was a reason that she liked Steve, and his ability to not care about gender is just one of the many reasons.

"Then what are you?" Steve slowly got on behind her, and Jo tried not to hiss as her skin closed back up. Her cheek is going to be tender for a while.

"A good man." He said it quietly, like it was a secret, and Jo nodded.

"Yeah, you really are. Now let's get home."

"And Jo?"

"Hmm?" She eased through traffic, and Steve had his good arm wrapped around her middle.

"You're a good guy too."

"Thanks, Steve."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Let's order pizza for dinner." Jo's laugh disappeared into the wind as she sped towards home, but she's pretty sure that Steve heard her anyway.

**.xXx.**

"They're back!" Darcy jumped up from her chair, where she's been watching the monitor that shows the front door, and Bruce and Tony watched her race from the lab.

"We should go check on them," Bruce said quietly. Tony is still mad about Steve and Jo going off on their own, but Bruce knows that he's just worried.

"Why? They're both fine," Tony said without looking away from his current project. Something about new arrows for Clint.

"You don't want to see Jo?" Bruce has seen them together, at dinner and just walking around. They gravitate towards one another, and they're always touching in some small way. They move at the same time and are always reaching for each other. If it was anyone else, Bruce would swear that they were together.

"I'll see her later." Tony must still be mad, but Bruce does want to go downstairs and check on them. Steve or Jo might need medical attention, and Bruce is the only actual doctor in the house. He has been teaching Clint how to stitch though. Bruce lightly gripped Tony's shoulder before leaving the room, because he's learning that sometimes a small little touch means more than a single word.

Darcy, Thor, and the two assassins were already standing in the foyer around Steve and Jo when he got downstairs, so he couldn't really see either of them. He could hear both of them talking, answering questions, so they must not be too hurt. No one seemed to notice his presence, at first, until Jo bounced up onto her toes and met his eyes over Clint's shoulder. Her left cheek looked raw and was a dark pink, and her left eyebrow was missing.

"Hey, Doc!" Jo somehow slipped between Clint and Darcy, and Bruce got a good look at her. The bottom half of her tank top was burned away, and her midsection had the same raw and scraped look to it. Her arms were about the same, but she was smiling.

"Are you okay?" She looked down at herself, lightly placed a hand against her stomach, and then looked over at him.

"Still a little fried. I hate the ones that make things explode," she said with a smile. They've been talking, little by little, every day for the past two weeks. He knows that Jo dances when she walks, that she's done horrible things that she regrets and horrible things that she doesn't, and that she's a little addicted to chocolate and cheesy romance novels. When she really smiles, there's a dimple in her left cheek. (The one that must have gotten horribly burned.)

"How bad was it?" He caught sight of his hand as it raised, but he stopped himself before he touched her cheek. Jo stepped forward, and his knuckles lightly touched against the stretched and shiny skin.

"Burned down to the bone on my face, just some burns everywhere else. It's Steve that needs to be looked at. Some broken ribs, broken arm, cuts on his face. I know he's a fast healer, but those cuts need to be cleaned and the bones need to be wrapped."

"I'll take him down to medical," he said quietly. He can still hear the others, but Jo is standing right in front of him and he's still touching her burned cheek.

"Tony still mad?"

"A little. I think he's more worried than anything." Jo nodded, and Bruce's pinky finger got hooked under her jaw.

"I'll give him some time to calm down and go get myself cleaned up." It was said quietly, just for him to hear, and she smiled at him before looking over her shoulder. Bruce dropped his hand, which is something he should have already done.

"Steve! The doc's here to patch you up!" Jo stepped to the side as Steve walked towards them, and he was holding himself stiffly.

"Thank you, Bruce." It's still a little strange sometimes to look at Steve. The program he was working on was meant to copy what happened to Steve, the super soldier serum, but that's not what happened. Before, he would have said it was a complete disaster and that the program ruined his life. Now? He's not really sure.

"Take it easy, Steve, and I'll take care of dinner." Steve smiled over at Jo, and Bruce felt a hand gently brush against his before Jo's footsteps moved farther away.

"She's really something," Steve said quietly. The respect in his eyes was showing clear for anyone to see, so Jo must have really impressed him today.

"Yeah, she is."

**.xXx.**

Jo stayed in the shower for as long as she could, even though the hot water made her new skin sting. There's something about lava hot water and being surrounded by steam that makes her forget about everything for a little while. Reality has to come knocking eventually though, and she eased herself out of the shower and into some loose clothes. So, her usual pajamas of Tony's clothes. She balled her hair up so that it wouldn't touch her cheek, which is still a little sensitive, and thought over what to do. Dinner isn't for another several hours, so she could take a nap, but she doesn't really want to. Well, that's not true. She really wants to take a nap, but there's something else she wants to do more.

"Jo!" Darcy's big blue eyes lit up, and Jo smiled over at her. Darcy's enthusiasm at her being alive was just adorable.

"Hey, kid. Mind if me and Tony have some alone time?" Darcy's head bobbed as she grabbed her book and iPod, and Tony still hasn't turned around to look at her. His mind is whirring like crazy, so she can't tell just how mad he is yet. Darcy paused next to her, and Jo raised her recently regrown eyebrow.

"Do not have sex in this lab. I eat in here," Darcy said in complete seriousness.

"I think we'll be able to control ourselves," Jo said with a small twitch of her lips.

"See you later, hot mama." Darcy sashayed her way out of the lab, and Jo waited until she was out of sight before making her way over to Tony. She moved up onto the table and scooted over until she was sitting in front of him, but Tony made a point not to look up at her.

"Are you really going to give me the silent treatment?" she asked after a few beats of silence.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered and kept working.

"Tony, you can't still be mad at me. Steve and I were the best ones for the job, and we're both fine."

"Yes, I understand that perfectly. You and Steve had everything handled. Is that why you got half your face burned off?" Jo felt her teeth grind together as she slipped off the table to straddle Tony's lap, and she gently took his face into her hands and turned him to look at her.

"See? I'm fine." She can see his thoughts now, so she knows that he hacked into the bank's security footage and kept watch over them. He saw Steve facing off against a man made of stone, and he saw Dynamite punch her and melt away a chunk of her face.

"What if you weren't?" Yeah, he definitely still sounds mad.

"I've been on my own for years and have survived just fine, and nothing is going to keep me from coming back." That's a small lie, because she can't see the future, but sometimes little lies are necessary.

"We should have come back together." Jo's fingers are tangled in his hair, but he's not touching her. It makes her feel unsettled.

"You almost died, Tony. I think you might have actually died for a few seconds. Do you have any idea what that was like? I carried your broken body, I listened to you struggling to breathe, and your mind went completely silent. There was nothing. You were gone, and I am in no hurry to repeat that."

"So you want to keep me locked up here?" Jo bent forward and curved her back so that her forehead was pressed against the arc reactor, and she sucked in a slow breath.

"No, Tony, that's not what I want."

"Then what do you want?" Jo stayed in the same position as she thought it over, and the arc reactor felt cool against her overheated skin.

"I want us to be a team. I need you." Tony's hands smoothed against her spine, and Jo wrapped her arms around his middle and locked her fingers behind his back.

"Are you listening?" Jo nodded as Tony kept moving his hands over her back, and she moved up just enough to press her cheek against his chest. The recently burned one. Tony's thinking about the white flash of bone as her cheek was burned, at the dark look in her eyes as she wailed on Dynamite, about her not being able to heal. He's scared of her being alone (in a black hole) and realizing that she's going to die alone (in the dark in the cold).

"I'm not going to die, Tony. Someone has to look after you."

"_I need you."_ He can't say it, but he can think it loud enough for it to echo in her mind until all she can hear is him.

"Will you take a nap with me? I'm a little tired," she whispered. Tony didn't answer; he just stood up with her still wrapped around him. Jo held onto him as he walked to his room, and she let his thoughts overtake her own. He was thinking about how worried he'd been, for her and Steve, and about how Fury was wrong. They're a team, and they should fight as a team. That's how they'll survive, and Jo agrees. Sure, her and Steve did just fine, but it would've been done faster if more of the team was there.

"Is everything…?" Tony lightly touched her stomach, and Jo smiled up at him.

"All healed. Your favorite pillow is A-Okay." She made sure to keep looking into his tired brown eyes, because all of that worrying really did wear his genius brain out, and he slowly lowered himself down against her. Her stomach rebelled against the pressure, but she took a few slow breaths and the pain ebbed away. If Tony knows that she's still hurting, he'll move away and she really needs this right now.

"I love you, Jo."

"I love you too, Tony."

**.xXx.**

"Dinner is served!" Darcy and Clint let out a loud cheer, and Jo ducked down in a deep bow. As soon as she straightened up, Thor swept her up into a hug and proclaimed her the perfect balance of warrior and mother, which just made the mutant laugh. Tony was laughing at the state of his bodyguard, and Bruce was smiling as he watched the way that Thor spun Jo around. Even Natasha had a small smile on her face. When she looked to her side, Steve was already looking at her and smiling.

"It is really good pizza," he said in a quiet voice.

"It looks like neither of you were up for cooking tonight," Maria said in the same tone. Jo was thrown over Clint's shoulder now, and Thor had Darcy actually sitting on his shoulder.

"I don't know how she does it." Steve was looking at Jo as Natasha told them all to settle down, but Tony was egging them on.

"She's a mutant," Maria shrugged. There wasn't any kind of distaste in her tone, because she doesn't have a problem with mutants. Unless they threaten the security of the world. Then she has a problem.

"Have you worked with her a lot?" Steve looked back at her, and Maria wanted to shift under his gaze but couldn't. Damn her broken ribs!

"We worked together a bit before she retired. She's not an ideal agent, but she knows how to get the job done." Fury only sent Jo out on the really tough missions; the ones that either required information or for someone to be terminated. Jo was Maria's first big responsibility; she was the handler of the mutant that the younger agents called the Tank, even though Jo wasn't really an agent. Jo never complained about the jobs and rarely asked questions. Maria can still remember the anger that burned in her eyes, and later, the way her shoulders would slump under the weight of what she was asked to do.

"You respect her?" Maria blinked to clear away the old memories and nodded.

"Yes. It's hard not to." The room was so loud that it was hard to hear the quiet pop of Natasha's gun, but it was easy to hear Jo's yelp as she toppled off of Clint's shoulders. Jo easily jumped back to her feet and looked like she was gonna say something to the woman that shot her, but Thor was already quietly reprimanding Lady Natasha. Clint and Darcy were giggling like schoolgirls as Thor lectured the hardened agent, and Jo collapsed back into the chair between Tony and Bruce with a smile on her face.

"Are you feeling better tonight?" It's what Steve asks her every night, and it's too endearing for her to find it annoying. Which is oddly frustrating.

"Dr. Banner removed my stitches. I'm just waiting on the ribs now," she answered.

"I think turning down Tony's miracle cure was very admirable," Steve said and slid a plate in front of her. He's always doing little things like that. Fixing her plates. Opening doors. Wheeling her around. Fluffing her pillows that one time.

"I don't know about that. Clint fainted the other day."

"I did not faint! I slipped!" Clint's hearing is above normal; how did he hear her with all of this noise?

"Dude, you fainted," Jo laughed out.

"Dude, did not," Clint huffed out.

"He didn't faint. He just, uh, got dizzy?" Darcy said/asked in an effort to help.

"Okay, so there are some lingering side effects. I'm working on it!" Tony said as the two assassins glared at him.

"Wasn't that hard to say no," Maria whispered. It was said just loud enough for Steve to hear, and he ducked his head and smiled over at her. She really doesn't get why he keeps doing that. Smiling all shy-like at her.

"Cap'n! How're the ribs?!" Jo asked over the loud arguing. It sounds like Natasha is threatening to cut off something vital, and Thor is trying to calm the woman down while Clint and Darcy just laugh. Bruce is scribbling on a napkin and looks completely checked out.

"Healing!" Steve called.

"Well, your face sure looks pretty again!" That got Tony's attention, and he started making kissy faces down the table. Jo put him in a headlock, and Natasha crossed her arms and sat back now that she didn't have Tony to argue with. All of these people are crazy, but they still insist on eating two meals a day together. Steve was blushing a little as Tony kept trying to catcall at him, even though Jo's grip was pretty firm.

"She's right. Your face does look as pretty as it usually does," Maria whispered. Steve's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and he took a quick drink of his water. She kind of understands them now, why they insist on coming together. To the world, they're heroes. They're stoic and serious; they're saviors and guardians. Here? Here they can relax and be themselves. They can argue like children and blush at little compliments.

"Jo, Tony's face is turning the color of a rhineshorm." Jo let go of Tony at Thor's odd comment and patted his cheeks, and Tony wheezed out a laugh as she apologized for making him look like a rhinestone.

"Thank you." Steve said it so quietly that she thought she'd imagined it, but he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're welcome."

**.xXx.**

"Knock, knock!" Bruce slowly looked up from his work and twisted around, and he saw Jo's eyes first. How'd she get so close so fast?

"Hi, Jo. Feeling better?" She tapped her cheek and smiled, and he could see the dimple in her cheek.

"All better. Mind if I crash in here for a bit? Tony's got Darcy helping him with his suit, and I feel like being lazy." They normally have lunch together, but they didn't today because of her mission with Steve. Is that why she's here? "You're thinkin' mighty hard, Doc. I can go if you're busy."

"No, no, of course you can stay. I just thought you would want to be with Tony?" They looked okay at dinner, they laughed and joked around, but Bruce knows that sometimes people keep up appearances for the sake of others.

"Nah, we worked everything out earlier. Then we took a nap. Besides, I'll see him at bedtime, and I missed my Doc time today." She's smiling at him again, in a way that makes his stomach hot and his mouth dry.

"You're really feeling better?" He can still see the way that her skin was stretched over her cheek and feel the heat of her hand as it brushed against his.

"Yes, Bruce, I'm really feeling better. Wanna check me over?" Her smile was a little crooked and there was a shine to her eyes, and Bruce felt himself flush.

"I'll take your word for it." Jo's smile widened a bit more, and she turned around to walk over to the couch in the lab.

"Such a tease, Doc. You better be glad I like you." She flopped onto the couch, crossed her legs in the air, and closed her eyes. "So, what are you working on tonight?"

Jo seemed to sink into the couch in complete relaxation as Bruce talked about his current project, which was looking into Tony's healing accelerant in the hopes that he could figure out when the side effects would stop. Clint fell off a table while dancing, and Natasha felt light headed while sparring with Darcy. They need to know if the two agents will be able to return to the field soon, because there is no way of knowing when someone else will attack. Jo listened to him rattle off equations and percentages, and it felt better to talk out loud. Even if all Jo does is hum and tell him how smart he sounds. (If he blushes, she has no way of knowing.) After nearly an hour of him talking and Jo humming, he pulled away from the microscope and pushed his glasses into his hair.

"Jo?"

"Yeah, Doc?" Her voice was a little slurred, like when she's drunk. Or really tired.

"Can I ask you about something?" That got her eyes to open, and she let her head fall to the side. The light streaked across her cheekbone and made it shine, and he saw the burns again. Jo's not burned.

"Anything, Doc." Her smile was soft, and she looked so at peace that Bruce almost changed his mind. Almost.

"Do you remember that night we talked when you were in Scotland?" Her cheek twitched, like she was biting the inside of it, and she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I can't get blackout drunk. I was hoping that would be one of those little things that we never mention in the light of day." She's smiling, a little, so she can't be too upset at his bringing it up.

"It's nine at night." She slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, and Bruce watched as she patted the spot next to her. Talking up close would be better, but there's something about Jo that makes him…unsettled.

"C'mon, Doc. I promise not to bite." Her grin showed a flash of teeth, but Bruce still walked across the lab anyway. She relaxed back against the couch and raised her legs up onto the cushion once he was beside her, and she was twisted around enough that she was facing him.

"I know it's not my place to ask—"

"Lemme stop ya there, Doc. We're friends, and I meant it when I said you could ask me anything. I trust you." He can feel her looking at him, and he pressed his hands together. His fingers trailed over the pulse point in his wrist, even though he's not worried about Hulk anymore. Old habits.

"You said that the telepathy wasn't right. That you were not meant to have it." He finally looked over at her, and it was a little strange to see her without a smile. Without even a hint of a smile. Her arms are wrapped around her legs, and she's just looking back at him.

"I'm not a born telepath. It came…later."

"Secondary mutations are rare." He's done research, and there are very few cases of a mutant developing a secondary mutation that has no direct correlation to the first one.

"Yes, they are." She looked down at her knees, took a deep breath, and then looked up at him again. Her eyes look a little darker than usual. "The telepathy was implanted, against my will."

Bruce kept quiet while she explained what had happened to her, and he watched Jo as she talked. She'd only been eighteen when they found her, still a child, and Bruce knows firsthand what happens in places like that. The experimentation, the torture, and the anger that comes afterward. He can understand now why she went to work for SHIELD and earned the name Tank; she must have needed an outlet. As for how she first met Clint and Natasha, he wasn't expecting that. She called it a failed rescue mission, but she's still alive.

"About a year after the implant, I couldn't keep all the voices out. The Professor recommended Dizzy, but she wanted me to accept the telepathy when all I wanted was to shut it down. It led to a lot of fights, until she taught me how to build blocks and kicked me out on my ass."

"What about now?" She said it herself that night on the phone, she uses the telepathy on Tony all the time. Bruce has watched them talk, somewhat, with Tony thinking and her just listening.

"Now…I don't know. I still hate it, I'll always hate it, but it comes in handy sometimes," she shrugged. Her lips twitched, like she wanted to smile, but she propped her chin on her knees instead.

"Have you thought about trying anything new?" Her head tilted to the side a bit, like she was studying him.

"What are you thinking, Doc?"

"Tony fought a woman that can siphon energy, and you fought a woman with exploding hands. If she had hit you a little higher, your comm could have been damaged." Jo reached up to touch her ear, where her comm is, but didn't look away from him.

"I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?"

"You can always say no." Her dark green eyes rolled upwards, but she smiled at him. A real smile.

"You want me to learn how to project my thoughts. Like the Professor, and Dizzy." Jo straightened her legs out and let them touch the floor, and her shoulder brushed his when she sat up straight. "Are you offering to help me, Bruce? Because if you are, it means I'll be in your head."

"I trust you." He held completely still as she placed her head on his shoulder, and he felt her body shift as she took a few slow breaths.

"I don't want anyone to know, except for Tony. I'm not good at keeping things from him, so I'm not even going to try. I don't want the others to know though, just in case I really suck at it." Her tone is light, like she's only joking, but he can feel how tense she is.

"You don't have to do this. It's just a thought."

"It's a good thought, and you're right. If our communications go down, we need a way to communicate. It'll be a last resort, but we need to always be prepared. Are you sure that you're okay with this?" He's been thinking about it since their first lunch together, because Jo is the third telepath that he's met but the only one that hadn't spoken into anyone's mind. Knowing what he does now, it makes sense.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't sure." He felt her nod against his shoulder and lightly tapped his fingers against his knees.

"Can we start tomorrow? I'm still a little worn out." She sounds really tired too; she probably wants to go rest, somewhere else.

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." She hummed quietly, and Bruce waited for her to stand up and leave.

"Hey, Bruce? Do you mind just sitting here with me for a minute? I'll leave soon, but I just want to rest my eyes for a bit before facing Tony." She's going to tell Tony tonight? Of course, those two are really close so she wouldn't want to keep something this big from him for long.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder as she leaned back, and he moved with her. He rested against the couch, and Jo pillowed her head on his shoulder and let her eyes close. Bruce wasn't really sure what to do, what was allowed, or what she wanted. "Can you read my mind now?"

"If you want me to."

"I want you to." He thought about how the situation was unfamiliar and how he didn't know what to do; he didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, but he wanted to…comfort her too.

"Such a gentleman, Doc." She leaned up and grabbed his arm, and Bruce let her move him around. When she was done, her head was resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She was soft and warm against him, and she smelled like oranges and blood. Because Natasha shot her earlier.

"Over the past several months, I've learned that physical contact is more comforting than anything else. Especially when you're not used to it." Her rough voice was quiet, so quiet that he could barely hear her, and he examined the words one by one. Logically, they make sense. Realistically, he's still learning what they mean.

"I'm getting there." She shifted against him and held on a little tighter, and Bruce stopped being afraid of touching her. He let his hands settle against her instead of hovering, and she hummed in the back of her ruined throat. (It was a failed rescue mission.)

"Good to hear, Doc."

**.xXx.**

"You should be the one in the tub."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm not the one that got blown up today."

Jo stopped washing his back, and Tony twisted around so he could lay his arms across his bodyguard's thighs. Fingers instantly moved through his wet hair, and Tony just enjoyed the sensation for a moment. Jo looks okay, but he knows that she must be tired. She still insisted on washing his back though, and Tony has discovered that he can't really say no to her. It's very frustrating, and he has a feeling that Jo knows he can't refuse her anything. Then again, she can't really say no to him either. (Unless his safety is involved, but he's working on that.)

"I didn't get completely blown up. Just singed." White bone. Dark pink muscle. Dark eyes. Bloody fists. He knows exactly what went down today.

"Uhuh, sure."

"Drop it, Tony." Her eyes are closed as she plays with his hair, but her face still has a serious look on it.

"Fine. Then let's talk about your crush on Captain America." That got her eyes to open, and she tightened her fingers in his hair and lifted his head up.

"Come again?" He knew that would get her attention, but she could loosen her grip a little.

"You wash dishes together, cook dinner together, and go out on missions together. Are you telling me that you don't have a crush on America's Walking Wet—"

"I do not have a crush on Steve." It was said slowly, like she was talking to a child, and Tony smiled.

"But you do have a crush on someone."

"What?" Her brows were drawn together and her nose was wrinkled in confusion, and it was an adorable look on the badass bodyguard.

"You specifically said Steve. If you were crush-free, you'd say that you don't have a crush on anyone. C'mon, sweetheart, spill." Jo finally let go of his hair, and his scalp felt a little tingly. He tried to scowl as he watched her stand up and move her legs out of the tub, but he wasn't feeling it. It's been a really long day.

"Can we be serious for a second?" It's just the opening he's been waiting for. He really hopes that Jo still has that no-killing-the-boss policy.

"Does that mean you're finally going to tell me about that rambly drunk phone call a couple of weeks ago? Or maybe about the little convo you had with the good doctor about an hour ago? Or that adorable little cuddle?" His stern little façade broke at the end, and Jo swatted at him as he tried to climb out of the tub. She still caught him when he slipped on the water that she tracked on the tiles, but that just meant she could smack the back of his head with ease. "Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Stop it!"

"You're a horrible person," Jo said and let him go. She tossed a towel at his face, and the fluffy fabric wrapped around his head. Tony wrestled it off and then glared at his stone faced bodyguard.

"You signed the no-privacy contract. JARVIS?"

"The contract does state that privacy no longer exists between you and Master Stark, Miss Jo." She groaned and rubbed her hands over her face, and her cheeks were flushed when she looked back at him.

"We made up that contract after cleaning out your candy stash. I was obviously not in my right mind."

"Still counts."

"Shut up and put some pants on. JARVIS, did you tell Tony about my conversations with Bruce?" Tony took his time drying himself off, and he nearly slipped again when Jo threw his pajama pants at him.

"It is the protocol, Miss Jo."

"To tell Tony about all my conversations?"

"Only the ones that mention his name." He grinned as Jo questioned the AI and he pulled his pants up.

"You wouldn't tell him if I was planning him a surprise party, would you? Because that would make me very, very, very…disappointed."

"And I wouldn't want that, miss." Tony let out a laugh at that one, and Jo manhandled him out of the bathroom. Once they were back in the bedroom, Jo slipped into his closet to pull on some of his dry clothes.

"So you know about both conversations; the embarrassing one and the one that I was going to tell you about tonight." Her voice was a little muffled, since she's in the closet, but he could still hear her okay. Her rough voice is good at drifting.

"The first one wasn't embarrassing."

"It was for me. What do you think of the Doc's plan?" She stepped out of the closet in another one of his tee shirts and a pair of her leggings, so it looks like their closets really are combining.

"Are you mad at me for listening to your conversations?" He never wanted to make her mad, even though she gets this little wrinkle between her brows when she's really mad and it's kinda cute. In a terrifying kind of way.

"No, not really. It saves me the trouble of repeating it all to you. So, good plan or a disaster waiting to happen?" She crawled up onto the bed and into her sleeping position, and Tony moved to lay against her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Because it is. How did he live before her? (He's not going to think about Pepper; that way lies madness.)

"A little of both."

"Explain." His eyes closed as her fingers combed through his hair, and he moved closer until he was completely pressed against her side with his head on her chest. After today, he needs to hear her heartbeat.

"There's always a possibility that technology can fail."

"Did that hurt to say?"

"Little bit."

"Good. You can continue." He pinched her side, just enough to make her jump, and laughed a little when she flicked the top of his ear.

"Like I was saying, technology can fail. If it does, it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan. I plan on doing a little research of my own, but this is all on you and Bruce." He means that too. He has the Professor's number, and he likes talking to the old man. He can tell that Jo feels…off when talking about him or her school days; it's in her eyes and the way that she holds onto his hand. So he'll call up the Professor when he knows what questions to ask, but he'll be sure to talk to Jo first.

"And the disaster part?"

"Remember the phone call? Bruce wasn't lying when he said that we all have things that we'd like to keep buried; everyone in this house has secrets that they never want told, and I'm pretty sure that Bruce's secrets are very big. Possibly green."

"You're worried I'll see the wrong thing and hate him for it? We both know that I'm not a saint, Tony."

"No, that's not it. You've seen everything about me, the bad and the ugly, but you're still here." He tightened his hold just a little and listened to the steady _thump_ of her heart. (Pepper's heart was always like a bird's, so light and quick. Jo's heart is like a battering ram.)

"Two hundred eight days and counting." Tony's thoughts paused, and he tilted his head back to look at her. Shining green eyes met his, and she smiled.

"You've been counting?"

"Clint bet me that I wouldn't make it to three hundred days, much less three hundred and sixty-five."

"How much are you going to get?" Jo's smile looked downright evil, and Tony filed that information away for later.

"So what are you worried about?"

"I am worried that you will see something, and Bruce will run. Not because of you, but from himself."

"Then I'll just make him stay." Jo shrugged, and Tony gently shifted with the movement.

"Just like that?"

"What can I say? I like the Doc." Yeah, he knows. He can still see their little cuddle session very clearly, and he's not sure what to think about it. Bruce looked both confused and comfortable, which he can understand. Jo's a very easy person to cuddle with. Speaking of Jo, she'd looked perfectly content. Like she could stay in that one spot forever and never complain. He knows that eventually his bodyguard will fall in love (with someone who deserves her), but he's not really sure how he'll handle that. If Tony loses Jo…he'll be lost.

"Love or no, I'll never leave you. I meant it when I said that I've never loved anyone like I love you, so whoever I fall in love with, he'll have to love you too." Jo said it in the same way that she said nearly everything, like it was the absolute truth. He had to take a minute, not to compose himself or something ridiculous like that, but for her to start playing with his hair again. That's all. Once her fingers started up the familiar movements, he looked up at her.

"Sounds kinky. You sure Bruce is up for it?"

**.xXx.**

When Darcy stepped out of Jo's room, because she wanted to return her book before it got lost somewhere in this maze of a house, she was expecting to silently sneak back to the elevator. She was sneaky, but the sounds coming out of Tony's room were anything but silent. She eased over to his bedroom door, which had a small crack in it, and held her breath as she tried to peek inside. She had to slap her hands over her mouth to keep from making a sound, and she ran to the elevator as fast as her legs would carry her. Once she was safely inside, she let all of her pent-up laughter out and held onto her aching sides.

"JARVIS? Please tell me you can get pictures of that epic pillow fight and have them sent to my room without Tony knowing?" Oh, everything hurts in the best possible way. She thought people were joking when they talked about pillow fights. She can't believe that's an actual thing! Also, aren't Jo and Tony supposed to be adults?

"Of course, Miss Lewis."

"Hey, what are they fighting about anyway?" She stepped off the elevator onto her own floor, which she is now sharing with Maria, and moved over to her room.

"Different lifestyles, I believe."

"Oh. Weird. Night, JARVIS!"

"Goodnight, Miss Lewis."

* * *

**Finis: **I really had fun writing this one, because it has a little bit of everything. Some action, some humor, some angst, some fluff…yep, I think I got it all in this one. There was even a Bo moment! (The ship name Bo belongs to **MudbloodPride**). The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun, and the one after that is going to be filled with action.

So…what should Clint have to do when Jo makes it to Day 300?

**Leebee14:** Thank you so much for the review! And I'm glad you're still loving the story.

**melissawtf: **I can see the appeal of Darcy/Thor, but I just don't think I can do it. I just love the idea of them having a brother/sister dynamic, because I feel like Darcy really needed a big brother. Haha, I am so tempted to bring Jane in much later and hoping to get back with Thor, but he's already moved on and is happy. (Would that make me a bad person?) The plan…Jo always gets involved with the worst plans. The dinner scene was so fun to write though! All of the dinner scenes are fun to write, because I get to put all of these crazy super people in one room and go wild. Thank you so much for the songs! Can you read my mind? Because I thought about having Jo and Clint do the dance from "Thinking Out Loud" because it makes me so happy. And I listened to all of the other songs and absolutely loved them. So, thank you for the songs and for the amazing review!

**Kassandra J: **Thank you for the review! I'm slowly working on bringing everyone together and making them a tight family unit, and I promise to keep putting in little Jo/Bruce scenes so that they'll hurry up and get together.

**MudbloodPride:** Guess what? YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEW! I feel like I should give you a present or something. I really love the team bonding chapters, because they're slowly becoming a family. Which is the strongest kind of team. I'm sorry you're stressed! Think happy thoughts; Hulk cuddles, Thor pancakes, Steve in an apron! I'm so glad my chapters can cheer you up some! Aw, thanks for the compliment. I like to think that I'm doing an okay job, but comments like yours make me ridiculously happy. Thank you so much for the (100TH) review!

**bitten94:** Short chapters make me frustrated as a reader, so I try to write longer chapters for the impatient people like me. lol. Thor and Darcy make me happy, because they balance each other well. I was on edge while writing the meeting scene, so I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I feel like Darcy has the ability to just roll with stuff at this point. There was a lot of food in the last chapter; I'd been craving waffles for like a week when I wrote that chapter. I'm glad you liked the bonding moments; they're probably my favorite to write. (They're definitely my favorite to write.) When Bruce and Jo get together, everyone is going to take some time to adjust. It'll work out though, and Jo and Tony will still have time together. Thank you so much for both reviews!

**Angi Marie:** Haha, that is exactly what I said! Darcy needs her own movie; that would make me happy. Since that will probably never happen, she'll get lots of time in my story and lots of happy moments. Thank you for the review!


	15. No Boys Allowed

**TIB: **Small fluff warning for this chapter. Also, I've noticed that there's a severe lack of a certain mischievous god in this story. That'll be rectified a long way in the future, very long, so if you're craving that tricky little character…you should definitely go read _**It's a Funny Thing, Really **_by MudbloodPride. It's just getting started, so go read it now and give her some love! You know you wanna read about Asgard's favorite adopted brother. (Can be found on my profile page.)

* * *

_every now and then  
__the stars align  
__boy and girl meet  
__by the great design  
__could it be  
__you and me  
__are the lucky ones  
__this time?  
__**Lucky Ones by Lana Del Rey**_

**.xXx.**

**Chapter Fifteen  
****No Boys Allowed**

* * *

**August 18, 2014**

"I suck so bad at this," Jo groaned and flopped back onto the floor. Since Bruce is an awesome guy, he's given up some of his after-lunch lab time to work on the plan. It's only day two, but she's already feeling like a complete failure.

"You don't…suck. You just need more practice." They're sitting out on her balcony, which is where they have lunch now right before practicing, because Bruce thinks it'll help if she's in a familiar place. Like the lab isn't familiar? Well, she does really like her balcony. It's so warm. She forced herself back into a sitting position and looked over at Bruce with defeated eyes.

"I'm not making any kind of impact. Hulk is snoring in there." Bruce smiled at her, really smiled at her, and Jo thought she was going to fall over. It's a good thing she's already sitting down.

"He fought Thor after breakfast, so he's still sleeping it off. Hmm, maybe we should try something different?" There was a little voice, somewhere deep in the back of her mind, that said she would _love_ to try something different. This is all Tony's fault. He keeps teasing her about her little crush and thinking really vulgar thoughts whenever her and Bruce are in the same room. She's gonna wind up killing him. With love.

"Different how?" Right now, they're sitting on the floor of her balcony and facing each other. They'll close their eyes, Bruce will calm his mind, and Jo will try to think a word at him. So far, he's heard nothing.

"Telepathy is strengthened by touch, right?"

"_Yes, please,"_ was her immediate thought. Looks like she's getting better at not embarrassing herself. Well, somewhat.

"Yeah, I think so. I can usually focus on Tony's thoughts easier when we're touching." That much is true, but Tony's thoughts are always so…fast. Unless he's trying to get something across to her.

"Which position would be best for you?"

"_All of them. Maybe we can make up some new ones. Stop it!" _Oh, wow, she really needs to get this under control. The Doc is just so cute sometimes though! With his curly hair, missing buttons, and shy smiles. What's not to like? No, wait, she's gotta focus. Which position is best for the task at hand?

"I'm not sure. Any thoughts?" Because clearly all of her thoughts are in the gutter today. Tony was right. This is going to be a disaster, but not for the reasons he thought.

"How are you and Tony normally touching when you listen to his thoughts? When are they the clearest?" Bruce is so smart, and his dark blue button-up is missing the top two buttons.

"Oh, uh, normally when we're laying down or holding onto each other." She felt a little heat in her cheeks, and she really hopes that JARVIS isn't playing all of this for Tony. Oh, who is she kidding? Of course he is. She watched as Bruce looked down at his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose, and she shifted a little as she waited.

"Okay. Then we can try that, if that's okay with you?" Okay with her? It is most definitely okay with her, but would this be considered taking advantage of the Doc? She's doing it for the greater good, but she's getting fringe benefits.

"Yeah, we can try that. I guess we'll just, uh, lay down?" Everything about this is awkward. Her palms are sweaty, her stomach is fluttery, and her face constantly feels hot. She wasn't even this nervous when she lost her virginity.

"Jo?"

"I'm coming." She winced a little at the words, but Bruce is already horizontal and thankfully couldn't see her. Where's Natasha when Jo actually needs to be shot in the head? Well, at least they pulled down the giant couch cushion to sit on. It's more like a futon cushion, which means it's even more like a mattress. She really needs to stop thinking, except thinking is the whole point of this. Sweet Thor, she could really use Natasha's perfect aim right about now.

"Is this okay?" Normally when she lays down with Tony, they already have set positions. Tony lays on her like she's some giant body pillow, and she's either touching his hair or the arc reactor. Sometimes both. With Bruce, there is no set position because this is all new. The other night though, when he let her sit with him for a little while, that was…nice. So that's what she went for. She laid on her side and scooted over into Bruce, so that she could lay her head on his chest and wrap an arm around his stomach. His arms gently came around her, like he was scared that she wouldn't want him touching her, and she snuggled in close to show him that definitely wasn't the case.

"Yeah, this is good. Empty your mind, Doc." Bruce is really warm, which is saying something because she runs a little hotter than average. He's solid and smells like his favorite tea. Jo slowed her breathing to match his, until they were moving together. She could feel his mind just on the edge of hers, and it was easy to get into his head. Well, into parts of it. There's a big wall at the back that she can't get through, but what she can hear is relaxing.

Everyone's mind is a little different. Tony's mind is like a hurricane constantly on the move and occasionally touching down to wreak a little havoc. Darcy's mind is like the clear blue sky; it's calm, soothing, and endless. Bruce's mind is like Tony's, but calmer. It's like rain, constant and gentle. (Hulk is like a thunderstorm, with cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning.) She's not trying to get into Bruce's head though; she's trying to get her head into his, which sounds weird but that's how she's explaining it. She's trying to get a single word to pass over from her mind to his, without destroying both of them. What feels like a lifetime ago, Bruce talked her through making a box inside Tony's mind. If she can do that and actually stop hallucinations, then she can do this.

It's all about the descriptions, right? Bruce said that. She heard him tell Tony that she was very good with descriptions when he explained the ABI incident to him, so that's what she needs to do now. She needs their minds to connect, so a bridge should work. When she was a little girl, her Ma used to take her to play in the woods because the south is full of actual tress. There was a small stream with an old wooden bridge over it that Jo loved to play on, until it finally collapsed one year when she was at Xavier's. She loved that bridge. Loved the little grooves cut into the planks, the smell of the flowers that curled around it, and the feeling of the sun soaked wood against her back. She pictured the bridge as if she was standing on one end of it, and she pictured Bruce standing on the other side. Saw the way his hair curled after he'd been running his fingers through it, the rumpled shirts that he always wears, and that shy little smile. She whispered the word and watched it drift in the air, like when she used to blow bubbles on the bridge. Just drifting and lighting up from the sun.

"Boo?" The image fell away at the sound of Bruce's voice, his real voice, and Jo sleepily blinked her eyes open.

"You say somethin', darlin'?"

"The word is boo?" He sounds like he wants to laugh, but…

"You got it! I did it!" She'd moved so fast without even thinking about it, on pure instinct, and Bruce blinked up at her. So maybe jumping up and rolling wasn't the best idea, but it's not her fault that her body thought it was a good idea to straddle the good doctor.

"Yeah, you did it."

"C'mon, Doc, smile! It's only been two days, and we're already making progress!" She should probably move, but Bruce reached up to grab her hips when she jumped on him.

"I told you that you didn't suck," he said with a little smile. That's what she wanted to see, but it's not going to make her move any faster.

"I was just testing you," she said with a little smile of her own.

"So tomorrow we'll try a whole sentence?" Jo groaned at that and slowly forced herself to get on her feet. She reached a hand down, and her stomach did that fluttery thing again when Bruce grabbed her hand and let her pull him up. For someone who used to jump at the slightest touch, he sure has come a long way.

"I'll ask JARVIS to come up with something witty," she said as they moved the little mattress back onto the couch/futon. She led the way out of her room and back towards the elevator, and Bruce doesn't startle anymore when she grabs his arm. She should probably keep the touching to a minimum considering that she just straddled the guy, but she wants him to know that she's never afraid of touching him.

"I'm sure you can come up with something witty on your own," Bruce said with a gentle smile. Jo pressed the button for one floor up and tried to keep her brain in check. She failed.

"I could always read a few lines from my current book. This one's about a steel worker and a rich widow." Predictably, Bruce's cheeks flushed and he looked away from her. So cute.

"You know those books are rotting your brain, right?" He joked! Note to self, pray to Thor later and thank him for this miraculous day.

"Those books are _gold_, and I don't need a smart brain. I've got yours." She couldn't resist. She hasn't actually touched his hair since the day after the big fight with the Zodiac, and that was only by accident. She reached up to ruffle his hair and nearly melted through the floor. It's so _soft_.

"I think your brain is just fine," Bruce said as they stepped off the elevator. To the right is Tony's lab. Bruce's lab is on the left. Isn't there a song or fifty about painful decisions at crossroads?

"What about the rest of me?" There he goes, getting all flustered again. There's a special place in Hell for people like her. (What's the Asgardian equivalent of Hell? She'll have to google it later.) "Kidding, Doc. See you at dinner?"

"I'll be there." He's still smiling at her, so that's good.

"Good. I'd hate to carry you downstairs in front of everyone." She has no impulse control. Whatever controls that has been completely fried. She stretched up on her toes, used her free hand to grab his shoulder and balance herself, and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. Then she had the good sense to walk away. "Bye, Doc!"

"Bye…Jo." Her heart was still pumping a little faster than normal when she walked into Tony's lab, but she did her best to look completely normal. Tony's like a shark. He can smell weakness. Sure enough, as soon as she got close enough, he spun around on his stool and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Miss me?" she asked with a little laugh. His face was buried in her stomach so she couldn't exactly hear his answer, and she lightly pulled on his hair until he pulled back and looked up at her.

"You smell like tea and science." His grin showed most of his teeth, and Jo not-so-lightly pulled on his hair. "Ow! No hair pulling!"

"You're an awful person."

"Yeah, but you still love me." His grin was dialed down some, and Jo hefted herself up onto a table.

"Thor help me, I do. You and all of your awfulness."

"How'd it go today?"

"Like you don't already know?" She picked up the apple slices he didn't finish at lunch and popped one into her mouth.

"I didn't watch. I want you to tell me."

"Okay, but first, where's Darcy?"

**.xXx.**

Darcy stepped into the gym and took a look around, but there's no redheaded assassin in sight. Thor and Hulk took over the gym this morning after breakfast, so she missed her regularly scheduled training time. It has to be Natasha today, because Jo said she was busy Doc-ogling after lunch. No, wait, Tony said that. Then Jo tried to beat him to death with a couch cushion. Either way, today is Natasha's day. So where is the assassin? She better get here soon; Darcy's even wearing her special work-out clothes, which are shorty shorts and a sports bra covered with a tank top. It was Jo's suggestion. Footsteps sounded behind her, and she whirled around to face…

"Clint?" He's wearing loose black basketball shorts and a plain gray tee shirt, and he still somehow looks absolutely delicious. This house is ridiculous, because everyone is ridiculously attractive. It's just not fair.

"Hey, Darce!" Next time, she's gonna help Jo with killing Tony, just for starting that stupid nickname.

"Where's Natasha?" Clint's feet are bare, and why is that such a noticeable thing? Maybe it's because his feet are connected to his calves, but that shouldn't be such a big thing either. How can a guy's calves be attractive?

"I dunno. She said something about Steve and hacking into Interpol, and then she threatened to shoot me if I didn't come down here to train you."

"I thought she only shot Jo?" Clint lifted his arms to start stretching, and Darcy tried not to look at the strip of skin that the move revealed. Tried.

"Jo's just her favorite. So, show me what you've learned." This is not going to end well, not at all. The last time she was alone with Clint was…right after he woke up with her snuggled up to him in his hospital bed. Jo, the traitor, had snuck out at some point and left her alone. Awkward does not even begin to cover the situation; him barely clothed, her small drool patch on his shoulder…she had to do a walk of shame! And she didn't even get to have the good bits that go with a walk of shame! "And, Darcy?"

"Yeah?" She rolled her shoulders and popped her neck, just to release some tension.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." His smile is teasing, like when they joke around at meals, and she felt her nerves settle some.

"Bring it, bird boy."

**.xXx.**

"O' captain, my captain!" Steve looked over his shoulder at her greeting, and Jo felt a sense of accomplishment when she saw the slight blush on his cheeks. She has got to get everyone to sing to him, and the word "captain" has to be in the song.

"You're late," Steve said and handed her a spoon. Jo hopped up onto the counter, right next to the stove, and looked down into one of two giant pots. Mmm, spaghetti. Enough of it to feed an entire army. Or just enough to feed a god, a Hulk, a super soldier, two mutants, three agents, and a scientist who keeps forgetting to eat (even when it's literally placed right in front of him).

"Tony and I were testing out his new suit," she said and started stirring. Sweet Thor, it all smells so delicious.

"How's that going?" Steve sprinkled in some spices that made Jo's mouth water, and she wondered if Steve would look away long enough for her to sneak a taste.

"So far so good. He's making a tracker thing that can call it to him, and it's holding up pretty good. Feeling better today?" It's been two days since their mission, so he should be healed up. Steve lightly patted his side and smiled over at her.

"I'm okay." She knows that he's a quick healer, but she still feels a little better now that she's got verbal confirmation.

"Glad to hear it, Cap'n. Now, about our schooling, I think we're pretty much done. There's still some pop culture stuff, but you've got the history down." Steve's brain is like a sponge; it absorbs everything.

"Good, because I would like to do something different tonight." Jo stopped inhaling the delicious scent of their future meal and looked over at Steve, who was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Steve is a soldier. He doesn't shift.

"Yeah, whatever you want. Everything's okay, right?" As a general rule, Jo doesn't read anyone's mind without their permission. (Tony doesn't count because that no-privacy contract works both ways.) Situations like this make it very difficult to follow that one little rule though.

"Maria wanted to thank me for all the help—"

"Sounds like Maria," Jo muttered. Don't get her wrong, she's got a lot of respect for the agent. The woman did look after her ass for several years, and they worked their way up through SHIELD's ranks together. "Sorry. Continue."

"She told me that SHIELD wanted me to see a therapist, but that Fury said my psyche evaluation passed. Barely," Steve said with a little smile. The man sacrificed his life, froze to death, and was then revived after seventy years. No one would be okay after that.

"Uhuh." She gets what he's saying, but she has no idea where this is going.

"Maria suggested that I talk to someone outside of the agency, but I don't want to give some stranger my whole life story. I would rather talk to someone that I trust. On and off the battlefield." Oh, wow, that's…big. Then again, she's one of the few people outside of the agency that he actually knows. Him and Tony get along better now, but she can understand why he wouldn't want to confess all to Tony. They didn't exactly start off as the best of friends.

"You sure you want it to be me? I won't tell anyone what you tell me, but I'm not…I'm, uh, people don't usually come to me for this sort of thing."

"Tony does," Steve shrugged. Tony didn't really have much a choice at first, but she's not going to explain all of that to Steve. She's not really sure how to explain her and Tony.

"Fair enough. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here. Did you want to talk about anything tonight?" Steve stirred the pots one more time and then leaned against the opposite counter so that he was facing her.

"I want to tell you about a friend that I lost in the war. His name was Bucky."

**.xXx.**

Dinner that night was a normal thing. Clint and Jo had a sword fight with the garlic bread, Natasha shot Jo, Thor caught Jo before she could hit the ground, Darcy fed garlic bread to Jade, Tony yelled too much, Bruce ignored them all, and Steve and Maria watched them all like amused and slightly disapproving parents. So, the usual. Darcy's not sure when they got to a point that they could have a usual dinner night, but here they are. Dinner's starting to wind down though, and they'll all separate soon enough. She'll go back to the lab with Tony, with Jo probably tagging along. The assassins will do whatever assassins do when they're not assassinating, and Steve will wheel Maria back to her room before doing whatever he does at night. Bruce will either spar with Thor or go back to the lab, and that'll be the end of it.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Daddy has a few more things to finish up before bath time." Darcy thought Tony was joking about the back washing thing when he first told her, but he wasn't lying.

"I am not calling you daddy," Jo said and got to her feet.

"Thor, do you feel like a spar tonight?" Steve asked. He was already standing behind Maria's wheelchair and looking down the table at the resident god. Huh, Steve normally doesn't ask for a spar after dinner.

"I would be most honored, Steve." Everyone was talking and starting to move around, and Darcy steeled her nerves. She talked this over with JARVIS, and the genius level AI agreed that it was a good idea.

"Wait!" The movement in the room came to a stop, and she could feel several pairs of eyes on her. Even the chicken is giving her a curious look. She placed her palms flat on the table and slowly pushed herself to her feet.

"Are you well, Darcy?" Thor is such a nice guy; she'll have to remember to hug him later.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've just been thinking, the only time that we're ever all together is when there's food involved, so, uh…hmm."

"What are you thinking, kid?" That's kind of funny coming from the telepath.

"I think we should do team building stuff. Nothing big, just little stuff," she shrugged. She had a big speech prepared about unity and trust building exercises, but her head is a little empty now that everyone is just staring at her.

"Like what?" Natasha asked. Darcy is eighty-six percent sure that Natasha likes her, most days.

"Movie nights, game nights, maybe something outside?" she suggested.

"Can we play tag?" Clint looks like a little kid on the playground who had way too much sugar; his eyes are too bright and he's a little twitchy.

"You remember how our last game of tag went, right?" The archer looked over at Jo with a smile firmly in place.

"You fell off the copter all on your own, Josie."

"You're going down, Clinton."

"I am unfamiliar with this game," Thor said and looked down at her.

"I'll explain it you," Darcy said with a smile.

"We can play tomorrow at one, after lunch," Steve said in a tone just under his Captain voice.

"Can Hulk play? I think he'd enjoy it more than I would," Bruce said quietly.

"Of course he can," Steve answered for all of them.

"I've got the perfect venue!" Tony yelled and walked off. He was muttering under his breath, and Jo gave them all an apologetic look before hurrying after him. Thor left with Steve and Maria, because of the spar, and Darcy leaned back against the table. Jade lightly pecked at her arm, so she reached over to pet the chicken.

"I think you're right," Clint said from right next to her. It made her jump a bit, which only made him smile. Natasha walked out of the room carrying a stack of plates, and Clint was picking up the plates from her side of the table.

"Right about what?" Jade's feathers are so soft, and she's such a chill chicken.

"About the team building stuff. It'll be good for us." Clint knelt down next to her, and Jade fluttered over onto his shoulder. It takes a real man to walk around with a chicken on his shoulder.

"You think so?" Everyone seemed pretty excited about it, but this could end up being a complete disaster.

"I know so." Clint gave her a little wink before sauntering out of the room, and Darcy took a minute to compose herself. Only a minute though. She's gotta get to the lab before Tony blows something up. Again.

**August 19, 2014**

"Tony?" He looked away from the amazing view and turned to see who was talking to him.

"Yes, Natasha?"

"Please tell me that you did not buy the football stadium." The others were still climbing out of the limo that he rented for the day, and he could hear the loud whoops coming from Jo and Clint. Possibly Darcy and Thor.

"I did not buy the football stadium. I rented it for the day and promised to repair all damages," Tony said just as Jo reached his side. They drew straws before leaving the house earlier, and Jo got stuck with the short straw. That means his bodyguard is "it" first, and he's kinda looking forward to how this is going to go.

"What's with the giant lifeguard chairs?" Darcy asked and stopped at his other side. Flanked by his two favorite girls? Maybe this team building thing is worth missing lab time.

"Someone has to referee all of you, so me and Maria will be watching to make sure that no one cheats."

"And how am I supposed to get up there?" Maria is still in her wheelchair, and Steve is eyeing the really tall chair like it just insulted America.

"Bruce? Think Hulk can give us a hand?" Maria's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Bruce looked at Maria, looked at Tony, and looked back at Maria.

"He won't hurt you," Bruce finally said. Tony knows that Bruce is still worried about people's reaction to Hulk, and he might even still be worried about Hulk despite all the progress they've had. Old habits and everything.

"I know," Maria said with a little nod. Tony's gotta hand it to the agent, she said it in a strong voice and direct eye contact. Is Agent Hill afraid of anything? He could hear everyone talking around him, Clint was teaching Thor the art of smack talking but it sounds like Thor has got that down already, and Natasha is thanking Darcy for the good idea. Bruce is starting to disrobe, to prepare for Hulk, so Tony swung an arm around Jo's shoulders and pressed their temples together.

"_One button, two buttons, three buttons…"_

"I will kill you." The bodyguard's voice was murderous, and Tony turned to hide his smile against the side of her head as he kept "talking" to her.

"_Ooh, a roll of the shoulders and the shirt is gone. He's reaching for the zipper…pants are going down in three, two, o—"_

"LET'S GO!" Jo's yell was right in his ear, and Tony jumped back from her. Okay, he might have deserved that, but Jo's smug little smile is not necessary.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Josie?" Clint asked before sprinting past her. He didn't realize the archer was so fast, and Natasha was starting to pass him.

"I'm ready to stomp a mudhole in your lily white ass!" Jo yelled back. Tony could hear Clint laughing even from this distance, and Jo and Darcy were walking on either side of Thor after the assassins.

"Help Hill?" Hulk sounds like he's still waking up, and Tony turned around to see Maria's action. She just smiled up at Hulk, and Steve quietly thanked the big guy. As if being scared of frightening of anyone, Hulk slowly eased himself down onto his knees in front of Maria's wheelchair. He held a giant hand out, and Steve lifted Maria up and gently placed her into Hulk's palm. The big guy was slow to stand, and Tony followed after Hulk once Maria told Steve to join the others. Tony waited for Hulk to place Maria in her padded chair and then smiled up at him.

"Mind helping me up?" Hulk huffed, but he still scooped Tony up and dropped him into his chair. Looks like he saved the gentleness for Maria. "Hulk! Flatten 'em all."

"I will," Hulk grinned and moved off to join the others.

"They're going to kill each other," Maria stated calmly.

"All in good fun," Tony said and waved a hand. Darcy's idea was pure genius; they live together, they eat together, they've fought together, and now it's time for them to play together. What's the worst that could happen?

"I am going to murder you!" See? They're having fun already! Tony slid his sunglasses on and settled down to watch the show.

**.xXx.**

Tony's sunglasses were lost in his hair and Maria was gripping the arms of her seat as they edged close to the end of the third hour on the field. They'd come full circle with Jo as "it" once again, and all of the players looked like they'd been in a war. Workout clothes were torn and bloody, the women had loose hair falling around sweaty faces, and everyone was breathing hard. The two assassins circled around Jo, both were light on their feet and kept ducking back from the mutant's powerful swings. Jo suddenly moved into a run, and the two assassins dived out of the way. Darcy yelped as she scrambled to move, but Jo was running like a freight train. Right before crashing into Darcy, she hooked a hard left and leapt into the air. She hit Thor in a flying tackle, and the two of them went rolling across the green grass.

"She got 'im!" Tony and Maria had both jumped at the sudden tackle, and Maria was holding her ribs with a small smile.

"She really did." The stadium looked like a tornado had hit it. The grass was torn up, and there were a few lines of broken seats. One was from Thor hitting Hulk, then Jo threw Steve, who threw her, and Thor ripped out one of the field goals when Hulk threw him at it.

Hulk was nice enough to pick Jo up, and she helped Thor stand up in return. Tony could see the god's wide smile from his seat, and Jo and Thor gripped each other's forearms and said a few words. Probably thanking each other for the good battle. Jo said something up to Hulk, and the big guy scooped her up and dropped her onto one wide shoulder. The assassins were smiling at Darcy, who had one hand over her heart and was laughing, and Steve was standing next to Thor now. Tony watched as Hulk slowly walked over to them, and they were just high enough to be a little over his direct line of sight.

"So, boss, how'd we do?" Jo was slumped against the side of Hulk's head, and the big guy didn't look phased at all.

"I give it an hour and it'll break YouTube."

"Aw, don't tell me you uploaded it."

"He did." Tony glared over at Maria, because he thought they'd bonded over the past three hours while their housemates tore up an entire football stadium. Jo just groaned and wrapped her arms around Hulk's head, and he poked at her knee until she let him go. To be fair, her arms were covering his eyes.

"Excuse me!" All four of them turned as one towards the yell, and three teenagers loaded down with pizza stared up at them.

"This your doing?" Jo was looking directly at him, and Tony just shrugged.

"Put them over there by that Hulk sized crater!" he called down. "Can you get us down, Hulk?"

"Are your legs broke?" Hulk asked as Jo helped Maria shimmy into Hulk's open palm.

"Nope." Tony jumped into the waiting hand and turned wide eyes up at Hulk. "But my heart is."

Twenty minutes later, they were all settled into a circle and happily munching on a giant mound of pizzas. Three teenagers now had stories to tell and a few autographs, and the sun was warm. Maybe he should go outside more. Then again, he's pretty sure that his more "super" friends won't be tackling each other every time they go outside. Shame. He does have a lot of work to do too, which he's been working on a little when his attention wasn't focused on all the playful violence. Jo poked his cheek and pointed at his food, and he resisted the urge to think naughty thoughts about Bruce. His fellow scientist was sitting on Jo's other side and only wearing a pair of shorts. Coming up with something to make his bodyguard all flustered would be a little too easy, but…Jo did good today. (She's his bodyguard. He had to cheer for her.)

"Ugh, why does everything hurt? I'm supposed to be a super healer now, right?" Darcy was laying back in the grass, but her legs were draped across Thor's lap. Thor had a pizza box balanced on top of her shins, and Clint leaned over to look at her face.

"Look okay to me," he mumbled around a bite of pizza.

"A lot of healing at once will make you sore for a little while sometimes. You didn't get banged up that much, so you should be fine in an hour or two," Jo explained. They did go a little easy on Darcy, even though her healing is on par with Jo's. Hulk, Thor, Steve, and Jo are the only ones that got really thrown around. Natasha and Clint don't even look all that banged up.

"Got any other bright ideas, kid?" Darcy raised her head up just enough to see him, and she does look a little tired.

"Girls night?"

"I think I'll sit that one out," Tony said and took another bite of his pizza. Wait, his hands are shredding a piece of grass. Oh, that's Jo's hand. Jo's feeding him now.

"I'd be okay with a girls night," Jo said with a bright smile. She wiggled the slice of pizza until he took another bite, and Tony glared as he chewed.

"It would be…interesting." Natasha and Jo just looked at each other, as if realizing that they were agreeing to spend even more time around one another. Tony really doesn't get those two; Jo will tease Natasha until Natasha shoots her, and Natasha seems to get a small measure of joy out of seeing Jo bleed. Yet, Natasha worried about Jo when she was compromised. It's strange.

"I think it sounds fun," Maria said with a quick glance at Jo and Natasha.

"Tonight?" Darcy sounds so excited, like a little girl getting ready for her first sleepover.

"Tonight it is, but I'm taking a nap first. I think I broke something earlier," Jo groaned and stretched enough to make her back pop.

"I'll get everything we need," Darcy said quickly.

"Does that mean we're having a guy's night?" Clint asked.

"Yes!" Tony blinked as he looked around at the four women, and all of the men looked as confused as he felt. Well, he'd better get back to the lab soon because it looks like his night is all booked up.

**.xXx.**

"Ready?" Jo paused next to Tony, who just looked up at her with wild and slightly panicked eyes.

"Can't I just stay in the lab?" She looped her arm through his and pulled him off of his stool, and Tony's feet drug across the ground a little as she walked. She was still pulling Tony along when they met up with Bruce, and she watched the way that his eyes flicked over both of them with a hint of amusement.

"You're just gonna be playing skittle poker and shootin' the shit with the guys. What's so hard about that?"

"I don't wanna."

"You can ask people to live with you, but you don't want to spend an evening with them?" She pushed Tony into the elevator and followed in after him, and she smiled up at Bruce as he pushed the button for the first floor.

"I gave them a place to live. Isn't that enough?" She didn't glare over at Tony, it was a little softer than a glare. A little.

"You can be sociable for a night, and try not to offend anyone too much." He's such a wonderful man, and a complete asshole. She's not really sure how manages to be both.

"Do you want me to start calling you hot mama too?" There's the smile she's been looking for!

"You can if you want, but I'm still not calling you daddy." Tony's smile turned into a little smirk, and she lightly knocked her shoulder against him before spinning on her heel. Now she's facing the scientists and the elevator doors are open behind her. This is her stop; the boys will continue on down to the basement, and over to the arcade.

"Killjoy." She ignored that little comment and turned towards Bruce.

"Keep an eye on him. If he tries to sneak out, restrain him." Tony squawked, which almost made her lose her cool composure, and she could tell that Bruce was fighting a smile too.

"I'll do my best." She lightly pulled on Tony's hair to pull him down as she rocked up onto her toes, and she smacked a kiss against his forehead. She used her already swaying momentum to swing over and press a quick kiss against Bruce's cheek, and she waved to both of them as she walked backwards out of the elevator.

"Have fun tonight, boys!" Tony was laughing and Bruce was blushing when the doors closed, and Jo spun around to walk forwards. She was still smiling, and not just because the Doc's stubble made her lips all tingly, when she reached the dining room door. There was a giant sign taped to one of the doors and in big bold letters were the words, **NO BOYS ALLOWED**. That's definitely Darcy's handwriting.

"You're late," was the first thing she heard after walking inside. Natasha and Maria were already sitting at the table, and Darcy was standing in front of her and to the side a little. Jo had a comeback, she really did, but her eyes were glued to the table. Giant bottles of various sodas and energy drinks were peeking out of several coolers, and there was an enormous mound of candy on the table.

"Suicide by sugar?" Jo asked and finally looked at Darcy. Her big blue eyes are so shiny and bright, and Jo loves that she's so happy. Sometimes she thinks about the girl she found at Starbucks; the one with dull eyes and a broken arm. Best not to think about that. They're here to have fun tonight.

"Alcohol is outlawed, so I had to improvise. JARVIS told me everyone's favorite drinks and snacks, so, voila!" Darcy said and spread her arms wide. There's enough sugar in this room to kill a house full of people. Jo let Darcy lead her over to a chair and even let her push her into it, and she didn't miss the way that Natasha's lips twitched. She wants to smile, Jo knows it.

"What are we doing first?" Maria asked. She's sitting in an actual chair instead of her wheelchair, and she's got her elbows planted on the table. It's a little funny seeing the serious agent in her midnight blue PJs. (Pajamas were a requirement, which was really easy to fulfill because she's been wearing a pair of loose shorts and one of Tony's tee shirts since her shower.)

"First up is Never Have I Ever, so we can get to know each other. If you've done the thing, you take a shot of something sugary. Drink, candy, I don't care." Darcy passed out tumbler glasses, so a shot is actually bigger than a shot. Good fun.

"I'll go first!" Jo said and rolled the glass between her palms. "Never have I ever…shot someone in the head."

"Playing dirty already, Holbrook?" Natasha asked as she filled her tumbler with something red and syrupy looking.

"I'm not even a little surprised," Maria said with a pointed look and poured in an energy drink.

"You've never shot someone in the head?" Darcy asked. Jo leaned back in her chair and smiled at the new mutant. (It's good to have another mutant around.)

"Nope. I don't like guns," she shrugged. "Who's next?"

Never Have I Ever turned into Truth or Dare and by the end of the second hour, they were all giggling like schoolgirls from the extreme sugar rush. Jo's body didn't see the sugar as a threat, so it wasn't flushing her system. It looked like Darcy's healing had the same idea, because they were just as giggly and red faced as the two human agents in the room. Jo was slumped against the table with her cheek pressed against the wood, and she was using her tongue to bring a gummi worm closer. Darcy was leaned back in her chair with her feet propped up on the table, and she was tossing skittles into the air. (More landed in her cleavage than in her mouth, but who cares?) Natasha was actually sitting on the table and stacking up cans, but she kept knocking them down whenever she laughed too much. Maria was the only one sitting upright, because of her ribs, and she was happily popping small bits of chocolate into her mouth.

"So, can we talk about how ridiculous this house is?" Darcy asked and flung another skittle into the air. It crashed against the towering tower of cans, and Natasha pouted a little as it collapsed. Again.

"It's huge," Jo groaned out and finally snagged the gummi worm.

"It's Stark," Maria countered. She's got a point.

"Not the _house_. The _people_ in the house. Why is everyone so, so, so…"

"Hot?" Maria supplied. Jo snorted out a laugh, and she could hear Natasha humming a little.

"I can't be the only one who's noticed. All of you have eyes." Darcy tossed a skittle at her, and Jo's eyes crossed as it bounced off her nose. "You even see Tony naked on a regular basis. Naked, Jo. Naked."

"He does look good naked," Jo mused. What? Just because they're not sexually attracted to each other doesn't mean that she can't recognize the fact that her boss is super attractive. Ha! Super.

"Mhmm," Natasha hummed and drained another can to add to her tower.

"You've seen Stark naked?" Maria leaned forward a little, and Jo tilted her head to watch the way that Natasha's eyes narrowed and widened.

"Oops. That's confidential. No, I haven't." Natasha waved her hand, like in a dismissal, and Jo laughed. That got her a little glare from the assassin, but she hasn't been shot at all tonight. "Got your eye on someone, Darce?"

"Me? Pfft! No." Oh, that's definitely a lie.

"You're a worse liar than Jo."

"Not true, Maria. I'm the worst liar ever. Director Fury said so," she slurred. Her veins feel like they're on fire; she wants to run around and sleep forever.

"I know who it is," Natasha said, all regal-like. Her shoulders were back and her chin was lifted, so it's regal like.

"No, you don't. Because there is no one." Jo groaned as she pushed herself off of the table, and she slumped back in her chair so that she could see Darcy's face. Darcy doesn't want to say, because she doesn't want to be the only one to admit something so embarrassing. It's a surface thought, so Jo doesn't feel too bad about hearing it.

"I like the Doc. His hair is all curly and he never buttons his shirts right. He smells like tea, and his alter ego is _green_," Jo said with a big grin.

"Did Jo just say she has a crush on Bruce?" Maria whispered. It was a very loud whisper.

"Yes." Natasha didn't even try to whisper.

"It's just…" Darcy huffed and crossed her arms, and the other three women just waited. "He has those arms, you know? And his eyes are never the same color, and who has a chicken as a pet and still looks cool?"

"Clinton!" Jo yelled. Natasha was already laughing and surrounded by fallen cans, and Darcy's cheeks were flushed. Jo lightly patted her shoulder in the universal "there-there" gesture.

"Steve's jawline is poetic," Maria said into the dead quiet room. Jo looked at Darcy, who then looked at Natasha, who looked at Jo…and then all three exploded into laughter.

**.xXx.**

"How do you always win?" Clint asked and looked up at Thor. The big god was putting skittles into his mouth by the handful, so he just smiled with his cheeks puffed out and shrugged.

"You're the one that taught him how to play," Tony pointed out. Skittle poker wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. They played, they traded jibes, joked a little…it was, fun. He's not going to admit it to Jo though; her smug smile is too much for him to handle after losing a poker game to the God of Thunder. He might admit it tomorrow.

"We all lost fair and square," Steve said with a little smile. Okay, so, Tony had been very wrong about Captain Apple Pie. Under all that patriotism, he's actually a very sarcastic and witty guy. They understand each other a little more now, and tonight helped with that. A little.

"But we lost to a god," Bruce pointed out with a small smile. Tony's not sure if it's just because he's living in an actual house with people who accept him or if it's Jo's continued liberal use of touching, but something is bringing Bruce out of his shell little by little.

"Should we check on the girls?" Clint asked. Thor finally swallowed what looked like an entire packet of skittles and let out a small breath. Smells like the rainbow.

"I would like to make sure that Darcy is well." Tony's not worried about Jo, because he knows that his bodyguard can hold her own, but he doesn't want to miss the chance to see her in a compromising position.

"We should definitely check on the girls. Come on, Bruce!" He grabbed a fistful of the doctor's shirt over his shoulder and pulled him along, and Bruce quickly moved to walk beside him. Tony let him go with a smile and waited for Bruce to finish righting his shirt, and he could hear the other three men of the house laughing behind them. Perfect. "So…Jo."

"She's your bodyguard," Bruce said quickly. Too quickly.

"She is. She's also your lunch buddy, and you two are doing that telepathy thing. How's that going?"

"I know she tells you everything," Bruce said with a side look.

"She does. Tell me everything, that is, but I want to hear your side. What do you think about her?" Bruce is a little hard to read sometimes, because he doesn't react like most people. Then again, none of them really do.

"I think she's doing very well. I understand her reluctance, because of what happened to her, but she's very…strong." Bruce is wringing his hands again, which Tony knows is just him checking his pulse. Hulk used to come out whenever his pulse got too high, but it's not like that anymore. Old habits?

"She's definitely strong. The first time I saw her, I thought Fury was crazy. She just looks so soft, you know?" Bruce's jaw twitched, just a little, and he let his hands fall by his sides.

"The first time I saw her was through Hulk's eyes, standing on a rooftop and waiting to get blown up. She looked strong to me," Bruce said and turned to look at him. Damn. All five of them eased into the elevator, which meant that Tony couldn't try to figure out Bruce's stance on his bodyguard anymore. Maybe later.

Tony could hear the loud laughter before they reached the dining room, and he took in the sign with a feeling of extreme humor. Darcy would put up a "no boys allowed" sign. The four different laughs were distinct but blending together perfectly, and Clint was already giggling quietly. Probably imaging his life partner laughing like a loon. Thor was smiling too, because he's happy anytime that Darcy is. Steve huffed and mumbled something about Maria promising to take it easy, because Steve is the ultimate mother hen. Him and Jo never should have been allowed to join forces; they're talking about making heart healthy dinners for people who can't even get clogged arteries.

"Are they wasted?" Tony asked, mostly to himself.

"Alcohol is forbidden in the house, so I doubt it," Steve said quietly.

"Forbidden?" Tony asked, to everyone. Clint wouldn't meet his eyes, Bruce shuffled, and it was Thor that answered.

"Lady Jo requested that no mead be brought into the home," he recited. Bruce looked at him then, and Tony got it. Jo doesn't allow alcohol in the house, for him. What did he do to deserve her again?

"It sounds like they're still in full swing, so we should leave them to it," Clint said and turned around. Yeah, that sounds good. He's starting to feel a little tired anyway.

He's not sure how much time passed between getting ready for bed and listening to Jo stumble into his bedroom, but it felt like a lifetime. Jo has her own room, but she never sleeps there. It's a good thing, because apparently he can't fall asleep without her lying beside him. He watched her silhouette sway as she got closer to the bed, but she knelt down beside it instead of climbing up next to him. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but she reached out and started running her fingers through his hair. She must think that he's asleep, and she must be really out of it if she's not using her telepathy to check and see.

"I used to think I was unlucky, you know? 'Cause I got picked up by ROSE the first time I ever went off on my own, and I…I lost myself. I've been a stranger for so long, and then you came along. Tony-fucking-Stark. I didn't like you; you were an asshole, too rich, had an ego the size of the Grand Canyon, and your tech blew me up once. But, I get it now. I get it, Tony."

She paused and took a slow breath, and Tony held perfectly still. They know these things, but they don't really talk about it. They just accept it.

"You are my good luck. If I hadn't, if you hadn't…if we had missed each other, I'd still be a stranger. There'd still be a stranger living under my skin, and you'd probably be dead. This whole time, everyone's thought that I'm the strong one that keeps saving you. Which I am, because I am a kickass bodyguard, but they're wrong too. You saved me too, Tony. I don't feel like a stranger anymore."

Fingers combed through his hair one more time, and he listened to Jo stumble her way towards the bathroom. Once she was gone, he let out a pent up breath and tried to process what just happened. He saved his savior? He saved the mighty Jo Holbrook? Jo came back into the bedroom and wiggled her way up the bed, and she slumped against the bed next to him. He felt her tugging on him until he rolled over into their usual sleeping position, and her body completely relaxed once they were pressed together. So, she needs him just as much as he needs her. The thought should be worrying, because of all those co-dependency issues, but it's more comforting than anything.

"_We'll never be lost again."_

**.xXx.**

"You dudes are the best," Darcy hummed. Thor is carrying her like she's a little kid, all effortless and stuff, because he's the best.

"Always so nice. And blonde," Maria added. Steve is walking very slow to make sure that he doesn't jostle her too much and hurt her ribs, and Darcy thinks that is just adorable. Also, Maria was totally right. Steve's jawline is poetic. But so is Thor's hair.

"I love your hair," Darcy said and reached up to pat the top of Thor's head. The god smiled down at her, enough to make his eyes crinkle, and the look made her feel all happy inside. Jane is so dumb. So so dumb.

"Thank you, Darcy. I am quite fond of your hair as well." He held her up with one arm, _one arm_, and patted the top of her head like she'd just done for him. He truly is a god.

"Do I have good hair?" Maria mumbled. Steve looked over at Darcy and Thor for help, but Darcy was too busy trying to brush Thor's hair with her fingers.

"You have perfect hair, ma'am."

"You're so polite. Isn't he so polite, Darcy?"

"The politest," she agreed. Darcy and Maria called out goodnights as they were taken to their separate rooms, and Darcy giggled as Thor laid her on her bed. The mattress was soft, like marshmallows.

"Sleep well, Darcy," Thor whispered as he pulled her blanket up to her chin. She knew going to the girls night in pajamas was a good idea.

"Nighty night, Thor." He quietly closed the door behind him, and Darcy snuggled down into her blankets. She's sure about two things. One: girls night was a huge success. Two: she's gonna have one hell of a sugar hangover tomorrow.

* * *

**Finis: **So there was a touch of seriousness at the end, but this chapter was mostly fluffy. The next chapter will not be so fluffy, so enjoy this one. Fluff will return though, because it's all about balance. I just want to give everyone a pre-warning. Hmm, I don't think there was anything I wanted to address in this chapter. Nope. If there's any questions, I'll happily answer them!

PS: Has anyone watched the extended _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ trailer? That movie is going to make me cry, but the little scene at the beginning made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**leebee14:** Thank you for the review!

**Kurisetina: **Don't let the fluff kill you! Haha, I promise that they won't be apart forever. And they're getting little scenes together to help build them up. Thank you for the review!

**melissawtf: **Thank you so much for the review! I think I could probably read a Thor/Darcy story and love it, because they do seem like they would work together. I just have a feeling that I'll eventually bring Jane in, and she will be judged by all the women in the house. And Tony. And Clint. And Steve. And Bruce. I like Jo and Steve working together, because I think they'd be good friends. I picture everything as I write, and scenes like the Bo one always make me sigh because it's so close but still so far away. Darcy is the best. I love writing the dinner scenes! They're so crazy and fun. Hmm, you'll just have to wait and see! Haha, Jo could never leave Tony completely, and writing her relationship with Bruce is going to be tricky but interesting.

**asdfghjkl: **(I realize that I could have put Guest, but you're little asdf made me smile.) Thank you for the review!

**MudbloodPride:** Yep! You were reviewer number 100! I did a little happy dance when I saw that the story had reached 100 reviews, and I threw in an extra wiggle when I saw your name. Working around all three of them is going to be so much fun, and I'll probably make Tony whine a little. Bruce is a nice guy though and one of the few people that really likes Tony Stark, so it'll work out. (There will also be a little someone around to help with Tony's lonely problem.) I think I get the gist, and I hope you liked this chapter! It was a doozy to write. Thank you for the review!

**Angi Marie: **Right?! I'd watch a Darcy movie, a Darcy TV show, I don't even care. Yup! And there will be more Bruce cuddles. Thank you for the review!

**It'sBeenARealSlice:** Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the story! Hmm, it's possible, but everything is possible in this story. Hmm, I've been using Bo but you can call them whatever you want. I haven't heard that one, but I'll give it a listen ASAP! Haha, yes! I might have to use that, because I can definitely see Jo using Clint to get at Natasha. And rambling is always okay here, so ramble away!

**acompletenerd: **I love writing for Jo and Tony, so I'm glad you like their friendship! And I'm having fun slowly building up Jo and Bruce's relationship. It's the little things. As for the others…who knows who is going to end up together? (I have a small idea. lol) Thank you for the review!


End file.
